Journey to the Top: Prologue (Part Two)
by IVolunteerAsAuthor
Summary: A political war is brewing in Panem, and President Bryley has more than enough on his plate already. Join me in a tale of political strife, a scorned mother, a country in turmoil, and the man that will rise to power because of it. Along with 24 fresh faces entering the arena, this is bound to be the best games yet.
1. Nightmares

_I'm a bitch, I'm a lover, I'm a child, I'm a mother_

 _I'm a sinner, I'm a saint, I do not feel ashamed_

 _I'm your hell, I'm your dream, I'm nothing in between_

 _You know you wouldn't want it any other way_

* * *

 **Imogen Mercay;**

 **Ex-Head GameMaker/Mother to the President**

* * *

I smile as I see Paolo bring in two bodies. They are covered in a white sheet, and it was a clean kill. So no blood is getting on my floor. He takes off the sheet to reveal Katherine Farrow, the Victor of the 17th Games from District 1. He turns to the other body, and takes the sheet off to reveal Clyde Averway, the boy who magically escaped due to rebel involvement from district 12.

"Were they hard to kill?" I ask as I walk over to the dead girl and see the choke marks on her neck. The bruising is a dark shade of purple. It's really not her color.

"The girl put up a hell of a fight. She knows what she's doing though." says Paolo, dismissing the boy entirely.

"Well now that they're out of the way the rest should be easy. What will the Capitol do without their latest victor and the boy who caused such a scandal?" I say with a grin

"Yes mam I-RINNNNGGGG"

Paolo starts to make an annoying ringing sound as he is talking. I look around, and realize that the tributes are also doing the same.

* * *

I shoot up from my bed and look around the room. Lying next to me is Cornelius Snow. He had come over last night for a "work meeting." however we both knew what that meant.

He hits the snooze button on the alarm and looks around. He rolls his eyes and throws his face in the pillow. His strong arms curl the pillow into his ears.

"You really set the alarm on a Saturday." he states. Doesn't ask.

I respond by getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom. I honestly have no idea what this man sees in me. He's young, and attractive. He could have any girl he wants in the Capitol. Yet he chooses me, a 56 year old washed up politician.

I remember a time when my name was feared. When I would walk into the room and conversations would stop. Hearts would skip beats. Jaws would drop. That all changed last year when Bryley saved both the brats from the games. Not to mention that stupid finance of his is poisoning his mind against me and-

Snow comes up behind me and kisses my shoulder. He moves up to my neck, and then turns me around. He's in his boxers staring at me with a concerned look.

"You know I can't think straight when you do that." I say as I try and turn around.

"Maybe that's the point. you looked lost in your ideas. I thought I could help you talk your mind off it." he says suggestively taking his hand as he attempts to slip my robe off.

"As tempting as that sounds," I say sliding his hand off my shoulders regrettably, "I have work to do today."

He leans back into the wall and sighs. He's tired of this side of me. Ever since the incident at the last games, my life has been head over heels. I've been constantly looking for ways to not only get on my sons good side, but to get revenge on the brats who caused the riff in the first place.

"Babe," says Snow eagerly, "you have got to let this go."

"I'll let this go when my son accepts that he's done wrong, and allows me to fix it."

He walks out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. He's sliding on his pants when I walk out to see what he is doing.

"Where are you going?" I ask confused.

"You're busy, so I'm going to spend my day elsewhere." says Snow as he buttons up his shirt.

"Why can't you just help me?" I say angry as I turn and leave back into the bedroom.

He follows me in and wraps his arms around my waist. He kisses me on my cheek, and buries his head into the crease of my shoulder.

"I'm in a tight spot with your son. Being the assistant to the President is no small ordeal Imogen. I'm trying. I really am, but keeping you two separate is getting hard." he turns me around to face him. "Keeping this a secret is really hard."

He pulls me into a kiss. I swear when he does I go weak in the knees, but I pull away.

"This isn't anything Cornelius. This is just a booty call." I say as I push him out of the bathroom and close the door. I click the lock and wait until I hear him leave to turn on the shower and get in. I always do this. I always chase something good away when I have it. Why am I self destructive? Why do I see this never ending pattern in my life and yet never fix it?

I get in the shower and let the hot water fall over my face. The steam rises, and soon the glass is completely covered.

Maybe my problem isn't that I have too many enemies. Maybe it's that I'm targeting to many at once. Andrea, the whore of a woman, who just happens to be my son's fiance that ruined my relationship with my only son. Katherine and Clyde, the brats that ruined everything by both surviving the games. The rebels, well...they really aren't my problem as much as my son's. I love my son though, so his problems are mine.

Yes indeed. There is too many problems going on at once. Maybe if I take my sights on one person. One target...things will start falling into place again.

Well let's start at the top of the problem. The journey to the top has always been a long and boring one for me. I've always taken out the source before anything. Andrea.

I think I'll need to make a call to Paolo later this morning. Andrea has overstayed her welcome in my home.

* * *

 _Don't you dare look out your window darling_  
 _Everything's on fire_  
 _The war outside our door keeps raging on_  
 _Hold onto this lullaby_  
 _Even when the music's gone_  
 _Gone_

* * *

 **Katherine Farrow**

 **Victor of the 17th Games**

"I'm here with Katherine Farrow, winner of last years Hunger Games" says Amana Joy as she sits across from me in a red love seat.

This interview is something that Featherly told me I had to do. It's not something I wanted to in the slightest. I had a whole day planned with Clyde, and now it's all gone to hell.

"Katherine what are you expecting this year from the games?"

I look at her and smile, but in my head I'm sneering. What the hell do you think I expect? You send 24 kids into an arena, and theoretically; yes I say that because my situation, one comes out.

"I expect it to be an intense year. I think the GameMakers from what I've seen are really stepping it up." I say with the same plastic smile that I always wear at things like this.

"Well you heard it here folks." says Amana as she looks into the camera with her perfect news anchor smile. "Tune in next week for the reapings, and the start of the 18th Hunger Games! Thank you Katherine for joining us today." says Amana looking back at me.

"Thank you for having me." I say

"And we're off." says the guy behind the camera.

Amana quickly pulls out her cell phone and begins typing away. I get up from the talk show scene that they have set up. The fake background showing the Capitol Building, the red love seats, the brown desk she opens the show with, all things I'm absolutely tired of seeing.

I walk off the set and back towards my dressing room. I open up the door and enter. When I'm in the room I put my head in my hands and slide down to the floor. This is too much for today. I'm getting a headache.

"Somebody call the cops, it has to be illegal to look this good."

I smile as I know who that voice belongs too. I pick my head up from my hands and see Clyde sitting in my dressing room seat. After his surgery to make him not look like the district 12 tribute from last year, one of the only things that hasn't changed is his voice.

He sits before me with short brown hair. Spiked at the front. His blue eyes, which I'm really glad he got to keep, are piercing as he stares at me through the mirror. The natural tan looking color they dyed his skin is a big difference from the pale, and freckly boy that I entered the games with.

I still don't understand how this happened. One minute I'm the raving bitch of the 17th games, and the next minute I'm victor. Not only that though, I have someone here with me who sees past all my bitch persona I put on to keep people in check. For the first time I feel...myself. Whoever that is.

"How'd you get back here?" I ask surprised as he gets up from the chair.

"I told them I knew you." he said offering his hand to help me up. I take it and look confused as that is not how security works around here.

"I'm kidding." he says. "Andrea told them I was with her." That makes much more since.

There is a knock at my door, and a producer opens it up. Upon seeing me and Clyde in here they blushed.

"Apologies ma'am." he says, "This came for you." he says holding out a vase full of beautiful red roses. I smile and thank him as I walk over and take the vase from him. I walk it over and set it on the dressing room counter as the man closes the door.

"So who's my competition?" ask Clyde sarcastically.

"Shut up." I say with a giggle as I open the card.

What's inside the card makes me freeze in my tracks. We haven't gotten a note like this for almost a year. This has to be some sick joke.

"Clyde…" I say holding out the note

"What is it?" he ask

"Them…" I respond with fear in my voice.

I know what you're thinking.

"A career girl scared of some outside threat?" or maybe something like this. "What is this girl scared of? She won the Hunger Games!"

Nothing I haven't told myself a thousand times. The difference is I knew the treats I was matched against in the games. This..person? Group? This whatever is not something I know what to expect.

I hold up the note to him. He gets wide eyed as he remembers the horrible time we had receiving the first few when we had gotten out of the games.

 _Hope you two haven't forgotten about us. It's been a bit of a struggle but we're back and better than ever. Give our love to President Featherly._

 _xoxo,_

 _The Patriots._

"Well. This games just got a lot more interesting." says Clyde as he stares into the mirror

I may know what to expect from the games this year. One thing I'm unsure of though is the status of this country. There is a political war going on in Panem, and for some reason Clyde and I are in the dead center of it.

 **Hello one and all and welcome to my SYOT. If this made absolutely no sense to you, it's because it's a sequel to my games At Wits End: The 17th Hunger Games. This story is a continuation of what happened, and what will happen, and an internal power struggle in the Capitol. I'm really excited to get this off and going, and please don't let the fact this is a sequel turn you away from submitting. SEND ME TRIBUTES.**

 **For questions read the last three chapters, or the whole thing I'm not opposed to that, of At Wits End. If you have anymore questions feel free to hit me up.**

 **ALSO, if you're looking for another SYOT to submit to and read. We're All Okay is currently in the works for an SYOT. It's gonna be rad. Submit to Megs. Do it.**

 **Credit goes to Allanis Morriset, and Taylor Swift for song lyrics.**

 **Forms on my profile :)**

 **What did you think of Imogen and Snow?**

 **Do you think that Imogen is losing her fire?**

 **What do you think of Clytherine/Katlyde? (also pick one. I can't decide.)**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	2. The Introduction

**I still need 6 more tribute spots. I won't start the reapings until I have all of my tributes in my dear people. So please by all means submit!**

* * *

 _Too good to be true_

 _Like diamonds on the soles of my shoes._

 _Like money falling outta the blue._

 _Don't be fooled._

* * *

 **Clyde Averway**

 **Semi-Victor of the 17th Games**

I sit on the couch as Katherine has her head in my lap. We are watching her favorite tv show, and quite frankly one that drives me absolutely insane. It's about some girl that goes through high school as she has to deal with all of these out of whack situations. Add to it that she's a psychic, and well. It's just not an entertaining show.

"Sometimes I forget that we are still kids." she says as she watches the girl put on her classic vision face. The glimpse into the future shows her as old and fat. She comes out of it disappointed.

"What do you mean?" I ask

She sits up and turns to face me. She cross her legs indian style as she takes the scrunchy off her wrist and ties her hair in a pony tail.

"We've been through so much Clyde. From the beginning of this...I don't even know what to call it. It's so much though. It seems like I should be 50 rather than about to turn 18."

That's right. Her birthday is next week. President Featherly has been so adamant about throwing her a birthday party, and she's been so insistent on not making a big deal about it. This past year, well almost year, has been great with Katherine. I'd go as far to say it's been the happiest I've ever been. Don't get me wrong. I have nightmares about my times in the games. I have my moments where I forget what I'm doing. Having Katherine here just makes those times better and more bearable.

"I had a nightmare last night." says Katherine as she stares off into the brightly colored wall of the bedroom we've been sharing for the past year. Nothing serious, just easier to combat the night terrors.

"Tell me about it." I say

"Andifir is there, and she begins to whip me. She screams at me. Asking me how it feels to get whipped like this, but not have the pleasure of dying. Then Abel comes, and he begins to cut me. Though I don't feel bad about that death as much as the others. Leonis follows shortly after and starts to kick me. Saying I have his spot. That was his spot." she pauses and I see a tear fall down her face. "Then that idiot girl from 8 who I still don't like at all-"

"Excuse me children." says a voice from behind us, "but I'm looking for my son."

I turn around and see my mother standing in the doorway of Katherine's bedroom. This has to be the most awkward experience ever. Does she not recognize me?

And then it hits me. I'm not the same Clyde she gave birth too. I've been surgically altered to look different.

"They said this was the room he's been staying in...but this is a girls room..so certainly he wouldn't be in here right?"

"Ms. Averway it's a pleasure to meet you." says Katherine with a smile as she gets up to shake my mother's hand.

My mother narrows her eyes upon seeing Katherine get up from the couch. No doubt she's seeing the same girl that killed 5 tributes during her days in the game. She looks at her with a pitiful look and then starts to look around the room and noticing the mix of boys and girls clothes.

"Doesn't surprise me a killer like you would be shacking up." she says as she hair flips and begins inspecting the room. "Young man you should be ashamed of yourself. Do you know who you're sharing a bed with?"

"Hello to you as well Mom. Me? I'm great.." I say

Upon hearing my voice her eyes widen. She looks at me with a pained expression, which quickly turns to shocked and happiness.

"My baby." she says as she touches my new face. Her hands are trembling as she strokes my surgically altered cheeks.

Her excitement certainly fades once she realizes that her son is the young man that is "shacking up" with a killer.

"Oh Clyde." says my mother with disgust. "Her?"

I turn to look at Katherine who is sliding the ponytail out of her hair. She looks like she feels unusually awkward, and I have to admit, though I hate the way my mother is acting...it's kind of cute to see her flustered.

"Yes mom, we are in-"

"DUDE THIS PLACE IS SO AWESOME!" screams two male voices. I close my eyes and cover my eyes with my hand.

My brothers Ryder and Glyder come into the room. They're twins and are 22 years old. They're blonde with brown eyes, and hard features. They're a lot taller than me standing at about 6'2.

"Mom this place is incredible!" says Ryder.

"Who's the babe?" says Glyder.

"Boys meet your brother's girlfriend." says Mom. "Katherine. Victor of last years games." she says spitting the last sentence. "She doesn't even keep a clean room." says mom under her breath as she stares at the clothes scattered on the floor.

"You're cheating on our brother?" ask Glyder staring at me up and down confused.

"We don't blame you Kathy." says Ryder staring at her up and down. "We got the looks in the family." he says as he flexes his muscles as he stretches.

"You're a douche." I say as I stare at him with disgust. The both give me a strange look, and then upon realizing who I am they start screaming even louder about how awesome this is. Katherine begins to walk towards the door out of the room, and when I go to stop her she shrugs my hand off her shoulder.

"Go catch up with your family." she says as she stands up on her toes and kisses my cheek.

With that she walks down the long golden emplated hallway towards Andrea and Featherly's quarters.

* * *

 _I'm bad to the bone._

 _Dun dun dun dun._

 _Bad to the bone._

 _Dun dun dun dun._

 _Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-bad_

* * *

 **Cornelius Snow**

 **Assistant to the President**

If it wasn't for this boy's Mother he wouldn't be anywhere. How someone like him has run the country for so long by himself is beyond me. Imogen would be smart to take her son out of power. I don't plan on her being the one to rise to the occasion after he does though.

It's all a big chess match. One big board, and I'm the knight going to defend the king.

"Snow, are you getting all this?" ask Featherly as he stares at me questionly.

His babble is beyond easy to follow. A fourth grader could honestly do my job with him at the helm of it. He's not cautious. Over the course of his presidency there has been three attempts on his life. Three. Not one has he even known about because I've taken care of it.

Why would I help someone that was trying to take the President's life? Because of the simple fact that I didn't plan it. Like I said this is a giant chess game, and every move counts. If it's not planned by me, odds are it isn't in my favor. This is all chopped down to the simple fact that it isn't the right time.

"Yes sir. Everything down."

"Good I'll need to reschedule the meeting with the Prime- Katherine hello!" says Featherly with a bright smile. Why he's taken such a liking to her I have no clue. A year now I've had to watch as those two idiots roam around the house living out their love story from Romeo and Juliet Panem edition.

Which is why I had the mother come. There were complications with the needed forms to get them up here. Obviously she would hate the girl. I may not be able to put an end to them quite yet, but I can definitely make their life a little miserable.

"Have you seen Andrea?" she ask with a smile as she waves pleasantly at the President.

Such a change we see now from the girl who killed so many in the games. The light in her eye is no longer something of ferocity, but that of a giddy girl. I wonder what I can do to get that old Katherine to come back?..

"Last I checked she was in our room. Feel free to go see her. I'm sure she'd enjoy the company."

She smiles and nods her head as she walks out. I look around the brown office space that Featherly has modeled. Polished hardwood floor, with brown leather couch sitting in the corner. Across the room from that is a book case which hides to a secret back room full of files, and presidential secrets that only Featherly has access to. His desk sits in front of a old window that is the size of almost the whole wall. Looking out the window you can see the white rose garden that sits outside, and the maze that leads to a secret passage for if things were to ever get rough in the Presidential mansion.

"Snow, if you have that update for me I think that's about all I have to get done today."

I pull up the file on my tablet to show him.

"Yes sir, the maze of mirrors is exceptional, and running smoothly. Should be ready for the games that are coming in a few weeks." I respond

"Perfect. Let's call it a day Snow. I'll see you Monday."

I nod my head and walk towards the exit of the room.

"Snow?" calls Featherly

"Yes sir?" I call back

"Do you think the games will be good this year?" he ask doubtfully.

"I think they'll be excellent sir."

He seems pleased with the answer and I walk down the golden hallway and into the room that I have assigned to me. It's a plain white room on the walls with a black bed in the middle of it. On the bedside table is a vase full of white roses from the garden. I walk to the center of the room and take a seat on the bed.

"Yes." I mumble to myself. "The time is soon."

* * *

 _Everybody's got a dark side._

 _Could you love me?_

 _Can you love mine?_

 _Nobody's a picture perfect._

* * *

 **Andrea DavenPort**

 **Fiance of the President**

A knock at my door surprises me as I am getting my jacket on to head out of the mansion on one of the rare occasions I can sneak out.

"Come in." I call

Katherine walks into the room and walks over to the bed and lays down. "You could have warned me she was coming in. I would have met my boyfriend's parents in something other than sweats and a tshirt." she says as she starts inspecting her nails while she lays on the bed. "Do you still have that red nail polish?"

I smile as I pick up the polish that she uses consistently from me. I might as well just give it to her honestly.

'What do you mean could have given you a warning?" I say as I stare at her confused. "Did Clyde's mom come up here?"

"Yup." says Katherine as she unscrews the nail polish and begins to re-apply the color to her nails. "And his brothers. Who didn't even know who I was to be quite frank."

"Well. Screw um. You and Clyde are something special."

"Thanks." she says as she smiles at me. Her eyes narrow and she gives me that look she gets when she gets confused. The famous Katherine Farrow Eyebrow raise.

"Are you going somewhere?" she ask confused "Did I come at a bad time?"

"Can you keep a secret?" I ask as I smile deviously. Her eyes light up as she screws the nail polish back in.

"You know I can!" she says

"I'm going to visit someone." I say

"Who?"

"Someone." I respond coyly with.

She gives me a side eyed curious face as she listens to my vague answer. "That wasn't a very good secret." she says as she blows on her nails.

"It wasn't supposed to be." I say with a wink.

"Well I'll be seeing you." she says as she sets the nail polish down on the bed.

"Keep it" I say picking it up and tossing it to her.

She smiles as she walks out of the room and heads back towards her room.

I exit the room and head down the golden hallway and down the marble staircase. Instead of leaving out the front door, I leave out the exit under the stairs. It's a dark tunnel, that is a tight squeeze, and it's used for absolute emergencies. The tunnel ends with an opening in the backyard as I step out of the trap door in the floor.

It's cold outside in the backyard. I walk towards the rose garden, and walk towards the maze. I enter and head towards the middle of the maze as I take the familiar turns that lead to the center. Upon arriving I make it to another trap door that I open up.

I step down the latter into the hole in the ground. There is a blonde girl that is tied up, and she is sitting on a chair. She has long hair now, and her purple glasses sit on her nose as she reads a book. She sees me and rolls her eyes as I strut towards her.

"You come to finally kill me?" she ask as she stares at me.

"Olive." I say sitting down across from her on a desk. "Why rush things?"

"When Bryley finds out about-"

"Finds out about what? It's been a year Peppernule. He already has a new assistant. Snow."

Her eyes widen upon me mentioning his name. I haven't seen this amount of fear in her since the poison that I gave her didn't work, and only knocked her out.

"Andrea...watch your back with Snow." she says as she gets up and goes to the supply closet turned makeshift bedroom.

"Why?" I ask

"Just trust me." she says as she closes the door.

 **Well hello there. Sorry it's been a bit since the last update. I appreciate you waiting patiently upon my next chapter. I hope this story is living up to you guys expectations. Let me know what you guys think!**

 **What's your opinion on Clyde's mother? Will things get weird for Kathlyde now that she's in the mix?**

 **Do you think Snow is going to plan something big? Predictions?**

 **Anyone surprised Olive is alive? (Read At Wits End people)**

 **Tribute spots I need. Female from 8, Male from 7, Male from 9, Female from 12. Send them in man.**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	3. The Birthday From Hell

**Let's start out by saying if you haven't heard the new Demi album you're wrong. I'm super stoked to have jammed to this.**

 **Secondly, I have the official tribute list for Journey to the Top attached at the bottom of this page. If you did not get in, please, please, please do not take it personal. I've gotten literally so many submissions. At least like 5 for every spot. It's been a difficult experience narrowing down and matching arcs and what not.**

 **I should start with the reapings soon.**

* * *

 _It's my party and I'll cry if I want to._

 _Cry if I want to, cry if I want to._

 _You would cry to if it happened to you._

* * *

 **Katherine Farrow**

 **Victor of the 17th Games**

Lights, camera, action.

I walk out onto the stage with Clyde beside me. Of course they don't know it's Clyde, that would defeat the purpose of him getting the surgery. I hold a postcard with the points that they want me to hit on.

Clyde's mother sits in the first row of tables with his brothers. She looks unimpressed as I walk onto the stage in the white dress that they have picked out for me. It's a white lace at the top, with ¾ quarter sleeves. It goes down to about midthigh. Which I imagine is to short in her mind for her perfect son to be seen with.

I look over at Clyde as he stands behind me in support. He's made many public appearances with me, and we are starting to make headlines in the tabloids the Capitol follows. We're the Capitol "it" couple, and they all just want to know one thing. Who is this mysterious boy?

He's dressed in a simple black suit with a green button down shirt that goes underneath the blazer. His shoes are black and as shiny as a new coin. I look back up into the camera and smile.

"Hello people of Panem. My name is Katherine Farrow, Victor of the 17th Games." there is an applause, and I smile like I'm supposed to and take it in. I feel Clyde put his hand onto my back as they applaud. I feel instantly more confident.

"The 18th games are rapidly approaching." I say, "It's an honor to get to celebrate my birthday with you wonderful investors." They applaud at the compliment that I just gave them, and it takes everything in me not to roll my eyes. "Please use this as a opportunity to mingle, and to have fun. I only turn 18 once after all." I say with a wink.

They laugh as I make the joke. "Lastly, if you could please stop by and visit the donation center to reinvest into this next year's games. I've seen the blueprint. It's sure to be a good one."

They applaud as I walk off the stage and back to the table with Clyde's family, and the Featherlys. Well. Bryley, and the future Ms. Featherly.

I take a seat next to Andrea and smile at them as I sit down. She puts her hand on my shoulder and winks at me. I guess I did a good job. Clyde takes his seat next to me, and then dinner is served. We get a plates upon plates placed on our table around us.

I look at Clyde's family, being from District 12 I'm sure they didn't ever get a meal like this. I never got a meal like this, and I was from District 1.

"What's that fluffy stuff next to the chicken." ask Ryder

"That's called mashed potatoes." I tell him as he takes a scoop and places it on the plate. "It's probably my favorite food in the whole world."

Clyde's mother scoffs as she puts everything at the table on her plate except for mashed potatoes. Clyde puts his hand on me knee as a reassuring gesture, but I'm getting really tired of her sassy and snippy comments.

I've put up with her for a solid week. Clyde and I have been together a year. Everything was literally perfect, but I guess that's when things start going to hell. I've put up with her verbal taunting everyday since she has gotten here. I will not put up with it on my birthday.

"Katherine your dress looks awesome." says President Featherly as he takes a big bite of roasted chicken.

I smile at him, "Thank you. Andrea got it as a birthday gift for me."

"It's alright." says Clyde's mother as she takes a bite of chicken.

I glance over, and Clyde again rest his hand on my knee as a reassuring gesture. This time however I slide it off to show him I'm getting angry with this.

"So how has your time in the Capitol been Ryder and Glyder?" I ask to try and calm myself down.

Besides having the Wicked Bitch of District 12 as a mom, her kids turned out pretty good. I like hanging out with the twins when it's just them, Clyde, and I. It's always laughing and joking. They aren't holding my past to me. They aren't telling me that I'm so corrupting vixen hellbent on ruining their brother. It's just nice to know that the whole family doesn't hate me.

"We love it." they say in unison.

I laugh because I'm so not used to that. Clyde says it was annoying growing up. They were always on the same page like he was left out of some secret club. That is why he bonded so much with his mother, and why she's attached at the hip to him. I thought only married couples had to deal with this.

"We wouldn't have had to be here if you'd have just died." says Clyde's mom as she takes another bite of her chicken.

"Now see her-" says Andrea, but I hold up my hand to cut her off. She looks shocked, as I'm normally very respectful to the Featherlys, but this is a fight that I have to handle on my own.

"Let's just go ahead and lay this all out on the table then." I say

"Katherine.." warns Clyde, "This isn't the place."

"Well your Mother seems to think it is Clyde." I say remarking back, "Not that it seems like you care. 'Happy Birthday Katherine. Here's my mom throwing verbal shots at you for the whole night.'" I say in a voice imitating his own.

"Don't talk to my son like that. He's literally everything that is good and decent in the world...and you...you're just a bad seed."

"You're right." I say. "He is everything that is good and decent in this world. That's what I love about him." Upon hearing the words love Clyde looks over at me wide eyed. Andrea and Featherly look at me too. "It's why I love him, but if you're insistent on me being a bad seed." I say standing up with my plate. "Let me show you just how bad I can be."

I take the plate and I dump it in her lap, as I get up from the table and walk away. She gets up and follows me towards the door, and makes a scene at the party. I grab her by the arm and bring her out into the hallway.

"You're exactly who I thought you were." she says "A disgusting and vile human being! You killed 5 people and don't show a shred of remorse. You survived the Hunger Games Katherine, but if you can survive life after them...you're sicker than I thought."

Screw it. I'm not getting Girlfriend of the year award anytime soon after tonight anyways. I slam her up into the wall, and make her look at me as I spit these next words.

"Do you know why I volunteered for the games?" I ask her as she stares at me with an anger, and fear in her eyes. "Do you!?" I press harder.

"No." she spits.

"I volunteered because my Father brought my mother back into the picture and-"

"Oh so you hate your mother. What a class act."

I slam my hand against the wall, and it scares her again. "Damnit. listen to me." I say.

She adjust her gaze and looks me in the eyes. "You don't have to be so rud-"

"Don't you dare say rude. I've listened to the side comments from you ever since you got here. Tonight is my birthday for crying out loud. I volunteered for the games because my Mother murdered my family when I was 5. She tried to murder me to, but my Father came home last minute. She had been in a facility ever since I 10, and last year she got out. My Dad brought her home."

She looks shocked at the information that I just told her. It's not everyday I open up, but I love Clyde, and if I'm supposed to make this work with him, I need to make this work with her.

"I have nightmares all the time about my times in the games. Nightmares about killing Andifir. Killing Leonis. Killing Viola. Killing Jason. Killing Abel. I reply their murders in my sleep as I told them that their lives weren't worth mine. As I looked them in the face and said you aren't as important as me. That's something that I have to live for the rest of my life."

"You would have killed my son if it came down to it." she says

"If that explosion hadn't happened he would have done his best to kill me too. You have to understand that in those situations you aren't thinking about their families, or them getting home. Their struggles, their responsibilities. I lived in a district where my whole life I was told about how big of an honor it was to join the games. They don't prepare you for what comes after. They don't prepare you for what happens when you get out."

I have tears start to well up in my eyes. I watch her as her expression has switched from angry, to shocked, to sympathetic. She stares at me in a way that lets me know she understands. That she may not like me, but she gets where I'm coming from.

"But I love your son. He's the only reason I get through the days sometimes. We've been through so much together since we got out of the games, and he's become such a big part of my life. All I wanted for you to do was accept me. To give me a chance. You never did though. You wrote me off from the beginning. I didn't chose to get selected. They thought I was the only one left in the arena that was alive. If I could do it again, I would gladly let him take my place."

She stares at me as the tears has overflowed onto my face. My makeup is smearing as we speak, and I use my hands to wipe at the racoon eyes I'm sure I have. "Come with me dear." she says as she takes my hand and leads me to the bathroom on the side of the hallway. She has me sit on the counter as she begins to dig in her purse.

She pulls out a makeup removing pad, and begins to wipe off the mask that my style team hid me behind.

"Your face is too pretty to be hiding behind all that gunk" she says as she clears my face and pulls out some more make up from her purse. She applies a light amount to my eyes, and a little blush on my cheeks. She gets some red lipstick out of her bag and has me put it on.

"I know I haven't been fair to you. I'm sorry for that." she says. "I saw Clyde kill someone. I didn't want to believe my little boy could do that. I didn't want to have to face the facts that the games got the better of him. I needed to blame someone.

"He did it for you." I say as cap the lipstick and put it back in her hands. "We saw our loved ones in the tube. He saw you in his. That's why he did it. He thought you would die."

"Well again dear. I would love for you to not take this out on my son my rudeness towards you. He really likes you after all."

I smile. "I know." I say with a wink.

She laughs, and then there is a knock at the door. Andrea comes in looking exasperated. "Katherine! There you are! We've been looking everywhe-" she pauses as she sees my face. "What happened to your make up?" then she shakes her head. "It's time for the arena reveal. Let's go!"

I hop off the counter and give Ms. Averway a hug and tell her thank you for her help. Luckly none of the food stuck to her dress, so she's still ok to come back in the room. I run to the stage upon entering and stand at the microphone.

"I was having some technical difficulties." I say as the audience laughs. "This year we will be showing a new form of an arena. It won't be an open field, or a fairy tale land. This year we think we will see tributes identifying more of themselves."

I wave my hand for the great reveal of the arena. When I do nothing happens however. I stare and wave my hand again. The crowd laughs, but nothing comes up.

"Well, there is supposed to be a hologram of a giant mirror maze." I say. "So I'll just walk you through the basics of this cool arena with words and-"

"Very nice Katherine, unfortunately that won't be needed." says an overhead voice. I smile and thank God, because I wasn't prepared to do that without the visuals myself. A hologram appears on the board and I begin the instruction just like we practiced.

The audience gasp though, and when I turn around I see why. On the board is the seal of panem, but across it is the words "Die Featherly". I look over to Bryley and Andrea as they look around confused. Security comes in and moves them out of the room, and towards a secret passageway.

"I want to thank you all for coming to my birthday-"

"Katherine, we're coming. Look out Panem. We are the Patriots!"

The crowd is in a fit of whispers and panic, I try and settle it down when I hear gunshots coming from the crowd. Clyde is up and running towards me, and I realize that I've been hit. I look down at my stomach, and then everything goes black.

 **Aren't I a stinker? Without futher ado, the tribute list for Journey to the Top! Again, please don't be insulted if you didn't get in. I had SO many subs. Thank you for everyone and let's have a good story.**

 **District 1 Female: Dior Oberlin, 18**

 **District 1 Male: Castor Arondite, 18**

 **District 2 Female: Payne Valentine, 17**

 **District 2 Male: Leif Actroite, 18**

 **District 3 Female: Violet Bramston, 18**

 **District 3 Male: Bently Angelworth, 14**

 **District 4 Female: Cascade Waters, 18**

 **District 4 Male: Neptune Fontus, 18**

 **District 5 Female: Tora Wilson, 15**

 **District 5 Male: Shay Foster, 16**

 **District 6 Female: Skyler "Skye" Black, 16**

 **District 6 Male: Rehan Chase, 15**

 **District 7 Female: Squirrel Langston, 15**

 **District 7 Male: Teddy Greene, 17**

 **District 8 Female: Blair Coir, 17**

 **District 8 Male: Janson Ruata, 16**

 **District 9 Female: Sylvia Hadley, 13**

 **District 9 Male: Cooper Woodson, 17**

 **District 10 Female: Remmington "Remi" Scott, 17**

 **District 10 Male: Declan Peletier, 17**

 **District 11 Female: Thorn Biver, 15**

 **District 11 Male: Eddie Dusan, 16**

 **District 12 Female: Lorena "Lori" Raulins, 18**

 **District 12 Male: Ares Styx, 17**

 **Congratulations to those who made it in, and for those who didn't please know it was so hard.**

 **Now, somethings. I promise that with all of my might that I will do my best to write this story to the best of my ability. However, I expect a few things from you guys the readers.**

 **Please review: This story will be a good one, but I need feedback. If you don't like what's going on voice it. I love hearing the readers comments. Please know that it's my story and I'll do what I want, but I take your viewpoints into consideration. If you review I'm 96% more likely NOT to KILL YOUR TRIBUTE if you're reviewing over someone who isn't.**

 **Follow/Fave: Self explanatory. You can't read if you don't know I updated.**

 **If your tribute dies, and you stop reading the story, and interacting or letting me know someway you're keeping up to date, It's a very slim chance I'll let you into another story. That's just rude…**

 **So now you have the official list, any names stick out? Do you see a victor in there somewhere?**

 **How did you feel about Clyde's mom and Katherine?**

 **Katherine was shot. What even the hell.**

 **Reapings start next chapter.**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	4. District 1 Reapings

**Attention readers, attention readers. The reapings are here! Ok, so here is my idea for the reapings. I want to introduce the tributes, but at the same time want to keep the story in the Capitol going when I feel the need.**

 **Since last time I left you with a cliff hanger, and I feel it's a little rude to keep you waiting until chapter 6. I will be Introducing Dior and Castor, and give them their well deserved time, and then be kind of a quick update on what's going on with our fave Co-Victors, and fave ex government.**

 _ **The Day before Reapings**_

* * *

 _But you'll come back,_

 _each time you leave._

 _Cause darling I'm a nightmare_

 _dressed like a daydream._

* * *

 **Dior Oberlin, 18**

 **District 1 Female Tribute**

"I honestly don't care if he had a gun to your head Sprintera." I say coldly as I stare at her with an angry look on my face. "If you have the nerve to not carry out the task assigned, why are you even in my friend circle? There are people that would literally kill to be in my circle you know."

"I'm sorry Dior." says Sprintera as she stares down at the floor. The face of shame she has is a good thing. She should feel ashamed. She failed me. I don't order things for them not to be carried out.

"Not as sorry as you will be." I say, "You're dismissed." I say as I watch her walk out of the room. "Gailrena!" I scream as I sit in my usual desk in the classroom belonging to the head trainer at the academy. Gailrena walks into the room as she clings to her notepad.

I have a very close knit group of friends. Not that they are actually friends. I'm a very resourceful person. If they don't have a specific need of mine, then they don't deserve my "friendship". Trust me being in my good graces is the perfect reward.

"My name is Galina." she says.

"Did I ask you for that? No." I say rolling my eyes. "I need you to spread a rumor that Sprintera is knocked up with Hockles baby. After you do that I need you to find a replacement for her."

"Already on it Dior."

A pretty girl walks in with brown hair as she looks fierce and confident. That won't do. She's pretty enough to be a minion, but I don't need someone competing with me for the position of head bitch. We all know I'm the only one that can run that.

"Wipe the serious look off your face, and stop trying to smize." I say looking her up and down. "I'm already brunnette so you can't be either. I have a strict blonde minion policy so you should have had that done like yesterday." I say "What's your name?"

"Gardenia." she says as she loses the wannabe fierce expression on her face. Galina hands her a bottle of blonde hair dye, and walks out of the room.

"You're going to have to prove your loyalty if you want to be a Fury. I need you to find out who is slated to volunteer for the games."

"Isn't there a rumor going around that you are?"

"I don't need rumors green thumb I need facts! If you can't provide them, then I have no need for you."

She nods as she walks out of the room and closes the door. I get up from my desk and open up the closet that is supposed to be used for supply closets for the classroom, but I use it as my personal dressing room. I look in the mirror and see my chocolate brown hair as I toy at the long locks with my fingers. My hourglass figure looks great in the skin tight dress that I have on.

I walk towards the exit of the classroom door and Gianna, my honorary scapegoat, opens up the door and waits for me to exit.

"Thanks Goaty." I say as I walk towards the gymnasium.

Garden girl comes running back down the hallway as I walk. I don't stop and turn however. She can catch up or she isn't worth my time.

"Dior! They chose you Dior!"

Of course they chose me. It wasn't enough for me to just know that it was me though. I had to hear it from the lips of my minions. Let them know that I'm still at the top of the food chain. All hail the queen.

I walk into the gym door right as they announce my name to the academy. They applause as I walk in and hear the praise that they are throwing my way.

"Hello all you peasant like people. I'm honored to be serving as your volunteer."

"And the male tribute will be Castor Arondite"

"Excuse me?" I say loudly into the microphone. "The walking chimney? What was the requirements to get in this?! Who could fry the most brain cells?! It was supposed to be Porter!"

We wait for about 45 seconds before we realize that Castor is not coming onto the stage.

* * *

 _Breathe you in, breathe you in like my first cigarette_

 _Breathe you out, breathe you out turn another regret._

 _Don't worry baby it's all my fault._

 _I'll take the parts that he doesn't want._

* * *

 **Castor Arondite, 18**

 **District 1 Male**

"Trainees please report to the training room for the announcement of the tributes."

Naw. I have more important things to do than to watch Porter get announced as the head male tribute.

Porter has been my friend for a long time. He's been with me through the entire training period in the Capitol. Porter is also a fucking dick. I hate the kid. He's fake as hell, and all he does is brag about how he was chosen to volunteer. He doesn't do that to me anymore though. I just remind him that if it wasn't for my little habit I would have him in the bag.

I walk out to behind the school where I normally meet Camilla. She stands there in silence, and looking really upset about something which isn't normal. She's sort of in my squad, but I really only use her for one thing.

"Castor I really don't think this is a good idea today."

I roll my eyes and hold out the money. She pouts and then reaches in her bag and pulls out a bag of weed that she keeps for me. Normally it isn't rolled into a blunt already, but I paid a little extra so that she would today.

"Finally. I've been so stressed all day."

I get my lighter out of my pocket, and pull one of the three blunts that are currently in my bag. This won't last anything, but it's better than nothing. At least I'll manage through dinner. I light up the blunt and inhale the stick that gives me so much joy.

"Camilla, you have out done youself this time." I say as I smile and the smoke is coming out of my nose. "I look like a fucking dragon!"

She rolls her eyes and grabs my arm as we walk towards the entrance of the school. We technically aren't supposed to be smoking on school property. I'm not a candidate for volunteering though, second best never gets to volunteer. So why should I follow the rules of this stupid academy?

"Should we got to the pep rally?" ask Camilla as she hooks my arm as we walk down the hallway

"I guess so." I say taking another hit off of the smoke.

"CASTOR ARONDITE WE'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU! AND WHAT IS IN YOUR HAND YOUNG MAN!?"

Principal Isenhour walks up behind us as she takes my blunt out my hand and squishes it on the ground. I go back to take a hit, and then realize that it isn't there and freak.

"Camilla! It turned invisible!"

The Principal rolls her eyes as she grabs me by my arm and drags me towards the gym. She walks in as one of the head trainer is up talking the female tribute Dior Oberlin. She's a stupid hoe, but she's hot as fuck so I mean at least she has that going for her.

"Oh here is your male tribute! Castor Arondite!"

Well that's new. One minute I'm a dragon, and now I'm a volunteer. Isenhour rushes me up to the stage, and I stand next to Dior. She crumples her nose as I stand next to her.

"I'm sorry, did you shower in a dump this morning? You smell awful." she whispers as the trainer is talking about why the both of us were chosen.

"I'm sorry," I respond in a whisper "I can't hear you over all the great things the head trainer is saying about me."

She rolls her eyes and stands there. The head trainers then turn and give us a round of applause as they offer us to give an acceptance speech. They hold out the mic to me, and I decline. "Ladies first." I say

Dior scoffs as she rolls her eyes. I hold my arm out and take the microphone. "Ok bitch, fine." The audience laughs as she stomps her foot in defiance and steps back into the back of the stage.

"Hi, my name is Castor Arondite. I don't know why I'm up here, because...what's his name. Anyways, he was supposed to be up here. Hey! Why aren't you up here!" I ask into the crowd finding Porter in the audience, oh. That was his name. Porter.

"I'm actually curious of that as well!" says Dior as she grabbed the microphone off of the head trainer and is using it to speak.

"Excuse me, this is my time to shine." I say as I give her an ugly look.

"Spell shine." she says sarcastically, which earns a laugh from the audience.

"S...h...i..n.. oh look." I say holding up my middle finger. "e!"

"Oh please. If you think you can outsmart me with the half of a brain cell you actually have functioning you're hilarious."

She walks off the stage and snaps her fingers, and her minions appear from the first row. She struts out of the room, and I'm still standing up on the stage.

"Hey, so this morning I was a dragon." I say as I stare at the audience.

The head trainer takes my microphone away, and then escorts me out of the gym while the assembly is dismissed.

* * *

 _Turn me inside out and upside down_

 _And try to see things my way_

 _Turn a new page, tear the old one out_

 _And I'll try to see things your way_

* * *

 **Braxton Oxcell, 45**

 **Head General Surgeon of Capitol Grace Hospital**

It's another beautiful day here at Capitol Grace Hospital. The emergency room inhabitants are moaning, my nurses are stressed, and-

"I HAVE A SHOT VICTOR HERE, AND SHE'S LOST A LOT OF BLOOD."

Game time. The paramedic runs into the room with a stretcher. On it is the latest victor of the Hunger Games, Katherine Farrow. She looks pale as she has lost a lot of blood. She's breathing heavy, and her boyfriend is right beside her stretcher.

"Sir I need you step back." I say as I push him to the side. He looks nervous, but follows the directions that I gave him. "Get her down to OR1, Camden you're scrubbing in with me."

A young looking newbie walks into the emergency room excited that he gets to go into a surgery with someone so prominent. I take the elevator after they get her down and ready for the surgery, and then scrub up. 5 minutes later I walk into the room that she is sitting at.

"Alright Katherine we're just going to put you under." says the anesthesiologist

"It's a beautiful day to save lives." I say as I get my gloves on. "Scalpel."

* * *

20 minutes into the surgery and I've managed to find the bullet that was in her stomach, but I haven't been successful in stopping all the blood. There is a bleeder that I'm not aware of, and we can't find it. Her vitals are going crazy, and it looks very slim of her getting out of this.

I look over, and finally find where the blood is coming from. "Camden make yourself useful and clamp it."

He follows orders, and her vitals are returning to normal. I'm sewing up the hole when her stomach suddenly clenches. I look up and see the girl staring right into my face.

"Why do I see the eyes of the patient I'm currently operating on!?"

She looks scared, and starts to breathe heavy. She looks down, and sees the inside of her stomach and begins to scream. The needle pierces the hole in the wrong way due to her freaking out, and the bleeding starts again.

"GET HER UNDER NOW!"

The anesthesiologist does so, and Katherine is back under as I go to fix the organ that was damaged.

* * *

10 minutes later I'm wrapping up and looking through everything. Making sure I'm not leaving a tool, or a sponge, or a rag in the patient as I am about to close up. Again her stomach tenses, and this time I feel the barrel of a gun at my head.

Everyone is in the same place this time except for the anesthesiologist.

"Hello Braxton." says the man with the gun. "My name is Helster, and I'm a patriot."

Katherine starts screaming, and she's moving, trying to climb off the table. The nurses hold her down, and one of them attempts to put her under again. Helster changes the gun on the nurse.

"Nobody puts her under. This is a statement needing to be made."

"You won't get out of this hospital successfully." I say as I turn to face him.

"I'm ok with dying for my country."

"I...I am open on an operating table. Stop messing around, and put me under and close me up right now." says Katherine in between her breaths being heavy.

I turn and attempt to put the mask on, but Helster takes the gun and hits my shoulder with the end of it. I yelp in pain as he laughs. "Next time it's your hand. Now close her up."

She's not under. That's going to hurt her really badly. I can't do that. There is no way she'll stay still. This is so intrusive.

"I can't do that. This isn't ethical and-"

He holds the barrel up to my head. "Pack her in. And close her up, or I'll flip the table." he says as he leans down and gets in Katherine's face. "This is from my boss Katherine." he says, "We are everywhere."

I gulp as I take my needle, and look down at my patient. She looks scared as I look at her, and my nurse grabs onto her hand and gives her a reassuring squeeze. "Katherine. This is going to hurt. I'm not going to lie to you...I'm so sorry."

I begin to sew up the opening.

 _ **Day of the Reaping**_

* * *

 _Ain't it funny, rumors fly_

 _And I know you heard about me_

 _So hey, let's be friends_

 _I'm dying to see how this one ends_

* * *

 **Dior Oberlin, 18**

 **District 1 Female**

Yesterday was an utter disaster. Standing next to that filth that was on the stage with me was something of a horrid experience. I swear when I got home, I took 3 showers, and I still smell that disgusting vile waste of space in my nose.

"Dior it's time to start getting ready." says Gardenia as she, Galina, and Gianna are standing at the end of my bed. They do this every morning as a demand by me. I like to relax as I get ready, and they make it happen.

"Galina you're on hair this morning. Green thumb you're on outfit, and Gianna you're on make up."

"Yes Dior!" they say in unison as they prep the needed supplies for me to get ready. I get up from my bed and walk over to the vanity and chair that I sit at every morning. Galina comes up behind me and begins to brush my hair out, as Gianna is looking through color pallets and waiting to see what Green Thumb is picking out for my outfit.

"Oh my gosh Green Thumb." I say as Galina finishes out my hair. She settled on a wavy look, with my hair down. It really brings out my eyes, and I look great. "Gianna can't get started on my make up until you decide what I'm wearing."

Gardenia comes running up with multiple options for my to pick from. "Dior these are what I thought." she says as she comes out with 3 dresses. One's black, ones red, and one is deep blue. We all know that she should have picked the black one, but she's new so I'll give her a slight pass today.

"Listen new girl." I say standing up and grab the black one out of her hand. "I don't let you hang around me to think like yourself." I say as I strip off my robe and sliding into the dress. "I let you hang around me to do whatever I need. I needed a dress." I say pointing to my back for her to zip it up. She does so in a hurry and then backs away just as quickly. "Go and get me matching shoes."

"Yes Dior."

I walk back over to the chair and sit down, "Gianna, make up." I say as I snap my finger. She begins doing a smokey look on my make up, and Green Thumb comes and slides my black stillettos on. I stand up and look in the mirror. "Good work girls."

I walk into the bathroom and brush my teeth, and now I'm ready for the reaping. I come out and the girls all give me adoring compliments as I smile and flip my hair. They love me, but why wouldn't they. I'm Dior Oberlin.

"Knock knock." says a male voice at the door. I turn and see Daddy standing in the door way.

"Daddy!" I say as I run over and give him a hug. He's holding a wrapped gift box, and my eyes light up. "Ohhh! What did you get me!?"

"Open it sweetie." says Daddy

I open up the box and see a black diamond necklace. I break out into a large smile as he helps me put it on. Also, in the box is a card that says " _For my Angel."_

"Thanks Daddy! It's gorgeous!"

"So are you Princess. Good luck today."

He gives me a kiss on my forehead, and I summon the minions. "Gianna your walk was out of sync with everyone's yesterday. Do better today."

We walk down the stairs, and towards the town square where we will be having the reapings.

* * *

 _I know that you're no good for me._

 _You make me weak as I can be._

 _That happens there is just no breaking free._

 _Breathe you in, breathe you in._

 _Breathe you out, breathe you out._

* * *

 **Castor Arondite, 18**

 **District 1 Male**

I decided not to get high today until I get on the train. To much publicity, and plus my parents and Pasiphae know nothing about it. To messy. So I'm going to go through this day, bored as hell. Also stressed as hell.

At least I'll be able to take on my partner though in a battle of wits.

I get out of my bed and walk to the closet. I look through my vast amount of clothes and settle on a grey suit with a green button down. I have a pair of black dress shoes to match.

When I'm dressed and changed I hear a knock at my door and my parents walk in. My mother is beaming with pride, and my dad is also, but I can tell that there is something going on.

"Son, we are so proud of you." says Mom as she walks over and sits on my bed. My Dad follows suit and sits next to her.

"However," says my Father. "if it weren't for that Porter Kid getting caught sleeping with the head trainer for extra points on his score, you wouldn't be going in."

I know that. It's the good stuff that slowed me down. However, I was still maintaining the second highest score in the academy, and I didn't need to sleep with the head trainer to get it.

"I know. I'll do my best guys. I'll see you in a couple of weeks."

"Wait, where are you going?" ask Pasiphae as she walks into the room. Pasiphae is my younger sister. She is 9 years old, and I guess I forgot to let her know that I was going into the arena.

"I'm volunteering today kid." I say as I adjust my tie in the mirror.

'Uh, when was that decided?" she ask sounding angry.

"Yesterday sweetie."

"Well that's just dumb!" she says stomping out of the room.

I hug my parents bye, and walk out of the house. I knock on my sister's door, and she yells at me to go away. So I walk down the stairs and leave to the town square.

When I get there I do the normal check in for the games. The blood sample, the waiting in line. The walking to the 18 year old male section. I stand there and converse with my friends when Porter walks up and stands next to me.

"You're not volunteering." he says as he stands in my way. "I refuse to let District 1 be represented by a pothead."

"Bitch, get out of my way before you regret it."

"I'm going to volunteer and there isn't anything you can do- umph!"

I watch as he falls to the floor after I kick him in the nuts. The people standing around us are laughing, and I see the head trainer as he looks concerned for him as he hits the floor.

"Your boyfriend is waiting." I say as I turn and face the stage as Alexia McDazzle walks onto the stage. The district escort is short and stubby. She has green hair, and orange skin. She reads the normal treaties that she reads every year, and tells us how shitty we are as a nation, and then finally she gets to the good stuff.

"Ladies first!" she says as she walks over to the girls section. She pulls a name off the top and walks over to the microphone and clears her throat before she reads it.

"Aaron Engledoo-"

"I volunteer!" screams Dior as she walks over to the stage. She walks to the top and poses as she stands there and soaks in the applause of the audience. Stuck up bitch.

"My name is Dior Oberlin, and I'm just so excited to represent you guys in District 1."

The audience applauses and Alexia smiles. "How sweet." she says as she walks over to the boys bowl and pulls a name out.

"Trevor Alexan-"

"I volunteer!" screams Porter and I at the same time.

"Oh this is awkward." says Alexia as she watches me and Porter square off. He tries to punch me, but I simply sidestep him and throw his face into the ground. I walk away from him and walk towards the stage. I get to stand next to Dior.

"Hello bitch" I say as I smile and grab the microphone from Alexia.

"Tell me, does it bother you to know that your insults ranges from that of a 6th grader?"

Alexia steps in between us and hands me the mic as I give my introduction.

"My name is Castor Arondite, and I'm going to win this year."

Dior scoffs as she stands on the opposite side of me with Alexia.

"Tributes shake hands." says Alexia.

I hold out my hand and Dior rolls her eyes and takes it.

"I give you your tributes District 1! Dior and Castor!"

* * *

 _Monster,_

 _How should I feel?_

 _Creatures lie here._

 _Looking through the windows._

* * *

 **Katherine Farrow,17**

 **Victor of the 17th Games**

I wake up screaming as Clyde grabs my hand. Yesterday was the worst experience of my life. I can't describe what it felt like to know that you're lying open on a table...that hands were inside of my stomach. That I was exposed, and so vulnerable.

"Are you ok?" ask Clyde as he kisses my hand.

"Is he here?!" I ask referring to Dr. Oxcell.

"No, he has been taken off this treatment." says Clyde.

"Clyde...he...I felt his hands and-"

Clyde gets up and kisses my forehead. "I know" he says as he climbs onto the hospital bed with me.

I lay my head on his chest and just sit there. This isn't me. I'm not this broken and fragile thing. I refuse to allow these people to target me like this. I'm Katherine Farrow. I'm a survivor.

One thing I can promise. If they want a war, they got one.

 **Well there you guys have it. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry it took a bit to get it out. I have a lot going on currently going back to work after the break…**

 **SHOUT OUT TIME: Asimplemind94 is currently in the works for a SYOT called "The 86th Hunger Games: Welcome to Oblivion". Though her writing speaks for itself and I doubt she'll need this, you should go check her out. She is outstanding and I feel you won't have very much longer to get a spot if you continue to wait!**

 **What did you think of these two tributes?**

 **Who do you like more?**

 **What do you think happens next now that the Patriots are making a claim against Katherine?**

 **What do you think happens next?**

 **District 2 is next, and we won't hear from Katherine and Clyde and the gang for awhile!**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	5. District 2 Reapings

**I'm a week late, and I'm so sorry. I wish I had some interesting form of life story to tell you why I took so long, but I honestly have just been lazy. I figured it was time to get up and do something when someone emailed me and asked if I quit the story.**

 **How you know you update to much. Lol here is District 2.**

* * *

 _I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation_

 _You're living in the past, it's a new generation_

 _A girl can do what she wants to do and that's what I'm gonna do_

* * *

 **Payne Valentine, 17**

 **District 2 Female**

It's dark, and the light on the gate of the training academy is blinking with the camera under it. It monitors the movement on the outside of the gate, and does it's best to get the better of me time and time again as I sneak in and out of the academy.

I'm wily, and being a ward of the state I have to be wily. It's something that you either learn to adapt to, or life chews you up and spits you out. I refuse to be spit out.

I walk into the blind spot that I've done so many times before, and start to climb onto the gate and hop over. The landing is hard, but it's something that I've learned to embrace after so many leaps and bounds through this academy. I'm very much inebriated, and the fact that I can still do this without getting picked up by the camera is a job well done of it's own.

I stand up and begin my walk back to the girls dormitory when a light shines on my face.

"Payne. Again?" says my trainer annoyed

"Odin, fancy seeing you here." I say with a smile as I stand up straight. "Tell me does it get boring stalking my every footstep, or do you have a twisted pleasure in it?"

"You realize I have to report this right?" he ask again as he stares at me. "And have you been drinking?" he says as he sniffs towards my breath.

"Odin, you realize that I don't care right?" I say as I walk right past him and towards the dormitory door. I turn before I enter and stare at him as he continues to follow me. "Buy me dinner next time before you get that close to my face bud." I say as I enter the building.

I hear him following me, but I keep on walking. If I'm going to get in trouble for this, whatever. I'm not going to dwell on it. What's the worst they can do? I'm going into the Hunger Games tomorrow. I deserve a last hoorah. I enter the dormitory and continue down the familiar hallway that I walk everyday to my dorm. It's lined with posters that are encouraging and represent that the kids that are wards like me have a future. When let's be honest, if these kids don't volunteer they become peacekeepers. It's the only thing rejected tributes are qualified for. Once a slave to the Capitol, always a slave.

"Are you going to continue to follow me Odin, or is my ass just nice to look at?" I say turning around after continuing to hear him follow me.

"You know you shouldn't say things like that Payne. Especially after the rumors that have been started."

There was this nasty rumor going around that Odin and I were a little more than just trainer and student. All of the accusations were false, but it made it really awkward for him to continue to mentor me. If I'm being completely honest though, I appreciate him.

When my mom dropped me off on the academy door he was the only one ot see past my rebellious nature. The only one who saw my brass nature as something of a tool to help me succeed. The one who taught me to channel my anger, and make it something useful.

However, that doesn't change the fact that I don't like being told what to do. Odin's been a real pain in the ass ever since reaping season has come around. He wanted me to practice so I'd be ready to volunteer.

"You mean we aren't secret lovers?" I ask sounding sarcastically disappointed.

"That's not funny Payne." he says getting flustered.

"You know babe, that vein in your forehead is sticking out pretty far. It's kind of hot." I say with a wink as I stalk off towards my room and open the door. It's a small room with a twin sized bed in the corner on the right hand side. The walls are white, with random pictures of things that I find pleasant and nice. Which isn't many things.

I start to change into what I wear to sleep as I look around this room. It's been my home since I was 13 years old and my mother dropped me off at the doorstep for being "rambunctious." I hate the people here, and it always has that sweaty gym locker room type smell in the hallways that you grow accustomed to, but this is definitely where I find my peace in the district. My safe haven away from all the idiots who tried to beat me, and obviously failed.

This dump however is going to be nothing compared to my house in the Victor's Village. I'm so excited to go into these games tomorrow and kick everyone's expectations of a Victor out the window. It's the year of the Rebel, and Panem isn't going to know what hit them.

I climb into the bed and take a deep breath, and gently fall asleep. Tomorrow is my day...hopefully I don't have a hangover.

* * *

 _As a child you would wait_

 _And watch from far away._

 _But you always knew that you'd be the one_

 _That work while they all play._

 _In youth you'd lay_

 _Awake at night and scheme_

 _Of all the things that you would change,_

 _But it was just a dream!_

* * *

 **Leif Achroite, 18**

 **District 2 Male**

"I volunteer as tribute." I say as I look into the mirror and put on my signature cocky look.

No. That didn't sound right. It needs to have pazazz. This is the first time the country is going to hear me talk. My first impression on how my games will go. This is my big introduction.

I clear my throat and take in a deep breath. It needs to be deeper. It needs to be louder, and more present. "I volunteer as tribute!" I say proudly as I put on a grin and stare into the mirror.

"Sounds like a victor." says a voice from behind me.

I turn and see my dad standing in the doorway. He stands with his arms crossed, and his grin plastered across his face. I think he's more excited about me going into the games than I am. My father has been waiting for this day for the past 18 years of my life, and tomorrow it comes into full effect.

Ever since I was a kid it was always about honor. I needed to bring honor to the district. I needed to bring glory to my district. It's something that I have to do. It's something I WANT to do. I will be the Victor of the 18th games.

"I'm so proud of you Leif." says Dad as he walks over to my bed and sits down on the corner. "I'm not going to lie, when you were younger I was worried you weren't cut out for the life of the games, but you've really proved me wrong over the last couple of years."

"Anything for the glory of the district. Right dad?"

"Right son." he says as he walks out of the room and towards the door. "People will be arriving soon."

"Thanks."

He walks out of the room and I'm left to stare at the mirror for a little while longer. I take in my reflection. I'm built, and honestly a pretty decent looking guy. Hot even, if you would. My blonde hair sits styled up on the front, and my brown eyes are the color of chocolate.

My parents decided to throw a party for me to celebrate my entering the games. Anyone who is anyone at the academy was invited. I'm just hoping that it's not too lavish of a night. I would like to get some sleep in. After all it's not everyday the biggest day of your life comes around.

I hear the doorbell ring, and know it's time to impress. These are the people I'm going to count on to sponsor me. I leave my room and walk down the stairs towards the party. The eager and excited voices of the district's finest are all echoing throughout my house hoping to get a conversation in with the newest tribute from 2.

It doesn't take long for them to find me in the kitchen. Questions start being sounded off like what is my strategy? Do I think I'll get the most kills? Will I be the one who gets home? You learn how to answer these questions accordingly.

"Oh my gosh if it isn't the latest Victor of Panem?! Leif are you even going to have to enter to win?!"

I know that sarcastic wit anywhere. I turn and see my best friend in the entire world staring back at me. Aarya and me have been best friends since the sandbox years. She's like my younger sister, but sometimes I feel like I'm her younger brother. She's wise beyond her years, and it's almost annoying.

"Wait, I'm sorry. Who are you?" I ask staring at her

"Don't be a jerk." she says hitting my arm.

We navigate through the party, and eventually the last person is leaving. We sit on the couch and she has her head up against the back of the sofa as she stares at me. I know what's coming next. It's a conversation we've had so many times before.

"Don't do it Leif" she says staring at me.

"Do we really have to do this now?" I ask as I lean my head towards the back of the couch.

She pouts as she stares at me, and I can tell she's about to say something, when my Dad walks into the room.

"Aarya, a pleasure as always but I think it's time you head home dear."

"Thank you for having me Mr. Achroite." she says as she gets up off the couch and slides into her sandals. She heads towards the front door and opens it. "See you tomorrow?" she ask

"Of course." I say as I get up and head towards the stairs.

* * *

 _I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation_

 _I've never been afraid of any deviation_

 _An' I don't really care if you think I'm strange_

 _I ain't gonna change_

* * *

 **Payne Valentine, 17**

 **District 2 Female**

Good morning hangover.

I'm not even in the mood for mornings on the normal days, let alone days where I drank myself into a frenzy. I can't even remember what happened last night...just that I got in late. I think Odin was here briefly as well, but he always catches me when I'm out late.

I jump into the shower and attempt to get the smell of alcohol off my body. Of course it won't go away fully, but that doesn't mean I have to spend my big day smelling like a pub.

I get dressed in jeans, and a black tank undershirt. I slide a red and black flannel on over the tank and a pair of black converse. Reaping ready. I look at the clock and see that it's about time to start heading to the town square for the meeting. I make my way down the hall, and to my dismay I see Athena standing by the door.

I hate Athena. She's an entitled 16 year old and is I guess what you'd call a "Queen Bee". She's had it out for me ever since I arrived because for the first time in her pathetic little existence she's had to work for something rather than just have it handed to her. Not to mention she dresses horrendously. I feel like I'm staring at a Barbie.

"Payne! Long time no see! I hope you're not scared to volunteer today!" she says with her normal sarcastic snark. Sadly that's about as deep as this girl goes. Shallower than a kiddie pool this one is.

"Why would I be nervous?" I ask calmly, but with the same amount of snark she had in her voice. "I had to beat you to get there."

She rolls her eyes and links arms with me, and nudges me along. Normally I'd slap the silly off this girl, but I'm a little intrigued to see what she has cooked up today.

"I was thinking," she says as she continues to walk towards the door.

"Well that's new." I respond with a smirk.

"As I was saying, I was thinking. If you win it'll probably be the best thing that ever happened to this district."

I look at her confused. I'm waiting for the half witted insult that is bound to make an appearence sooner of later.

"That way you'll have enough money and your mother can stop whoring around the district. You can provide a real home, and get out.-"

I stick my foot out and trip her as we are walking. She isn't competent enough in heels to catch herself as she hits the ground face first.

"Girls that can't walk in heels shouldn't wear them." I say as I make a habit to step on her hands as she attempts to get up. "Also, have fun at the reaping today. I'm sure no one will notice the blood dripping down your cheeks." I say as I walk off towards the town square.

* * *

 _Here we are, don't turn away now,_

 _We are the warriors that built this town._

 _Here we are, don't turn away now,_

 _We are the warriors that built this town_

 _From dust._

* * *

 **Leif Achroite, 18**

 **District 2 Male**

"What is your name?" ask my father as My mother, him, and I sit at the dining room table.

"Leif Achroite" I respond as my mom wipes away a tear of pride watching me answer these mock questions.

"What are you going to do?" ask my father as he takes a sip of coffee. My mother hasn't touched any of her food. She says that the nerves are overwhelming for her today. She's not even volunteering.

"I'm going to bring honor to my district by volunteering for the Hunger Games."

My mother puts her hand on her heart as she has a tear that rolls down her face. Dad has a grin on his face that could probably touch the sky if he jumped. I just feel...here.

Don't get me wrong. This opportunity is crazy awesome. I have so many doors open for me when I win. Winning the Hunger Games is the equivalent of becoming a movie star here in Panem.

"I've never been more proud of you son." says my Dad

That's a phrase that hasn't come across often for me. He's always been the stoic man that pushes me harder and to go farther. I've always just wanted to make him proud. 18 years of training has led up to that moment for me. It's one for the books.

"I am gonna go finish getting ready." I say as I get up from the table and walk up the stairs. I get to the top and stop at my door. There is someone in my room, but I haven't let anyone in, and I don't think my parents have. I prepare myself for whoever is in there, and kick the door open.

Aarya almost jumps out of her skin when she sees me storming in. I was posed and ready to strike the first blow of this ultimate death match, but lower my fist as I see her standing there.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she whispers with her eyes wide.

"I forgot we do this." I respond as I grab my chest and feel my heartbeat racing.

"Well it's nice to know traditions are squandered now that you're a volunteer." she says as she struts over to the bed. "Speaking of which, what the heck is that hanging up? Please tell me that isn't what you're wearing."

I glance over to the grey suit with yellow button down shirt hanging up on the closet door frame. "What's wrong with that?" I ask confused staring at her.

She rolls her eyes as she walks over to my closet, and proceeds to throw things out onto the floor when she doesn't like them. "Are you volunteering for a beauty pageant or the Hunger Games?" she ask as she pulls out a black V-Neck and throws it at my face.

She goes deeper in the closet and I take off my pajama shirt that I was wearing and slide on the V-Neck. It really was a good call. It's very fitted, and shows off my build. I want people to know I'm a threat.

Aarya emerges from the closet a couple of minutes later holding up a pair of faded blue jeans. "Can you please tell me how you have any number of freaking slacks and sweat pants, yet you have one pair of blue jeans?" she ask as she tosses them at me. She walks over to the bed and sits facing the wall so I can change into them.

"I like comfort." I say sliding into the pant legs and buttoning them up. "You can turn around now."

"There is a difference between comfort and being nonsensible. You passed into the latter with all those slacks...and they aren't even the cute slacks." she says as she gives a look of disgust.

"Leif!" yells dad from downstairs. "You better hurry up!"

"See you down stairs big man." she says imitating a cave man as she slips out of the window and down the rain gutter like she has since she was 12, on our first reaping day. I walk down stairs just in time to see my mother answering the door and Aarya asking if I'm still home.

"You ready?" she ask with a smile like she just saw me for the first time today.

"Ready." I say as I walk out the front door.

* * *

 _Popular._

 _I know about popular._

 _It's not about aptitude, it's the way you're viewed._

 _So it's very shrewd to be._

 _Very very popular, like..me!_

* * *

 **Glazery Dill, 23**

 **District 2 Escort**

What a beautiful day it is today. I'm so excited to be here, and I'm excited to see the new tributes! I have so much I can teach them and I'm so excited to get started.

I walk onto the stage and strut my stuff. The audience claps as I pose and soak in the applause. I live for this. This is my favorite part of the whole entire year!

"District 2! I'm so excited to be here and start the annual Hunger Games' 18th year!" the crowd goes wild, and they have every right too. District 2 always delivers awesome tributes. Most always make at least top 7.

"Now onto our most exciting event of the day...THE VOLUNTEERS!" I see the audience begin to scream louder. The younger children always perk up in excitement at this point. They hope to see their older peers fight it out for the spot.

"We'll start with ladies first!" I say in a sing songy voice walking over to the bowl. I dig into the bowl and pull out a name that wasn't quite in the middle, but wasn't quite on top either. Not like it matters. The girl won't make it in.

"Raquel Ramos!" I say into the microphone.

"I volunteer!" screams a girl from the 18 year old section.

I'm not going to lie when I say I was hoping for someone a little more...girly? She has a very prominent "I don't care attitude. It's clogging my my vision.

"What's your name dear?" I ask her as she gets to the front of the stage.

"Payne Valentine." she says into the microphone.

Wait. Is she serious? Payne? Her name is Payne? I bite my cheeks to resist the desire of laughing. She just stands there giving me a look, and then proceeds to the back of the stage.

"Boys next!" I say as I slide on over to the boys section. I proceed to dig really deep this time. Of course this person won't go in either. It's all to build up the excitement. To put on a show! I know what the Capitol likes.

"Charles Ramer." I say as I stare into the audience.

"I volunteer!" shouts a male from the 18 year old section.

"Oh very shocking" I say into the mic as everyone is waiting for him to get to the front. They chuckle at my wittiness. I'm sure to make the highlight reel this year!

"My name is Leif Achroite."

"Wait. Like the plant?!" I say not able to hold it in.

"I mean it's not spelled the same." he says. "But I guess."

"DISTRICT 2 I GIVE YOU YOUR TRIBUTES PAYNE VALENTINE AND LEIF ACHROITE!"

The audience applauds as me and the children walk towards the justice building.

 **Well. That was a long time in the making. So over the course of writing today I also got a text message from my best friend as she was asking what happened to the story. Sorry guys. Didn't mean to leave you waiting for to long…ALSO 63 REVIEWS IN 4 CHAPTERS?! BAE! You're so kind. You guys' support means so much.**

 **Who do you like better? Payne or Leif?**

 **See anything cool you liked this chapter?**

 **Predictions on the two?**

 **I promise you'll see me again soon.**

 **SHOUT OUT TIME:**

 **Asimplemind94 is writing a freaking fantastic SYOT that still needs spots. So submit. She's brilliant.**

 **RookieWriter96 is also doing a SYOT and she is also a awesome writer. Go submit to her new story coming up. (Though it'll be awhile until she starts.)**

 **We're All Okay is also looking for spots to fill. Step on into her tribute train.**

 **Ripple237 is doing a Career Female Hunger Games which is going to be super promising. He doesn't have many spots left so go and submit!**

 **Readers Castellan is writing a bomb story. Just read it. It's already filled. Reader is that amazing.**

 **CreativeAJL...I feel like everyone knows Ansley. Go read Second Chance. Now.**

 **FlawlessCatastrophe. Read the Second Capitol Games. REALLY GOOD**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	6. District 3 Reapings

**Previously on Journey to the Top:**

 **Payne and Leif made a splash in the reaping of District 2. With Payne's fiery attitude, and Leif's all about honor persona, it's a District Partnership made in Hunger Games Heaven. With the author catching a fever and not being able to go to work today, he finally was able to sit down and start writing as frequently as usual.**

 **Tonight join us as we embark on a Journey to District 3 where we will meet Bentley and Violet. Do these tributes have what it takes to end up on top? This is the 18th Hunger Games.**

* * *

 _Sometimes everything feels out of my reach._

 _No matter how hard I try._

 _Sometimes I feel there's nothing at all inside._

* * *

 **Bentley Angelworth, 14**

 **District 3 Male**

I don't fit in here. Honestly I know that sounds super cliche and like you just walked into a high school teen flick, but it's the truth.

I'm smart, but I'm not driven by the power of intelligence or the desire to learn more. I like to party, but I can think of 20 other things I'd rather do than just sit and binge drink tequila. I'm a boy of many colors. A chameleon. The truth is I don't know who I am, so how do I expect others to accept me for who I am.

Finding a niche is hard. There is so much attributes to what goes in, and the cliques these days are ridiculous. Unlike most districts, the smart kids are actually the "in crowd" here in District 3. I make the same grades as them, if not better on most exams to be honest. I don't like just sitting there with a book on the table that won't even be needed when I'm out and getting a job in the district.

The party kids are what we call the nerds. They are the people that literally have given up. They can't keep up with the kids that are in the "in crowd". but they legally have to stay in school until they're 16.

I, right now, am on my way to a rager. The annual "exams are coming up and we want a high job in the electrical field" party that we have every year for finals coming up. These kids spazz out and try so hard, and I just kind of pretend to read. Tonight though I'm going to try and bring a little bit of fun into the mix.

The bottle of rum sits hidden in the inside of my jacket. I hold it while I cross my arms and walk down the street towards PepperAnne's house. If district 3 was a typical district no one would come to this girl's party. Her teeth are lined with a metal fence, otherwise called braces. She has purple glasses, and her hair is always parted in a braided messy pig tail mess. She's the queen bee though. She's been the smartest in our class sense we started taking grades.

I knock at the door when I arrive on the front porch. Pepper's dad answers the door. He's an attractive man, with his hair combed to the side. He is sporting a red sweater and a a pair of black rimmed glasses.

"Bentley! What a pleasure it is to see you!" says her dad as he ushers me in. "The kids are already in the back" he says as he points me towards the direction they are, and from what I can tell the "real fun" has started.

"No Alice," says PepperAnne as she is rolling her eyes at the poor girl with the unfortunate privilege of sitting next to her. "It's y=mx+b. I don't even know what the heck you were trying to do, but ultimately you're wrong."

"I just thought I could come up with our own equation from the principals and-"

"You were wrong." says PepperAnne as she closes her book and walks over to sit near others. "Bentley!" she says as she notices me. "Pleasure as always. Find a spot. You can catch up, but I don't think-" she eyes the alcohol that I pulled out of my jacket. "Bentley...what is that in your hand."

"This is a party isn't it?" I say smiling trying to hide my fear as the looks around the room are glaring more intensely at me with each passing moment. I don't know what the heck is going to happen, but it's not the warm embrace that I was hoping for upon coming to this party.

"Bentley. Tell me that is ice tea." says PepperAnne as she stares at me. "Tell me that is ice tea."

"I-I-I wish I could Peps. It's rum."

What happens next is the nightmare that will forever haunt me in my dreams. PepperAnne leans back her perfectly messy braided head, and opens her mouth. Her braces are shining in the reflection of the light as she looks up to the sky and lets out a single word.

"DAD!"

* * *

 _In a moment, everything can change._

 _Feel the weight off your shoulders._

 _For a minute, all the world can wait._

 _Let go of yesterday._

* * *

 **Violet Bramston, 18**

 **District 3 Female**

You entire life can change in a matter of moments. I was a normal girl in District 1. Then he happened.

Rockefeller Johnson. Head PeaceKeeper of District 1. Before I get into that though, I think it's best that I discuss a little bit about me.

I grew up in a Hunger Games centered family. Everything was about the games and how important they are for the society that we live in. I on the other hand was never that impressed. I was forced into training. Not really something that I wanted to do, and so because of that...I sucked.

Literally I was at the bottom of my class before I even entered the academy. People didn't notice me. I was an utterly bland person living an utterly bland life. And I was completely ok with that. Then he happened. He took my perfect little mediocre world and turned it into a deep rooted...well. Shit hole.

It was dark, and District 1 was having it's coldest winter that it ever had. I was walking back from another dreadful day of training when I heard something going on in a close by alleyway. It was loud, and the closer I got to it I realized it was a girl screaming.

Now for the life changing moment part. It was something that I wish I missed almost. That sounds bad after I tell you what happened...but this changed me. I remember every detail as if it was staring right at me again. As if the moments were happening and Rockefeller and Crystal were standing right in front of me.

Rockefeller had trouble keeping things in his pants. His wife was in a medically induced coma, and he took on different girlfriends as the time suited him. Crystal, a girl in the academy was his latest conquest. She was 17, beautiful, and slated to volunteer for the 16th games that upcoming year.

"You can't go through with this." Rockefeller said as he looked at Crystal with eyes wide open.

"Rock, it's a pregnancy test, not an etch a sketch. You can't just erase what's been done."

The whole district knew of their little shananagins that happened in the late hours in the academy, but no one was brave enough to call out such a high official in a prestigious district.

"I can't let you go through with this. Bianca can wake up at any moment, and I can't have a child with another woman as she wakes up."

His demeanor changed from a calm and collected head peacekeeper, to an angry and dangerous man. He grabbed her by the shoulders and began to push her up against the wall. It was like a car crash, as much as I wanted to look away...I couldn't.

"What are you going to do Rock?!" said Crystal angry, "Kill me?!"

And that's what he did.

I reported the scene to the mayor himself. Who else do you go to when the situation involves the head of law enforcement in your district? The mayor however, wasn't pleased that I saw the event. He fought for Rockefeller, and covered up his tracks carefully. Now my family is in District 3, and my brother, who was once slated to volunteer, is now a outer district tribute.

"Violet! Dinner is ready!" yells mom from the other room.

"Coming!" I scream back as I close the journal, and walk out towards the family room.

* * *

 _Who am I? Tell me._

 _Where do I come from?_

 _Who am I? Tell me._

 _Cause it's like I don't fit in at all._

* * *

 **Bentley Angelworth, 14**

 **District 3 Male**

Mother was not pleased after last nights ordeal. PepperAnne's dad was very distraught as he picked up the phone and dialed my mother's number.

"Bentley I just don't know what to say." he kept repeating after he would push each number.

Basically this is how the conversation went down.

"BENTLEY AARON ANGELWORTH HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?"

"Sorry Mother."

"YOU CLEARLY HAVE LOST YOUR MIND. RUM AT A PARTY?! ARE YOU STUPID?!"

"Sorry Mother."

You get the jist. I got grounded until hell freezes over, and now after the reaping this morning, other than school, or experiments for applications in the shed, this is where I'll inhabit the rest of the weekend. Or my life. Whichever comes first.

I look down at the books she made me wake up early to read. She said she's testing me on the scientific facts in this book after the Reapings, so I better have this done. I on the other hand, don't feel like reading. I'm tired. It's 7 in the morning, and all I really have to kill are 30 minutes before I end up having to go to the reapings.

I sit at the desk and doodle on the corner. I draw PepperAnne being eaten by sharks, when I hear a door open. I turn to see my older Brother Jonathan as he stands in the door. He's 19, and got one of the most sought after jobs in the district. He's not married yet though, and it's custom for kids to live with their parents until they're married in 3.

"You messed up. Big time. Mom's been going on in the kitchen how she failed as a mother."

"I don't need a lecture right now Jonny. Don't you have something better to do?"

"I'm not lecturing. You're kind of a residential rebel here in the neighborhood now. I wouldn't worry about it to much. It'll blow over soon enough."

I turn and see him laying on my bed. He got everything that I wanted. He's handsome, he's brilliant, he's intelligent. He was smart enough to navigate the social adventures of school in 3, and somehow not become a pariah. I don't know how he did it.

"That's easy for you to say, you're the golden boy." I respond with an eye roll.

He gets up off the bed and tossels my hair as he puts his other hand on my shoulder and squeezes reassuringly. "Even gold tarnishes Bent."

We spend the next few minutes talking about his job at the factory and how he is excited as he has a date with this girl named Ginger. I personally think she sounds repugnant, but more power to him.

"Bentley, it's time for the reapings." yells dad as he stands at the bottom of the stairs.

Jonathan grabs my hand, and helps me up. We walk down the stairs together, and he walks with me to the town square where I check in.

"I'll be right there when you get done." he says with a reassuring smile.

* * *

 _Can you hear it calling?_

 _Can you feel it in your soul?_

 _Can't you trust it's longing._

 _Take control?_

* * *

 **Violet Bramston, 18**

 **District 3 Female**

There is a weird feeling about today. I'm not psychic, I've never even really given the thought of clairvoyance a real chance. However, I feel something is going to happen today. Something big, and it's not something you want to feel on a reaping day when you belong in District 3.

I stare at myself in the mirror. My brown eyes are nothing extravagant to look at, and my brown hair falls in straight locks on my shoulders. Sometimes I look at my time in District 1 like it was a fluke.

"Yeah Vi, you had your chance. Next time try harder."

Everything a District 1 girl is supposed to be, I wasn't. Everything a girl from 3 was supposed to be, fell into my lap like some sort of fated chance. Something tells me that they took one look at me, and said. "Yep, that's a 3." and stuck me here.

I dress in my District 1 clothes however. My black fitted dress falls to about mid thigh in the and my black heels are something of a disaster for me to walk in, but at the same time I somehow manage.

The government said they'd give us money to help us get started, I'm glad dad thinks ahead and plans finance troubles, otherwise we'd starve here. I haven't had a chance to get more district appropriate clothes. It was either this or sweat pants.

"Vi, it's time for breakfast." calls mother from the other room.

Something in my family switched when the move happened. 2 years later, and they've been appealing the case in court. Mom has something that is relit in her eyes today though. Something that tells me that she's...happy. For the first time in years.

She was a typical District 1 socialite. She had all the friends, and all the parties, all of her clothes were the latest from the most exclusive designers. She was so excited to pass this along to her kids...and then she had me. Someone who wasn't interested in all that stuff. To be honest, I'd rather read an old book than go out and hang with people.

"I have a big announcement." says Father as he sits with his hands crossed across each other on his place at the table. Mason, my younger brother, sits with his head on his arm. It's too early for him in his 13 year old world.

"We're going back to District 1!" says Mother not being able to hold it in anymore.

Mason's head perks up into a smile, and I look at her with wide eyed and fear.

"I'll get to train?!" he says excited.

"You'll be a year behind, but you should be able to rise to the ranks Son!" says dad with a slap on the back.

I..I don't know how to feel. I was just getting used to this life, and everything was settling, and now that I am...we're moving again.

"We'll talk more after the reapings." says Mother as she claps her hands together in excitement.

Mason and I walk out of the house. Mason with excitement, and me with not so much excitement. I don't know what I feel, but all I know is that creepy feeling is looming over me still.

Maybe the events of the day aren't over.

* * *

 _Thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great._

" _He taste like you only sweeter."_

 _One night, yeah one more time._

 _Thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great._

* * *

 **Gustavo Russle, 28**

 **District 3 Escort**

"Well goodbye to you too!" I say as I scream into the phone and slam my finger on the giant end button. I hate my wife. She is a stone cold, take your pick of your own expletive, cow.

"Gustavo. It's time for the reapings to start." says Karen my assistant throughout this process. All the other escorts are getting some tail while out on this "job opportunity". However, Karen won't put out. She doesn't date "married men". Girls and their morals.

"Thanks sweetheart." I say as I walk by her and touch her lower back to move her aside.

"Don't call me that." she says removing my hand, "and don't touch me either."

"Whatever." I mumble upset as I walk towards the the exit of the train car. When I get out the hot and humid air of district 3 hits me in the face. This district is literally the last I'd like to go to on my totem pole. The weather is atrocious, and none of these people are even attractive.

I step out onto the stage and tap the microphone.

"Hello? District 3 welcome to the Reapings of the 18th games." I say unenthusiastically

"Let's start with ladies first." I say walking over to the bowl. I pick the first name out of the bowl, and walk back over to the microphone and read it out loud. "Violet Bramston."

A shocked girl from the 18 year old section slowly yet surely makes her way over to the stage. She walks up the steps, and I put the mic in front of her face.

"Introduce yourself kid."

She just stares at the mic with a terrified expression and her mouth wide open. "That's great sweetheart." I say as I walk over to the boy section.

I pull out the first name on top and walk over to the side of the of the stage where the mic lies.

"Bentley Angelworth."

I hear a no from the audience in a male voice. I see a young man, that's pretty handsome, pushing at the peace keepers to get by.

"Please settle down." I say as the boy approaches me on the stage.

"My..my name is...Be-Bentley Angelworth." he says

"Great. District 3 your tributes. Violet and Bentley!"

 **Next time on Journey to the Top:**

 **We travel all the way to the land of beaches, and more importantly, beach bods! District 4! Where we will meet our newest tributes added to the game. How will these new careers effect the dynamics of an already dysfunctional group? Find out next time on Journey to the Top.**

 **Who did you like more? Violet or Bentley?**

 **Predictions?**

 **Did you like my announcer segment? I thought I was funny xD**

 **Should out to SkylarRide99. Sister needs tributes. Check out her story.**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	7. District 4 Reapings

**Previously on Journey to the Top:**

 **We traveled all the way to District 3 where we met Violet the quiet girl with a traumatic witness, and Bentley the average joe who just can't seem to fit in. Both were reaped, do either have a chance? Tonight we meet our tributes from District 4, Cascade and Neptune. Do one of these careers have what it takes to end up on top? Find out in the reapings of District 4!**

 **ALSO. The author would like to point out that though the female character in this chapter is indeed a transgender, I am not. I have no idea what these people go through or know how they feel. After research to the topic, and reading people's views I can merely provide an artificial view as to how I see it, as well as provide this characters personality to the best of my abilities. So if I insult you, or you don't like this chapter I'm sorry. Like I said, this was hard.**

* * *

 _Turns out that no one can replace me_

 _I'm permanent, you can't erase me_

 _I'll help you remember me_

 _One more kiss is all it takes_

 _I'll leave you with the memory_

 _And the aftertaste_

* * *

 **Cascade Waters, 18**

 **District 4**

I'm honestly embarrassed for our generation. Now, I know with an opening like that you're probably thinking, "woah, what a basic teenage white girl. Thinks she is so different.". And that is the problem I _am_ a basic teenage white girl. Well maybe physically.

I'm embarrassed because we are so distracted by the superficial things that surround us. Especially here in District 4. Guys walk around with their messy hair, constantly making sure it's just the right amount of messy, and not trashy. Girls walk around with their blonde locks and tanned skin. Their makeup caked on but not to much because we don't want to lose their natural beach girl look.

We live in a beautiful district.

Whoever said being beautiful isn't easy should get shot. Immediately. Because it is. It's really freaking easy. I don't have to do anything. Life literally would be handed to me on a silver platter if I allowed it too. All because my genes are genetically pieced together to form a little bit of a more desirable outcome than yours did.

My parents, Michelle and Stream, are the epitome of everything that I hate in the world. Two beautiful people who use their looks to get ahead. Modeled in every magazine you could possibly think of for the Capitol, and now well into their 40s they are still doing it. Why hate them though? They're fake.

They put on an act of humility and they put on this act that tells people to stand up for themselves, and to be who they want to be. How they treat their daughter though, you wouldn't even recognize these people.

I've been a prostitute since I was 16 year olds. No, it's not by choice. No I'm not a whore by my own standards. My parents found a new way to make bank, and what they realized was sex sells. _Young_ sex sells. Advertise a beautiful girl with her virtue still intact and suitors line up from around the block.

I say it bluntly, and it probably sounds awful. To be honest it's exactly how it happens. I don't have any horror stories, nothing crazy terrible ever happened with my "guest" in a session. Just the fact that I was forced to do it.

"Are you sure you want to sign up for this Ms. Waters?"

I snap back into reality as soon as the doctor ask me that question. He has a way of dragging on that just makes me want to literally shove his stethoscope down my eye.

"Yes, I turn 19 in 5 days, and I have enough money for the surgery…" I say kind of awkwardly. This is the first time I've really brought attention to my...condition.

"But you're so...beautiful." says the doctor staring at me.

"So because I'm a pretty girl it means I can't be a transgendered man?" I say

The doctor stares at me with wide eyes and eyebrows raised. He blinks twice, and he looks like he's about to start a sentence and then stops all of a sudden. He does this a couple more times and then decides it's best to throw the conversation back to me as he motions with his hands.

"Look," I say trying to make this less weird. "I know this is weird, and I know you're probably thinking I'm crazy. The truth is I'm trapped in a really crappy situation. I know looks are something that people want, and I'm blessed or whatever." I say rolling my eyes. "I'm making a statement."

"One so drastic?"

"Tell me where it comes from." I say changing the subject. I'm done explaining myself and why I'm spending my money in this facility. Do the work and get paid doc. Simple as that.

"It?" he ask confused

" _It._ " I say with emphasis on the word as I look towards the downstairs section of my body.

He blushes as he realizes I'm talking about the anatomically correct parts that will make me a boy.

"We'll take excess tissue from your arm, thigh, or belly and then we will use a prosthetic p-"

"You know what doc? I trust you." I say hopping off of the table as he is still so unsure of how to act. "Tell you what, I'll see you here in 5 days. Snip, snip, woolah." I say indicating my boobs will be gone and my chest more manly framed.

"I..I..ok." he says

"Thanks!" I say with a smile and pat him on the shoulder as I leave the room. "Try not to think so hard on it doc. It's only _my_ looks after all." I say as I leave the room.

* * *

 _When I was a child I grew up by the River Lea_

 _There was something in the water, now that something's in me_

 _Oh I can't go back, but the reeds are growing out of my fingertips_

 _I can't go back to the river_

* * *

 **Neptune Fontus, 18**

 **District 4 Male**

The alley is dark, and the humidity in the air makes even the slightest amount of time outdoors a sweaty one.

I walk up to metal plated door and knock on it. It's a door that if you didn't know what you're looking for you'd miss it in a heartbeat. But I know what I'm looking for. I'm paid to be here.

"Password?" says a a pair of eyes behind the opening of a metal plate at the top of the door.

"Atlantic." I say sternly with confidence in my voice.

The metal locks begin to unlock as I hear the door open. I adjust my tie and take a step into the door. This underground nightclub is where it happens in District 4. Anyone who's anyone comes here, but part of my job is to remain a no one.

"Thank you my good sir." I say as I crack my neck and shake some of the nerves out of my system.

The guard laughs as he eyes me with curiosity. "Big night today kid?"

"Something like that." I say as I turn around and send the side of my hand into the back of his neck. The force surprises him, and he was very confused in the 4 seconds it took him to get down.

"Can't have you getting in the way now can I?" I say as I walk into the club where the music is far too loud for anyone to actually hear a conversation. I take my time finding the other security guards, and knocking them out one by one. It's easy enough being smaller in stature. People don't think threat when they see me. That is what makes me great at what I do.

In my line of work adaptation is absolutely everything. If you can't adapt to a situation you stick out like a sore thumb. If you stick out with a sore thumb, people start to get suspicious, and if people are suspicious then it makes for a really hard time getting to your target.

Cedric Magnolia sits in a private booth. Swarms of females are around him, all hoping to get a share of the drug money from the local haul today. I position myself at the bar and wait for a time to strike.

"How's it going in there?" ask the familiar voice in my ear. Marc and me have been a team ever since my parents left for the "new voyage". What's the new voyage? I have no idea. My parents were peace loving hippies, and probably high on the bud at the time if you catch my drift.

They sailed away when I was 12, and from there I had to learn how to survive. They taught me some useful tricks though. Like that hand move I did when I first entered the club. They might have been peace loving hippies, but they were peace loving hippies that knew karate.

"You know I don't like breaking character on the job Marc." I say as I casually take a sip out of the scotch the bartender just passed over to me.

"From the lady over there." says the bartender

I look over and see Lana sitting at the bar. A number of guys are flirting with her, and I only need one to notice her. Cedric. I nod my head as to signal it's okay to move, and she makes her way over to the VIP section of club where he is.

She gets stopped at the opening, and I switch channels on my ear piece to hear what is going on.

"What's your business here?" ask the security guard.

"I saw that cutie sitting up there and wanted to pay him a visit." she says a wink and a wave to Cedric.

Upon seeing her he eyes her up and down, and then motions her over. She comes up to the booth and sits on his lap as she begins to stroke his ego and flirt.

She gives me the signal, which was her touching his hair, and I switch channels in the ear piece. "Now Marc." I say

The lights go out, and I hear multiple screams. I haul over to where the booth is, and the only voice I'm looking to hear is Lana's. In turn I don't hear her, and when the lights turn on, her and Cedric are gone.

"What are you doing here?!" ask one of the guards that was on duty in the booth.

"Sorry man I couldn't see and was looking for my girlfriend." I say as I walk out of the booth and towards the exit of the club.

"Lana are you in the spot?"

"You know I am." she says annoyed that I even had to ask.

I exit the building and walk towards the spot we agreed on. It's a bakery that was long abandoned due to the location of the store. It's windows are broken, and the door is barely hanging on it's hinges. No one would look for a kidnapped drug lord here.

"Took you long enough." says Lana as she is filing her nails and looking at Cedric as he sits tied up to the chair.

"I take no pleasure in this job Lana. That is the difference between me and you."

"Cut the humanity act Nep." she says as she gets a bucket full of dirty water from the sink and walks over to Cedric. "Shall I wake him?" she ask

"Yes."

She dumps the bucket onto his head and he wakes with a start.

"What the hell?!" he ask "What do you want?!"

"It's not what we want." I respond as I walk closer to him, and putting on a pair of black leather gloves. "It's what my client wants."

"Client?" he ask confused

"You know, the person to take out the hit." says Lana as she rolls her eyes and returns to filing her nails.

"You're hitmen?" he says his eyes widening realizing the danger he is in.

"Actually I'm a woman." says Lana as she doesn't bother looking up. "But we actually prefer the term independent services."

"Consider yourself served." I say as I walk over to the man and grab his neck.

"WAIT WHAT N-"

And then it was quiet.

* * *

 _And now you're gonna say, "Pretty, please forgive me._

 _Fool me once, told you twice you're gonna regret it_

 _Now you're all alone_

* * *

 **Cascade Waters, 18**

 **District 4 Female**

I was sent back to my room this morning.

"Cascade! You cannot walk out of this house looking like _that_." says my Stream as he looked at me.

So here I sit, curling my hair sitting at a vanity that I have absolutely no interest in. My long blonde hair falls down towards the middle of my back, and I've been curling my hair for the past 30 minutes. I cannot wait to chop all this off.

"Cascade?" says Michelle as she knocks on the door.

"Yes Michelle?" I ask as I finish the last curl of my hair.

"Why don't you ever call me mom?" she asked sounding a little hurt.

"Why don't you act like one?" I say as I open up my eyeliner and begin to put it on

She rolls her eyes as she strolls over and lays a dress on the bed. It's a beautiful red dress that is lacey, and goes to about midthigh. The top has a low rift that goes to just above my belly button. I hate it.

"I'm not wearing that." I say turning around from the mirror and looking at my mother in disgust.

"It's better than the sweatpants you walked out in." says my mother. "It's pretty, and you'll wear it and like it."

I roll my eyes knowing that this fight is useless, and either way I'll end up wearing the blasted dress. That doesn't mean I can't cause a little ruckus of my own.

"You know what," I respond. "thanks Michelle. I can take it from here. I am a big boy after all."

I take her by her arm and close the door in front of me and lock it. Bet they regret making me go with all those people now.

"Cascade Dripla Waters, you open this door right now!" she screams from outside of the door.

"I'm sorry." I say "I can't hear you. The amount of perfume you're wearing is affecting the central nervous system in my brain."

"YOU HAVE 5 SECONDS TO GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THAT ROOM BEFORE I HAVE YOUR FATHER DOUBLE BOOK YOU."

This is one of the only threats my parents know work on me. A double booking is when they have two men in my room at once. It's sickening, and honestly the worst form of punishment that anyone should give another person. Let alone their daughter.

I walk over to the door and click the lock. "What?!" I say angry

She smoothes out her composure. Wouldn't want wrinkles now would we.

"You forgot to let me give you the shoes." she says as she hands me them with acid in her voice. She takes the pair of red pumps and shoves them in my face as she walks towards the stairs and away from my door.

"You have 10 minutes." she said

"Here I thought you wanted me to look my best." I reply as I take off the tshirt that I was planning on wearing. I walk over to the dress and give it a disgusting look. This is literally the skankiest thing ever imagineable.

I slide off the sweat pants and begin to find my way into the dress. I don't know why they make this stuff so complicated. Like do I need a map to find where boobs should go in a dress?

After I'm content with how the dress looks, well as content as I can be, I slide into the red heels and look at myself in the mirror.

"I look like malibu barbie on her way to the club." I say with a frown as I stare at the reflection of the person who looks nothing like I want.

"Cascade! NOW!" screams Stream from downstairs.

I walk down the stairs, and exit the home that my parents made me work so hard to obtain. The town square is only a couple of blocks from here. I don't need to ride with them.

Maybe I'll get lucky and they can die in a car crash.

* * *

 _I should probably tell you now before it's way too late_

 _That I never meant to hurt you or lie straight to your face_

 _Consider this my apology, I know it's years in advance_

 _But I'd rather say it now in case I never get the chance_

 _No I can't go back, but the reeds are growing out of my fingertips_

 _I can't go back to the river_

* * *

 **Neptune Fontus, 18**

 **District 4 Male**

"Did you get the job done?" ask the client as I sit across from the table. Lana sits three tables away with sunglasses on and a blonde wig just incase things go away from the plan. Not that I can't handle myself. It's just wise to always have a back up.

I slide the manilla folder with the pictures of Cedric in them. He opens up the folder and upon seeing the head bent at an impossible angle smiles. He looks up and shakes my hand. "Good work kid."

He kicks a dufflebag under the table, and I know that it's my payment for the task I just completed. I pick up the bag and nod as I get up from the table and walk towards the exit. I walk down the block and wait for a minute as Lana catches up.

"Split it with Marc." I say as I hand her the duffle.

"Still planning on volunteering?" she ask with a concerned look on her face.

"Yes. I still plan on volunteering."

I've learned from a young age that adaptation is the only thing that keeps you moving. I also don't want to be in the business of assassination for the rest of my life. So what's the only way anyone ever gets something down around here in the districts? Volunteer.

After last years blunder District 4 decided that it's best if they don't select tributes for volunteer this year. More of a punishment for the families of the kids who died in the arena. So because of that the fields are wide open. Any volunteer from the academy will receive no support from the district.

I'm not from the academy.

"It's not like you need it. You have a nice get up right here." says Lana as she grabs on my shoulder and gets me to listen.

"I'm not content living my life killing people."

"But you'll go into the Hunger Games?" she says angry

"What's 23 more on my tally of countless others?" I say with a shrug as I walk away. Upon hearing the last statement she stops following me. She knows I was in the business long before her, and the only reason I brought her on was because she had so much potential, and was channeling it in all the wrong ways.

I arrive at the place that my house is at and walk to the side entrance. It's a small house, nothing fancy, you don't want to look suspicious being an 18 year old with a mega fancy house. Besides the fancier the house, the noisier the neighbors. I like my privacy.

I look around this home one last time. Walking in the rooms and taking every inch of my surroundings in. If I don't come home, I'll never see this place again, and it's one of the last thing I have from my mom and dad. If I do come home, I'll be required to live in the Victor's Village, and by then some street kids will probably take this over.

My fathers chain hangs around my neck as I take of my shirt and walk into my room. I go straight to the closet and pick out my least threatening outfit I can find. I settle for a hawaiian shirt, and khaki shorts. I debate on a straw hat, but then it might look like I'm trying to hard.

I walk over to the shoe rack next to my dresser and grab a pair of flip flops off the rack and sit down on my bed one last time as I put them on.

I'm not worried about entering the games. The games will be nothing compared to some of the stuff I've been through. I'm not even worried about the tributes per say. Even though I should be, because you know, they're just as trained as I am. I'm worried about losing myself.

I have no idea what living in the heightened state that I am in when I'm getting a job done is like. That feeling is not peaceful. It's paranoid, and you're always looking over your back.

"You'll be fine Neptune." I say as I put my hands in my face. "You'll be fine."

I look at the busted clock on my wall. Amazingly it still tells the correct time even though the glass case is shattered. I have about 20 minutes until the reapings.

Better start my way over to the square.

I leave my room and look at it one more time before I turn off the lights and walk towards the front door. The carpet that my mother was so proud of has a edge of it sticking up as I walk by, and I push it down as I keep up my strut towards the front door.

When I get outside I turn around and give one last look to the house that built me.

"Until next time."

* * *

 _She's up all night till the sun._

 _I'm up all night to get some._

 _She's up all night for good fun._

 _I'm up all night to get lucky._

* * *

 **Blanchly Auro, 31**

 **District 4 Escort**

The hotties here are off the charts! Like dang son. They sure don't grow them here like they do in the Capitol. Walking down the street is like seeing a different supermodel with every step. I just might need to request a location change to four.

My current guest is getting on her clothes as she gets up from the couch that I brought her too.

"And if you see the name.."

"And if I see the name Miranda Lillywater I'll read a generic name and hope someone comes up."

"Thanks." she says with wink as she walks over and kisses me before she leaves the room. Ha, if that girl gets drawn it's on her.

"Excuse me sir-OH!" says my assistant as she walks in and sees me undressed lying down on the couch. She turns her back and faces the wall and I can tell she's blushing.

"What's wrong Marcella?" I say as I chuckle to myself "Scared you'll see something you like?"

"I..I...sir I'm uncomfortable." she responds.

"Then tell me what you need and get out so I can get clothed again."

"They're ready for you."

Crap. I forgot about why I was here. I rush as I slide into my light grey slacks and begin buttoning my purple dress shirt. I can't find my belt so decide to leave the top 3 buttons undone and roll the sleeves on the shirt. I slide into my black dress shoes and run out the door.

It's humid as hell in this district. That's the only downside to it. I arrive at the stage with a glisten on my forehead as I introduce myself to the crowd.

"District 4! How you doing?!" they applaud as I spot the girl that I had a sweet encounter with on the train. I wink at her as she stands in the 17 year old section and she smiles at me.

"Let's get this party started!" I say as I walk over to the girls bowl. I dig my hand in the bowl and pull out a name. "Cascade Waters." I read as I make it back to the mic.

The most gorgeous girl I have ever seen walks up to the platform with fear in her eyes. "Don't worry baby." I whisper making sure I'm no where near the mic. "I'll protect you." I say

"Why because I'm a girl and need protecting?!" she says loud enough to get caught on the mic.

"No.. I.."

"News flash moron. I'm going to win this thing whether I was prepared for this or not."

"Let's just move on from the boys then…' I say as I walk over to the bowl.

"I VOLUNTEER!"

The crowd gasp as an asian boy standing at about 5'10 walks up the stage. I know that they were supposed to have no volunteers this year, so this is surprising for even me.

"My name is Neptune Fontus." says the boy as he grabs the mic out of my hand. "I'm going to win the Hunger Games."

"District 4. Your tributes! Cascade and Neptune!"

 **Side note because I'm a little confused on something. Has my story gotten boring or writing gotten worse? I've noticed a decline in not only reviews but views all together.**

 **What did you think of these tributes?**

 **Who did you like better? Cascade or Neptune?**

 **Predictions?**

 **Next time on Journey to the Top:**

 **We take you all the way to outskirts of District 5 where we will meet our new tributes. How will the hold in this ultimate power struggle. Do they have what it takes to make the Journey to the Top? Find out in a brand new chapter of "Journey to the Top: The 18th Hunger Games."**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	8. District 5 Reapings

**Previously on Journey to the Top:**

 **We met our District 4 tributes, and let's just say they are less than the typical District 4s. We are now into the thriving land of District 5, and when I say thriving, I mean semi barren. We will meet our next two tributes Tora and Shay, do either of these two have what it takes to make the Journey to the Top?**

* * *

 _Look, here she comes now._

 _Bow down and stare in wonder._

 _Oh, how we love you._

 _No flaws when you're pretending._

* * *

 **Tora Wilson, 15**

 **District 5 Female**

"Who is that?" Apollo ask as an old man notices us across the floor of the lavish ballroom located in the mayor's house. My house.

"That's Ricardo Gesner. He's dad's right hand man in work services in the building, Dad says we don't like him but we pretend we do." I finish whispering right as the man approaches me and my brother.

"Well if it isn't the Wilson siblings." says Ricardo as he stares us up and down, and if I might add he is a little pervy with his glances at me.

"Mr. Gesner. To what do we owe this pleasure?" I say with a brief smile.

"Just wanted to see how classes are going? Are you still seeing that one boy?"

Let me translate that question. "Are you still seeing that one boy?" is code for "Are you still dating that good-for-nothing piece of crap the newspaper caught your father throwing out of the house half naked?"

Extra extra. Get your papers why they are hot, the Mayor's daughter is actually a human. With feelings too!

"No Mr. Gesner. He unfortunately wasn't making the cut." I say as I bite the inside of my cheek to resist telling this man off. He has no business talking to me about that.

"Well, unlucky for him then." says Mr. Gesner as he walks away after shaking my brother's hand.

"You need a break." says Apollo as he grabs my arm and leads me towards the kitchen. He leads me through the busy waves of waiters and cooks as they are scrambling around in their black and white uniforms. The head chef, who also acts as our personal one, nods to us as we go behind the cupboard to our secret room where we have our stash.

All the Mayor's houses have a secret bunker in almost every room, you never know when you'll need to disappear. This is just one we were able to take control of from our parents. It has a small couch, and a television in it. That sits on either side of the small room. There is a painting of the Capitol emblem on the wall above the couch, and that's about as far as decorations go in here other than the cabinet with our treasure.

Apollo walks over to the cabinet and pulls out two glasses and a bottle of scotch. He pours a quarter of a glass full in both cups, and then hands me one. He holds up his own as I take mine. "Cheers." he says

"Ha, like there is a lot to cheer about these days." I say as I drink the whole of the liquid in my cup and begin to pour another glass.

"Tora, you really should just talk to him." says Apollo as he lightly sips at his own drink.

"Apologize?" I say as I down another glass and begin to pour another one. "He slapped me Apollo. Literally 3 times in the face."

"He caught you in your room basically naked. You're lucky he didn't shove his foot up your ass." he says as he tries to take the bottle away. I hold up a finger and grab it, and pour up to half my glass and then hand it back.

"I hate political parties." I say as I begin to slow on my drinking.

He crosses to the cabinet and puts the bottle of scotch back onto the shelf, and then throws me a bottle of water. I take it and begin to take graduated sips from both until the scotch is all gone.

"You're both stubborn as mules." says Apollo as he sits down on the couch and sits with one leg up and the other one folded in. "Dad's always been strict. You know that."

"No." I say crossing over as I fall into the couch and throw my body onto the cushion. "Dad is the epitome of a Dictator. All hail the Mayor of District 6. Even his children or he'll threaten to kill your boyfriend."

Apollo doesn't get it. He's always been the good child. The one that is always golden. The one who's gotten all the praise and all the attention. I however, was not made for such a color in the lines world. There has to be more to this life than smiling for poltical parties and people we don't like, and listening to everything Dad says.

I mean I suppose he isn't an awful man, he's under a lot of pressure. Our family isn't the most reliable when it comes to being pro-Capitol, and when you're a Mayor...you can't really have that. After his brother died for showing up to a rally protesting the games it really set a lot into perspective for me. I wasn't just representing my family, I was representing the Capitol itself.

So you can imagine the dismay in the district when they found out I was in a relationship with the school trouble maker. Surge really wasn't a bad guy...he was just misunderstood, and a really awesome kisser.

"Again, you were found naked in your room with a boy-"

"I KNOW!" I shout as I put my head in my hands. I take a deep breath and calm myself down. "Heaven forbid I make a mistake, or fall in love, or even have sex right? I'm just a Mayor's kid. He had no right at all to react the way he did, and to throw him out like that only made it worse on his own standings in the media. You throw a half naked 16 year old out into the street and people wonder what the hell is happening!"

There is a knock at the door to our hideaway and mom comes walking into the room. She frowns upon seeing us, but takes the glass out of my hand, and walks to the cupboard. She grabs the scotch and begins to pour her own cup.

"These people drive me to drink too." she says as she downs the cup and sets in back into the cupboard. "But the paper is wanting to take a picture of our family, and you Dad is becoming impatient."

"I can see the headlines now." I say as I get up and begin my walk through the kitchen and back to the party. "Whore Daughter and Perfect Son keep the Mayor waiting."

Mom snorts a laugh as we enter into the party. I put on a smile and wave politely to the people that annoy the joy out of me. I follow Mother as we weave in and out of the party, and end up in the middle of the room where my Father is waiting. We line up and smile for the camera.

"3, 2, 1" says the Camera man as the flash interrupts the room.

* * *

 _And if you hurt me._

 _That's ok baby only words bleed._

 _Inside these pages as you just hold me._

 _You won't ever be alone._

* * *

 **Shay Foster, 16**

 **District 5 Male**

I think the problem with today's society is simple: everyone is a freaking winner.

We live in an environment where people are often praised for mediocrity, and when someone, me, has the gall to tell people, everyone, the truth. It just gets taken the wrong way.

People need to grow up. They need to realize that though they may want something...it doesn't always happen. When I was little I wanted to be a superhero. You don't see me flying around and lifting up cars do you?

My Dad is a manager of all the factory and engineering plants of the district. He has always been very supportive of me, and like me is very candor. He's kind of a big deal in the district. Which makes me a big deal adjacent I suppose?

He's always been very prudent on me learning and getting an education. So not only am I in school, but I am taught by the most brilliant minds in District 5. It's been a lot of science experiments, and a lot of machine work, but I think I've really got the hang of this whole engineer thing.

"Son how's the floor looking?" ask Dad as he sits in the desk that is located in his office.

I cross over to the giant window and look down at the factory floor of the people who work with my family's company. They all look to be doing exactly what they should be doing...but they seem to be a little slow.

"Honestly they're looking a bit slow pops." I say as I turn back around and face him.

His office is relatively large, and has a black and white theme going. The tiles are checkered and lined along the floor. The black desk fits in along the white walls, and the with the white computer and mouse.

He leans over to the microphone and presses the intercom button.

"Attention associates. Due to low productivity we will be adding an extra 20 minutes to the work day."

You can hear the groan from all the way up in the office. I look at my dad with concern. Is he really going to let them groan at him like that? If they had groaned at me I would have made them work for 40 minutes, or maybe even a hour more. Unpaid.

"Dad. That was disrespectful." I say as I cross over and grab the mic. "Attention associates, since you want to make a big fuss you can-"

Dad rips the microphone out of my hand and sets it back down onto the desk. He smiles as he clicks the button and tells them to disregard that last interruption.

"Dad what the heck!"

"Shay, you're a very driven person, but you aren't the most people friendly." says Dad with a chuckle.

I know that. Like I said, people just don't like it when the truth is right in front of them and they let it bite them in the foot. I don't do it to be mean, people should just take my advice with an open mind and realize that they aren't perfect. I just feel bad that I'm the first person to tell them.

"I am to a people person." I say as I turn and face the window. "People are just to stupid to notice it."

"That's true, but if I know you..you're about to tell them they can't get paid for those 20 minutes." I nod my head, still refusing to look at him.

"You see son, you have to read situations better. You have to know what the battles are, and pick them carefully. It's a Friday, and they're having to stay late and possibly have their kids wait at school now because they were slow today. They should get paid for that."

"Whatever." I say as I sit down and play with the new toy one of the scientist gave me. It scans your brain and plays the game that you want to play on the screen. I'm currently playing tic tac toe with it.

The rest of the day passes relatively quick. Dad assigns the manager to see the 20 extra minutes are taken care of and then we leave the factory.

"I still think they should be unpaid." I mumble to myself as I open the passenger side door and sit in the car.

* * *

 _Without the mask, where will you hide?_

 _Can't find yourself lost in your lie._

 _I know the truth now._

 _I know who you are._

* * *

 **Tora Wilson, 15**

 **District 5 Female**

Well last night was fun.

Actually last night was the worst experience I've had in awhile. I can't remember the last time I felt that negatively in one of those parties. How I know it sucked? Mom drank with us. MOM drank with US.

I look over at my still ringing alarm clock, and finally click the the snooze button. Today is reaping day. Which means two little unfortunately fated schmucks get sent into the arena, and normally slaughtered early on if not in the bloodbath.

Did I sound a little pessimistic right there? It's the truth. District 5 hasn't had a Victor since the 7th games.

I roll out of bed and begin to change into the outfit I picked out last night before going to bed. A simple black dress that falls to my knees and a pair of white heels. The joys of being a mayor's daughter.

I start to take off my top when I hear something coming from inside of my closet.

I freeze. I don't have a pet. So this is either a really lost maid, Apollo playing a joke on me, or I'm about to die.

I grab a picture frame with a picture and me and my Dad in it, and pose it ready to strike whoever is in my closet. When I open the door, I don't stop to look and just swing.

A hand grabs onto my wrist, and I close my eyes and wait for whatever is going to happen to happen. After a bit the hand removes itself from me, and I open my eyes to see Surge.

"YOU JACKASS!" I say as I hit him in the arm. "Have you lost your everloving mind?!" I say as I hit him again in the arm and harder this time.

"Surprise" he says with the same half smirk he always wears when he's around me.

"You can't be here." I say as I begin to push him towards the window, when I hear my Dad coming down the hallway.

"Tora!" he calls through the door before he opens it. I barely manage to get Surge back into my closet before he opens the door.

"What's going on in here?" he ask as he stares at me. "I heard voices."

"Daddy I got upset because I tripped over my bed."

"You called your bed a jack ass?"

"Well if the shoe fits." I reply as I begin to hold up the dress that I was planning on wearing. "Now are you going to watch me change, or can I have a bit of privacy?"

He rolls his eyes and closes the door as Surge enters out of the closet door.

"I miss you." he says as he pulls me in for a kiss.

"Surge I can't deal with this right now." I say as I pull away and begin to lay out the dress again.

"Then promise me you'll see me after the reapings." he says as he wraps his arms around my waist from behind. His strong hands are touching my stomach and it makes my heart race.

"Ok." I say

"Ok?" he says happily

"Don't make me change my mind." I say as I turn and face him with his arms still around me. He pulls me in for a kiss, and after a minute I realize that I have 10 minutes to get ready.

"Time for you to go sir." I say as I push him towards the window again.

"Later?" he ask

"Later." I say with a smile as he scurries down the rain pipe like he's done so many times before.

* * *

 _So you can keep me, inside the pocket of your ripped jeans._

 _Holding me closer till our eyes meet._

 _You won't ever be alone._

 _Wait for me to come home._

* * *

 **Shay Foster, 16**

 **District 5 Male**

I've never really been worried on reaping days. It's always been one of the poor kids, or the kids who are a lot older than me that get picked. It's something that I've come to just accept as another day.

The odds of me getting picked at 16 years old are literally slim to none. Especially with all the kids that have to take out tesserae and then you count the 18 year olds that did it. So I'm pretty much golden going into this.

I put on my pair of grey slacks and black shoes and head down to breakfast without putting on my red dress shirt just yet. Wouldn't want to get anything on it.

"Son are you ready for the reaping?" ask Dad as he takes a bite of his cereal.

I sit down and pour a bowl for myself and begin to eat whilst I snort. "Dad I'm not even worried about this stuff."

"Why wouldn't you be?" ask Dad "You are getting older."

He then proceeds to laugh, and the next thing I know we are both huddled over our bowls in fits of giggles. Finally the alarm goes off, and I realize that it's time for me to head to the reaping. I run up to my room and slide myself into my red dress shirt, and head out the door to the reapings.

* * *

 _Can we pretend that airplanes,_

 _in the night skies_

 _are like shooting stars?_

 _I could really use a wish right now._

* * *

 **Gladys Englore, 28**

 **District 5 Escorts**

"THIS IS THE ABSOLUTE END OF THE FREAKING WORLD." I say in a very serious tone as I look at the stain that is sitting on my lap of my dress.

"WHO'S IDEA WAS IT TO MAKE BREAKFAST TAQUITOS?!" I scream as the entire waiting staff is running over with things to get the stain out.

"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU FILTHY PEASANTS." I say as Sherrylynn my assistant comes out and gives me a new dress. I change in the dining compartment as the wait staff turns red as they see me undress.

"Please, like you've never seen a naked female before." I say as Sherrylynn zips me up and I walk out towards the stage of the reapings.

I hate people. Like borderline sociopathically hate people. If the Hunger Games were available in my office I work at when I'm not doing escort things I would win. Every year.

"Hello Grimey people of 5. Let's get this stuff started shall we." I say with false excitement as I walk over to the bowl and pull out a name. I walk back and read the name aloud into the microphone. "Shay Foster."

A surprsingly well dressed child walks out of the 16 year old male section. He looks dazed and confused, and when he gets to the front he mutters how he doesn't understand. Odds were against him.

"That's great sweetie." I say as I walk over to the female bowl and pull a name out. I walk back over to the microphone and read the name.

"Tora Wilson."

Now that makes me perk up a bit. That's the mayor's daughter. This is scandalous indeed. He is standing right behind me actually as I see his face and he is holding back anger towards us.

The girl walks up and stands next to me.

"I hope to make you guys proud." she says into the mic as she and her father and the boy still dazed and confused walk back towards the justice building.

 **Next time on Journey to the Top:**

 **District 6 is next on our travels. Who will we meet? What will they be like? Is one of them are next Victor? Find out next week on Journey to the Top.**

 **Ok, so this took a long time to get out...sorry.**

 **THINGS CALEB WANTS TO CLEAR UP.**

 **-Payne is not a drunk. She's a rebellious party girl.**

 **-Cascade's transgender-ness, at least how I picture it. Comes from a deep rooted hatred from her parents using her femininity as a tool. So because she wants to not be a tool anymore, she wants to take away the weapon.**

 **Who do you like more? Tora or Shay?**

 **Predictions?**

 **Would you like a Capitol update after District 6 or during the chapter?**

 **Would Ansley win the Hunger Games?**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	9. District 6 Reapings

**Previously on Journey to the Top:**

 **With the author confused and at odds about how to handle a Capitol update he decided finally after long consideration to post pone the update until chapter 9. With Tora and Shay on their way to the Capitol, the brat pack from 5 are sure to make a splash in this years games. Tonight we travel to District 6 where we will meet two tributes that are anxiously awaiting to see if they can make the Journey to the Top.**

 ***TRIGGER WARNING* Mention of cutting and or suicide in this chapter.**

* * *

 _What's the perfect balance between yelling too much?_

 _And not yelling enough?_

 _So that people don't walk over you._

 _Is it a crime...just to want to be nice?_

 _And avoid confrontation._

 _Show everyone a little respect._

* * *

 **Skyler Black, 16**

 **District 6 Female**

"Sweetie. It's time to get up." says Dad as he barges into my room at 6 AM in the morning.

My Dad is a little overbearing. A long time ago, when he was 13, he met a girl who was 16 years old. She thought he was 16, he thought she was his age. Anyways long story short, bump in the night and boom. Baby Skyler was born.

The 16 year old wanted nothing to do with me. Especially after finding out she was basically a cougar. So Dad and Gramma took me in, and 16 years later here I am.

"Dad. The sun isn't even up." I whine into my pillow as he flicks on the lights. My blue eyes wince as the sudden change hits them. "Why do you hate me."

"That wasn't asked like a question." state's Dad as he comes and sits on the corner of my bed.

"It wasn't a question. It was a statement."

Dad has become obsessed with being prepared ever since he initially wasn't. I can't tell you the number of times I've had the birds and the bees talk. It's not exactly a conversation you want to have once. Let alone a thousand times over.

"What would you do if you were at the cornucopia and the buzzer gonged?" ask Dad

So the questioning begins. Dad has been adamant about me being ready for the Games ever since I can remember. I know nothing of weapons, and I know a little bit about survival, but I'll tell you what. I'd really win the games if the whole thing was a question and answer based.

"I would run straight up to the Male from 2 and ask him to shove a sword into my heart. Because that's what I feel like doing right now. Dying." I say as I throw my blanket and pillow over my head.

"That isn't funny Sky." he says as I feel his disapproving look glaring through my blanket.

"Look, Dad." I say as I sit up in my bed. "If I'm going to get reaped today, no amount of questions and answers is going to get me out of that situation. Let me sleep. Please? The reapings aren't even for 5 hours."

He puts his head in his hands, and I can tell I'm about to be in for the "when I was your age I wasn't prepared and I had you." speech, and I'm just not emotionally stable enough at the moment to listen to this giant speech.

I roll my eyes and throw my feet over the bed and walk towards my bathroom. I turn on the hot water in the shower and see Dad smiling from my bed. "Are you going to watch me shower? Or can I do that on my own?" I say annoyed.

He rolls his eyes and crosses over to my door and smiles. "In my 29 years of experience I've never met a girl as awesome as you."

Yeah whatever.

I close the bathroom door and adjust the hot water to a temperature that suits my want. I step inside and let the water drizzle down my body. The warm water wakes me up, and the fact that I'm awake also makes me miss when I was asleep.

I don't think I would mind all the questions and answers that my Dad throws at me if it wasn't for the fact that he is kind of compulsive by it. I've never once been scared on reaping day. I've never ever had to take out any tesserae and not because we didn't need it. I just wasn't allowed. I'm one of the only kids in my classes who's never taken it out. So why would I be worried about my slip being drawn.

Dad on the other hand FLIPS. Every year I'm more fearful of his reactions rather than what the actual games would be if I ended up in them. I'll never forget when I was 14 years old and Skyler Samuels got reaped. She made it far...I think it was like 5th place?

Dad flipped after he heard the name Skyler. Screaming in the crowd. Running towards the stage. Peace keepers had to stop him. It was a huge debacle, and by the time he realized that it wasn't me. I was already 10 different shades of red.

Gramma tries to settle his compulsiveness down a little bit. She's old though, not by physicality, but by mindset. She raised a kid that was raising a kid.. She doesn't have it in her anymore to keep up with her young son, and her granddaughter young enough to be her daughter.

I realize I was taking to long when Gramma knocks on my shower door and says that Dad insisted on her checking on me to make sure I didn't fall or I wasn't asleep in the bathtub.

"Gramma I honestly just don't have it in me to deal with this today." I say as I grab my towel all the while covering myself up.

"You know how your Father gets on days like these." she says as she grabs my robe off my bathroom door and hands it to me. I slide into it, and tie the string and follow her out into the kitchen. When I arrive the table is set up with multiple cards around the table, and the breakfast that I would really like to be eating is nowhere in sight.

"Oh good you're here." says Dad with a smile as he finishes setting out the last card. He walks over to a card labled "1" and sits down at the table indicating for me to follow.

"I'm going to ask you a series of questions, and you give me the best answers you can on what you'd do in the situation."

Kill me now.

I walk over to the seat as Gramma places a plate of pancakes in front of me.

"What do you do when you're standing on the platform and the timer is going down?"

I take a bite of my pancake and smile innocently. "Jump off and blow up."

This is going to be a long morning.

* * *

 _There's a place_

 _That I know._

 _It's not pretty there and few have ever gone._

 _If I show it to you now...will it make you run away?_

 _Or will you stay?_

 _Even if it hurts?_

* * *

 **Rehan Chase, 15**

 **District 6 Male**

There is exactly 366 ceiling tiles over the ceiling of this room. I know because I've counted 5 times. This is how all my sessions with Karen go. Me staring at a blank ceiling, and her periodically asking questions.

"Rehan, this is the same dance that we do every session. There has to be something you want to talk about?" she ask for the third time since I've entered into the room.

"No one believes me anyways." I say as I lay down with my head on the arm of the couch and still stare at the ceiling. "You have 366 ceiling tiles. Did you know that?" I ask

"I do know that. Only because you tell me every session."

"Yet every session I'm still surprised." I say with a smirk as I turn over on my stomach and put my forehead on the arm.

The bandage on my right wrist sticks up as I turn and I push the corner of it down again. I wince as putting pressure on my hands and arms hasn't been the same since the incident. A total misunderstanding blown out of freaking proportion, but none the less the incident.

"You're playing with your bandages Rehan." says Karen as she starts to write down notes.

"Dude, you're like the most observant person ever." I say with my mouth dropped open and a chuckle escapes from her end of the room. I turn my head back to face her and look at her curiously. She intrigues me more than I'd ever let her know, but I don't like the fact she can't take the truth for what it is.

"Let's play a game." she says

"Ok, I'm interested." I say as I stare at the clock. I still have one more hour until the awkward walk home with Mom and Dad.

"I'll ask you any question I want, and in return I'll answer yours." she says with a bright smile.

"Am I 7 again?" I ask with a laugh.

"I just figured that since you like playing games so much-"

"These aren't games Karen." I say interrupting her. "This is me telling you the truth, and you not wanting to listen."

"Rehan slitting your wrist because you're curious of what a near death experience is like does not add up-"

"Cut it out Karen. We both know the truth." I say finally sitting up and sitting cross legged on the couch. "The truth is you want me to admit that I tried to kill myself. You want me to admit that I'm depressed, and that I'm alone, and saw no way out. You're a psychologist, and all I've heard you talk about is the statistics of what the mind is and how it works. Are you seriously going to tell me that every mind works the same? Because curiosity overtook me and I made a bad call that you suddenly know what's eating at me?"

"Rehan the signs aren't textbook."

"Neither is life Karen. I'm 15 years old. That's not enough time to get every experience that I want. The truth is yes, I'm not always happy. Yes I look different than the other kids. Yes I'm brown. Yes America is still young enough, and people remember enough about it to know that the people I'm descended from had a branch of terrorist. Yes that is something I'm called, and yes it bothers me. But I'm 15. High school is temporary."

She begins writing down notes with an intensity that I've never seen her in. Her eyes are glowing with a fire, and her hands are moving at the pace of a lightning strike.

"Rehan, this is the most I've learned about you in the entire time we've been meeting."

I lay my head back down and put my hands over my face. Unbelievable.

The truth is I did slit my wrist, and yes. Maybe that was a bad judgement call. Actually, I'll keep it real with you. That was a really bad judgement call. Like really bad. However, I didn't do it for the fact that I hated life. I did it because I wanted to EXPERIENCE life. I've heard so much about people having a near death experience, and how it changed their life for the better. Maybe I just wanted that.

"Keep talking Rehan." says Karen with a small urgency in her tone.

"I have no time to talk to people who don't listen. Especially people who claim it as their occupation." I say as I smooth out the corner of the bandage on my right wrist again.

"None the less Rehan, we still have an hour before your parents pick you up for the reapings." says Karen as she crosses her right leg over her left. Her clipboard nested on her lap as she twirls the pen in between her two fingers.

I've always been fascinated with people who do that. I've always wanted to, but everytime I try I'm not able to get it all the way around. Especially now that my motor skills are a little shotty.

"Rehan tell me your life story."

"1, 2, 3, 4" I say outloud as I point to the ceiling tile in the left corner of the room and work my way down the row.

"Rehan this isn't funny anymore. Your parents pay a lot of money for you to be here with me, and frankly it isn't fair to them."

"19, 20, 21, 22, 23"

She sighs as she leans back in her chair and rest her arm on the arm rest. This is going to be the longest 55 minutes of our lives.

* * *

 _No I was not built, to idly stand here._

 _Letting you make my decisions based upon your point of view._

 _You've never allowed me my own freedom._

 _So hear me now._

* * *

 **Skyler Black, 16**

 **District 6 Female**

When I was a little girl I used to imagine a life away from District 6. Someplace where I was free to go and do what I wanted. Someplace to go and just be careless for a little bit. Knowing that there had to be more than this chain iron fence and same old market places that they close us in with.

Unfortunately even if such a place existed I wouldn't be able to go to it with an upbringing like mine.

I probably sound ungrateful. The truth is I've had everything I've ever wanted. Even if it was something that was true, I've never heard the phrase "Skye we can't afford that.". I've never gone hungry, and I've never really had the chance to fail.

That's just it though. I haven't lived. Yeah, I'm breathing, and physically I'm here, but I'm so hungry for an adventure. I'm so hungry for a once in a lifetime opportunity. Something that's reckless. Something that is out of control. Something that is wild. Something that's chaotic.

Something that's free.

I look into the mirror at the girl with the black hair. My pale skin is basically glowing in comparison to the dark violet dress that I have on. I love this dress. So much. Mostly because I had to fight for it.

We were walking through the marketplace when Gramma and I spotted it in the window of a store. We aren't ones to buy clothes, as we usually make our own. However this was just so beautiful. She had me try it on, and I felt extravagant. Almost like a princess.

Dad walked by the store window right as I was looking at myself in the dressing room mirror. He threw a fit. Like yelling at the store clerk, and almost ripping the dress off of me kind of fit. Screaming about how he was irresponsible like that and it changed his life forever.

I'll never forget the way Gramma stepped in and set him in his place. Obviously we bought the dress that day. It means so much more than just a pretty clothing item though. This was a victory that I won. Something that I finally was able to take control of. Something that allowed me to explore a little bit more of who I was.

"Skye, the reapings are about to start!" says Dad with a slight panic in his voice.

"Coming Dad!" I say as I slide into my silver flats, and walk out of my room.

* * *

 _Like a diamond_

 _From black dust._

 _It's hard to know what can become out if you give up._

 _So don't give up on me._

 _Please remind me who I really am._

* * *

 **Rehan Chase, 15**

 **District 6 Male**

Karen is a little snitch and told Mom and Dad I didn't talk again today. Now I have to listen to the speech that I get everytime I leave a session with Karen.

"Rehan, why don't you talk to the nice lady?" says Dad as he walks hand in hand with my mother.

"Yes baby," says Mom, "she's only trying to help you."

Can people not see that I don't need help? Sometimes I feel like my life is in a different language than everyone else's. Like closed captioning works on my end, and not on theirs.

"Guys I tell you every time we go to that horrid woman that I don't need to."

"Rehan you slit your wrist." says Mom bluntly.

"You know what?!" I say "I'm done."

I walk over to a building and find a latter on the side of it. I swiftly climb it as my parents follow me. They follow me up the latter and I walk over to the edge of the building and dip my toes over the edge.

"Rehan what are you doing?!" says Dad

'Giving you what you want to see!" I say "You want me to jump right?" I say with a smile. "Well here we go!"

"No!" screams mom as she grabs my shirt. She then realizes I didn't jump and stares at me angry.

"What are you doing!" says Dad

"Proving a point. If I wanted to kill myself I'd find a much easier way than slitting my wrist." I say as I stroll over to the edge of the latter and begin to climb down.

My parents follow me as I walk towards the registration for the reapings and get my finger pricked.

"You ok kid?" ask the peacekeeper as he grabs my finger and sticks the needle in. "I saw you over there on that roof."

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say mad. "I'm just tired of not being heard."

I stroll over to the 15 year old boy section, and applaud politely as I watch our District escort Godiva Eldridge walk onto the stage.

* * *

 _I'm too sexy for my shirt,_

 _too sexy for my shirt._

 _So sexy it hurts._

* * *

 **Godiva Eldridge, 21**

 **District 6 Escort**

Oh my gosh. Why yes. It is the movie star Godiva Eldridge standing right in front of you.

Ok. It was a film festival, and the only reason I was in it was because I was the only extra willing to show her boobs. None the less though, I was hot, and rocked the hell out of that scene. If I do say so myself I stole that shot. I was pissed with the Panem Choice Awards came out and I wasn't on the list for best supporting role. I was honestly robbed.

I walk out into the stage and accept the applause as District 6 claps for my grand entrace.

"Hold the applause please." I say as I wave and bow to the crowd.

"Per usual we will start with ladies first."

I walk over to the bowl and dig my hand in it. Gosh I just love this feeling. You can cut the tension with a knife. It's a atmosphere of pressure that is almost ecstasy like.

"Skyler Black?" I say as I read into the microphone.

A man screams in the back and suddenly multiple people are on the ground and staring at him as he makes his way through the crowd. A girl from the 16 year old section is making her way to the stage. She looks at the man in horror as one taze shoots out and clips him in the leg. Surprisingly he keeps running as another shoots him in the arm. One more taze and he is down for the count.

"Sweet heart who is that." I ask as I see her wiping away tears as she covers her mouth in horror.

"M-my Dad." she chokes out.

"Dad?!" I say doing a double take as I stare at the man who looks like he can't be more than 30. What the hell does this guy put in his cereal in the morning?!

"Well." I say into the mic. "Ladies and Gentlemen why that is working out we will go ahead and move on to the males."

I walk over to the male bowl and pull a name out of the top half of the envelopes. I walk back over to the microphone and read the name allowed.

"Rehan Chase?" I say

Similar to when I called the girl there is a wail in the crowd. However no one interrupts as the 15 year old boy makes his way to the stage.

"DISTRICT 6 YOUR TRIBUTES! REHAND AND SKYLER!"

 **Next time on Journey to the Top:**

 **We travel to the Capitol where we will catch up with Katherine and Clyde and the gang in the President's house. What has been going on while we've been away? What's going to happen next. We will also travel back out to the outer parts of Panem. The forgotten corners of America. Sadie makes a return in the next chapter. Where do these characters fit in on the fight for survival and Journey to the Top? Find out next chapter.**

 **Who did you like more? Rehan or Skyler?**

 **Predictions?**

 **I had a lot of fun writing this chapter…**

 **So, uh. Shout out times.**

 **Reader Castellan has a story that's kicking serious butt right now called Glass Glades: The 70th Hunger Games. I'm in the story (Dove Savage) so you should go read. #TeamDove #SavageNation**

 **CreativeAJL has Second Chance still. #TeamParvati. Need I say more? **

**ASimpleMind94 is writing a hella fantastic story called "The 86th Hunger Games: Welcome to Oblivion." #teamGwen**

 **We're All Okay is also writing a SYOT that you should check out called "Haunted: The 20th Hunger Games" #TeamBriar #Die4Di **

**LASTLY WizardDemigodGladerGatekeeper (yes I typed that all out) has a new SYOT that's OPEN. It's called Battles of History: the 58th Hunger Games. #SailintoVictory #TeamGraceland. Definitley go see if you can submit because this kid is awesome.**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	10. Mob SKWAD

**Tonight on Journey to the Top:**

 **The author sighs with relief as tonight will not be a difficult writing tonight. Tonight will be easy as he's already written for all the characters that were in this chapter. He doesn't have to refer to the private messages of the tributes that are submitted to these games.**

 **Without futher ado. The Capitol.**

* * *

 _Like a painted wild mustang_

 _Flying out across the open range_

 _Finally gets to live her life that way._

 _No fears, no fences, nobody._

 _No reigns._

* * *

 **Sadie Amaya, 16**

 **Survivor of the 17th Hunger Games**

I cannot believe the amount of McDonalds I've counted. There's literally at least 2 around every street corner. It must have been something super good and tasty to have that kind of a demand in the Dark Ages.

It's been a year since I have gotten to experience life in the New America. It's been something that has been incredible. There's no struggles. Everyone is friendly. We are all well fed, and Daniel and I have grown closer from this experience. They're always having secret meetings though, and today they want me to sit in on it.

Last year we realized that a society of outlaws can't survive without some form of order. So we elected a council of people to take over for when it comes to making choices. Daniel is on the council, and I am council adjacent in that case because I pretty much know everything that's going on.

"Sadie it's time for the meeting." says the head councilmen Victor Krauss.

I get up and follow him into the room that we have set up for important meetings like this. It's the conference hall of an old hotel called the Hilton. In it we have a table sitting in the middle of the room and a projector attached to the ceiling. Victor takes his place at the end of the table, and waits for the rest of the Council to fill in their spots.

"So are you excited for your first meeting?"

"I'd be more excited if I knew what was going on.." I say nervously.

I don't know why, but the moment I sat down I instantly felt a sense of urgency. I feel like this bubble that I lived in the past year, this happy life that I've grown accustomed to and loved dearly was suddenly going to change. Something was going to happen today.

Not long after that brief and very awkward conversation with Victor, people from the rest of the Council begin to walk in. Daniel walks in and takes his spot next to me and we watch as the rest of the people file in. You'd think that 6 people that were elected into a position would be able to get somewhere on time, but apparently that isn't important when it comes to running your own pseudo country.

"Now," says Victor standing up as he watches Jennette sit down in her seat. "We've gathered here today to discuss a matter at hand that we have been waiting to act upon for awhile."

He just glanced at me. His eyes met mine for a brief moment and when he saw that I was actually paying attention he glanced away. There is a big plan in motion. I'm involved in this some way or another.

"This is Ms. Amaya's first time with us today." says Victor as he continues on with his speech, "Please grant her a warm welcome with me." he says as he begins a hand clap.

I look to Daniel as I'm not sure what to think of this situation. He gives me a reassuring squeeze on my hand, and then let's go as he stands up to reveal the next motion of the meeting. He walks over to the projector and clicks it on. Standing on the projector is a headshot of the 24 tributes from last years games. The district 3 female is staring at me.

It's funny, because last year that was me. Just last year. So much has changed in the short year that I've had in this outer forbidden world. I have grown so much. I'm no longer the little girl with a vendetta against something she can't lose. My sarcastic wit that I would hide behind is something that I can put on the back burner for now. For the first time in my life...I'm genuinely happy.

"Last year 24 tributes went out into an arena to fight to the death." says Daniel as he begins his pitch. "We know at least two that got out." A red circle comes around the pictures of Katherine and myself.

Katherine was someone I knew would win. If it wasn't going to be me, it was her. She had her eye on the game since the very moment she volunteered. She knew exactly what she was getting into.

"Out of the final 5 we have confirmed deaths for the District 2 boy, and the District 9 girl."

They have names Daniel. Leah. Leonis.

"The body of the boy from District 12 was never discovered. It's safe to assume though that if he was able to escape the arena he's dead now." he says as he clicks over to the new screen. This time it has a picture of some of the more popular tributes from that year. Viola Reginald of District 8, Jason Nestor of District 6, Leah Ashton of District 9, and Knox McDallen of District 4.

"The problem with the games last year was that it didn't go as planned due to us intervening. The Capitol made it seem like it was all a part of the show, but the technology of the situation malfunctioned which triggered the explosions. In order to take down a government that has such loyalty from its citizens there has to be some shred of doubt in the system. So I give you...the doubt." says Daniel as he walks over to the door and opens it up.

I wish I could see the facial expression that just appeared on my face. Because when Daniel opened the doors all four of the tributes that are very much dead from last year enter the room. I get up from my chair and slowly walk over to Leah, as she seems the least threatening of the bunch.

"I don't bite Sadie." she says as she sticks out her hand for me to shake it. "Congratulations on making it out of the games."

I look at Daniel shocked and confused. She even sounds exactly like Leah.

"Daniel..this can't really be…" I begin to say but get so lost in the details of the figure standing in front of me.

"Oh no, these are my creations. I call them the Mob Skwad."

"How...how did we do this?" I say turning around and looking at everyone in the room.

"Sadie, we have some of the best minds in this very room the world has to offer. Just because we might not have the most resources, doesn't mean we aren't resourceful."

I turn and look at these tributes and pieces of the grand puzzle that these people have been putting together in front of me are finally falling into perspective.

"We're going back into the Capitol aren't we." I state as a fact and not a question. I already know the answer.

"Pack your bags bitches." says Viola as she flips her red hair and puts on a smirk that's dripping in sarcasm. "We're going on a roadtrip."

* * *

 _Incase you failed to notice._

 _Incase you failed to see._

 _This is my heart, bleeding before you._

 _This is me down on my knees._

* * *

 **Clyde Averway, 16**

 **Survivor of the 17th Hunger Games**

They finally found the man that ruined Katherine's surgery. He was hiding out in a bunker not to far from where the hospital was, and I didn't tell her this, but he had cameras in her room. They're watching her. I don't know why. I don't know what it is she's done...but she has made a big enemy somewhere down the line.

"I want to get out of this damn hospital." she says as she pouts and slouches back in her bed. Normally I would tell her to calm down, but honestly she's kind of cute when she's mad.

"We'll find out today what the plan is for your dismissal." I say as I grab onto her hand and begin to stroke it. She smiles and takes my hand in her own as she leans her head back and lets out an angry grunt.

"I just don't like waiting in here. They could be doing something to kill me right now, and we wouldn't even know it because of how infiltrated these people are. I don't feel safe."

"Well then good news." says the Dr as he walks into the room smiling. "You're free to go."

"Finally!" she says as she gets up from the bed and grabs the clothes that the nurse brought her from the night that she checked in. The white dress with the bloodstain in the middle of her torso.

She cringes a little as she holds it up and stares at the blood wound. I had a feeling that she would get to leave today. So I packed her a pair of jeans and a tshirt.

"Babe." I say as I hold up the clothes that I brought from her room this morning.

She looks at me with a sigh of relief and then grabs the clothes. "I knew I loved you." she says as she walks to the bathroom and closes the door and 5 minutes later she is all but running out of the hospital room she's called home for the little bit she's been here.

"I cannot believe that I missed the reapings! I was supposed to be there to watch over the District 1 tributes, and now I look flakey cause I wasn't there."

She's been insistent on being ready for this year's games. I think if she thinks that if she gets more involved and get lost in the work that the stuff that's happened here will just slip into the background. I'm scared that she's slowly starting to grab at things to put a bandaid on the problems she has already. The Hunger Games isn't a bandaid you want to use though.

"Babe, maybe you should just take this year off. I'm sure Bryley will unders-"

She stops and turns at me and gives me the most intense stare that I haven't seen since we were in the games together.

"Don't you dare tell me to take time off Clyde. These people will not win."

She turns and continues walking at a fast pace and storms out of the hospital waiting room with me treading as fast as I can behind her. She's a fast girl for someone with such short legs.

"Kat. Wait." I say as she opens up the car door that I used to get here and slides into the seat.

"Are you coming or not?" she ask

"Kat." I say

"Clyde. Are you coming or not?"

I hesitate but a moment later I slide into the back seat and close the door. The car starts, and heads into the street and when we round out of the parking lot Katherine slides over to me and starts to kiss my neck. I am surprised by this sudden display of affection and started to pull away, but she grabbed onto my neck and whispered "stay still and listen."

She begins to whisper into my ear and I'm not sure what's going on.

"Kat I can't understand you." I whisper quietly.

She rolls her eyes and climbs on top of my and gets close to my face.

"That man is working with them."

I look at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"The guy that was in my surgery had a tattoo of an eagle on his wrist. I started to notice that one of the nurses had the same tattoo when she would come and check my vitals and my IVs. I started feeling ill so I would disconnect the IV after she would leave and started feeling loads better. Clyde. That man has a eagle on his wrist."

I look ahead and I see the eagle on his wrist. It's small, but very presently there. I look at her, and notice that the man is looking at us, and Katherine lets out a small giggle to decrease the suspicion that we are onto the situation.

"Is there anyway we can step on it to the house?" I say with a wink towards the driver.

He chuckles as he speeds up the car a bit. "You bet kid."

5 minutes later we are rolling into the driveway of the President's mansion and Katherine is all but yanking me up the stairs.

* * *

 _People call life a bitch because if it were easy they'd call it a slut._

* * *

 **Katherine Farrow**

 **Victor of the 17th Games**

If you were to ask me last year where I'd thought I'd be. I don't think you would have gotten this answer. I wasn't slated to volunteer at 17, I definitely didn't plan on volunteering last year, and I definitely didn't plan on falling in love with a boy from District 12.

364 days, 8760 hours, 525600 minutes was all it took for my life to go haywire.

I think the worst part is everyone that keeps telling me they understand. I'm sorry, but what do you understand? Do you have some crazy organization out to get you? Is there some person that shot you, and then held a gun to your surgeon's head as he operated on you while you were awake? No? That's just me? Got it. Thanks. You totally understand.

I'm not paranoid. I'm not bitter. I'm angry. I have never been the type of girl that just sits there and allows people to walk over me. These people want to start something? I'm sure as hell going to finish it.

"Katherine you wanted to see me?"

I sit up from the bed I was lying down on and see the President of Panem staring at me as he is in normal clothes. Most people would probably be weirded out seeing the President in sweat pants...I just kind of got used to it. Perks of being best friends with the almost first lady.

"Yes. I want to call a press conference about what happened at my birthday." I say as I reach over and grab my nail polish off my bedside table and begin to paint my toes.

"Katherine I don't know if that's the best idea."

I look up at him and give him a surprised and upset look. I come to him when I need to make choices I know Andrea wouldn't approve. She would think this is stupid, which is why I came to Bryley. Why does he have to get all mature now?

"It was televised on National Tv." I say as I dip the brush back into the red polish and start to apply it to the rest of my nails.

"I understand Katherine, but they were able to get past our defences. Do you really think upsetting them is something we want to do?"

"I survived a mass murder at the age of 5, survived the 17th games with multiple people that really would've liked nothing more than to kill me, and now I've been shot and was operated on whilst completely conscious. Bryley I don't think they can do much more that I haven't already experienced."

He looks at me with a frown, and then reluctantly pulls out his phone. He dials the number of his booking agent, and begins to set up the important details for the press conference.

"Ok. Thanks Mirange."

He hangs up the phone and drags the chair away from my vanity and pulls it over closer to my bed. He sets his feet up on the side of the bed and leans back.

"I hope you know what you're doing." he says

"Bryley I always have a plan, and speaking of which…"

"Oh no."

"Just one more thing I promise!" I say as I give him an upset eyes. It's funny. Andrea might be my best friend, but I look at Bryley kind of like an older brother.

"What do you want Kat." he says annoyed.

"I need to get into the secret room behind the bookcase? I could always sneak in, but I mean if you let me in this way I wouldn't be breaking the law?" I say with a smile and a pleading look.

"You don't even know what you're asking."

"Bryley I'm taking these people down KO style, but I need to know who it is. It isn't my fault you didn't think to put the security cameras somewhere different."

"Only the President is allowed in that room." he says sternly.

"I stole the key before." I say boldly and bluntly. "I'll do it again."

"Oh my gosh Kat." he puts his head in his hands and pulls out the key from around his neck and hands it to me. "You're lucky me and Andrea love you."

I smile and stand up from my bed, and walk towards my door. When I get to it I turn and look at him. "Well? Are you coming?"

He rolls his eyes and stands up and me and him walk towards the book shelf where me and Clyde shared our first kiss around this time last year. This place is almost sacred.

I pull the book shelf open and look at the big lock on the door and stick the key in. A fingerprint scanner appears on the center of the door frame and Bryley sticks his thumb on it.

"Welcome President Sexypants."

I turn and give him a look. "You have got to be kidding me." I say

"Remember when I'm doing you a favor?" he says as he tries to hide the fact that he is turning red and walks into the room.

"How did you plan on getting in here without my fingerprint last time?"

"You know better than to ask silly questions." I say with a wink as I sit at the cameras and begin scrolling back.

"You frighten me." he says with a small laugh and playful nudge on my arm. He sits down next to me as he looks at the screen. I begin to scroll through the various cameras on the house, and stop at one in the bunker.

"Bryley...why is there someone in the bunker?"

This has to be the person that is behind sabotaging my birthday. This is the person that shot me.

"Katherine that's Olive!" says Bryley as he sits up and leans forward.

He runs out of the room and down the stairs from what I can see in the camera and disappears towards the back yard.

I'm actually kind of glad he left. Now I can look for what I really wanted to see.

I flick to the Camera in the room down the hall from mine. The room of the person that I've had an eerie feeling from the whole time being here in the Capitol.

Snow sits on his bed and looks at the camera with a smile on his face. He is twirling a rose in his hand, and then brings it up to smell it.

He gets up from the bed and walks over to the camera and looks deep into it. You can see his face perfectly as he leans forward.

"Care for a rose Katherine?" he says with a smile and steps back and extends his arm.

I'm less creeped out of the fact he knew I was watching, and more creeped out by the eagle I see tattooed on his wrist.

* * *

 _Where did I go wrong?_

 _I lost a friend._

 _Somewhere alone in the bitterness._

 _I would have stayed up with you all night._

 _Now I know,_

 _how to save a life._

* * *

 **Bryley Featherly**

 **President of Panem**

I run down the maze and get to the middle of it where the bunker entrance is at. My heart is beating fast as I open the latch and begin my descent down the stairs. It's dank in here, and small.

I think that as much as I hope Olive is down here...I don't want her to be. Because then the questions I'll have will only need answers, and answers can lead to more. If she is alive..then that's great...her death though, as much as I hate to say it..it would be a convenience.

I walk over to the door that lies at the bottom of the stairs and press in the code. I open it up and sitting there on a couch is Olive Peppernule. My assistant from last year that mysteriously went missing.

"I've told you a thousand times I will not give you any information about Snow until-"

She turns around at that point and sees me standing there. Her eyes widen as she has tears filling her eyes and stares at me. She runs up and hugs me and she is shaking.

"Olive. I thought you were dead."

"I can't believe you're here!" she says as she is weeping into my shoulder. "I've been here for so long..I didn't think I was ever getting out!"

"Olive..what happened?"

She pulls back away from me and wipes her eyes. She takes a few deep breaths and then composes herself as she gives me a serious look.

"Bryley I will tell you everything, just please...can we get out of here first?"

 **Next time on Journey to the Top:**

 **We travel to District 7 and the second half of the reapings begin! We will meet our two tributes from 7. What are they like? Do they have what it takes to take the throne of a Victor? Can they make the Journey to the Top? You find out next time.**

 **New poll...go vote! IT'S THE FIRST ONE OF THIS STORY OMG.**

 **What did you think of the real patriots?! What of their plan?!**

 **How do you think Snow and Katherine dynamic changes now that she knows he's in on her attack?**

 **Trouble in the white house honey moon suit? What do you think will happen to Bryley and Andrea now that Olive is back?**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	11. District 7 Reapings

**I broke my pinky. Now Caleb how did you break your pinky you ask? Cause I'm a good freaking person who was making a kids dream come true. Anyways I'm sorry it's been so long. As you can probably imagine, it's not easy to type with a finger brace on. Also, when I take it off my hand gets sore. Anyways I'll stop complaining.**

 **Also, if I change your tribute a bit..it's because I needed to. Sorry if it bothers you.**

 **Previously on Journey to the Top:**

 **We traveled back to the Capitol where we got to know a little bit about how the gang is doing. We found out a number of interesting things concerning our favorite heroes...and villains. Is an uprising on the horizon?**

* * *

 _Cellophane, Mr. Cellophane should have been my name_

 _Mr. Cellophane, cause you can look right through me_

 _Walk right by me and never know I'm there._

* * *

 **Squirrel Langston, 15**

 **District 7 Female**

"Did you hear the Penny is pregnant?" whispers the girls best friend to another girl in her posse as we sit in homeroom. I rather call her minion number 1, and the person she is talking to is minion number 2.

They clearly are trying to be secretive about it, but they obviously aren't trying very hard to keep it quiet. It's honestly something that is scary. Stay quiet, and don't really talk you go unnoticed. I can see how some psychopaths go crazy. If you fade into the background you start to realize the little things you can get away with.

School is like a game, and depending on what you want from it, and how you approach it is whether you win it or not. You have the popular group, aka preggo in the eggo, and her army of bitches. You have the jocks, aka baby daddy, and his minions. The wannabes that are constantly sucking up to them, and then the unmentionables which are the nerds and other stuff.

There is another group though. And if you blink you just might miss us. We're the unknowns. We aren't a proud group, and I really shouldn't even call us a group...because if I'm honest...I'm pretty much a loner. So really...I'm my own group.

"I can't believe her and Duke were so irresponsible. I feel so bad." says minion number 2.

Someone should tell her face that she feels bad. It says otherwise.

"Alright class, don't forget that tomorrow is the test. It's worth 10% of your final average...not that any of you care." mutters Ms. Appletree says under her breath, but loud enough to where we can all hear at the same time. "You're dismissed."

The room explodes with children getting up and the sounds of zippers from their hand bags and backpacks fills the air. I take my time. I'm in no rush. I don't have anything waiting for me other than my family at the end of the day. And they're accustomed to waiting for me at this point.

I watch as Felix drops his pencil and reaches down to pick it up, but gets distracted as Rachel stands next to her desk talking with Kyle Winters. Rachel's miniskirt is angled at just the right place so that Felix can see a little bit under it.

Raquel is complaining to Ms. Appletree about a grade on a test we just received. My guess is she got a 96, and she really should have added to a 97. Ms. Appletree will refuse to change it though, after all this is the 100th time the girl has done it.

I'm sorry, I hope I'm not freaking you out. Honestly, as much as I hate to admit it...people interest me. The beauty of their actions and motivations all have a purpose. I like studying the why. Really look deep into the matter that they are and process their behaviors from there.

I get up from my desk and slide my stuff into my bag. I don't bother to slide the notes in carefully. I wouldn't call them notes as much as random doodles on a page. As I walk out of the room and into the vast land of high school and drama, something catches my eye.

" **WILL YOU GET REAPED?!**

 **Don't forget the reapings are tomorrow at 9 AM.**

 **Don't be late. You know what happens.** "

That sign is terribly insensitive. For one kid...that's going to be their reality tomorrow. They're going to experience first hand what it's like to get reaped. To have your life slip out of your finger tips.

I know this sounds harsh..but I love watching their facial expressions. There is something about a person's expression when something is too real to be true that just fascinates me. It's so revealing. For the briefest of time, you get to just see them. They take off the mask we all hide behind, and they're so clearly there.

"Hey Squirelly." says Dad as I walk out of the front door of the school.

He stands at the bottom step of the stairs with his signature smile on. He would walk me everyday when I was in elementary school. It's just something that never stopped happening as I grew older. It was our time.

"How was school today?" ask Dad

I shrug. School is school. It's not really the most exciting of situations.

"Eh. School is boring dad. In other news Penny is pregnant."

My Dad's face grows horrified. "You're cousin is pregnant?!"

"This should make for an interesting family breakfast tomorrow.

* * *

 _If you ain't got two kids by 21, you're probably gonna die alone._

 _Least that's what tradition told you._

 _It don't matter if you don't believe, come Sunday morning_

 _you best be there on the first row like you're supposed to._

 _Same hurt in every heart...same trailer different park._

* * *

 **Teddy Green, 17**

 **District 7 Male**

I've never understood why people are scared of mediocrity. Everyone strives to be this different person. This person that's going to change everything. That makes a big difference, and in reality here they are. They live normal lives. The only difference being made is the one they decide works in their heads.

I'm not cynical. I'm understanding of what the situation is. I'm a chill guy. I however also understand that in the world we live in, which is very much a dictatorship, there is no room for dreams. Well, maybe not that harsh.

Let's look at the facts though. The odds of you being a celebrity and moving to the Capitol are like what? slim to nothing. You have to win the Hunger Games, and yes we are at a slight advantage being as we work with axe's but, we don't train our whole lives for moment of glory in a killing blood spree.

We've had a few slip through the cracks, but none of us are as attractive as the District 1 and 4 tributes. None of us are as fierce as the District 2 tributes. None of us are as wily as the District 10. We are just here. The kids that get dressed as trees every year for the chariot rides.

"Babe you're doing it again." says Arden as she leans up against my locker and puts on a smirk.

Remember when I said we couldn't dream? Yeah, Arden is the reason I corrected myself. The girl is incredible. She is everything I've ever wanted and more. I'd love to get married to her, raise a family.

"Doing what?" I ask confused.

She pouts and puts on serious eyes as she stares me down and then begins to laugh. "You went all serious face on me again."

I chuckle under my breath as she takes her hand and touches my cheek.

"It's ok though." she says, "It's kind of hot."

"Yeah?" I say with a smile as I lean in and we kiss.

"You two this is a school hallway, not a sex building. Please exit the premises if this is how you plan on spending your time after school here." says Ms. Appletree as she is walking down the hall escorting a student by the ear.

"Aw, come on now Appletree." says Arden as she smiles, "Can you blame me?"

She pauses with the boy and his ear still in her grasp. With her right hand she covers her mouth and gulps.

"In case you were wondering." she says as she is covering her mouth still. "That was me swallowing the throw up that just came into my mouth."

I roll my eyes and grab Arden's hand as we are walking out towards the building, and just to annoy Ms. Appletree I spin her around and plant a huge kiss on her right in the middle of the hallway in front of the door.

"Young man that is highly inappropriate!" screams Appletree as she is stalking towards me and Arden. We run out of the school and down the steps towards the streets.

"You nervous for tomorrow?" ask Arden in between her laughs and deep breathing.

"No. At least I don't think so." I say "We haven't needed to take out a lot of tesserae so I should be fine."

"Same for my family." says Arden.

The rest of the walk home is spent hand in hand talking about how school went, and hearing about the latest drama in the crowd Arden travels in when she isn't with me.

"Penny is pregnant!" she said as she slaps me on my arm in shock. "Vanessa told me in Appletree's class today."

"That's not a surprise. Duke is kind of a slut." I say with a giggle.

"I just feel bad for her…" says Arden as she leans her head against my shoulder. She then picks her head up and gives me a strange glare. "Don't get any ideas Mr. Greene."

"Oh of course not." I say with a chuckle as we turn on her street and continue on towards her house.

* * *

 _Cellophane, Mr. Cellophane shoulda been my name._

 _Mr Cellophane._

* * *

 **Squirrel Langston, 15**

 **District 7 Female**

"You told them I'm pregnant!?" says Penny as she barges into my room after the discussion with her mom and my parents happen.

"Good morning to you as well sunshine." I say as I turn over and lay my head on the cooler side of the pillow.

"How did you even find out?"

"Might want to talk to your two friends." I say, "Vanessa has a loud voice. Also watch out for Arden...she's a loose cannon."

"I can't believe you did this to me." she says as she storms out of my room.

"Squirrel can you come help since you're up?" calls Dad from the kitchen.

I sigh as I get up and slide into my house shoes and walk towards the kitchen. Dad is already getting on his coat and heading outside when I walk and grab mine off the coat rack.

"I hope she didn't drill to hard into you." says Dad as he slides into his work boots and opens the door.

"I'm not to worried about it." I say as I pick up the ax from the side of the wall and walk towards the pile of wood we've been working our way through for awhile now.

"Ok, so you do half, and I'll do the other?" says Dad as he walks and begins the chopping by putting a block of wood onto the stump we use as a table.

I begin my half of the wood. I'm not bad, but I'm not good. Most girls my age get the chop in about 4 swings, and I can do it in 2. Dad can do it in 1 however, and I really just want to be able to beat him.

After about 20 minutes, and 3 trips hauling and loading the wood back towards the back porch, we are back and having the most awkward of family breakfast I've ever seen.

Penny keeps giving me death glares, as Aunt Belinda watches her and just shakes her head in anger. Mom is holding back fits of gigglles, and Dad is totally oblivious to the situation at hand.

"Well I suppose I'm going to go get ready." I say as I walk towards my room. I pick out the clothes that I'll be wearing for the reapings, and then head to the shower. I let the warm water just fall on my face, not to long however, we have a big family, and I don't want to be the one that uses all the hot water.

20 minutes later I'm dressed and ready for the reapings. Penny awaits at the door still angry from the events that unfolded, and we walk towards the town square. The princess and the unknown peasant.

* * *

 _Momma's hooked on Mary Kay,_

 _Brother's hooked on Mary Jane,_

 _Daddy's hooked on Mary two doors down._

 _Mary, Mary quite contrary,_

 _we get bored so we get married._

 _Just like we dust we settle in this town._

 _On this broken merry go round._

* * *

 **Teddy Greene, 17**

 **District 7 Male**

"TEDDY!" Gabby comes running into my room. Her little hands smack onto my mattress as I feel her tiny form climbing onto the bed. She begins jumping at the end of it, and then belly flops on my back.

"Hi." says the 5 year old with a sheepish smile.

"Monster, how many times have I told you not to jump on my back…" I say as I turn over and sit her down next to me. "BECAUSE NOW I HAVE TO TICKLE YOU!"

She screams in laughter as we have our daily tickle fight and then she threatens to pee, like always, so I stop.

"Teddy momma says it's a scary day today." says Gabby with a anxious look on her face.

"Well it's not a not scary day."

"Why is it scary?"

"Because we have little monsters like you running around." I tease with a laugh.

"Not funny Theodore."

She only calls me that when she's frustrated. I smile to myself as I lay back down on my pilllow and she lays on the one next to mine. We just sit there for awhile, until her 5 year old self can't take the quiet any more.

"Are you going to tell me? Or do I have to belly flop it out of you?" she says flustered.

"It's reaping day."

"What's that."

"It's a day where kids get picked, and then they have to go to the Hunger Games."

"Is that like when you go to dinner?"

"Yes." I say. "Exactly like that.

She sits up and begins telling me about her boyfriend, yeah I'm already having to deal with this, and how he tried to hold her hand at recess.

"Kid, there is no holding hands in kindergarten." I say with a exasperated look.

"That's what I said." says Gabby with a smirk, "He just couldn't keep his paws off me." she flips a piece of her hair, and I put my head in my hands.

"You're too young for this." I say with a laugh, "But I have to get ready. I have to go to the reapings!"

"I hope you get picked for Dinner Teddy!" she says. She meant well, but I hope that doesn't jynx me.

"I'm perfectly fine with the food I have here." I say as I pick her up and walk her over to the door. "See you in a few kid."

* * *

 _Ya girl I saw you come in, with all of your girl friends._

 _Just posting up and shooting bucardi._

 _Ya I got my boys with me, we're just blowing off steam._

 _Not looking to pick up anybody._

 _So I was gonna walk on by...you turned around and we about died._

* * *

 **Gel Farbs, 46**

 **District 7 Escort**

Marriage number 6 down the tubes. I can't really help myself. The ladies love me, and I love the ladies. My latest wife found was one of the girls that split up me and wife number four and five. She should have known that life wouldn't' be any different. Now I'm looking at a potential wife number 7, and she's a vision of lovely.

"Sir it's time." says Marcella as she walks into my room I've been sharing with my new soul mate.

"Coming darling." I say to Marcella. "I'll see you later." I say as I lean in and kiss the 25 year old girl that sits on my bed.

"Hurry back." she says with a smile

I walk out of my room and towards the exit of the train. I walk onto the platform, and directly onto the stage that they have set up fro the reapings.

"Hello District 7!" I say as I smile for the cameras that are flashing everywhere before me. "Let's get this thing started!"

I walk over to the girls bowl and pull out a random name from the very top of the bowl. Walking back towards the microphone I open up the envelope and stare at the name before me. What the hell kind of a name is Squirell…

"Squirell Langston."

A mousey girl of about 15 I'd say walks up to the stage. There is tears in her eyes, but you can tell that she is doing her best to hold them back and not let the others know that she is scared. When she arrives I shake her hand and hold out the mic to see if she wants to say anything. She looks like the contemplates and then decides not to.

"Ok, now for the boys!" I say as I walk over to the boys section and draw a name from the very bottom of the bowl. Gotta give the people what they want. A show.

I walk back over to the mic and unwrap the envelope. "Theodore Greene"

"MOMMA TEDDY GETS DINNER!" I hear a tiny child's voice as a woman wails. A 17 year old boy walks up to the stage. Something about this kid just seems average. I'm not sure if it's his looks or demeanor. However, he is very much the opposite of what I'd expect a lumberjack district to produce.

"Anything you want to say kid?" I ask as he stares at me with shock in his eyes.

"Mom, Gabby, Arden…" he says, "I love you guys...I-..I-I'll see you soon."

"DISTRICT 7 YOUR TRIBUTES THEODORE AND SQUIRREL!"

I still don't understand the name Squirrell.

 **So these two were actually super hard to write for. I was surprised. Maybe it's I'm out of practice?**

 **Anyways who did you like better? Teddy or Squirrell?**

 **Predictions?**

 **Remember folks I'm still looking for bloodbaths...and inactivity is a sure fire way to get yours selected ;)**

 **IN OTHER NEWS I PLAY POKEMON AND GOT A SHINY DRAGONITE FINALLY SO IF YOU WANNA BATTLE LETS GO PUNKS!**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**

 **NEXT TIME ON JOURNEY TO THE TOP: Hopefully the writer will no longer have to wear a hand brace anymore and get District 8 on time! We will travel to the 8th district of Panem, Who will they produce? Do they have what it takes to make the Journey to the Top?**


	12. District 8 Reapings

**So I had a singing thing today or this would have come out sooner today. Oops.**

 **Welcome to District 8. Holla.**

* * *

 _It's your life._

 _What are you gonna do?_

 _The world is watching you._

* * *

 **Blair Coir, 17**

 **District 8 Female**

Maybe I should just set it on fire. No remains, nothing left behind, vanished. Nothing will be able to get me. No evidence of the pictures that this tiny contraption is taking. They're watching me. They're always watching me.

"Don't look at me like that." I say to the stuffed bear that appeared mysteriously in my sister's room after last night. "I know you're in there."

It's beady eyes stare at me questioningly as I hold it up to my face. It's innocent act that it's trying to pull off doesn't phase me. I know underneath it all, underneath that plush exterior is the Capitol. They've been out to get me ever since the very first Hunger Games when I was a baby. They were out to get me reaped. I refuse to be reaped. I WILL NOT BE REAPED.

I take the bear and walk towards the fire pit I have in the back yard of our house. We're not a rich family to say the least, honestly a little poor. However, we do well with what we have...when the Capitol isn't trying to ruin everything.

"I'll show you what's going to get reaped." I say to the bear as I throw it into the middle of the fire pit and pour the lighter fluid on pit. I take one of the coveted matches and ignite it on the striker and a flame appears on the match stick.

I've always liked fire. There is something about it that is so destructive, and so beautiful at the same time. The way the flames dance, it's so alluring it makes you want to touch it, but at the same time you know you can't because you'll burn.

"BLAIR HAVE YOU LOST YOUR EVER LOVING MIND?!" screams my brother Adam as he walks out into the backyard with an angry expression on his face. He runs to the fire pit and picks up the bear that I have already smothered in the lighter fluid. "You better have a good reason for this. Mom is going to have to wash this like 7000 times just to get the smell out!"

I look at my five year old brother and sigh. He's so young. He's so innocent. He doesn't understand the world, and doesn't understand the dangers of the world we live in.

"Adam, give me the bear. You don't know what you're doing."

"The only thing I know is that Mom is going throw a fit! I saved up all the money I would find in the street for months to buy this thing!"

He takes off with the bear in hand and I follow him. He runs into the kitchen where our mom is currently cutting up the vegetables for tonight's dinner. You can see the nerves on her face. Having four children, and three of them being reaping age is not something that I'd wish upon anyone. Especially when the Capitol is after the second oldest.

"Mom! Your daughter just tried to kill my bear!" says Adam as he slams it onto the counter and demands her to look at the gasoline soaked bear.

"Blair, please tell me this is not one of your crazy conspiracy theories." says Mom as she doesn't bother looking up from the food she is chopping.

"THEY'RE WATCHING ME!"

"THE ONLY PERSON WATCHING YOUR STUPID HEAD IS ME! AND IT'S MAKING ME WISH I DIDN'T HAVE TOO!"

I rip the bear off the counter and throw it out of the window that is above the sink in our kitchen. Adam screams and runs after me as I run for the bear. I beat him outside by a couple of seconds and am able to get the bear to the fire pit as he tugs and pulls on my arm.

"Blair! Leave your brother's bear alone!" says mom as she runs up and tries to get it out of my hands.

"Sorry guys, they can't keep watching me like this!" I throw the bear into the pit and ignite another match. My mom does her best to grab my arm, but I manage to make it on the pit. The bear erupts into flames and Adam's face turns the same color as the flames.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT! THAT COSTED ME TWO WHOLE DOLLARS!" he kicks me in the shin and runs inside crying.

"Mom, you don't understand. They were watching me. They're always-"

"No one was watching you Blair. You create these scenarios in your head. You're just like your father." she says as she walks away and heads towards the house as she goes to comfort my brother. "The only difference is, is that you hurt the people you love through your paranoia."

She walks into the house and I'm left alone to stare at the bear in the flames. It's same innocent looking eyes are melting as I watch them fall off the face.

"Stupid Capitol." I mutter as I kick the fire pit with my foot. "You can't see me anymore. If that's the best you got, I wish you good luck."

* * *

 _This is the part where I say I don't want ya._

 _I'm stronger than I've been before._

 _This is the part where I break free._

 _Cause I can't resist it no more._

* * *

 **Janson Rutat, 17**

 **District 8 Male**

The alarm rings sending an ample amount of disruption into my moments of quiet and solitude. Waking up in the mornings have always been hard for me, but for some reason this looks different.

It looks different because one it's still night outside, and by 7:30 it's never still dark outside. It also feels different because when I look at the alarm clock it doesn't say 7:30, it says 2:00 am.

"Does that time ring a bell Janson?"

I look up at the kid standing before my bed. He has a glossy overtone over his eyes, and his walking stick is perched in his hand. He uses his hand to feel out where the mattress is before he sits down and starts to fiddle with the sheets at the end of the bed.

"You're not here. It's impossible." I say as I feel my heart start to beat at an impossible rate.

"Why is it impossible Janson?"

Because he's dead. Gabriel is dead.

"You're...you're…"

"Dead?" he ask as the glossy overtone fades from his eyes and he throws his walking stick against the wall. He stands up from the mattress he was perched on and climbs towards me on the bed. His eyes change from a normal brown to a bright red as he climbs closer and closer until suddenly he's on top of me.

I look at his hand as it transforms from a normal dark skin toned hand into a claw. He reaches down and traces my face with his claw gently. Outlying the crevices of my face.

"Do you remember how I died Janson?"

Yes, I can't forget. It's impossible to forget. Gabriel was reaped last year. He was blind, and no one volunteered for him. I wanted to, but my responsibilities to my siblings were too much. It has eaten at me ever since. Gabriel is the first of many demons in my closet.

"I asked you a question Janson." says Gabriel with more taunt in his voice as he puts pressure on my cheek with his animal like claw. I feel the puncture wound as it enters my cheek and quickly gets pulled out.

"You...you were tortured." I say in between agonizing sobs.

"The girl from District 2 had claws Janson. She told me I didn't need my eyes anyways since I was already blind. And she gouged them out. Do you know how bad that hurt Janson? I was blind, not nerve dead."

He continues to poke his claw into my cheek, and I continue to scream as the pain enters and leaves me from when he pulls out his claw out of my cheek. He continues to taunt me with stories of his Hunger Games from the 13th games. I continue to sob until the light clicks on in my room and my mother is standing in the doorway. She comes and sits down as she touches my head.

"Janson, what's wrong baby?"

I open my eyes and stop screaming. Gabriel isn't anywhere to be seen. Was I just dreaming? Was he really here? I don't know what to think of this situation as my mom tries to soothe my frantic breathing.

"Yes, I-I'm fine. Just a bad nightmare."

She smiles sympathetically as she looks down. I take in a deep breath and start to feel safe again, and after about 5 minutes she gets up to leave the room she clicks off the lights and closes the door.

I close my eyes and take a sigh of relief that this was only a dream, when I hear a voice that appears next to my ear.

"You can't get rid of me that easy Janson." says the voice of Gabriel.

My eyes flick open to see the same picture as before my mom came into the room. The bright red eyes are slowly turning to the glossy grey overtone they had before I saw him, and his claw is slowly reverting back to his hand. His walking stick flies from across the room and ends up in his right hand, and he pokes me with it to move over in the bed.

I'm too frightened to move, so I watch as he sighs and uses his stick to nudge me over. He gets inside the bed and faces the ceiling as he sets his walking stick to the side of the bed.

"So let me tell you more about how you let me die Janson"

* * *

 _Why're you so obsessed with me?_

 _I just want to know…_

* * *

 **Blair Coir, 17**

 **District 8 Female**

"Good morning Capitol."

It's reaping day. Aka the worst day of the year, aka the biggest fear of my life. They are out to get me. And today is a sure fire way to ensure my death as well as cover it up rather easily.

"BLAIR WHERE IS MY TOYS?!" screams Adam from the other room.

Oh, I forgot to tell him, I decided they were getting all of our names from various items in the household, and so I decided that if they're getting it from something simple like the toys...the toys have got to go.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR EVER LOVING MIND YOU PSYCHO CRAZY?!" yells Adam as my door slams open and he walks in with the charred remains of the teddy bear that I burned yesterday.

"Adam, I don't expect you to understan-"

I am interrupted by the charred remains of the bear from yesterday hitting me in the face. He climbs up on top of the bed and grabs my bed.

"ROTTEN SISTER RUINING EVERYTHING! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO ANNOYING?! ALL I WANTED WAS MY TOYS TO NOT BE BURNED AND YOU COULDN'T EVEN DO THAT!"

Tears well up in his eyes, and I grab onto his hands and hold them in mine. "Adam, I'm doing this because I care about you!"

"NO YOU'RE DOING THIS BECAUSE DAD TOLD US THAT THEY'RE WATCHING US!" His voice lowers as he drops down on my lap and sits criss cross on top of me. "And he lives under that bridge now. Blair, sometimes I think you're going to end up like him…"

My poor younger brother. He's had to grow up so fast. So much has happened in his brief five years that I don't know what's worse. The Capitol or our situation.

"Adam...they are watching us."

"No they aren't Blair. You aren't even going to be reaped. You haven't even taken out that t stuff."

He's never been able to say tessarae.

"Fine. I'll see you after the reapings then."

"And you're buying me new toys you butt."

He climbs off my bed and turns and looks at me before closing the door. I get up and begin to get ready for the long day that is ahead.

* * *

 _I can feel you all around me,_

 _thickening the air I'm breathing._

 _Holding onto what I'm feeling,_

 _savoring this heart that's healing._

* * *

 **Janson Rutat, 17**

 **District 8 Male**

All night.

That's how long I had to listen to these horror stories of Gabriel's games. From the times he was bullied, through the times he was embarrassed during the interviews. Everything.

"Janson...you know what you have to do." he whispers in my ear as the alarm clock goes off in the room.

"Don't you ever get tired!?" I ask as I throw my pillow over my face.

"I'm dead Janson, I don't get tired. I can't get tired."

I stroll over to the bathroom and turn on the water in tub. It always takes a minute to warm up, and as I'm brushing my teeth I see that Gabriel has appeared behind me.

"It's cool that you're able to keep up being clean and stuff. Dead people don't have that luxury anymore. Did you know that how I died will forever be the time I'm frozen in? I still smell the trees and the forest that she stuck my face in as she tortured me Janson."

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!" I say as I lunge at him. He sidesteps and I fall into the shower as the cold water drips onto my body. Any tiredness that I was feeling is suddenly gone, and I look at him in a feat of fury. Only when I look up to see him..he isn't there.

I sigh as I undress and begin to get in the shower. I stand under the water for a few minutes as the water drips over me. I close my eyes, and relax for the first time since I initially went to sleep last night. When all of the sudden the water gets really hot.

I open my eyes to see that the water is no longer water anymore, but blood. The red drops are spilling from the faucet and I water in horror as I fall out of the tub and onto the ground. Standing on top of the ceiling is Gabriel as he cuts his wrist and lets it fall from the ceiling and into the shower. His face is in a twisted smile as he does this.

"Sorry, I just thought you'd like a reminder for all the blood you have on your hands."

I let out a quiet sob as I lay there on the floor. The tile is cold, and the drops of blood that are surrounding me I realize is from my nose, and no longer from Gabriel's wrist.

"Why…" I say

He hops down from the ceiling and stands next to me. He picks my face up and brushes my hair back.

"Because, 4 years ago you didn't volunteer when I was given my death sentence. It's your fault I died Janson. Now you're going to go through what I did." he says as he gets up and begins his walk out of the bathroom. "You're going to volunteer for the games." says Gabriel. "Enjoy your shower."

He closes the door behind him, and I'm left in a puddle of blood from my nose, and not wanting to move. How did I end up in this situation?

* * *

 _Don't need to buy drinks the drinks they on me._

 _Pink Kool-Aid and Lipton Ice tea._

* * *

 **Romeo Evans, 26**

 **District 8 Escort**

Last night was wild dude! The 29th annual beer bash extreme in the Capitol was the best thing that I ever experienced. I don't even remember half of it! How you know it was a good night.

"You smell sir." says the intern that I've been hooking up with the past couple of weeks. She was assigned to me as a helper and boy has she ever been...uh..helping me. If you know what I mean.

"I'm hung over." I say as I get up from the bed in the train cart that we share and grab my boxers off the floor. I walk over to the bathroom and shower and get my hair done, just in time when she walks into the bathroom and tells me it's time for the reapings to begin.

I'm not going to lie. I hate the reapings, and if it wasn't for me being always on the high light reel, and always making mad cash during this time. I wouldn't even do it. Andrea is my cousin, and she pulled a lot of strings, but I just don't dig it. It's no beer bash extreme.

I walk out onto the stage and greet district 8. They stare at me with sad eyes, and they probably have a right too. Most of them have come to the conclusion that unless by some stroke of dumb luck, they will never be a Victor in District 8.

"Hiya guys!" I say brightly into the microphone. "Long day of traveling ahead, so if you don't mind...let's just get this started!"

I walk over to the girls bowl and pull out a name. I walk back over to the microphone and read it aloud into the mic.

"Blair Coir!"

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE CAPITOL SCUM!" yells a girl from the 17 year old section. She springs into action as she starts to run down the aisle and towards the audience of non eligible citizens of the district.

She makes it quite far before the peacekeepers manage to shoot their sedative into her back and she goes down. They pick her up and walk her up to the stage as she lies in their arms unconscious.

"Well that was eventful...uhm...moving on."

"I VOLUNTEER."

The audience gasp, hell. Even I gasp as the kid walks up to the stage. He walks straight to me and tries to look confident, but seems to fail utterly.

"What's your name kid?"

"My name is Janson."

The kid seems to be looking at something behind me. I turn around and see nothing there. He nods as if talking to someone and then turns and walks down the stage and towards the justice building.

Great. I'm stuck with weirdos this year.

"District 8..uh..your tributes."

 **LIFE IS HARD AND I'M SORRY. All I can say is so many test. So many damn test, and I just haven't had time to write, but I really enjoyed writing this.**

 **Who do you like better?**

 **Predictions?**

 **WE'RE ALMOST DONE WITH THE REAPINGS PRAISES!**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	13. District 9 Reapings

**I suck, I know. Sorry for the disappearance as of late. School and mix of life, and the fact that I'm trying to maintain a great grade streak has been a pain in the butt for this past semester.**

 **HOWEVER, there has been a diamond in the rough for me. I'M GOING TO AUSTRALIA THIS SUMMER! It's been a pretty pumped feeling, and I'm ready to sink back into this story surely but slowly.**

 **i. will. finish.**

 **PSA: excuse my awful excuse of a poem. I tried ok.**

* * *

 _Beware, beware, be skeptical_

 _Of their smiles, their smiles of plated gold_

 _Deceit so natural_

 _But a wolf in sheep's clothing is more than a warning_

 _Bah-bah-black sheep, have you any soul?_

 _No sir, by the way, what the hell are morals?_

* * *

 **Sylvia Hadley, 13**

 **District 9 Female**

Thirteen years is not a long life to live. If you think about it, three hundred and sixty-five multiplied by thirteen is only four thousand four hundred and seventy-five days old. I've only been on this earth for four thousand four hundred and seventy-five days, and people still have a habit of messing my day up.

I'm not going to sugar coat it for you, I don't like people. They never have given me a reason to appreciate their existence, so why should I appreciate it?

Pessimism is easily carried out in a country like panem. Everyone is only ever looking out for themselves. The country as a whole is divided by class systems, where people like me are singled out for not having the most money. People like me are starving with a family of four, barely making it from the day to day. People like me get whipped to death for stealing a loaf of bread.

"I'm not a victim." I say as I cross the busy road in the middle of the square to the tree that I do my daily sits in.

You see a lot when people think nobody's looking. You see someone's true character, and the problem is most people's character stinks.

My foot finds the familiar bark steps that I've used so many times to climb to the top. This tree has been a second home to me. It's a place of remembrance, and a place of growth. This was the place where I watched my brother get whipped to death

It was stupid. He was stupid. He was careless. He got cocky. He got reckless and in turn he got caught with the loaf of garlic bread in his backpack. The peacekeeper laughed, as he brought my thirteen year old brother across the square and to the whipping post they've assigned for people who are "deemed unfit and need a civil punishment."

Jackson was strong. He took it like a pro to the very end. Thirty lashes was all he was going to get for stealing the bread. Thirty lashes and he could go home. Lash twenty-nine was where the accident happened though. The piece of glass they had at the end of the whip stuck into my brother's neck as the last lash landed. The Peacekeeper laughed and smiled as he heard my brother whimpering in pain, as he left the glass in there. Instead of working to pull it out properly, he yanked the whip back. My brother bled out on the pavement. His bloodstain is still there.

I sit down in the branch that I've sat in everyday since I was 10. He'll be here soon.

As if on cue Geraldo Buckner, or as you know him the "Douchebag Peacekeeper that killed my brother", is walking out of the brothel house that is located right in the smack center of the town square. Because if everyone is getting their job done, who cares if people are resulting to sex for money right?

I watch him everyday as he pulls his wedding ring out of his pocket and slides back onto his finger. I watch while his stained yellow teeth are almost luminescent as he pervertedly smiles at the ladies that are walking down the street. Make no mistake, Geraldo Buckner is not a good man.

What is the distinction between good and evil these days anyways? Most people would consider my brother evil for the fact that he stole. It doesn't matter that he was feeding a family of four. It doesn't matter that he was barely one hundred pounds at thirteen years old and 5'7. He took something from market place, and he cheated someone out of money.

That's the thing for morals though. They are relative. Everyone wants to claim to have them, until the going gets rough and they're placed in a rough situation. So we pick and chose the ones that we appreciate and the ones that we don't.

My favorite moral is vengance. Though most people don't don't consider that a moral, I sure do.

I watch as Geraldo walks towards his squad car and stops to talk to another hooker that is sitting outside of the building he just walked out of. From what I can tell she's a classy hooker, and he's unqualified to even pay her for the sex he's trying to purchase from her. He unlocks his car and takes his badge off as he tosses it in the front seat and goes over to her to talk. He doesn't lock the car though, and this is the chance I've been waiting for three years to get.

I hop down from the tree and sprint across the road. I am small, so squeezing in between the cars as they are parked along the edge is pretty easy. When I get to his car I open up the back door, and position myself on the floor of his car. I quietly close the back door as I wait for him to get back in the car.

I don't worry about him arresting anyone while on duty. Geraldo is a bad man, and bad men don't do what they're supposed to.

It's another ten minutes before the disgusting excuse for a human gets back into the car and smells up the place. He reeks of used tobacco and alcohol as he begins to put the car into drive, and pulls out of the brothel.

Mark my words, today will be Geraldo's last day at life.

* * *

 _Heirs of a cold war,_

 _that's what we've become_

 _Inheriting troubles,_

 _I'm mentally numb_

 _Crazy, I just cannot bear_

 _I'm living with something that just isn't fair_

* * *

 **Cooper Woodson, 17**

 **District 9 Male**

" _Once upon a time, there was a boy of about 15._

 _He was reckless and wild, his eyes had a gleam._

 _His smile wasn't plastic, his laugh wasn't fake._

 _His head wasn't filled with self hate._

 _Bricks, bricks are everywhere. Falling in the streets._

 _He remembers his prayer as the brick did fall._

" _Dear God, please don't let it hit anyone."_

 _One stupid choice, a fit of rage._

 _Was all it took for his life to end up caged._

 _Bricks bricks are everywhere. Falling in the streets_

 _Once upon a time, there was a boy of about seventeen._

 _He is careful, and quiet. Yet fiery when he speaks._

 _His smile is plastic, his heart made of stone._

 _His head is full of self hate, the boy before you is a mere clone._

 _Bricks, bricks are everywhere. The fell onto the streets._

 _Bricks, bricks are everywhere. Breaking up my peace."_

The group starts to snap as I walk down from the podium and take a seat at the table in the back. This is where I thrive. My normal hangout spot. That's right. Slam poetry.

You probably already know my story now though? Or you at least know that it involves a brick. I was fifteen, and I was not a good child. I would consistently get in trouble, and do things that I knew were wrong, but honest didn't care enough to not do them.

I fell in with the wrong crowd, but they were the cool kids. I feel like that's how it always goes. The cool kids are always trying to outcool each other, and in turn do stupid ass things. I took everything to heart, and they liked me. They genuinely liked me.

The brick took place on a night that happened two years ago from today. It was after the reaping, and one of my friends got reaped. Jerald was a nice kid. Always had a smile on his face. Always was a beacon of understanding when you needed someone to talk to, honestly Jerald was the best of us. So it didn't make sense to me why someone so good would have something so bad happen to them.

The night he was reaped my group wanted to go and have a memorial service for him. We knew he wasn't coming home. He knew he wasn't coming home. So we decided to honor him how any group of kids would. Around a bonfire, and knocking back a few illegal alcoholic beverages.

My parents had told me that I couldn't go that night, and I wasn't having it. So I snuck out of the house. My mom was always a hard ass though, and when she went to check on me to see if I was in my room she went looking for me.

We were at Jerald's favorite spot, the roof of the factory that his father owned. He had his little hideout, and of course a fire pit, and a full fridge of beer.

I remember being so mad. So angry. Jerald was someone that everyone could relate to. Even the kids that 'hated the cool kids", felt positive about him. So I found a brick that was just sitting on the roof. I walked to the edge, and hurled it over the side.

Little did I know my mom was standing right in front of the building, and me being me didn't throw the brick hard.

"Cooper is that you-"

I heard a yell and when I looked down I saw my mom lying on the ground. A lot of blood falling out of her head.

"You...did...good….son." says my mother as she sits next to me.

"Thanks Mom." I say as I grab her hand.

From the accident my mother suffered significant brain trauma. She is unable to do anything for herself anymore. The Dr. said she has the mentality of a four year old, and at best, with treatment, they could get her back to a 6 year old mentality.

One mistake and I changed my mother's life. One mistake and I ruined a family. A family that wanted nothing but the best for me. Dad is broken now. He disappears late at night and comes back looking guilty, and hurt. Me and my brother Craig has pieced together where he visits twice a week.

Craig is fifteen now, and when he found out about the accident...he changed. My brother was jolly and happy. Open to the world, and excited to experience the things of it...but he's quiet. He's a book nerd. He doesn't leave the house except for school, and even with school he doesn't talk to anyone.

I look down at my paper and realize that it's stained with watermarks.

"Coo...you're crying." says mom as she grabs onto my hand and smiles reassuringly.

"Yeah, I am." I say as I wipe my eyes and grab onto her wheelchair handles. "Let's go home mom."

We begin our walk back home, and each time we pass the same building that changed my mother's life forever.

* * *

 _Whatever happened to predictability?_

 _The milkman, the paperboy?_

 _The evening TV?_

* * *

 **Sylvia Hadley, 13**

 **District 9 Female**

What kind of an idiot gets into the back of a potential psychopath's car and doesn't have a plan? Oh shit. That was me.

It's been three hours, and I'm not only questioning this man's detective abilities, but I'm also questioning his bladder. Where the hell does this guy hold his pee? I've had to go since I climbed into the back of the car.

 _Think Sly...think.._

I look around the car and notice a number of things under the seats. One of them being an old work boot with some crusty laces.

Wait. Laces.

I begin to slowly slide my hand under Geraldo's seat as I begin to carefully unlace the shoes. It takes about 10 minutes to do it as slow and carefully as I can without getting caught by yellow teeth, but I finally get the laces free.

I grip each side of the lace in my hand, and crouch behind the middle of the seat as I take a breath and prepare myself for what I'm about to do.

 _Slyvia don't you dare feel bad for this man. He wronged you. He killed your brother. HE. KILLED. YOUR. BROTHER._

I jump up from the back seat, and wrap the lace around his neck. He has a look of shock in his eyes, but also one of confusion. I begin to pull back, and the lace begins to choke him.

"Drive to an alley way. Now." I say as he begins to do what I ask.

He tries talking, but I just pull down on the lace harder as he begins too. I glance over at the handcuffs he has on his utility belt sitting on the seat, and slowly glide my hands towards them. He's too freaked out to notice so I manage to tuck them away quick.

When we get into the alleyway the sun is setting on the horizon, and the alley way is getting darker and darker by the minute.

"Put your hands on the ceiling." I instruct him as I nod to the bar at the side of his door. He follows orders, and I tie the lace around the back of the seat, as I grab the handcuffs and stick them through the bar. Why are these things even here? They've been in every car I've ever seen and I don't know their purpose. It surely can't be for thirteen year old girls to torture scum bags with can it?

I grab one of his hands and hook it into the cuff, the other one is quick to follow as I get out of the car, and begin to unbutton his shirt.

"Whatareyoudoing?!" he manages to choke out he begins to fidgit.

I slap him in the face, and give him a stern look. "None of that now." I say as I reveal his bare flabby chest.

"I'm going to untie the rope, and I want no screaming. I have your gun in my back pocket." Lie. I didn't have his gun. I don't think he knows that though.

He doesn't scream as I untie his rope and pull out the electric whip that they upgraded to a year and a half ago.

"Now come out of the car. I don't care how uncomfortable the angle is."

He comes out and gives me a weird look. "Turn around." I say.

His face erupts with fear as he realizes what is about to happen. He begins to beg, and plead, and tell me he'll do anything. Well Geraldo anything can't bring my brother back.

I finally get annoyed and lay the whip across his shoulder and turn on the electricity. He begins to wince as I increase the power more and more, until finally he gets the picture. He turns around and I brace myself for the vengance that I'm finally getting.

"This is going to be a long night for you Geraldo." I say as I begin to count out the lashes that my brother received, and just like my brother's. The 29th lash stuck into his neck, and for a moment, I swear for a moment, a expression of remembrance appeared on his face.

I get my voice to a low whisper as I begin to lightly chuckle to myself. "Ironic isn't it?" I say as I pretend to lightly tug on the whip. He cries out hoping I won't do it. Begging me with his eyes.

"I hope you burn in hell Geraldo."

With that, I pull the whip out his neck, and watch as he slowly and painfully bleeds out. Geraldo Buckner will never hurt another soul.

* * *

 _Where did I go wrong?_

 _I lost a friend_

 _Somewhere along in the bitterness_

 _And I would have stayed up with you all night_

 _Had I known how to save a life_

* * *

 **Cooper Woodson, 17**

 **District 9 Male**

Well another reaping. Another day that I lost a friend, and a mom. A day that I dread ever so much, but yet...it's a day I have to go through.

I get out of bed and walk to the bathroom and begin to comb my brown hair as I glance at myself in the mirror. I'm built, but not muscular. I'm average height, and boring brown eyes. Overall a completely average guy.

A completely average guy with enough baggage to take up an airplane.

"Coop it's breakfast." says Craig quietly as he enters my room and leaves before I have a chance to respond.

I quickly brush my teeth and head down the hall to the kitchen where Dad has set up waffles and pancakes. Mom sits happily in her wheelchair as she is flicking berries for the pancakes into the milk in front of her.

"Norma honey...please don't." says Dad as he takes away her berries.

She begins to get upset, and he just sighs as he sets the berries back in front of her.

I did that. I made my mom unrecognizable. I made my mom a mess.

"I don't like milk Todd." says Mom as she flicks more berries into it.

"Please drink it. It helps your bones babe."

"Don't call me that- Do you hear that ringing?!" she says looking around excited and fearful.

It surely can't be time for the reaping already?! I glance over at the clock and see the time says exactly 9:00 AM, the reaping starts in 30 minutes! I down a waffle, and run back into my room, and slide into a pair of old jeans and button down flannel shirt. I say bye to mom and dad, and me and Craig walk out the door and towards the square.

* * *

 _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger._

 _Stand a little taller._

 _Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone._

 _What doesn't kill you makes a fighter._

* * *

 **Katherine Farrow, 18**

 **Victor of the 17th Games**

I'm pissed that I had to miss the reapings. How am I supposed to be able to do my job as a mentor if I don't know what the hell I'm working with or against?

"Babe, you really need to take it easy-"

"Clyde. Not the time." I say as I flick onto the next district that is on my list watch. District 9.

The escort is bubbly and annoying as always, but the tributes seem different. There is something about them that seems...hurt? Maybe defeated even. I'm putting the girl on my list of tributes to watch for. The boy isn't as scary to me, but he definitely strikes me as a survivor.

I click the playback button and their pictures disappear from the screen to reveal the moment they were called. The girl handled herself in absolute terror for the first 5 seconds after her name was called. Something came over her though, and after that she looked calm...almost at peace.

The boy had no chill. Like I'm talking freaked the hell out. Peace keepers came and tried to calm him down, but in the end he was sedated and taken to the justice building. He kept saying something about Jerald? You couldn't really make it out...but that was definitely something he was saying.

I grab my pen from the side of me and begin to write my notes. Adding the girl to the people to watch, and the boy to the maybe list.

Clyde takes the pen and the journal away from me, and looks me in the face.

"Talk to me."

"There isn't anything to talk about."

"Kat the more you bottle this in the worse it'll get."

"You don't know what you're talking about." I say as I reach over and try and grab the journal and pen back. He moves his hand, and I grab his wrist and twist it. Not enough to break it, but there is definite discomfort. He winces as he throws the journal and pen on the bed and gives me a look.

"What the hell are you becoming?" he says with a shocked face as he gets up and leaves our room.

I roll my eyes and try to keep from crying as I scroll to the next part of the list. District 10.

 **Well that was the overly anticipated, probably anticlimactic, and not as good as it should be chapter. Tbh, I missed this, and you guys, and I'm excited to continue this. My writing probably is a bit rusty because I haven't done it for awhile, but I should get better as I continue to write.**

 **What did you think?**

 **Sylvia or Cooper?**

 **Trouble in loveland with Kat and Clyde?**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	14. District 10 Reapings

**We have officially reached the double digit reapings! Now just kind of giving you a heads up as to what to expect. We should be done within the next two weeks!**

 **THIS STORY IS COMPLETELY MAPPED OUT. I don't have my victor yet, but I do have my top 10. (Don't be concerned if I haven't written your character yet when I say that. I've arced everything.)**

 **I'm excited to get this show on the road, and now that school is settling down, I finally can.**

* * *

 _I don't mind spending everyday,_

 _out on the corner in the pouring rain._

 _Look for the girl with the faded smile._

 _Ask her if she wants to stay awhile._

* * *

 **Remington "Remi" Scott, 18**

 **District 10 Female**

"Remi it's so simple." Stephanie says as she takes the apple off the cart and sticks it in her bag. "The truth is they want things to be stolen. Why else would they leave it out in the open for girls like me and you to be able to grab it?"

I don't feel right about this. There has been so much going on, and I've been doing plenty of rebellious things as of late, and man I mean rebellious. Stealing from someone's livelihood though just doesn't feel right. Our district has so little already...taking something from someone out of their trust for people just feels extra wrong.

I'm not a bad kid. I'm really not. I'm just tired. I'm tired of always being the one that does good. The one everyone can depend on. The one that has the open ear for when people need to talk, yet the moment I'm needing someone nobody is in sight. I'm drowning. I honestly don't know who I am anymore.

Sometimes I think it would be easier if I were to just disappear. I wouldn't be a disappointment to my parents, and I would not have to deal with the social aspect of our district. Because truth be told we are all a bunch of southern belle debutants. The motto of this district, or at least the upper middle class is, "the bigger your hair the closer to Jesus."

Which is ironic. Because the people that are associated with me are anything but what a reflection of Jesus should be. Hence Stephanie currently stuffing a apple in her bag that doesn't belong to her.

"Stephanie..I don't know about this."

"Figures. You're a pansy baby."

What is that supposed to mean? Because I don't want to get in huge amounts of trouble over a damn apple?!

"I thought you wanted to break this whole, "I'm a good girl" thing you got going."

"I wanted to break a mold that I fell into. Not get my ass handed to me by a Peacekeeper because I stole something I already have at home."

She rolls her eyes and walks off towards the exit. "I still can't get used to you cussing." She mumbles under her breath.

There is more to me than this good girl reflection that people get of me the moment we meet. I'm tired of being the friend that "has it together." I just want to be someone different. I feel trapped in this boring cookie cutter life. I'm more than a girl who is going to get married and have everything handed to her…

I just don't know who I am…

I do know that I am made for more than what this label has given me. I'm more than that girl who just gets good grades. I'm more than that girl who is the golden child for her family. I'm more than little Miss. Perfect. I have flaws. I have struggles just like everyone else, and I want someone to see them.

"Hey! Girls! Come back!"

Stephanie takes off running and I'm left standing confused as a rough hand grabs me by the back of my arm and throws me against the wall. The hand belongs to a man that stands about 6'5. He is chunky, and his torso is bigger than the bottom half of his body. His name on his tag says Greg, but I know him as the store owner.

"What do you think you're doing!?" He says as he blocks the way for me to run.

I stand there frozen. I'm not quite sure what to do. I've never gotten in trouble before. I've never been accused of doing something bad before...I'm feeling overwhelmed.

"Miss. You're going to have to come with me."

I turn to my left and see a Peacekeeper as he is walking towards me, with Stephanie in his grip. She looks pissed and is ready to throw a fit, but I know she won't put up a fight. I sink down into the floor and bury my head in my hands, and let out a cry.

* * *

 _Mother knows best,_

 _Listen to your mumsie._

 _On your own,_

 _You won't survive._

* * *

 **Declan Peletier, 17**

 **District 10 Male**

The grave is marked with a red X on it that is a mark of shame in our district. That mark is something that haunts me to my bone, because of that mark I'm without a Mother.

It started 6 years ago. Mom and Dad were not happy with how the country have been going. Growing up in a place called Texas, they really longed for the independence that they once had in their state. Cheyenne, my mother, fought bravely against the Capitol...but these are the same people that tore down the strongest country in the world in a matter of months. A small town in District 10 didn't stand a chance.

My mother being the leader of it all was punished by death, and the Capitol being "merciful" decided to only cut off my Dad's hand. This has made him essentially...well useless in a district like 10 where the main source of income comes from manual labor.

So I became everything really. The father, the mother, the provider, the income, the bacon winner. Everything. My siblings depend on me for everything, and honestly it's rough. I took on more of the motherly role of a household. Which, let's make one thing clear is bullshit. There is no such thing as a guy role, or a woman role in a household. It's whatever situation works is the situation that you do.

I just so happen to relate to people more, and why Dad is doing his best with odd jobs to provide for the family the best way he knows how...I'm trapping the neighbors chickens that run onto our property for dinner.

That honestly started out as a joke, and then Zia looked at me with her hollowed out eyes because she was so hungry. I remember her crying at night, trying to be quiet because we didn't have anything. So when Mr. Felton's chicken stumbled onto our backyard...I killed it.

It started a passion for something I never really knew I had a passion for. Trapping. It's like hunting, only I don't really do any work. I just kind of set a trap and walk away for a few hours and hope for the best.

"Deccy." Says Zia as she grabs onto my hand. Her 6 year old self was just born when mom was executed. She was born in a jail cell. They were also "merciful" enough to not kill the baby and my mom.

"Deccy...is mommy ever going to wake up?" She says as she stares at the grave with the red X on it.

"No. I'm afraid not kiddo."

"Can you read it again?" She ask with a frown on her face.

I clear my throat and look at the stone words that are engraved onto the my mother's marked grave.

"Here lies Cheyenne, a mother, wife, and all around great person."

Of course it doesn't say that. Zia isn't old enough to read yet, and I don't have the heart to explain Mom and Dad's old situation. Plus I really don't feel it's my place.

The grave actually says. "Here lies a traitor to the Capitol. May you find no peace."

"It's very nice of them to color on her grave." Says Zia. "It makes it very pretty."

I squeeze her hand, and I'm sad for her. Because I know that one day she is going to learn what all this really means. One day she is going to learn the meaning of these markings, and be able to read the words that are on this grave. She is going to realize that she is a child of a traitor to the Capitol.

The district as a whole are nice enough to us. I have a decent job managing one of the orchards, I like it because it's not as physically taxing as other things. It also gives me a job to do other than trapping, and helps when Zia is constantly outgrowing her clothes.

"It is pretty isn't it." I state as she runs back to the bench that holds the flowers she wanted to lay at the grave.

"Mom...what are we going to do one day when she finds out?"

"Finds out what Deccy?"

"Huh," I respond shocked at how quickly she moved. "Nothing kiddo...nothing."

"Whatever you say Deccy!" As she lays the flowers down and runs back towards the main road that leads to our house.

* * *

 _Ain't it fun?_

 _Living in the real world._

* * *

 **Remington "Remi" Scott, 18**

 **District 10 Female**

10 lashes. That's how many lashes you get for being a minor and stealing in District 10. I didn't steal, and I got 10 lashes.

"Maybe that'll teach you to not lust after objects you can't afford."

Those words are still echoing in my head as I hear the scruffy voice of the guard that whipped me. Felt the sensation of the stings. The welts are still present on my back as I feel my sirt rubbing against the sensitive skin.

Stephanie got it a lot worse, seeing as she actually stole the apple. She recieved 25 lashes, and her back was so bad she is spending the next week in the hospital that we have here in 10. Mind you it's not a good hospital, I wouldn't even call it an ok hospital...but it's what we have to work with.

I walk through the front doors and walk to the receptionist that is sitting at the desk. She is a fat lady with dark skin. Her hair is pulled back into a bun, and her amber colored eyes are something that sticks out to me. She continues to type into the old computer as I approach her desk.

"Hello." I say as I stand politely at the desk.

She continues to type and doesn't look up. She ignores my hello, and then answers the phone as it begins to ring.

"District 10 emergencies, you break it we fix it."

I wave my hand at the desk, and she still doesn't even look at me. Who does this lady think she is? I have no patience for this, nor do I have time. I wanted to see Stephanie before the reapings.

I reach over and press the end button on the phone. She looks at me wide eyed and surprised, and then her look quickly changes to anger.

"What a rude and badly mannered little girl."

"Yeah, whatever. Where is Stephanie Grey in this dump?" She thinks I'm a rude person, I might as well act the part.

She rolls her eyes as she picks up her clipboard and flips through the pages. "Room 1093" she says as she picks up the phone and begins to redial the number that I hung up on.

The hospital in all honesty looks like a bad rehab facility. Bright and obnoxious colors are everywhere, and all the nurses are creepily smiling like they aren't around death all day. Most of the people that come in here require surgery due to the animals acting up, or some incident that happened on the field. Four out of every ten that go in that operating room however don't come out.

Stephanie is lying in bed on her stomach as she looks out the windows for the kids that are lining up for the reapings. I knock on the door as I walk in and go sit at the side of the bed where she is facing me. Her face looks tired, and I doubt she's gotten much sleep.

"How's your back doing?" I ask her as I grab onto her hand and squeeze.

"It's seen better days Rem." she says as she winces from moving slightly when I grabbed her hand. "They've been treating it a lot, and the stuff burns less and less every time they put on a new coat of it."

"Well that's good."

"Look kid. You should go. The reapings are about to start, and I think yesterday we proved that I am no good for you."

"Stop that-"

"No. Go. Now."

"Stephanie...please I-"

"Security!"

"Stephanie...please...you're the only one who knows what I'm going through...you're the only person I talk to...I-I can't do this by myself."

"You're better off without me Rem." she says as she calls again for security to take me out of the room.

* * *

 _It's the last midnight,_

 _It's the last verse._

 _And before it's past midnight,_

 _I'm leaving you my last curse!_

 _I'm leaving you alone._

* * *

 **Declan Peletier, 17**

 **District 10 Male**

The people line up around the 17 year old male section. I'm not happy that Zia is standing somewhere in the crowd with my Dad. He sometimes gets distracted by random things and it makes me nervous that Zia is just going to run off.

Luxery Boswell walks out onto the stage as I am scanning the crowd to see if I can see my father and sister. The reapings have never really been a big deal to me...so the fact that I am almost at my last one is neither exciting nor scary.

"Welcome to the District 10 Reapings!" Says Luxery as she waves to the crowd in excited glee.

I've always felt bad for the people that are district escorts for the Capitol. They've always seemed so simple minded. Luxery has brown hair that falls to about her calf with red highlights in it. Her purple eyes have been changed so often that it's a game they play in the Capitol each year as to what color it will be this year. Her light red skin makes for an interesting sight as she stands jolly in front of the crowd.

"Ladies first!"

She walks over to the girls bowl and pulls out a name from the bowl. She strolls over to the microphone and reads crystal clear the name on the card.

"Remington Scott." She says

A path clears a way and a girl with red hair is left standing in the middle. She looks confused, that is until Peacekeepers come towards her after she hasn't walked towards the stage. Once she realizes what is going on she begins to swing at the Peacekeeprs and makes dash towards the stage. As she runs up one of the Peacekeepers grabs onto her leg, and she falls and face plants into the ground. She comes up with a bloody nose as she looks around at the audience...and then she starts to cry.

She cries for so long and so loud that they eventually just sedate her and carry her into the Justice Building.

Man I feel bad for her. I can't imagine looking at that later as the games progress. That's going to be a hard thing to overcome. If overcoming that kind of an event is even possible.

"Well moving onto the boys then." says Luxery

She walks over to the boys bowl and pulls out name.

You know when you have that really bad feeling that something is about to happen and you just don't know how to prevent it? That feeling just erupted into my gut.

"Declan Peletier."

The last thing I hear before everything goes black is Zia screaming out my name.

 **Hey guys, so I will be inebriated tomorrow due to the fact that I will be getting my wisdom teeth pulled, and I didn't know if I was going to write this week. So I wanted to get an update out for you guys.**

 **So I am announcing my next story. It will only have 11 spots, as one has already been filled, and it is not a typical hunger games story.**

 **It takes place in 2020. It is about the Mercay family and how they got the idea for the Hunger Games. The form is on my page, but please be aware that I'm going to be really picky with this. I need fleshed out characters. Also keep in mind that it's in America. Not Panem, America. I'll explain more as time goes on. Start thinking of ideas.**

 **Remember to review..cause your tribute might not live long if you don't.**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	15. District 11 Reapings

**I'm in a reflective mood today. Hopefully I get this out when I planned.**

 **Without further ado my Sweet Baby Angel Faces is District 11!**

* * *

 _The window is open._

 _So is that door!_

 _I didn't know they did that anymore,_

 _who knew we owned 8000 salad plates!_

* * *

 **Thorn Biver, 15**

 **District 11 Female**

I'm not allowed to be this far out in the field. The district has labeled it as to "unpredictable" due to the extremely tall grass, and people not being able to get around safely. I'm not worried though. I already survived a accident in this field.

I was young, maybe like 9? Let's go with that. Anyways. It was a long work day here in District 11. We were in this far out field, and it was about an hour and a half before the day was over. Milo, my older brother, was trying to keep my focused. Honestly it's hard for me to keep focused, and he kept trying to invent fun little games for me to play while I picked the apples.

None of the games really stuck, being the hyperactive child that I was. I started to whine, and in the last 20 minutes of the shift a game of tag had started. Milo was so fast. I remember him whipping in and out of the tall grass. I remember him hiding behind the big apple tree that teenagers would sneak behind at night to get it on.

It was fast. Almost like an explosion. One second and poof. There was like a hundred tracker jackers flying around. I got stung twice. Once on my wrist, and the other behind my left ear. When I woke up they told me that Milo was gone.

I didn't believe them at first. I smiled and I jumped up out of the bed. I remember the feeling I was feeling as I walked down the hallway, running my hand along the familiar texture of the walls like I normally did. The bumpy texture and not smooth. The poor craftsmanship. It wasn't much...but it was home.

When I saw Crystal's face it was all over. The face of a girl who lost a brother is bad. The face of a girl who lost a twin brother is even more so. Milo was her best friend. Her confidant. Her protector. She was just staring at the wall. Her eyes showed no signs of life. Her face no expressions. It was like a piece of her died when Milo did.

I didn't talk for 5 months after. They said it was probably because of shock at first. I don't doubt that it was. After though I just kind of stopped all together. I very rarely say anything.

You know that saying, that the quiet ones have the loudest minds? I'm here to say that is true. I remember. I remember the feel of that grass as I ran through it. I remember how it felt to get stung every time I look down at my scars, and Lord have mercy I have opinions.

"You aren't supposed to be back here."

I jump. I'm normally really good at being able to tell when I'm being followed. This person has to be pretty good. I've never seen this peacekeeper before. He is white, with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a white smile. Straight teeth. I blink a couple of times to snap his image in my head.

"Am I speaking a different language? Leave." He says.

I just dead stare him. I have nothing to say. Why talk to someone that has no relevance to me at this point?

"Little girl." He says as he grabs my arm and pulls at me.

I let out a wince and pull hard. Now he has relevance. Now I have a reason to speak. To put this fool in his face.

"Excuse me, firstly you should know that I haven't said a word in 6 months, and you just broke that. So congratufuckinglations. You're a dumb ass. Secondly my brother died here 6 years ago, and this is the time that I visit where he died every year. So if you'd kindly shut the hell up and get the hell out of my face."

I push past him and nail him with my shoulder. Keep in mind that I'm small, rather young looking for my age. The guy stands and looks at me with shock as I continue walking.

"Wait! You can't walk back there...I mean at least by yourself."

I turn and scoff. He gives me a surprised look. "You always this charming?"

"Like I said. I'm not much of a talker. Let's go Peacy."

* * *

 _He's a wild one,_

 _With an angel's face,_

 _He's a man child in a state of grace,_

 _When he was three years old on his daddy's knee,_

 _He said you can be anything you want to be,_

 _He's a wild one,_

 _Runnin' free._

* * *

 **Eddie Dusan, 16**

 **District 11 Male**

Being in the field in the wee hours of the morning before the reapings probably isn't the kind of thing you want to do. I mean, probably. Not really shouldn't. I mean it isn't allowed, but isn't there some sort of excitement in the process though? Some sort of stimulant.

"Excuse me, firstly you should know that I haven't said a word in 6 months, and you just broke that. So congratufuckinglations. You're a dumb ass. Secondly my brother died here 6 years ago, and this is the time that I visit where he died every year. So if you'd kindly shut the hell up and get the hell out of my face."

Well that's a voice I've never heard before.

I stroll over to where the source of the sass is coming from and see a little petite girl that is mouthing off to a Peacekeeper. He's just as shocked as I am in this moment, and to be honest...it's great.

I follow closely behind them, and all I hear is him trying to coax her into talking to him.

"So your brother died?" He ask as they continue to walk. She doesn't even turn back as she keeps walking north towards someplace. I say someplace because I don't know her. She looks like she knows exactly what she is doing though. Her exact movements look timed and placed, each step calculated. It's fascinating.

"Were you close?" He's getting closer and closer and I don't know if she's uncomfortable, but it's making me really uncomfortable for her. She doesn't respond still, and keeps walking. Ignoring him as she makes each calculated step.

She finally just stops. She gets down on her knees and she begins to wipe at her eyes. Indicating that she is crying. I haven't cried in a while. I forgot what that impulse feels like.

"Hey I'm talking to you!" He says as he grabs her arm and turns her around. He pushes her down to the ground and begins to kiss her. That's not right!

"HEY!" I say as I run and push him off. She looks at both of us wide eyed and afraid as two men she doesn't know at all are jumping all over this sacred scene for her. The peacekeeper pulls out his gun, and takes aim at me, but before he has a chance to fire she is running into him. She's small so he didn't hit the ground, but it was enough for him to lose his balance.

I have enough time to pick up a rock that's about the size of a potato. She grabs a branch that is almost as big as she is, but thin in nature and slams it into the guy's back. I take the potato rock slam it onto his head, and there was a dent in the side of his head.

"Well. Nice to meet you." I say as I look to her.

She gives me a look that is full of fear and regret, and kind of like she needs to use the bathroom.I can't help but feel bad for her. She came here to feel a stimulant of peace, and remembrance, but in turn was greeted by a psycho and potential serial rapist.

"I know it seems weird that I was following you." I say "I promise I wasn't intending to be weird. I just...I like feeling things, and around here the only real feeling you can get is urgency…"

She continues to stare at me, with the tree branch still tight in her grip as her knuckles are white from squeezing it so hard. Her eyes never leave me, her stance never changes from the defensive one I see before me.

"Well now what do we do?" I ask

She starts walking backwards towards a big tree. She stops along the way where the peacekeeper is and grabs the gun out of his limp hand. She waves it in the air and prepares it to fire if I try anything risky. She turns and walks towards a tree that is close by and goes behind it. She emerges again with a can of oil for the trailers the people use in the fields for grain, and a box of matches.

"I've always wanted to do this." She says as she pours the oil out onto the body of the Peacekeeper and continues towards the tree. "This field has always been a sad remembrance, and now...It's going to burn."

She walks towards the the exit of the field, and she strikes a match and drops it. The fire begins to engulf everything, and suddenly my adrenaline is rushing. Suddenly there is a new stimulant. An exciting one.

"I really hope you don't have a deathwish." She says as she starts to walk away indicating for me to follow.

* * *

 _Forget your high society,_

 _I'm soaking it in kerosene._

 _Light them up and watch them burn,_

 _teach them what they need to learn._

* * *

 **Thorn Bivers, 15**

 **District 11 Female**

Pure and utter chaos erupted after the events of last night. And I don't mind. There is a certain beauty to things when the orders are not maintained.

I sit on the bench that that is sat next to my window, I've been here all night. Just watching them trying to put out the fire. I have the best view in the house if I say so myself. Well, used to have the best view in the house. I still can't believe what happened last night. What I also can't believe is that I talked to not one, but two people last night.

I would be lying if I say that the Peacekeeper didn't shake me up last night. As much as I hate to say this, I'm a person who tries to see the good in everyone, and not really wanting to see the bad. Looking back I knew it was stupid to walk with a man I had just met in a dark field in the middle of the night, but it didn't register with me then.

Thank God for that boy though. I don't know his name, but his face is definitely something I'll remember forever. Tan skin, sharp cheekbones, eyes that really pierce through you as if they're studying your every move. I don't know why he was following me last night.I'm just glad he did.

Every man and even younger guys are out trying to prevent this fire from taking over the apple orchard. They've been pretty successful about keeping the fire at bay, but at the same time I don't really care. It's not that I'm an indifferent person. I really do care...I just...here is how I look at it. Tracker Jackers were an invented species. They aren't here naturally. In order for them to be in that field, the Capitol had to put it there. Indirectly or not they killed my brother, and very directly I killed their field.

Not exactly a happy ending story, but it was very therapeutic.

"You weren't in your bed last night."

Elle, my other older sister is standing in the door when I turn around. She has black hair that is puffy, her face is angular and makes her look very exotic. My sister really could be a model.

Instead of responding to her, I turn my head back to the window and watch as the fire becomes smaller and smaller. Another hour and it'll be gone completely.

She walks over to me and slams a newspaper on the bench I've been at since I've gotten home. There on the first page in massive black ink was the story that was concocted to explain the situation.

 **MASSIVE FIRE TAKES OUT OLD WHEAT FIELD! BRAVE PEACEKEEPER LOSES LIFE TRYING TO PUT IT OUT!**

I don't think I'd call a potential racist brave, but to each their own.

"You had something to do with this, didn't you?" She ask me probing me to see if I'd respond. When I don't answer she gets down to my face level and makes me look into her eyes. We have a weird relationship, and that's why I like Elle. We don't have to talk...I just feel or think something and she gets it.

"You did." She concludes as she stands back up to face the fire. "Do I need to know why?"

I shake my head no. It's all been taken care of. Plus, her knowing will only cause more distrust between the Peacekeepers, and that in itself is something that we can't afford in a district like 11.

"Mom and Dad don't suspect anything. So you don't have to worry about that. I just hope this isn't some teenaged angst that you're piling up. We don't need to add arsony to our long list of family debauchery."

She touches my shoulder and then walks out of the room. I look down at the paper and roll my eyes. It's amazing how they always make the Peacekeepers out to be some great people. Don't get me wrong. There are good ones, but I have an overall distrust of those white uniforms. Or maybe just people in authority. Who knows?

" _The fire seems to have started sometime around 3 AM." says head Peacekeeper Alvin Montgomery. "We are saddened by the loss of not only this precious field that we acquired ever so graciously from the Mercays after the dark times, but also for the loss of a fellow uniform._ _PK officer Marvin Zighl you will be missed. Our thoughts are with your family in this time."_

It sickens me to think that this man has a family. I never thought about that. I wonder what his mother would say if she found out about her son's last moments of life. What would she think? Would she feel like a failure? What if he had a wife? If he tries to do that to a perfect stranger I can't imagine what he would do to someone he sees everyday all day.

"WHY AREN'T YOU DRESSED!"

My mother is a pillar of overdramatics. She is also one of the only people that accepts the fact that I don't speak, and I really appreciate that about her.

"You have 15 minutes before you have to go to the reapings! Child I raised you better! You better get a move on."

I nod in her direction to show my respect, and walk towards my closet. When I say my closet, I mean Elle's closet. Because she's so pretty Peacekeepers, and other rich officials often buy her pretty things in hopes of her becoming a sugar baby. She has no time for that, but she will that the free clothes.

I settle on a bright blue dress that is sleeveless with frills at the bottom, a white cardigan to cover up my shoulders, and a pair of white flatts.

"Sure you can use my clothes kid." I hear with an annoyed tone under it. I turn and see my sister standing with her hands on her hip and one eyebrow raised. I blow her a kiss and walk out the door towards the reapings.

* * *

 _So what?_

 _I'm still a rockstar!_

 _I got my rock moves._

 _I don't need you!_

* * *

 **Eddie Dusan, 16**

 **District 11 Male**

Lots of smoke is everywhere. I'm honestly surprised we are still holding the Reapings today. You'd think that a massive fire that could potentially wreak havoc on a district would be grounds for stopping something like this. But this is Panem, and that's just how they roll.

I don't like the sensation of breathing in smoke. It's like I'm consistently not getting enough breath, and then I find some breath, but then I immediately lose it again. Not a fan one bit.

Things are running late. The start bell rang around 45 minutes ago, and everyone should have been in place. The escort should have been walking out, and the names should have been drawn, but for some reason that's not happening either. I hate standing in this crowd. There isn't anything to do, and I really need to do things to keep calm.

I find a loose button on my shirt and begin to toy with it in between my fingers, and before long we see what was taking so long.

Our escort walks out onto the stage in a hazmat suit, and oxygen running through it. She looks flustered and embarrassed, but mostly flustered. She also looks like a penguin as she waddles across the stage. I've never liked penguins.

"Hello grimy, smelly, smokey people. As you can tell I'm not pleased by this. This is not something I'm amused by at all. Starting fires. You ought to be ashamed. Curses on District 11 curses!"

Nobody responds and she eventually just huffs and waddles over to the girls bowl. When she gets back to the microphone she has a hard time opening the envelope. I wonder what it's like to wear one. It's so bubbly and blocky, and I can't imagine it to be comfortable. After about 3 minutes someone finally walks up and opens it for her. She curses under her breath, which really wasn't under her breath because she was standing in the microphone, and reads out the girls name.

"Thorn Biver!"

No way! I watch in shock as the small girl from last night walks slowly up to the stage. Her legs are shaky, and you can tell she's doing her best to hold back tears. Once she gets to the front of the stage the escort shakes her hand, well attempts to. Thorn will neither extend her hand, and the escort is having a hard time opening her palm.

"Tell us about yourself dear." She says as she holds the microphone out.

Thorn opens up her mouth to talk, but instead of words coming out of her mouth, tears fall from her eyes. She pushes the microphone down, and the look of frustration on her face really makes me feel for her.

"Well I guess we will move right along to the boys."

She walks over to the bowl and again persistently has trouble drawing a name. She finally gets one and walks back to the microphone, and is assisted by the person who opened the last one.

"Thanks peasant." Says the escort as she looks back out into the audience. "Eddie Dusan!"

I stand frozen, and soon a the crowd that I was dreading standing in is disappearing and I'm longing for it to come back together.

I don't move. I just stand there super confused, and then I realize that I have never felt true fear. This is fear. Knowing that you're going to die, but I don't like this feeling. I refuse to feel it.

I clear my throat and start to jog in place. If I'm going out, I'm going out big damnit.

"WOOOO!" I scream as I run up to the stage. I'm holding my hands out to high five people, which none are returned. But I don't let that get me down. When I get up to the stage, I shake the escorts hand and look out into the audience.

"This looks bad. I know, but every cloud has a silver lining, and every storm has an end right? I'm ready no matter what-"

"That's great kid," says the escort as she ushers us off stage and towards the justice building. "I'm calling my agent." She mutters under her breath. "I didn't sign up for this to get lung cancer."

I look at Thorn as we walk towards our goodbye rooms and she looks extra defeated.

"Hey," I say "This is kind of weird isn't it? Like fate almost."

She gives me a sideways glance and rolls her eyes as she slams the door to her goodbye room in my face.

 **Well. I rather enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Things to discuss: Trained doesn't equal competent. Look at Glimmer. Also I'd imagine a Peacekeeper that goes to brothels during his work time isn't afraid to lay heavy on that liquid poison you feel? So yea, Sylvia very well could have.**

 **I don't have anything for 10. They're great.**

 **Shout outs!**

 **Defying Reality has a new story called Action Reply: the 125th Games. You'll notice that my one and only Parvati Hallows is back in that game and she's gonna kick butt! Feel free to submit a 2-23rd placer though ;). Just kidding. She'll probably die.**

 **Reader's Castellean: One of my favorite authors on here. She has a story called Glass Glades. She's super talented and she is also almost at the finale! I'm so excited to see who wins!**

 **Wizard: Go look at the reviews for this guys full name. It's long ya feel? Anyways he has a cool games right now called Battles of History. I'm in that one as Sailor Graceland. You should check it out. He's also one of my favorites on here.**

 **CreativeAJL: Ansley really doesn't need a shout out, but hey. He's cool. He's writing a story called Second Chance, and he's also in the final 4. Look him up. His chapters are long and thought out and I really enjoy it. #TeamHero**

 **We're all Okay: has a super cool story called Haunted the 20th games. Look it up. I'm in that one as well, and Megan is a super cool and talented author. She also kicks ass at pokemon but that's beside the point. #DieforDianna**

 **FlawlessCatastrophe: Has the Second Capitol Games. Hasn't updated in a bit, but it's still excellent read if you're catching up! #Coverup #BlanketswigVictory**

 **District 12 will be up soon. I hope you enjoyed 11!**

 **Who do you like better? Thorn or Eddie?**

 **Thoughts on this scenario?**

 **What did you think of the escort?**

 **LASTLY: My story Chained: Forever a slave is looking for tributes! I have 4 girls, and no guys! I need a total of 9 more tributes! It won't start until after this games, but I'll be updating it periodically so it'll make more sense with what's going on. :)**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	16. District 12 Reapings

**WARNING. THE REAPINGS ARE OVER AFTER THIS CHAPTER. THIS IS NOT A DRILL. PREPARE FOR A WORLD FULL OF TROUBLE...kind of.**

 **Without further ado, my Sweet Baby Angel Faces, I give you the tributes of district 12! (And the last two of my story.) Ares and Lorena!**

* * *

 _"You can't wake up, this is not a dream,_

 _You're part of a machine, you are not a human being,_

 _With your face all made up, living on a screen,_

 _Low on self esteem, so you run on gasoline."_

* * *

 **Lorena "Lori" Raulins, 18**

 **District 12 Female**

Have you ever sat there and thought there has to be more? There has to be more than the life that you've been subjected to, more to the bad events that happen, and if everything happens for a reason, what are the reasons? Because whoever is responsible for making these reasons and I need to have a serious conversation.

The screams of pleasure from downstairs echo into the house above the brothel that me and my siblings have shared for years.

Welcome to the family business. Where one can grow up and be a prostitute for the mere price of growing up a Raulins. Let's have a family history lesson shall we? During the dark ages my family ran a brothel, they were highly illegal, and most of the girls were held against their will. My mother was the daughter of an extremely wealthy man and women, and because of that she didn't really focus on school.

When Panem took over my family lost everything. Like everything. Grandpa got heart failure, grandma got dementia, and both were dead by the time the 4th Hunger Games rolled around. Naturally the family business would fall to my mother, however Sarae being neither educated, nor even the slightest bit intelligent decided the best business move would be to become a prostitute rather than run them.

Bang, bang, bang. Literally. Out pops Coael, Addy, and myself. We don't know if we are even fully related, but hey. Siblings are the one thing you got with a mother like ours, and when you have a mother like ours...you can't be choosey.

On my brother Coael's 18th birthday things finally set into perspective for me. Coael had come home late in the night, and he was shaken up. He looked scared, like the world was being nuked right before his eyes and he had no way to stop it. Addy and I had never seen him this way. Normally the life of any party, and the laugh behind every cheesy joke...this wasn't my brother.

"She..she said she was taking me to a birthday party." Said Coael.

That's all Addy and I had to know to find out that my brother became a prostitute and another victim to our families endeavors. I was repulsed by it. I needed a way out, because when I turned 18 I refused to be apart of such...such...vile. Addy however was intrigued. Something that her little innocent heart had never considered before. Addy became entranced with the idea of becoming a whore.

Which wound up to a pregnant 16 year old.

Skipping a whole bunch of backstory we can skip to the important part. Adriana.

Adriana was a light that I never before saw in my life. Coming into a time where I was broken, and felt dirty and used..Adriana made me feel whole. Friendship soon turned romantic for me however, and because of that things got a bit twisty.

I never told Adriana how I felt, and alcohol and secrets don't exactly fly very well together...and 'well. We were kissing, and her dad walked in.

"I'M NOT RAISING A HOMO!" He shouted as his daughter drunkenly tried to get up from the bed we were having a moment in.

"Daddy! I'm not even gay!" She slurred as she fell over walking towards him.

Adriana had a dick head boyfriend who broke up with her after this event, and her dad was still concerned I was around..and I don't know what happened to her after. I haven't seen her in five months..but I refuse to come to the conclusion of never seeing her again.

So that leads me to where I am now. Street fighting.

Bet you didn't see that one coming did you? I want to win the games, and sure the liklihood of me actually pulling out a win in something like the Hunger Games is ridiculous..but it's a nice fantasy to have. All the money you could ever want. Nothing holding you back from doing the things you do. Not being the girl that has a family brothel.

You're somebody. You're whatever you want to be.

You're something more than the hand you've been dealt. You're a victor.

* * *

 _Be a man, you must be swift as a coursing river._

 _Be a man, with all the force of a great typhoon._

 _Be a man, with all the strength of a raging fire!_

 _Mysterious as the dark side of the moon._

* * *

 **Ares Styx, 17**

 **District 12 Male**

Nike was a failure. Call the police because a brother is mocking his dead sister. I don't see the point in all those years of training and then all of a sudden just dying. Not only did she die, but she died by District 2. The District that she is originally from.

"Ares I really want you to reconsider."

My mother has been on my ass the last couple of weeks about me not volunteering, but somebody has to bring this family back to the glory that it once held. We're a laughing stock in the Capitol now.

"The Styx are all washed up now." Said the MC for the games when Nike died. "The death of Nike is the the death of that family name."

I refuse to let that be a adjective associated with me. I'm not washed up. I am not a bad tribute. I trained diligently. I've been training diligently. I am not my sister. I will win this year.

"Mom, this is my year." I say as I continue to play with the food on my plate. We've always had enough to eat. With Dad being a peacekeeper food or providing for the family has never been a struggle. Add on to the fact my grandma is a Victor and left the entire inheritance to my Dad...well. We are loaded.

There really isn't a reason for me to volunteer this year other than to save my grandmother's name.

"It's just hard...losing your sister last year...I don't want them same thing to happen to you."

"Nike lost because she was weak." I say matter of factly and instantly regret it.

The truth is there is two sides to me. I know that sounds super clique teen movie from the dark ages, but hear me out.

The truth is I don't feel. I never have. I've never been sad. I've never been happy. I've never been afraid, and when Nike died I found out I could feel one emotion. Anger.

Angry that this is the legacy that I have to follow. Angry because she wasn't even runner up. She placed 9th. Freaking 9th. That's shameful...it's disgraceful..but it's what happened. Now that it's a new games though I can finally redeem my family, and not only that. I'm going to take out the bitch that one the games.

Until then though I'll smile. I'll pretend like I'm feeling something other than nothing, and along the way complete my mission. I won't pretend to be weak. We see how well that strategy worked with Nike last year. No I'm going in this year guns blazing. I will be in the career alliance, and I will be the alpha of this year's pack. I am from District 2 after all. Who is going to be my competition?

"Air, what your mom is trying to say, is that we love you. We have more than enough money, and we don't need the help. Why are you so insistent on doing this?"

"Dad, you of all people should understand." I say calmly as I slow my heart rate down to a lower speed. I'm getting good at keeping control. Sometimes my face gives it away though. "Being the child of a victor is such an honor...being the grandson of one is the hardest thing because everyone expects something out of you. Nike felt the same way, and that's why she went in last year...she just wasn't enough."

"We just don't want to lose you." Says mom as she is holding back tears.

"Don't worry. You won't."

I take my plate to the sink and head upstairs to my room. It's a small space with a bed that sits against the left wall. A window is above it that I use to go to my "secret place" which is really just the roof. You can see everything from there. Next to the bed I have a small nightstand and a treadmill on the right side of the wall. A luxury to have in this district, but like I said we aren't hurting for money. There are various posters of my favorite victors from the past few years, but the one that stands out to me is the one I see every night before I got to sleep. The one on my ceiling.

Katherine Farrow. The bitch was so prissy in the photo until I got a hold of it. A knife sticking out of her neck, and blood dripping down her body is drawn onto the picture with permanent marker. Her eyes have little x's over them and she is dead. Just like she will be after I win.

I open up the window and climb out onto the ledge of the roof. It's a gutter like piece of the house that I use to step up to the highest part of it where our attic is held. Looking out at the sad state of our district only drives me to want to win more. By winning this year, this district can become something. I will make District 12 be something. They will be feared and not mocked. They will be careers.

I want to open up a training academy here. Enough children win, and boom suddenly 12 makes the Capitol's radar. Since there is no chance of me being able to go back to District 2, this will have to do.

Tell me I have a chip on my shoulder, I don't really care. Because honestly? I do.

* * *

 _Baby you're just like smoke, blowing on the wind._

 _One minute you're by my side,_

 _and then you're gone again._

 _You might be bad for me, but I just want to breathe you in._

 _Everytime I reach out and find there ain't nothing to hold._

 _Girl, you're just like smoke._

* * *

 **Lorena "Lori" Raulins, 18**

 **District 12 Female**

One thing I've always hated about street fighting is you have to know where to go. It's not exactly a smiled upon practice, so normally it's in well hidden places. Eventually though you find connections, and through them you know where to go.

Tonight just happens to be in the sketchiest place ever.

I turn down the alleyway and begin to walk down towards the building that has been abandoned for years, there was an explosion when Panem had just become a country, and after no one really bothered to revamp the building. Perfect location to avoid the Peacekeepers.

I finally make it to the door where I do the knock that is decided upon for every meeting. It's pretty basic, and you probably could guess it if you could probably guess it if you were just a random stranger, but these guys are pretty dumb. Not that I'm pretty smart…

The door opens and a scrawny guy of about 23 opens the door and eyes me curiously. I'm not the type of girl you usually see her, but then again the types of girls you see her normally have shaved heads, and are kind of beefy. I'm pretty average. Dark brown hair and eyes. Tanned olive like skin, and a angular jawline. I'm not someone that really stands out in a place like 12.

"You lost sweetheart?" Ask the guy at the door.

"You're kidding right? Open the door."

I take my hand and push on the door, but he forces it back not allowing me in.

"You're Sarae's daughter right?"

"Is that really any of your business?" I ask

"Tell you what honey, you give me some free merchandise, and make it as good as your mother does, and I'll let you in."

"Fine. Come out then."

He smiles as he opens the door and I grab him by the shirt and push him against the wall. I lean in super close to his face, and our lips almost touch before I say, "don't be a douche next time."

I knee him in the groin, and at the same time bounce his head off the wall. He falls over in pain, but he isn't really sure as to what to hold onto because he's hurting in two places. I walk into the door, and see the familiar set up. A ring in the very center of the room surrounded by people, and two guys are having a bare knuckles match.

"How did I know I'd find you here?" Doran stands on the outside of the crowd. He's one of my mother's..employees? We've been pretty tight for awhile now...and there have also been some drunken occurrences..but we don't really talk about those.

"You just know me so well doll." I say as I walk towards him and give him a quick hug. "Who's in the ring tonight.

"Byron the terminator Bing and Willy Wishful Thinking."

"Oh lord."

Byron is a new fighter, and he has constantly been winning. I've wanted to try and fight him, but I just haven't received the opportunity. Tonight though I'm going to. Tonight's a night of pent up aggression.

It takes Byron all of 10 minutes to finally take out Willy. He struts around the ring throwing his hands up and screaming, it's purely a show of dramatics that I could live without. He is running around asking who his next opponent is.

I start pushing my way to the crowd, and when I get to the ring, I begin to climb in. The audience gasp, they've seen me fight before. I usually win, but I have never fought someone this good.

"Girl, you don't know what you're getting into." Says Byron trying to slug me off.

"Then it should be an easy win for you?" I say with a wink and smile.

Doran appears to stand on the sideline of the ring and cheers me on, when we hear the bell ding. Byron and me circle for a minute, and he's the one that makes the first move. He takes a left jab at me, and I duck and knock his feet out from under him. He falls to the ground, but quickly gets back up not wanting me to get the advantage of him being on the ground.

"So you're not new to this?" He ask

"Oh no." I say "I'm a regular."

* * *

 _Here you become what you're supposed to be._

 _You say you can't, but you can._

 _Think of the guy you want most to be._

 _Here's your chance to take it, so take it like a man._

* * *

 **Ares Styx, 17**

 **District 12 Male**

Reapings are boring. The events that happen after are the parts that are always the most interesting during the games. That's when you see the deaths, you see the blood.

But first you have to get sponsors. So we smile and we wave, as careers of course, I don't consider myself a outer district kid.

The bell rings and our escort walks out onto the stage. He's a chubby guy with aqua blue hair, and a matching suit. His purple eye shadow is something that stands out to the crowd as it doesn't go with his outfit. His white loafers are his way of trying to tie everything together.

"Hello District 12!" Says the escort as he struts around the stage trying to look good. To late buddy.

"Let's get this started shall we?"

He walks over to the girls bowl and draws out a name from it. He begins to dance back to the microphone all happy and when he is about to get back he jumps making a loud thud in front of the microphone.

"Flimsy stage." He says with a giggle.

Or a fat body, but you know.

"Lorena Raulins!"

A girl with dark skin and hair walks to the front. She's wearing a dark grey dress with black heels that are out of date. Another thing I note right away is the fact that she is sporting a bruised jaw and a black eye. She is scared kind of, but at the same time looks to be ready, or excited? I'll make a note to not underestimate her.

'Uh...hi." She says into the microphone.

"Tell us something about yourself dear."

"Uh. I...I guess I'm ready for whatever is coming?"

She's not very well spoken, and I feel like that could already make me a favorite in the district. Not that I was questioning the fact that I would be. You don't get many trainees from 12.

I walk to the front of the crowd before he even has time to go back and grabs another boy's name. When I get to the stage the crowd gasp, mostly because they didn't know what was going to happen.

"Can I help you sir?"

"I volunteer as tribute."

The crowd gasp. This is the second year in a row we've had tributes from 12 volunteer. I think the Capitol will love it.

"What is your name sir?" Ask the escort as he turns to me with an excited look

"Ares Styx."

"OHH! NO WAY!" Screams the escort excitedly. The girl who's name I already forgot and I stand awkwardly as he screams at me from 3 feet away.

"Any relation to Nike Styx?"

"Uh..yes." I say "She's my sister."

"THAT IS SO EXCITING! AUDIENCE CLAP. WHY AREN'T YOU CLAPPING?! CLAP!"

The audience starts to clap and he grabs both of our hands and holds them up into the air.

"DISTRICT 12 I GIVE YOU YOU'RE TRIBUTES! LORENA AND ARES!"

We walk down to the Justice building, I can't help but wonder what happened.

"So do I get to know what happened to your face?" I ask

She chuckles to herself before she opens the door to the Justice building and turns to me, "You should see the other guy."

With that she disappears down the hall and into her goodbye room.

 **We. are. Finally. Done. with. The. reapings. CAN I GET A HALLELUJAH?!**

 **This is my promise as the author that each tribute will get at least one POV before we get to the bloodbath.**

 **Here is what I have planned.**

 **We will travel back to the Capitol and catch up with Sadie and the Patriots about how they're doing with the robot dead tribute thing. Then, we will have two chapters of train rides, and I hope to have 6 POVs in each. Then we will have the parade/arrival. Two days of training, private sessions, and then interviews. THEN THE BLOODBATH. Which seems far away still, but I mostly like writing these parts of the story. Keep in mind the interviews have the potential to be in parts 1 and 2.**

 **Opinions on these two?**

 **Who do you like more?**

 **Predictions?**

 **What do you think is going on with Sadie?**

 **Keep it classy,  
Caleb**


	17. SKWAD

**Well I bet you didn't think I'd update this so soon. Well surprise my Sweet Baby Angel Faces. :D**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There is a lot that happened in the Capitol, but now there is a lot that's going to happen. So please without further ado, I give you the AWE Squad.**

* * *

 _And you can sky rocket away from me,_

 _and never come back til' you find another galaxy._

 _Far from here with more room to fly,_

 _just leave me your stardust to remember me by._

* * *

 **Imogen Mercay, 54**

 **Mother of Bryley Featherly**

I knew he'd come running back to me. The minute he chose that hussy of a finance of his, I knew that she would do something stupid. She's been found out. She's been caught. She's leaving my life. Finally.

"Mom, I just don't know what to do." Says Bryley.

He's been pacing the room in the presidential office for about an hour. His annoying assistant who I hated with a passion is sitting on the couch. How ironic is it that I owe a lot to her now. Because of her Bry sees Andrea for what she truly is..a monster.

"Bryley you can't marry her." I say, "Your late father and I worked way too hard to have our creation be destroyed. Bryley how did she even know about the bunker?"

"Mom we were getting married...I..I told her everything."

My poor innocent son...My husband and I were married for 24 years. I still didn't tell him everything. I hardly even cried when he had his...uhum. Accident.

"Bryley, this is something we need to act on now. If she did this to me, she'd do this to anyone."

"Your annoying assistant is right Bryley. The witch has got to go."

He sits down on the desk that is next to the giant window. It overlooks the whole city, and if it was a beautiful day outside...it really brought an extra something to the office.

Today however, even the sunniest of days can't make my son's light come back in his eyes. This changes everything. He thought he would spend the rest of his life with this woman. My son is not like me. He wears his heart on his sleeves. All those years of watching me in power I'd have thought would make him cold. He isn't though, he's very...nice. Bryley doesn't even like the Hunger Games.

"Get Peacekeepers in this house. She's going to be arrested for kidnapping."

A smile breaks across my lips, and I hope I hid it quick enough because it's extremely insensitive to my son. This is the best possibility. Public humiliation to the woman. Burn her at the stake. Socially of course. I'm not that sadistic...anymore.

"Yes, Mr. Mercay."

"No, Olive. You..you sit. Rest. Mom, make the call please."

"Bryley. Nothing would give me greater pleas-"

I'm cut off by the door of the office slamming open, and Hillary our maid around the house runs into the room. Her hair is frantic, and her eyes are bugging out of her head. She is breathing heavily, because bless her heart Hillary is not a small woman.

"Sir, turn on the news. You're going to want to see this!"

Bryley flips on the TV, and horror streaks across his face. Horror streaks across my face. Standing in front of the plaza are the supposed to be dead tributes from last year. 5 of them holding up a sign saying "I'M NOT DEAD." in big bold letters. The news begins to form a paragraph on the screen as the narrator reads allowed.

" _This is Ocatavia Becktenrod with the latest news on the Capitol. Chaos is erupted in the square today as 5 tributes from last years games appeared to be alive and well. Sadie Amaya of District 3, Knox McDallen of District 4, Jason Nestor of District 6, Viola Reginald of District 8, and Leah Ashton of District 9 were all there standing in the flesh. The 5 are currently being transported to President's mansion where they will be interrogated on how they got out of the games. We will bring you updates as we find them out. This is Octavia Becktenrod signing off."_

"Well at least we don't have to call the Peacekeepers...they're coming to us!" Says Olive trying to sound optimistic.

"It's like I woke up today and the Universe said 'Bryley. We are going to make your day complete and utter shit today.'"

* * *

 _I'm in the business of misery,_

 _let's take it from the top._

 _She's got a body like an hour glass,_

 _it's ticking like a clock._

* * *

 **Sadie Amaya, 16**

 **Captive of the Capitol**

10 minutes was all we were out on the streets for. 3 minutes for Jason to be put in cuffs. 5 minutes for Knox to get shot in the head. 8 minutes for Leah to get trampled...again. I know that these aren't real people anymore...just highly real looking robots. It's just not something I was ready to see. I don't know what I was expecting...but this wasn't it.

"Well I'll say I've been in kinkier situations." Says Violabot as she sits with her handcuffs that are attached to a bar on the wall.

"Don't you have some super strong robot strength that you can get us both out of here."

"Listen Dingus, I'm a machine version on a girl that died in the Hunger Games. Did Viola have super strength? No? Ok cool. Just checking."

"What are we going to do?" I ask scared.

"I believe the real question is what are you going to do. My batteries are running out."

She's joking. She has to be joking. There is no way in hell that I'm about to be in a room with a robot that has no batteries, and then there is living me. I'm going to die. They're going to shoot me in the head for treason, and I am going to die.

"Viola you don't have a power save mode?"

"It's been on for about 30 minutes. Sorry chick. I probably have like...6 minutes left? It's like I'm dying all over again."

I slam my head into the table and leave it there. Tears start to well up in my eyes. Why did I let them talk me into this? I should have known this was a death trap. I should have known that I was expendable. Now that people know I'm alive I've outlived my usefulness.

"Don't be upset Sadie, I just got word that the escape plan is being activa-"

I pick up my head and look at the robot whose head is now facing the ground and body slumped against the wall. Great, I'm officially on my own.

I hear footsteps coming down the hall. It's not boots or male shoes. It's high heels. They're clicking down the hall at a really fast pace. It's almost as if the person wearing them is running. A few moments later, and to my complete and utter surprise Andrea Davenport is staring into my face as she breathes heavily.

"Sadie we don't have a lot of time." She says as she slides me a cylinder object across the table. I pick it up and see that it has a blue liquid inside of it. I have no idea what this is.

"Listen closely. We don't have much time." She says panicked. "That is a battery for the Viola robot. The compartment is behind her neck." She grabs a pair of keys out of her purse and unlocks my chains and places it in my hand. "I'm going to leave the door unlocked. Put the battery in her neck, and say the phrase 'the castle is invaded.'"

There are screams coming from various places in the house as of now and Andrea looks worried. "Wait 3 minutes and run. Viola knows the layout of the house."

With that the President's fiance is running out of the cell that holds Violabot and myself.

I get up from my seat and spring into action. It takes me a minute to find the latch that opens the battery compartment, but when I do I am quick to switch the dead one out with the new one.

Viola springs to life looking at me crazily. "I'm supposed to be deadbot. What the hell." She says more as a statement and not a question. "What's going on Nerd girl?"

"That castle is invaded."

Viola's eyes light up bright green as she processes the word I just said through her dataframe.

"Protect Sadie at all cost. Get out of house." Says Viola as she blinks her eyes and gets up from her chair. She rips the pipe off the wall and snaps the cuffs in half.

"I knew you had super strength!" I said annoyed

"Not until this mode was activated sweetheart." Says Viola as she opens up the door and turns. "Are you coming?"

* * *

 _Here I am,_

 _once again._

 _Torn into pieces._

 _Can't deny it._

 _Can't pretend._

* * *

 **Katherine Farrow, 18**

 **Victor of the 17th Games**

"I'm sorry I've been acting crazy lately." I tell Clyde as I lean my head against his chest.

It's been awkward between us lately as the games have been starting. It's been a rollercoaster of a year for me. Winning the games, falling in love, getting shot, surgery with me being awake, all the typical fun stuff an 18 year old girl goes through.

"I know you've been under a lot of pressure." Says clyde as he traces his fingers along my shoulder. "Which tribute do you see yourself rooting for this year?"

"Well the Dior was notorious for throwing fits in the academy. I'm interested to see if we clash or if we will work well together. The boy Castor kind of reminds me of a stoner kid that I remember from when I was training. It might actually be him if I'm remembering correctly. They were both younger than me."

"Well I bet they'll do great. District 12's tributes seem like they'll do well too. I think Nike's brother is in the games?"

I forgot about her. Leonis swung a sword into her stomach. She was the first to die before the finale even started. She probably could have won if he hadn't have cheap shotted her. I pegged him as sketchy though, and I was right.

Screams start erupting from the hallway as we converse about the games. Clyde gets out of the bed and goes to open our room door. Peacekeepers are everywhere running the halls, screaming for Andrea, and for someone named Sadie.

" _This is an important news announcement"_

Clyde comes back to the bed and we sit and look at the screen.

" _This is Octavia Becktenrod. The Capitol is now under a crisis lockdown due to terrorist being among us. Citizens are advised to stay inside their houses, and not to come out for any reasons. If you're at work you now have an hour to get home before you are considered a suspect. Please stay safe and may the odds be ever in your favor."_

What the hell is going on?

I cross over to the dresser and pull out a pair of blue jeans and a pink blouse. I slide into both and put my hair in a ponytail as I'm walking out the door.

"Babe, where are you going?"

"To find Andrea. Something isn't right."

I walk out of the bedroom and down the hall of the familiar house that's been my own for over a year. To my complete surprise I run into Imogen Mercay as she walks down the hallway and towards her son's office.

"Katherine. What a lovely surprise seeing you here. Exactly why are you here?"

"I live here. Why are you here?"

Her face looks pained as she turns and quickly struts into the office of her son.

"Bryley are you absolutely kidding me?! Tributes! Tributes living in your house?!"

"Mom Katherine is family. When you went crazy, she and Clyde were here. So stay out of that."

She sits down at the couch with an exasperated look on her face as she leans her head against the back of the couch. I cross the room to where Bryley is pacing in front of the window that overlooks the city and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Bryley what's going on?" I whisper

"Andrea...we think she's working with the Patriots."

No. No my bestfriend has not been part of the group that is hellbent on attacking me. This isn't ok. This isn't possible.

"Bryley...please tell me you're lying."

"I'm not Kat..I really wish I was."

I walk out of the room and run towards the bedroom of Bryley and Andrea. There is a secret passageway that leads to a hidden bunker that Andrea found a long time ago. She showed me when I wasn't allowed to do much if I ever wanted to work out and blow off some steam.

When I arrive at the room I go into the bathroom and empty the cup that holds the President's and his finance's toothbrushes and pour out the brushes. I fill it with water from the sink and walk towards the closet that holds all of Andrea's clothes.

When I open the closet I pull the hanger that is closest to the wall that holds a hideous sweater she wore last Christmas as a joke, and the passageway opened. When I get to the room Andrea is sitting on a chair looking scared out of her mind.

"Katherine! Oh thank God you have to help me!"

I walk over to her and grab her right wrist. I pour the water on her wrist, and begin to scrub at the inside where I've seen all the other tattoo's of the people who have been apart of this secret organization. To my horror, a eagle appears on the wrist on my best friend.

"Katherine…"

"You have 2 minutes to convince me why I shouldn't kill you right here and now." I say with venom dripping off every word.

"It's not what you think. Help me get out-"

"The only thing I'm doing is turning you into the Peacekeepers." I say as I grab her by her arm

She begins to struggle, and I twist her arm behind her. She winces in pain, and then suddenly I see a side of Andrea I never have before.

"You little bitch! You think you can stop us?! There is more of us than you even know!"

With her remaining hand she reaches for her locket, and opens it to reveal a black pill. Before I have the chance to stop her, she puts it in her mouth, and her body goes limp. Lying before me is my dead not-so-best-best friend.

* * *

 _I don't want another pretty face._

 _I don't want just anyone to hold._

 _I don't want my love to go to waste._

 _I want you and your beautiful soul._

* * *

 **Clyde Averway, 16**

 **Co-Victor of the 17th Games**

"CLYDE!"

I run to her voice, because Katherine Farrow is not the type of girl that calls for help. She's not the kind of girl that feels fear even. She's a survivor.

I storm into the President's bedroom, and I instantly feel awkward, because I just realized that this is like the second time I've been in here.

"Kat! Where are you!"

"In the closet!"

I walk into the closet and facing down on the floor is none other than Andrea Davenport. I look at Katherine in shock. That's her best friend.

"Katherine...did you..?"

"No! She killed herself Clyde! Look at her wrist!"

I look down at her wrist and to my shock there is a eagle on the inside of it. I walk out of the closet and head towards the President's office where Bryley Featherly is sitting in the office chair in front of his desk. There is a blonde girl that looks ragged and beat up, and she is asleep on the couch. Imogen Mercay, sits perched at the edge of her seat on the couch opposite of the blonde girl.

"Bryley. We need you now." I say as I turn and run out of the room. I hear footsteps running after me, and he instantly slows down when he sees me running towards his bedroom.

"Clyde...what am I walking into?.."

"Prepare yourself man." I say.

He slowly walks into the room, and walks directly towards the closet.

"I didn't even know there was another door in this room…"

His face when he walks through the passageway can only be described as horrified. Tears instantly falling down his face as he holds his hand over his mouth. Katherine walks over and gives him a hug.

"She took a pill, and then she was gone Bry…" she says as buries her head into his shoulder. He hugs her back, and then pulls away and pulls out his phone. He dials a three number code, and then puts the phone to his ear.

"Yes, head of security. I have a fugitive that committed suicide in my living room. I need you to come and retrieve the body." When he hangs up the phone he turns to me and Katherine.

"I'd like to be by myself right now." He says.

"Of course." Says Katherine as she wipes her eyes and begins to compose herself. "Let us know if you need anything Bry."

We leave the closet and out of the President's bedroom, and begin to walk back towards our own room.

"Something is bothering me." I say as I close the door and follow Katherine towards the bed.

"What?"

"Where is Snow?"

* * *

 _It's clear from your vacant expressions_

 _The lights are not all on upstairs_

 _But we're talking kings and successions_

 _Even you can't be caught unawares_

 _So prepare for a chance of a lifetime_

 _Be prepared for sensational news_

 _A shining new era is tiptoeing nearer_

* * *

 **Cornelius Snow, 34**

 **Assistant to Bryley Feather**

 **Leader of the Patriots**

With every setback is a new opportunity to come back stronger and ready to move forward. Andrea may have been discovered but all that has fallen upon me is the suspicion of a PTSD stricken Victor from last years games. I walk into the room with the council as they sit around the table.

"Violabot has almost successfully gotten Sadie back to the city. They will be arriving shortly sir."

"Very good Daniel. Any news on Andrea?"

"She...she is no longer with us."

I pause. My second in command is no longer in with us? I need a person on the inside that was close, and yes. Making her get engaged to the man was a little drastic, but we were trying to overthrow a country. Not cheat on an exam.

"Let us take a moment of silence for our fallen sister."

A minute more passes as Sadie Amaya and Violabot walk into the room. Sadie is sweating, and Viola looks as if she can do this all day. Then again she is a machine. So she probably can.

"The castle is secure." Says Daniel, and Viola shuts down.

"Are you okay?" Ask Daniel as he runs over to Sadie and embraces her in a hug.

"She pushes away from him and looks at me dead in the eyes. The spunk of this girl is exhilarating.

"You have 5 seconds to tell me what the hell is going on." She says.

I look at the council and stare them down. "We lay low until the games are over. Then we strike."

They nod and I begin to leave the room, when a small hand grabs me by my arm. "I said tell me what's going on."

"My dear, you don't call the shots." I say as I remove her hand from my blazer. "I do. Kindly know your place."

I walk out towards the car waiting to bring me back to the Capitol. Bryley will surely need help after all the chaos that ensued today.

 **Well that is where we will leave this! What did you think?! Sound off in the reviews! Next chapter will be District 1-6 train rides. After will be 7-12. Then the PARADE! Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me. You guys give me joy.**

 **There is a poll on my profile. Please vote.**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	18. Train Rides: Districts 1-6

**I'm quite proud of this chapter. I really like all of my tributes, but this was when I felt a kind of click with every single one of them. I genuinely am excited and dreading to kill 23 of these guys.**

* * *

 _Smoke, Smoke, Smoke, smoke._

 _Girl you're just like_

 _Smoke, smoke, smoke, smoke._

 _Girl you're just like smoke._

* * *

 **Castor Arondite, 18**

 **District 1 Male**

This partnership is going just about as well as you can imagine. With Dior throwing fits, and our mentor not in sight, and our escort a total dumbass. Well let's just say there isn't much reason to be optimistic about the start of this games….damn I need a blunt.

"Is there anyway that you can just not look into my general direction?" Calls Dior from the other side of the compartment as she is doing her hair and making sure every last strand is exactly where she wants it to be. "I know I'm sexy as hell, but I really need you to control yourself. These goods are not on your market."

This bitch. She wishes that somebody like me would give her attention. All this girl probably gets is pansy boys who do their hair as much as she does, and angry drunks.

"Hello? I'm talking to you Smokey the Bear." she then chuckles to herself.

"Yo, if your conceited ass thinks for one second that I'm going to be your adoring little clones that follow you around everywhere. You're sadly mistaken. The only reason I would follow you is if I was stabbing you in the back of the head."

"At least you know you couldn't take me from the front." She says as she gets up from the seat she was in and walks towards where our rooms would be in the compartment. She turns before walking down the hall. "Feel free to throw yourself from the train." With a hair flip she walks out.

Finally, I thought this chick would never leave.

I pull out the secret stash that my dealer, Camilla slid me in the goodbye room. I take the lighter that I carry in a secret pocket of my jacket and light the hell out of that shit. Camilla wasn't lying when she told me that this was some good shit.

I lean into the back of the chair, and let the smoke fill up my lungs and let it breathe back out into the air. There is something so peaceful about it. I mean don't get me wrong. I have more to me than just being a guy that has a jolly good time getting high.

I'm a fucking intellectual. A intellectual that spits out smoke like a dragon, whose words cut knives into the egos of my enemies like that stupid Princess that volunteered with me. Wonder who the hoe had to sleep with in order to get this gig.

"Oh. Hell. To. The. Mother. Fucking. No." says a voice that's coming from the rooms behind us. Soon there is a door slam, and Dior's overpowering perfume fills the compartment with a stronger presence than even my blunt.

"Is there a problem? Spoiled lookin' ass."

"Put it out." She says as she strolls over and tries to grab it out of my hands.

"Bitch, I'll have none of that." I say as I move my hand out of her reach, and stand so I can take another puff. I blow it straight into her face. I honestly wish I had a picture for the amount of fury that erupted from this girls pretty little made up face.

"FUCKING CASTOR PUT IT OUT DAMNIT!" She screams as she jumps on top of me trying to reach for the blunt.

"Aye girl," I say as I am constantly moving my hand around out of her reach. "If you wanted to get with me all you had to do was let me know. I mean, you'd need to wear a bag over your head or some shit but-"

She immediately gets off of me and walks over to the kitchen area where she fills a cup with water and walks back over to me. She splashes the water towards my hand and hits the blunt as the flame sizzles.

"BITCH I PAID GOOD MONEY FOR THIS SHIT."

"Smoke it outside then." She says as she walks back towards the room. She turns again and looks at me. "And if you think for a second someone with an ass like mine would get with someone with a face like yours. You're sadly mistaken." She says with a wink

Ya. Whatever bitch. You're wanting a piece of my Castor.

* * *

 _You wanna know more, more, more about me?_

 _I'm the girl who's kicking the coke machine._

 _I'm the one who's honking at you,_

 _cause I left late again._

* * *

 **Payne Valentine, 17**

 **District 2 Female**

Can someone please tell me how I ended up with this kid as my district partner? He's creepy. All I've heard him talk about is the honor of our district, and blah, blah, blah. Like dude, shut the hell up.

I'm in this for myself. The world hasn't handed me anything, so I'm going to take it straight for myself. Not to mention this escort is bloody annoying, and this mentor is a quack. I had a list of people that I wanted and let me tell you Rosalinda Octuvus was not on that list.

"So we'll be in the Capitol by the morning you two." Says Rosalinda as we sit around the dinner table and eat. There is a spread that I'm not entirely used to because it's so fancy, but even the poor in District 2 have more than the rich in District 12.

"Isn't this dinner so good?" Ask Glazery as she digs into her turkey. It reminds me of a wild hyena who maybe hasn't eaten in 6 days. Not that you could tell by the way she looks if you catch my drift. I wouldn't be surprised if the girl went for the bone.

"Yes. It's very lovely. Thank you for asking Glazery." Says my district partner who I already forgot what the hell his name is.

Who even says that?

"Is it really lovely? Does the food look physically attractive?" I ask as I stare at him with an incredulous look.

"And what if it does?" Ask Glazery in an accusing tone.

Oh please. These bitch has nothing on me. Nor am I scared. My social aspect has nothing to do with my talent, and I don't need her support to kick ass in the games.

"Is there any wine? Your overly annoying presence is reminding me that I don't have to face you sober."

"Do you really think alcohol is the best thing for your physical physique?" Ask Leif as he stares at me with a shocked expression on his face.

The avox that is serving us bring me a wine glass and pours the glass with a bit of wine. As she is walking away I grab onto her arm and grab the bottle out of her hand, and then let her go on her way. I chug the wine that is in my glass, and pour another and chug that as well. When the two at the table are seemingly less annoying I stand up and crack my neck and back.

"Alright Twinkle Toes. Let's go."

"What are you talking about?" He ask confused.

"Since wine is the new cheeseburger, and my body is suddenly inept at keeping up with me it should be easy for you to tackle me right? Let's go! Get up!"

"Are you drunk?!" Exclaims Glazery as she continues to attack her food like it'll run away if given the opportunity.

"Honey it takes a lot more than two glasses of wine to make me out of commission."

Leif stands up and begins to prepare himself for the takedown he believes is about to happen. Little does he know, and very much do I know it's simply not going to happen.

"Are you still sure you want to do this?" Ask Leif as he prepares mentally, ha he totally should be preparing.

"Maybe before I'm a grandma?" I ask with a taunt in my voice.

He runs at me ready to tackle me, and he does exactly what I want. He throws his whole weight into the tackle. I easily sidestep and push his back as he continues to run rather clumsy and falls to the ground. He gets up and stares at me mad, and I taunt him again by waving him on over with a smirk. He runs at me again, and I duck as he runs at me and headbutt him in the stomach.

He falls to the ground gasping for breath as I stand over him with a glass of wine.

"Should you really be being headbutted like that? It can't be good for your physical physique."

* * *

 _But I'm only human._

 _I bleed when I fall down._

 _I'm only human._

 _I crash and I break down._

* * *

 **Violet Bramson, 18**

 **District 3 Female**

Wyatt Anderson.

That's the name of the man who took my life and turned it upside down. The man that is the reason I'm no longer in the protected district of 1. The man that ruined my life by making me come to the non career district.

I'm not trained. Well that's not true. I am trained. I'm just not trained well. Fires? Oh yes, I can do that. Shelter? Maybe if I try super hard and buckle down. Weapons? No. Absolutely not.

Although something that I will acknowledge about the Hunger Games is there are some people that don't acknowledge the social aspect of the games. There is a certain way you play to get through. If you play your hand at a social level correctly, the odds of you going farther are infinitely better.

Let's use last year for an example shall we? Look at the girl from District 2? She went crazy, she talked to her reflection like every 3 seconds, and she died in the bloodbath. Now you look at someone like Emily, and she so expertly played her district partner for the majority of the games. I mean of course she died, but at the same time if it wasn't for the District 12 girl I genuinely don't think Katherine Farrow would be alive right now.

"So are you just going to be quiet the whole time?" Ask Bentley as he watches me from the loveseat across from mine.

"I mean there isn't much to talk about." I say a little upset. "We both are going to die."

He looks hurt at me as he clearly hasn't thought about the idea that he could die. He's young. This game isn't fair because it takes people like him, ignorant, not yet experienced the world for what it is. Cruel.

"I don't think I'm going to die." He says defiantly.

"You honestly think you have a chance at winning? I'm not trying to be hateful, it's just the odds of you pulling through are 1 to 23. Not to mention 6 of these kids are probably trained. Definitely 4 of them are, so automatically increases your chances of dying, and increases theirs-"

"You think I'm foolish." He says as he stares at me.

"I don't think you're foolish. I just think you're not looking at this correctly."

He stands up and looks mad. He has a sudden intensity in his eyes that I've never would have imagined him having. There is a certain depth to the boy that he hides well, and he's one of those people I feel don't really have much control over their emotions.

"I'm tired of people telling me what I am. I'm tired of being restricted to doing what I feel like is fitting in. You don't think I've thought about the fact that I'm going to die? You don't think I feel I haven't lived life at only 14 years old?! You don't think that I understand what I'm in?"

Tears stream down his eyes as he tries to wipe them away and appear to not be crying.

"But I refuse, REFUSE. To sit here in my potential last few days of life and sulk. I will not feel sorry for myself. Because even though I'm not trained I have a drive. I will live."

I'm surprised. When I saw my District partner was 14 I wasn't expecting him to be so...open? I'm honestly not sure what to call it. It's just refreshing.

"I'm sorry." I say as I stare up into face.

"It's okay." He says as he sits down and crosses his legs criss cross across the cushion.

"I don't know if this is to soon to ask.." I say kind of awkwardly.

"Yes! I'll be your ally!" He says with a smile.

His puffy red eyes are a mere reminder of how he was a second ago. He's a sweet kid, forgiving and innocent...and even though I have not shot..I'm rooting for him. One thing I know for sure is if I don't get out of this games, I want Bentley to. And if it comes down to it, I'll protect this kid to the best of my ability.

"So do we have a name that we can call ourselves?" He says with a wink and a smirk.

* * *

 _Makes me that much stronger._

 _Makes me work a little bit harder._

 _Makes me that much wiser._

 _Thanks for making me a fighter._

* * *

 **Neptune Fontus, 18**

 **District 4 Male**

"You kind of have this whole silent loner thing going on." Says Cascade as she sits at the other end of the dinner table with her feet up. Her hair is tied up in a perfect bun as she throws a bread roll in the air and catches it.

"I guess looks can be deceiving." I respond back as I take a mouthful of mushroom soup. "Because you have this whole barbie look going on, and unless you're just acting. Your manners are the farthest thing from it."

"You know I've always wanted to do something." She says as she sits up looking hurt by my words. Her face looks contemplative. Like they've finally decided to exactly what everyone said they shouldn't.

"And what is tha-"

Before I had time to even finish what I was saying Cascade picked up a knife and chopped the majority of her hair off. Her once long hair that flowed down her back was now shoulder length, it's obviously super uneven and the style team is going to have a fit. However, I'm a little frightened by her impulsive choice.

"So I take it you're not always batshit crazy?" I ask staring with my eyebrows folded in a concern manner. Her face erupts with a smile. Her perfect teeth are brilliantly straight, and I swear if we were in the sun those things would sparkle.

"So tell me about yourself." She says as she stands up and walks over towards the couches.

I follow and take a seat next in the living room. We sit directly across from each other on the couch. Her eyes look ready to listen, and I can't tell if this is strategy or if the girl is genuinely curious.

"There isn't much to tell." I say as I shift awkwardly. Talking about myself isn't something I do. "My parents left when I was young. They just hopped on a boat and sailed somewhere. I was eleven and I haven't heard from them since. I did odd jobs around the districts to survive."

Her face narrows as she takes in what I say. "I don't believe you."

"Why is that?" I ask

"Because you volunteered." She says like it's completely obvious. "Do you really expect me to believe that you did odd jobs, and just magically woke up and said, 'I'm going to do the Hunger Games. I think I have a shot.' No dude, you totally have a plan. Which makes me want to ask again, what did you do?"

She has a lot of spunk. For someone who thinks I'm trained this girl is very open about her thoughts. I can't tell if she is trained or not..but her social skills are definitely on par with the careers. Now I'm left with a choice though. Do I tell her what I am, or do I have her not trust me?

"I'm assuming you want an alliance?" I ask as she stares at me waiting for an explanation.

"That depends if you're open with me or not. I don't want to have to second guess everything you do."

"I'm an assassin."

She laughed. Hard. Her face erupted in that smile that has the perfect teeth, and she rolled over onto her side as fits of giggles came from her. Her face was turning red and her eyes were watering, and after about 4 minutes she finally sits up and calms down. When she sees my face hasn't changed at all, she wipes her eyes and gives me a serious look.

"Holy shit. No lie?" She says shocked

"No lie."

"So I could like...I could have paid you to kill my parents?"

"I only kill the bad guys."

Her snort that comes out of her is a bit too condescending for my liking. She ties her newly chopped hair into a ponytail and begins to talk.

"So people that basically run a brothel featuring their daughter, controlling every aspect of her life, and using sexual abuse to make her conform to their likings are good people?"

"That's not fair. I couldn't have possibly of known that from just your name."

"Oh no. I was very high end at least." Her face looks pained as she stares off into the empty part of the compartment. I wonder what she is thinking about, she doesn't even blink. Just stares.

"So anything else I should know?" I ask trying to ease into a different topic.

"I want to get a sexchange if I win the games." She says matter of factly still staring at the empty compartment. "I'm tired of people giving me things because I'm pretty, or using me because my looks. If I'm a guy things would be easier."

"That's how I know you're batshit crazy. That is illogical thinking." I say as I get up and head to the rooms that they have provided for us.

"Dude, you can't just leave after saying something like that."

"It's been a long day, and I'm tired. This conversation is one that could go on for awhile. Tomorrow Cascade."

"Night Neppy."

Oh gosh, what did I get myself into.

* * *

 _Don't lose who you are._

 _In the blur of the stars._

 _Seeing is deceiving,_

 _Dreaming is believing._

 _It's okay not to be okay._

* * *

 **Tora Wilson, 15**

 **District 5 Female**

It's funny coming from a place that you had no control over. I always imagined growing up, maybe having a cool husband. A family, a nice job, maybe even in politics. Not that I'll actually get to experience any of that ever.

Girls from five don't win the Hunger Games. Can you name any that have even cracked the top 5 before? Not off the top of my head. To my memory the farthest I've seen one go is top 10. She was witty and brilliant, and she slayed.

I'm not her though. I'm just a mayor's kid, who the worst thing that has ever happened to me is I was slapped by my Dad. Granted he slapped the hell out of me, but none the less if that's the worst I've dealt with...I'm grateful.

"Couldn't your dad like buy you out of this?"

Not only am I going to die but I'm having to spend my last few days alive with this imbecile.

"Can you maybe just not be an idiot for 5 seconds. I swear it's been radiating off of you since you came into the cart. Is this contagious? Can I catch what you have?"

"You're just jealous." He says

I physically laugh. Like uncontrollably. Which I think can be possible signs of insanity creeping up on me. Here I am about to die, and I still look at this idiot and am able to laugh.

"Jealous of what?!" I say in between the fits of giggles that are relentlessly pouring out of my body.

"You're just jealous that I'm going to win the games!"

This boy is going to drive me to drink.

I get up and head over to the avox station when I ring a bell. A pretty black haired girl shows up in the typical uniform. She looks at me ready for an order and pulls out a notebook ready to write it down.

"No need for that sweetheart." I say as I give her a small smile. She returns it as she puts away the notebook and waits for why I rang the bell. "Is there anyway you can maybe sneak me a scotch?"

She gives me a wink and walks back into the avox headquarters where she returns with a plastic cup filled to the halfway mark. On the plastic cup is a post it from her notebook.

 _So people don't suspect it!_

I give her a smile and thank her as I walk back towards the living compartment. Shay sits with his legs crossed on the sofa as he flips through the TV watching the reapings. He pauses a couple of times as he writes down a tributes name on a napkin that he took out of the kitchen.

"Anyone we should look out for?"

"The District 1 tributes seem to be airheads, which is refreshing after that girl last year won. District 2 seems to be really typical Type A until the end. Tributes from 3 are nothing to be worried about in my opinion. The girl from 4 is one of the hottest things I've ever seen in my life." I scoff as he gives me a rude look and we continue looking through our fellow tributes.

"I don't think I'm to worried." Says Shay

"I'm worried for you if you honestly think that you're getting out of this." I say as I take another sip of my scotch. I make a face as it goes down, because this stuff is a lot harder than what I'm used to. I make a note to not drink another cup.

"You're just a pessimist."

"You have no social skills."

"And you do Princess?"

"I was a mayor's kid." I say. "I AM a mayor's kid."

"Oh no, and you had such a hard life right?" He says in a mocking tone. "You're life must have been so difficult having everything you ever wanted and being told yes to every little thin-"

He gets interrupted as my hand makes contact with his face. He stares at me in shock as I get up from the couch and chug the scotch that is left in my cup. When I'm sure I've gotten every last drop I throw the cup at his head and walk out.

"Don't talk about what you don't know." I say over my shoulder as I walk towards my room.

* * *

 _Everybody's got a dark side._

 _Can you love me?_

 _Can you love mine?_

* * *

 **Rehan Chase, 15**

 **District 6 Male**

There are no ceiling tile son this train. There is exactly 26 different cushions on chairs and couches in this room however, and there are also 46 plates in the cabinet. Why we would need that much I'll never know.

Skyler has been awfully quiet since we have entered the train. Normally I wouldn't really care. I like quiet, but she worries me. Her face looks all dark and droopy. It's sad. Karen would have an absolute field day with this girl.

"You okay?" I ask finally breaking the awkward silence.

She glances up at me. Something tells me she forgot that I was even in the room. Her eyes suddenly have a brightness to them, like she's taking everything in. This girl is very curious.

"I'll let you decide if you think I'm okay." She says as she takes a bite of the mashed potatoes.

"You sound like me when I talk to Karen." I say as I pick up a roll from the table and cut it. My scars on my wrist are showing, and Skyler was very quick to notice.

"You were that kid!" She says really loudly, and then realizes that was super insensitive and her eyes widened.

"Yes. I slit my wrist."

"I mean...are you okay now?" She ask trying to dance around political correctness.

"I was never not okay. I was curious. I wanted to experience a near death experience."

"Should've just waited a little longer kid. We're living one right now."

There is an awkward silence that is present in the cart. It's not unpleasant persay...it's just not everything that I would like to experience and more.

"So your dad seems...uh.. Protective." I say trying to break the tension.

Her eyes narrow and you can see she is about to tear up at the mention of her dad. That wasn't my goal to do, but I mean at least the silence is gone.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit a sore spot."

"This was his worst fear you know. Ever since I was born." She responds she tucks her hair back behind her ears as she plays with the food on her plate. After a minute she gets up and walks towards the rooms. Before she gets through the hallway she turns to me.

"For the record I'm glad you didn't die when you slit your wrist." She says as she turns and walks down the hallway.

What a peculiar girl. I don't know if I like her, or if I don't like her. I guess I need more time to tell that, but for some reason I feel like she knows more about the games than she's letting on..I feel almost played. I don't know if that's me being an overthinking loser, or me being genuinely right about her.

"REHAN! GO TO SLEEP CHILD. IT'S A BIG DAY TOMORROW!" Screams our escort from their room.

I suppose I better go to sleep. I just didn't realize I brought my parents with me to the Hunger Games. I get up from the table and push in my chair. The second I get up from the table the avox's swarm the dinner table and begin cleaning. I wonder how long they were watching just waiting for me to get up.

I begin my walk down the hallway and end up at my door. When I walk in the first thing I notice is the giant bed. My short time in the Capitol will be great if this is the kind of bed I get to sleep in every night.

I walk into the bathroom and turn on the shower. Water shoots out at perfect temperature from all sides of the shower walls. It's amazing, and all the different buttons I can push for soaps and different features is awesome.

Even though I'm going to die, at least I'm going to go out living like a king. Besides, to die would be an awfully big adventure.

* * *

 **Well that's it for the train rides 1-6. I genuinely enjoyed writing these kids!**

 **Thoughts**

 **District 1- Literally writing Ansley as if he was high, and nellie as a psychopath.**

 **District 2- Love writing Payne. Things just kind of flow off my fingers.**

 **District 3- I was surprised with how emotional I brought Bentley to be.**

 **District 4- This relationship was the funnest to write imo.**

 **District 5- I really relate to Tora being a Pastor's kid. This was an interesting write.**

 **District 6-Reader I freaking love Rehan.**

 **Fave POV?**

 **Fave tribute relationship?**

 **Who do you see going far?**

 **Get ready for 7-12 next chapter!**

 **Also, please check out "Chained: Forever a Slave" if you haven't already. I am going to start working on that the minute I finish this story, but I need tributes specifically males.**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	19. Train Rides: District 7-12

**Hello to the Readers who are still with this story. Thanks for keeping up and supporting it :) It means a lot.**

 **Now my Sweet Baby Angel Faces is the final train rides chapter, because at the end of this we will finally be in the Capitol!**

* * *

 _Crowded hallways, are the loneliest places._

 _For outcast and rebels._

 _And just anyone who just dares to be different._

 _But listen for a minute._

* * *

 **Squirrel Langston, 15**

 **District 7 Female**

I've been having weird feelings since I've been reaped and been on this train. Feelings of anxiety and stress. I don't want to be alone right now, and that sucks. Because currently, I'm in a state of perpetual isolation, and the worst part is there is no escape.

Standing in front of Teddy's door is scary. You don't know how he is going to react to a knock from someone he never knew before this standing at his door. I just...I just need to SEE someone that isn't from the Capitol right now.

I bring my hand into a fist position and pause for a moment at the door. He hasn't been out of his room since he was reaped yesterday. What if he just really wants to be alone and I'm bothering him. The last thing I need is a target on my back from my only reminder of home.

The desire to see something familiar in this overwhelming environment overtakes me as I watch my hand wrack it's knuckles on the wooden frame of his door. My eyes widen in disbelief and I don't know if I should just walk away or if I should wait for him to answer it? Teddy was never someone that I watched in school. His girlfriend was always more interesting in my opinion.

"Come in." calls a hoarse voice from inside of the room.

Squirrel he doesn't know it's you. You still have a chance to walk away. Yet I still twist the doorknob and walk into the bedroom.

The first thing I notice is the stench of the room. It smells like body odor, and like someone who hasn't taken a shower. After that is clearly someone was not very happy, and the room is absolutely trashed.

"What do you want?" Ask Teddy as he doesn't move.

He lays on his bed under the covers. The mound that I assume is him is covered from head to toe under the blanket.

"I just…. I just wanted to see someone familiar." I say as I don't move from my position of standing halfway in the doorway and halfway out of it.

Teddy stis up from his bed. His eyes are puffy and his face is red, and you can tell that he has been crying. He sits up in the same clothes that he wore yesterday during the reapings, and I can't help but feel bad for him.

"You holding up okay?" I say as I awkwardly make my way to the chair in the corner of the room. Gosh, I hope I'm not being as awkward as I feel.

"I'm...I just don't want to be here." Says Teddy as he lies his head back down against his pillow. His hair is lined with grease and he looks a little pathetic if I'm being honest.

"You know my life wasn't supposed to be this way." He says. "I was fine with my life how it was. I'd graduate, become a lumberjack, marry Arden, move up in the company as I continued to show my value. Now...now I'm just going to die."

"Don't talk like that dude."

"I'm going to die."

"Teddy...Arden wouldn't want you to think that way." I say with a sympathetic tone. I have no idea where these worries for this boy are coming from, but they are here, and they are prevalent.

"Well. Arden isn't here." He says as he throws his blanket back over his bed. "Please get out."

I exit out of the room and pause before I close the door. Taking in every bit of detail from the room. Remembering the things about Teddy, because I'm going to help him. I'm determined to.

* * *

 _I'm friends with the monsters under my bed._

 _Get along with the voices inside of my head._

 _You're trying to save me stop holding your breath._

 _You think I'm crazy, ya you think I'm crazy…_

 _But that's not fair._

* * *

 **Janson Ruata, 17**

 **District 8 Male**

"Janson, do tell me. Do you think the District 2 girl will cut your eyes out like the one did mine?"

Gabriel has been sitting next to me the entire train ghost of a dead tribute has been with me for the entirety of my reaping experience. I can't go anywhere. I can't go to the bathroom without him already being on the toilet, or in the shower. I can't go to my bed without him already plumping my pillows telling me it's going to be a long night. So I better be comfortable. I can't sit in the living compartment without him coming in and staring at me.

"I don't know." I say, because if I talk to him he tends to give me moments of peace

"Who are you talking to?!" Ask Blair as she is hiding under the kitchen table. I don't know what goes through that girl's head, but she's completely and utterly bonkers.

"Myself." I respond cooly.

"No…" she says poking her head out between the legs of the chairs. Her face looks intense, but at the same time frightened. "You're in on it. THEY HIRED YOU!"

She jumps up from under the legs of the chair and slams her head into the bottom of the seat. She swears out loud as she is continuously trying to make her way towards the exit from under the table. When she crawls out she stands up and brushes her clothes to make sure that it isn't riding up, and then she does a quick look around the room. Fear directly beaming in her eyes.

"Geez, this chick is crazy." Says Gabriel

"Shut up." I respond.

Blair turns around and looks upset. "I didn't say anything." She said.

Next thing I know she is on top of me. My arms are underneath her legs as she is straddling me, and touching my ears and mumbling something about the Capitol.

"I know it's in here somewhere." She says as she continues to dig through my ear.

"District 2 won't have to kill you with District Partners like her." Says Gabriel with a laugh

"Could you maybe not?!" I say

"WHO ME OR THE CAPITOL!?" Yells Blair as she continues to search my body for any signs of spy gear.

I finally am able to push her off as she stares up at me in anger. Her face quickly changes to betrayal. "I thought I could trust you, seeing as you were from the same district as me. Apparently I was wrong."

She gets up from the ground and walks back over to her place under the table. She has a pillow and a blanket under there from what I can tell, and it doesn't look like she's coming out anytime soon.

I get up from my seat in the living room and walk over to the table, and bend down so I can get a good glimpse of her. When she sees me her eyes widen and she turns in the other direction clearly.

"Janson." Says Gabriel behind me.

I turn and look up at him. His eyes are full of compassion, and his features are normal again. He stands with his eyes glazed over, and a walking stick in his hand. I'm confused, but before I can say anything he continues.

"I know what you need to do...in order to make it up to me...and in order to make my death appeased. You need to protect this girl at all cost. That is my wish." Says Gabriel as he begins his ghostly descent back to the compartment.

I turn back to Blair who is still sitting in front of me with her head faced in the other direction. I pull the chair out from under the table and slide under it myself. She stiffens as I draw near, and I can tell she is coming up with her next course of action. She slowly turns her face towards me and one eye is poking out from the corner of her arm she's been using to hide her face.

"What?" She says

"I want to be your ally."

"I can't trust you." She says bitterly.

"You really can..I promise.." I say as I touch her shoulder lightly. She flinches, but then she eases up a little bit.

"You aren't working for the Capitol?"

"Why would I be here if I'm not?" I ask

She nods her head in assurance. "Fair enough. You have first watch bub!" She reaches under her pillow and pulls out a frying pan that she hands to me in such a nonchalant manner it's almost humerous. I'm just glad she didn't think to use it on me…

"Wake me up in 08:00 hours." She says as she crawls under her blanket and drifts off to sleep.

"Don't forget Janson, it's her or me." Whispers Gabriel's voice in my ear. When I turn though I don't see him. Peace...at last.

* * *

 _So I hope, life treats you kind._

 _And I hope, you have all you dream of._

 _And I wish you joy._

 _And happiness._

* * *

 **Cooper Woodson, 17**

 **District 9 Male**

I awake to water being thrown on my face. I shoot up in terror, mostly because I have no idea what's going on. Is the train on fire? Is the tracks blown and this is an emergency evacuation?!

"Can you maybe not scream for your mom and wake up the whole train?" Ask Slyvia as she stands over my face with a bucket. "That would be freaking fantastic."

She walks over to the loveseat in my room and sits down. She looks at me quizzically and I can't help but feel a little embarrassed over this situation.

"I'm...I'm sorry." I respond as I reach for one of the shirts on the ground and wipe my face off with it.

"So why are you screaming for your Mom anyways? Can't take the pressure kid?" Ask the 13 year old that is sitting across from me.

"It's not exactly like that…" I respond

She looks at me and holds up her hands as to instruct me to continue going. She holds up her wrist as to stare at an imaginary watch that she has on and taps what would be the top of it.

"Well...it's complicated." I say

"I'm not able to go back to sleep now, and the least you can do is explain why you were screaming. That's what a good person would do."

"There isn't really a lot to the story. I snuck out because my friend died, went to a party in his honor, threw a brick off the roof, and it just so happened to land on my Mom's head…" I respond

Her eyes narrow and her face contorts in a way that you can tell she wasn't expecting that story to come out, but then again how many boys do you know made their mom have the IQ of a 2 year old, and need a wheelchair.

"I changed my mind." She says sharply. "You're not a good person." She says as she gets up to walk out of the room.

"Wait, why would you say that?!" I ask

She turns to me and gives me the most obvious look in the world like I should know already.

"You basically killed your Mother. The woman who gave birth to you. Accident or not, you're not a good person."

I can't believe she is drawing this into the shade of grey when this is clearly a black or white situation. I didn't want to hurt my Mom! It just kind of happened.

"And what about you?! You were wearing a lot of blood on your shoes when you came on to the train, so much so they had to give you a new pair of shoes. How do you explain that?!" I say defensively

She shrugs her shoulders as she looks back at me. "I killed a bad guy."

My jaw drops in absolute shock as this little girl has the nerve to stand before me and tell me I'm a bad person, when she literally killed someone before coming onto this train.

"How is that not making you a bad person?!" I say

"Bad things can be done if they're for the right reasons Cooper." She says as she begins to walk out.

"There is no reason good enough for killing a man."

She turns and walks up to my bed. Upon getting there she pushes me down and grabs my face to the point of squeezing my cheeks. It's not that she's a particularly strong girl, it was mostly just the shock of having her grab onto me like that.

"He killed my brother." She says as she squeezes harder. I finally gain enough composure to grab her hands off mine and throw her away from my bed.

"It was retribution." She says

"I think you're a bad person!" I say

"And I think," she says innocently with a smile on her face, "you just made an enemy that you didn't need to make. Try not to let the screams from your act of evil interrupt my sleep again."

She closes the door behind her as she walks out.

* * *

 _Everything is great,_

 _everything is grand._

 _I got the whole wide world in the palm of my hand_

* * *

 **Remington "Remi" Scott, 18**

 **District 10 Female**

 _Remi you have this._ I think to myself as I stare in the mirror before breakfast. _We will be in the Capitol in about an hour, and then training starts, and then you're going to kick ass in training and everything is going to be just freaking perfect._

Who the hell am I kidding? This is going to suck. I'm going to be dead in a matter of days, and all because my name got drawn for a stupid reaping. This isn't fair. I'm going to die, and I don't even know what color I want my hair to be.

"Remi," says a male voice knocking at the door. "it's time for breakfast."

It turn around and see Declan standing in my doorway. I kind of feel bad for him. I know I personally am not going to have the best impression as I was reaped, but I at least didn't pass out in front of the whole nation. He didn't even wake up with enough time to say goodbye to his family…

"Thanks Declan I'll be out there in a minute."

He smiles as he closes the door and leaves the room. I sit there and stare at the door. I have no idea what I'm doing, but today is the big day where Clarabelle is going to sit down and talk with us about what our strategy is going in...and I'm terrified.

I take a deep breath and walk out the door and down the long red and gold hallway towards the living compartment. At breakfast I can already see Clarabelle and Declan going over stuff.

"...and you already have a lot of work to catch up on because you fainted in the Reapings." Says Clarabelle as she takes another mouthful of waffles.

"Ah Remi. how nice of you to finally join us." She says with snark that could make a lion retreat in terror. "We were just talking about training. I'm assuming you want to be trained separate?" She ask the both of us as we look at each other confused.

After a minute or so Declan shrugs his shoulders. "I don't really care." He says to which I shrug and show that I have no opinion either. Clarabelle just eyes us and nods her head. "Okay. Cool beans." She says

"What happens next?" I ask trying to sound eager, but probably sounding nervous as ever.

"Well what are you good at? Knives, swords, spears?"

"I'm good at organizing, and taking care of people. So maybe something like cooking?" Ask Declan as he is trying to provide some answer to her question.

"That makes you useful for the moment, but what about in the long run?" Ask Clarabelle, "What are your defences in this game?"

"I could learn poisons." Says Declan, "And to be honest, I've always wanted to use a spear."

"Cool, you could be a Hunter and Gatherer." Says Clarabelle, "What about you Remi?"

"I….I...I mean I used to shop lift. I guess I'm pretty..uh...stealthy?"

Clarabelle narrows her eyes in absolute hilarity as you can tell she's trying to tell if I'm joking or not. After a minute she started laughing hysterically. I guess she thought I was joking. After a few minutes of her laughing she wipes her eyes and looks at me.

"No really kid."

"I'm being serious." I respond.

She raises her eyebrows in surprise. "Well I guess judging a book by it's cover is bad. Remi is a badass. Check."

I blush at the thought of anyone calling me a badass. It's actually a foreign concept to me because, well there's the fact that I've never actually shoplifted, and then there is also the fact that I'm as lame as the day I popped out of my mother.

"Wow, you shoplifted?!" Declan said clearly not knowing whether to sound impressed or completely appauled.

"Well..I mean...it was a couple of times...and I really just did it because my friend was a total clepto at the moment."

I have no idea why these words are spilling out of my mouth because they really aren't even true. I had initially had the idea of shoplifting, and Stephanie just kind of went along. And actually did it.

"Well you'll need something to help you with that defensive strategy. Maybe try camouflage." She grabs the knife off the table and hands it to me. "Throw it. Make it stick into the wall."

I take the knife in my hands and weigh it...I'm not sure what the hell to do, and I think that Clarabelle knows that. I take my arm back, and release the knife as hard as I can. The knife sticks for a second, and I mean a literally second, and then falls to the ground.

"To be honest, I've seen worse. I can't really see you using any other weapon. So you're using knives kid."

"Knife throwing. I never thought I would use those words in the same sentence about myself." I say while I pick up the knife and try again.

* * *

 _I knew you were trouble when you walked in._

 _Shame on me now._

 _Flew me to places I've never been._

 _Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground._

* * *

 **Eddie Dusan, 16**

 **District 11 Male**

We are arriving in the Capitol in about 15 minutes. Thorn has yet to say more than, you know, zero words and all our mentor is concerned about is training! Out of all the stimulants, boredom is my least favorite.

"Now remember, when you walk out into the platform remember to stay strong and smile hard. Don't let fear show, and don't do anything rash."

Then for the first time in this two day train trip, Thorn opens up her mouth.

"I'll do what I want Lars." she says as she prepares her bag from the train to head into the building.

"Thorn, sponsors are super important in games like these and-"

"I don't have a shot at winning Lars. People like me don't win these things."

Her face is a telling thing right now. It shows stress, and sadness. You can see she's put a lot of thought into this. If I was thinking thoughts like that I probably wouldn't talk either...but I'm not digging this feeling of the negative stimulant, and I absolutely will not accept it for my friend!

"You don't get to feel bad for yourself!" I say surprising angry.

"Who are you to tell me-"

"I'm the guy that watched a field burn with a Peacekeeper in it because he tried to rape you. I'm also the guy that helped you as you fought him off. You're a survivor Thorn. You don't have a right to talk the way you are."

She looks at me shocked. Her face is literally slack jawed as she starts to form tears in her eyes. For a second I'm not sure if she's angry or happy or relieved. My question is answered when she hugs me though.

"Thank you." She says

"HOLY. SHIT." says Lars in absolute shock, "YOU WERE THE TWO THAT STARTED THE CROP FIRE?!"

We both look at each other horrified as that was a secret we were taking to the grave, but now if one of us wins, we are certainly screwed…

"Man I knew you were fucking mental." He says as the train begins to park itself and we step out into the door.

"You ready?" Ask Thorn as she holds out her hand. My face probably gives away I was thinking to much into the situation and she rolls her eyes and takes my hand herself. "Relax freak, it's a hand, and to be honest you're more like the older brother that didn't die."

I like this sudden change in stimulant between us...friendship...it's nice.

* * *

 _So when the lights go out,_

 _and the sun hits crown,_

 _you should know that I won't back down._

 _Knuckles out and guard in your mouth_

 _when you're hungry for the next round._

* * *

 **Ares Styx, 17**

 **District 12 Male**

Lights, camera, action.

The second me and the girl who's name I really haven't' bothered to remember step out onto the platform, it goes berzerk!

"ARES HOW DO YOU PLAN ON GETTING RETRIBUTION FOR NIKE?!"

"LORENA DO YOU THINK YOU HAVE A SHOT?!"

"ARES YOU BETTER NOT BE SHIT LIKE NIKE!"

So many things being yelled at you, you don't even know where to look. So depending on your strategy, you just smile and wave. Or in my case, stand firm and keep a straight face.

"How are you two doing?" Ask our escort due to the fact that District 12 has had no victors in the entirety of the 18 years of the games existing.

"This is a little overwhelming if I'm being honest." Says Lorena I think her name is? Her smile doesn't fade from her face as she waves and winks at the audience and moves pretty steady. She's definitely someone I have on my list to watch. She's a fighter, you can tell just by her composure and how she braces herself when she walks.

When we arrive into the building the first thing I take in is the sheer beauty of this building. I've always dreamed of ending up in this place, and now that I'm actually here...well this is just to good. Of course I always thought I would be representing District 2…

"Well welcome to the training center. This is where you'll be prepped with everything games related. Including how to behave during your interviews." She says eyeing me in particular. "You aren't a career. You shouldn't be stone cold."

I turn to her in complete and utter rudeness, because let's be real she means about as much as to me as the tribute that I'll be driving my sword through this year, and stare her dead ass in the eyes.

"I am indeed a career. I was trained in District 2 for the first 16 years of my career. If anything I'm more prepared than 90% of these tributes. I will not take orders from someone who has yet to bring someone home!"

"Hey, lay off." Says Lorena as she stares at me with a look of complete disgust on her face.

"I'm confused." I say "Who the hell are you even talking to?!"

"Dude, I swear on everything I'm going to knock your pretty boy ass out in about 6 seconds." She says getting close to my face.

"CHILDREN!" Screams our escort as she is stepping in between us. "GUARDS! GUARDS I NEED HELP IMMEDIATELY! SOS SOS CODE RED, BLACK, BLUE JUST GET THE HELL OVER HERE!"

Lorena bucks up and knocks me in my chest as she turns and walks towards the elevator.

"No need for guards Dazzle. I'll show him what a fight is in the games."

She steps onto the elevator and let's the doors close in front of her.

"You two are going to make me start having to die my hair."

I roll my eyes and walk towards the stairs, because 12 flights is a lot better than sitting through this stupidity.

 **Well, I'm really proud of this chapter too! BUT GUYS WE ARE FINALLY IN THE CAPITOL! HELL YES. LIKE HOW TF DID WE EVEN MAKE IT HERE!?**

 **Okay, I'm composed, but I have a number of announcements.**

 **I'll start my story chained right after this one, and I currently have 11 of the 12 spots filled. I need one more male tribute, so if you're interested in that hit me up and we can maybe work something out.**

 **I had a super idea for a story after chained, because let's be honest I'm always ticking and I'm SUPER EXCITED FOR IT AND I THINK YOU'LL REALLY LOVE IT.**

 **Uhm, now it's to the awkward part...I have noticed a steady decline in not only reviews, but views per chapter? Is my writing getting suckier? Are you guys busy? Like...idk...I just hope I'm not disappointing with this story :D**

 **Also, I know this one is kind of going slower than my others..but like...college this semester is so hard, and I actually am having to try to get my As this semester.**

 **Lastly, because I refuse to leave on that part, I'M DOING SOMETHING DIFFERENT. So instead of having a normal interviews chapter, not that my last stories was normal...but I'll be doing something I personally have never seen in a SYOT so just be ready.**

 **Favorite outer district relationship?**

 **Favorite POV?**

 **Who do you see going far?**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	20. Training: Part 1

**HOLY CHEESE AND CRACKERS BATMAN WE ARE HERE IN THE CAPITOL, AND WE ARE ON A TRAINING DAY!**

 **I don't do parades, because to be honest I've never ever read a parade chapter. I've never expected anyone to read my parade chapter. And they honestly make me want to cry a thousand tears of death. So no, no parade. Sorry. However enjoy the fact we are almost at the games :D**

* * *

 _Got my name in your mouth_

 _Forgive me when I knock it out._

 _I love it when you talk about me_

 _just cause you don't know yourself._

 _My jabs go go for broke your teeth is on the floor._

 _Thirty million people watching, and you still want more?_

* * *

 **Lorena "Lori" Raulins, 18**

 **District 12 Female**

"Remember, that the odds are at least 6 of you will die from natural causes in the games. So don't ignore the survival stations, because they could mean life or death in the arena…"

She's been going on for 10 minutes now and I'm just really over it if I'm being honest. I need to punch something. I've been cramped up in small spaces with my district partner for too long, and honestly he makes me want to rip all of my hair out.

"Shut up lady, I have the careers to impress." Says Ares as he mumbles under his breath

I snort to myself and he gives me a look of utter shock. How could I, a mere peasant, laugh at the face of Hunger Games royalty? Easy. He's a dick.

"Watch your back Lorelie." He whispers to me.

"Feel free to go to the stations you deem to see fit." Says the trainer as she walks off the platform stage in the front of the room and back towards her office in the back. I walk by Ares and slam my fist into his stomach. He winces, but I wasn't trying to punch him to hard. He doesn't need to know that yet.

"It's Lori." I say with a smile as I walk away from the annoyance that took on human form and stride towards the middle of the room.

Looking around there isn't really a outer district kid that knows what they are doing. Most of us are just kind of standing around in the middle of the room. We are awkwardly positioning ourselves around these weapons of destruction trying to ignore the fact that in a matter of days we will be using them to kill each other.

"Okay, let's go see what I need work on." I mumble to myself full of fake happiness.

I was the first to make a move, and deciding that it's smarter for me to go and try and learn how to make a fire because let's face it, I have no idea what I'm doing in this department. Upon me arriving the trainers face lights up. You can tell that he wasn't expecting very many people to come to his training section today.

"My name is Colder." Says the man with a genuine smile. His cheekbones are sharp, and I notice that he has a slight scar under his left eyebrow that is shiny...I hope that it isn't a burn. "So have you had any experience building a fire 12?"

I look confused as to how he knows I'm from District 12 until I look down and remember I'm wearing a shirt with a giant 12 on it. They thought it would be cute to have us wear a uniform this year. Every district has their own color. 1 is pink, 2 is gold, 3 is green, 4 is blue, 5 is orange, 6 is purple, 7 is magenta, 8 is a funky brown that I hope I never have to see again, 9 is white, 10 is black and white...spotted. Like a cow. Disgusting. 11 is camo, and 12 is...you guessed it. Black.

"Uh, no experience. That's why I'm here though Colder!" I say trying to sound chipper, but I'm not a very chipper person so it probably came acrossed forced and sarcastic. Not a good idea to piss off your trainer Lorena.

"Well then we should start with how to build a basic fire." Says Colder as he bends down and begins to build a teepee like structure. I watch in awe as he moves his hands so swiftly across the materials. He's done this millions of times before. You can totally tell.

"I saw you punch that one guy." Says a voice behind me.

I turn and see the little girl from 9 as she stands clear as day in a white t-shirt. The first thing that stands out about her is her black curly hair that sits in a tangled mess on top of her head. Her body is short, and her skin is a beautiful shade of brown. Like one you would see in the Capitol if the person had a bunch of makeup on.

"Uh...excuse me?" I ask confused

"Your district partner. I saw you hit him...why?'

"He...he's been very mean to me since we have arrived in the Capitol. I just got tired of it."

Her face looks contemplative as she sits there with jaw slightly agape. After a while her hand moves up towards her hair and she begins to twirl her hair through her tiny fingers. She does this for about 3 minutes before she looks at me very matter of factly.

"So he's the bad guy?"

"You thought I was a bad guy because I hit him?" I ask confused and almost laugh. "You do realize we will be killing each other in a matter of days right?"

"Well I know, but at the same time that's no reason to be mean. But if it was self defense and you were defending yourself, then he's the bad guy and you're the person I want to ally with."

I don't even know what's going on anymore. This child cannot be more than like...what? 13 years old? She's very well spoken for her age, and that is the first thing that throws me off. After that it's this sense of confidence that she has. She's knows what she wants at 13 years old and that's freaking amazing. I hardly know what I want at 18.

"I...uh. Yeah." I say nodding my head as I take the ponytail off my right wrist and put my hair up in a ponytail. I stick out my hand after my hair is up and introduce myself. "Lori." I say

"Sylvia." She says as she takes my hand in hers and then comes over to watch Colder who has been patiently waiting to finish his fire. "But you can call me Syl."

* * *

 _Oh hell no._

 _Who you talking to?_

 _I'm the Queen and if you disrespect me I'ma blow a fuse._

 _Maybe throw you off a ledge._

 _Leave your ego feeling bruised._

 _Get my ladies to annihilate whatever's left of you._

* * *

 **Dior Oberlin, 18  
District 1 Female**

I'm very displeased.

Like who is she?! Who the hell is she?! Where did these people find her?! She's FREAKING GORGEOUS.

Don't get me wrong. I'm a sexy beast, but the girl from District 4 is literally giving me a run for my money right now, and I don't like it. The most annoying part is she's trying to make it look like she's _not_ even trying which we all know is completely false because no one looks that good without makeup. _No one._

"So do we just introduce ourselves or some shit?" Says Castor

The smell of hopeless dreams and mediocrity wake me from my once dazed rage as I remember that I'm around my new posse.

"Castor. You're doing that thing that annoys me." I say

"Bitch I'll speak if I want." He responds

"I was actually talking about breathing." I respond with an innocent smile. I turn back to the rest of the group with a "let's get ready to go" smile and introduce myself. "My name is Dior Oberlin! I'm from District 1, and I'm obviously going to be leading the pack this year."

"Oh kill me." Says the girl from District 2 as she picks up the boy from 4's hands and puts them around her neck. "Kill me now because I can tell you right now I can't handle this chick already."

I cannot even believe her! I'm totally making a mental note that she is the first to fall when the time comes to turn on the commoners. Crossing your inevitable leader this early into the game is probably the stupidest thing I've ever seen done...ever.

"Well…" says the Girl from 4 trying to break the awkwardness. "My name is Cascade."

Gross. What the hell kind of a name is Cascade? Like what. Waterfall was already taken when her family had her? How district 4.

"I'm from District 4, but you obviously know that." She says with a slight chuckle under her breath at her own joke which wasn't even funny. Everyone is giving her a pity smile right now though, it's because she's pretty. We always have it easier.

"My name is Neptune Fontus." Says the boy from 4, and it literally takes everything in me not to laugh. Like I want to call him Fondu. Can that be a thing? Of course it can be. I was friends with Galina for 4 years before I learned her name….or was it Gailrena? Who cares.

"My name is Leif." says the boy from 2.

I'm not even going to comment on his name. There is too many jokes that would glide hand in hand with it, and I don't want to make a career boy cry and make the alliance look weak on the first day.

"My name is Payne." Says the girl from district 2.

I actually don't have a comment about her either. Not because I can't think of any. I mean look at her appearance. She's the perfect mix of typical District 2 dike, and a slob mixed all together in one tragically _ugly_ pair of sweatpants. There is a certain level of intensity about this girl though that is unsettling, and honestly kind of peaks my interest. Maybe she isn't a total waste of alliance space.

"And my name-" begins Castor

"Is irrelevant." I say cutting him off before he gets to finish. "Now that we have introduced ourselves, I think it's important that we know what each other-"

"You haven't met everyone." Says a voice from behind me.

Who the hell thinks it's okay to interrupt me as I'm speaking?! Can they not see I'm setting up the ranks for my clique, and if they cross me already they are not going to get in good graces. I turn around and see the boy from 12 standing behind me looking cocky and annoying. He is built physically, but other than that I don't see anything special about him.

I don't say anything to him, instead I turn away and begin to address the group again.

"As I was saying, now that we all know each other's name I think that it's important that we discuss what we can-"

"You don't know everyone's name."

I turn around and clasp my hands together as I glare at this boy for interrupting me for yet another time. I'll have you know that people have been destroyed for less, so the fact that he got away with this once already is appalling in itself.

"I'm sorry. Who are you? Why are you so important that you've interrupted me not once, but twice?"

There is a snort behind me and I turn and glare only to see that the District 4 boy, and the District 2 girl and boy just don't care and now are full on laughing. This will not stand in my reign.

"I'm Ares Styx-"

"Oh right, you and your sister are from 2. You guys are trained." Says the boy from 2 who has the tree name who is trying to catch his breath as his laughter slows.

"I don't have a sister."

"Okay not that this isn't, like, exhilarating and all." I say trying to get the attention back where it belongs, on me. "I'll have you know that we are having a career meeting, and judging by the number on your shirt." I say as I point my perfectly manicured finger at him, "you're clearly not a career."

"I'm as much as a career as you are barbie wannabe." He says with an attitude that wouldn't even scare a newborn kitten.

"Is that honestly the best you've got? Kid you're not only out of your league, but out of your mind as well. Take your pathetic self and wait in the corner until we kill you in the bloodbath." I say as I use my hand in a sweeping motion. "Shoo shoo."

"Not this isn't completely entertaining." Says Payne as she is now stepping into the conversation, "Rather than watching you trying to take control of something that clearly isn't working for you, I think we should scout around the other tributes and see if there is anyone worth pulling." She points to the kid from 12 who was so blatantly disrespectful "Come on kid. Me and Leif got you."

Remember when I said that she wasn't a total waste of an alliance space? I lied. I hate her. She sucks. Back to the bottom with the D2D, aka the District 2 dike.

"I didn't say that we are doing that."

"You honestly didn't have to." Says the District 4 girl as she and Neptune turn and walk away from the group and towards the hand to hand combat where they see some tributes fighting a trainer. I knew her true colors would show soon. And green with envy for me is not pretty on her.

The smell of stale weed, and crushed hopes fill my nostrils yet again as I turn to my District partner and see him smiling back at me.

"Looks like it's just you and me baby." He says in a taunting voice.

"Castor I may not be able to kill you right, but call me baby again and I'll cut your balls off."

* * *

 _The sun comes up,_

 _and it sinks back down._

 _On every five star dream,_

 _In every two star town._

 _There's a lot to see,_

 _From a windshield view_

 _But sometimes I wish I could close my eyes,_

 _and click my shoes._

 _Cause there's no place like you._

* * *

 **Declan Peletier, 17**

 **District 10 Male**

It's Zia's birthday today. I woke up and realized that I've been so caught up in realizing that my own death is so evident, that I was selfish enough to forget that my sister's birthday is today. This whole time I've been thinking about me, and I haven't even remembered them hardly once. And to be honest...it was nice.

I was everything back home. It's not like Dad could really do anything being a cripple in a place like District 10. So I try not to think about the fact that they are probably trying really hard to survive right now. I try not to think that I hope our neighbors respected and liked my work ethic enough to save my family from their inevitable starvation after my death. I try not to think about-

"Earth to Declan?"

I'm snapped out of my daze by a tiny white hand that is snapping in my face. Remi sits before me awkwardly smiling and not quite sure how to make this situation any less awkward judging by the silence in the situation.

"Is everything okay?" She finally ask as she breaks the silence.

"I mean, as much as it can be in a situation like this." I say as I watch the two hand to hand fighters duke it out. It's the boy from 5 and a trainer, and the boy from 5 isn't doing so hot.

"No," she says as she places her hand on my arm. "tell me."

I shake my head. "It's a lot right now. I just need to think."

She nods her head in understanding as she continues to watch the fight unfold. The trainer is wearing padded wear as he makes multiple slaps towards the kids head. The kid has dodged a fair number of them, but if this was an actual fight...he'd be laid out.

"God I wish those pads were off the guy's hands." Says a female voice from the opposite side of me.

I turn and see the girl from 5 as she is watching in sadness as her district partner starts to overtake the trainer. "All I've heard is him whining the whole damn time. It would be SO great if he were to just like...fall of the platform onto some spears or something."

I let out a small chuckle and Remi is staring at her in shock that quickly turns into a smile. The girl from 5 turns red, I guess she realized that she doesn't know us and quickly sticks her hand out in a proper manner.

"My name is Tora. I'm from District 5."

"Declan, and this is my friend Remington-"

"But you can call me Remi." she says as she slaps my arm playfully. "We are from District 10."

"Well it's very nice to meet you guys." She says as she looks around the room tribute watching. "What do you guys make out of the other tributes? I've seen the girl from 1 have a freak out one to many times already."

I laugh to myself. Her outburst with the boy from 12 caught everyone's attention. It's definitely going to be in the highlight reel as they show our training clips tonight. I just can't believe that someone so prissy is going into the games.

"Yeah, I think I watched her head turn all the way around when the girl from 2 stepped in and took the boy from 12 to scout him out." Says Remi with a giggle.

Tora begins to play with the bottom of her shirt, and working with Zia that has always told me two things. The first, she did something bad and is feeling guilty. The second, she wants something. Seeing as I just met this girl I can't imagine her making a big confession, so she obviously wants something.

"So I'm just going to come out with it." She says as she smooths down the bottom of her shirt. Yes, she definitely wants something.

"The careers this year, though they seem relaxed now, I can't imagine them getting in without some sort of amazing skill that can take all of us out. There is strength in numbers right? So what if we formed a second pack? Like the Misfit Pack?" Ask Tora as she nervously crosses her arms trying to read Remi and my expressions.

To be honest, I'm not sure what to expect from this kind of a get up. Like it could be really beneficial, but if the careers were to find out about it now...they would never allow it. We would all make instant targets on our backs the minute we stepped foot inside of the arena.

"I'm really digging the name Misfit Pack." says Remi as she nudges me. I turn to her and she can tell that I'm still thinking, which poses her to ask her next question. "Who else would join in it?"

"That's where the hard part gets in." says Tora as she begins to look around the room. "I felt an immediate connection to you two, just because of how...real you are I guess. I was also leaning towards asking the District 11 pair, and maybe the 6 girl."

"And what happens when the numbers get too big to keep all of us around?" I ask concerned. I'm not looking to kill anyone off, or worse get killed in my sleep because we made the top 10.

"Not saying this to sound awful," begins Tora as she lowers down her voice, "but if we did this do you honestly expect none of us to die in the bloodbath? None of us know what we are doing. Odds are we make an alliance the size of the careers, at least one of them kills one of us. That leaves 5 of us left, and if there is that 5, then we have the majority in the fact that we are 3 of the 5." She says using her fingers as demonstrators. "We would obviously have a final 3 deal."

I ponder this. This sounds good, like really good. Like she said though, odds are at least one of us in the group will die. You can't make a huge alliance like this without the weakest members dying out early.

"And what about your district partner?" I ask as I watch him as he goes down, the trainer now has him in a headlock and is explaining the difference between lunging and jabbing.

"Like I said, he can fall on the spears and I wouldn't bat an eye." Says Tora as she holds out her hand for me to shake. "Do we have a deal?"

"Deal." I say reluctantly as I firmly shake her hand in mine. She smiles at us as she looks around to find the District 11 girl and boy. They are sitting over by the obstacle course looking really tired, so I'm assuming that they did it a couple of times and are resting.

"I'll work on the pair, your job is to get the girl." Says Tora as she smiles at both of us one last time. "Bye Shay, hope you fall of the platform!" She says with a laugh as she skips off towards the pair from 11.

"She's...interesting. There is something about her that reminds me of a debutante, but at the same time someone who knows how to get crazy. She shows multiple mannerisms." I say as I watch her confidently approach the pair from 11.

"I was actually thinking the same thing. She claims to not know what she's doing, but she was quick to propose this social ladder plan." Says Remi. "We'll have to watch her."

"Yes, we will have to watch her…"

We sit there and watch in awe from afar as she spins her idea whichever way to the pair from 11. The two are eating it up, and about 10 minutes later they end with a handshake. Same as we did.

"Well I suppose her mission was accomplished." Says Remi

"Now it's time to get ours done." I say as I begin my walk over to the knife throwing section where I see the girl from 6 throwing knives.

* * *

 _ABC_

 _It's easy as 123_

 _As simple as Do, re, mi._

 _ABC that's how easy look at me._

* * *

 **Skyler Black, 16**

 **District 6 Female**

Sitting in a kitchen with your Dad saying you'd throw knives, and then actually throwing knives are two totally and completely different things.

Throwing knives is not easy let me tell you. All these career girls make it look so easy, like it just gracefully flies out of their hand and lands into the tribute's that they were aiming for head. However, it's not as simple.

"Skyler you aren't getting enough force in your wrist." Says the instructor as she rolls her eyes and demonstrates for a fourth time. "You're the only one all day that I haven't been able to teach this."

I resist the urge to reply in a sarcastic and rude tone, as I yet again sit in silence and watch as she flawlessly extends her arm, and flawlessly flicks her wrist, and flawlessly does everything knife throwing because she's probably done this crap since she was like 4.

"I'm sorry I'm bad." I say as I pick up another knife and try again.

Not a single knife of mine has stuck in the bullseye. A SINGLE KNIFE. I thought that at least by now with it being...what 2 hours? I'd have at least one on an outer ring.

"You're not bad Skyler. You just lack focus."

She isn't wrong though. I really haven't been able to get my Dad out of my head since the reaping. I know he must have been terrified when he saw me walking up to the stage. I wonder what they did to him after they stopped him...I wonder if he's okay. If Grandma is okay.

I take my arm back and fling the knife towards the target, as it zooms through the air I'm already trying to map out where it's going to land on the floor, when for the first time all day I don't hear the familiar thud.

NO WAY I DID IT!

Okay, well maybe not did it, but I made it stick into an outer ring. And that my friends is progress.

"Good job!" Says a chipper voice from behind me. I turn and see the pair from 10 are sitting on a bench behind me. I wonder how long they've been watching me.

"Thanks, now all I need is to make 500 more, and I'm Hunger Games ready." I say probably a bit to sarcastically.

The boy gets up from his side of the bench and walks over to the instructor. "Can I try?" He ask

The instructor explains the concepts and strategies of how to make it work, and then hands him a knife that is slightly bigger than mine. He takes a deep breath and swings his arm back, and then rapidly forward allowing the knife to zoom through the air. It lands in the middle tier of the target, and with practice the kid can probably get a bullseye.

"Not fair." I mutter as he smiles cheekily to the side.

"We have a game similar to this back home called darts. Granted we don't play with knives, but it's a similar concept."

"So not that I'm trying to be rude or anything…" I say as I'm confused about them being here. "Is there a reason you were watching me."

"That depends." Says the girl as she pats a spot on the bench next to her. Her actions right now kind of remind me of a cheesy car salesman, but it's humorous almost so I'll go with it. "Do you want to win the games?"

It catches me attention so I walk over and sit down on the right side of her. The boy from 10 plants himself on the left making her in the middle, and now we are all kind of awkwardly looking side to side. They are clearly not the best at introducing things.

"I think we all want to win the games." I say. "It's why you see everyone at different stations doing their best to get good at something." I add.

"Well what if I were to tell you that there is a chance of you making it through the bloodbath?" Ask the girl as she looks me in the eyes. "A way for you to have some sort of security when entering the games."

That's definitely something that has my interest. I'm always looking for ways to you know, live.

"What is it you have in mind?" I ask

"Declan and I, District 11, and the girl from 5, and you." Says the girl from 10. "All form one giant alliance. Kind of like the careers, but obviously not as skilled...or pretty." She says as she glances over at the girl from 4.

"Like a non career pack?"

"Like a Misfit Pack!" Says the boy excitedly "Obviously we'd have to keep it on the down low because if the careers found out we would all be targets in the bloodbath...but we figure that there is safety in numbers, and we really just feel we can trust you." He says as she looks at me and gives me a reassuring look.

I scan the room and look around at the other people they introduced into the alliance. I feel that the girl from 11 has more to her than meets the eye, while the boy is all the more what you see is what you get. The girl from 5 is someone my escort pegged as sketchy, and I don't know how I feel about her being my ally.

"Well what happens when the alliance is to big for that point in the game?" I ask

"Well we will have to figure it out when we get there." Says the girl.

I ponder for a second. There's a lot to lose, but at the same time I see so much potential for gain. What would Dad want me to do right now...think Skyler.

"Okay." I say extending my hand. Both of them follow suit and begin to shake it out. "My name is Skyler

"Remington! And this is Declan!" Says the girl, "oh wait, but call me Remi!" She says with a smile.

* * *

 **Well I hope you enjoyed this! It was definitely something that I enjoyed writing, and I really hope guys liked the alliances that were made day 1! Speaking of alliances it's time for the first chart of this story!**

 **Alliances**

 **Dysfunctional with a chance of hilarity:** **Dior/Castor/Payne/Leif/Payne/Cascade/Neptune/Ares (Possibly)**

 **God she better run:** **Lorena/Sylvia**

 **Misfit Pack:** **Tora/Skyler/Remington/Declan/Thorn/Eddie**

 **Fave POV?**

 **Do you think Ares will make it into the careers?**

 **Who will lead the alliance this year?**

 **Misfit pack or flop?**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	21. For Every Valley a Peak

**This chapter has nothing to do with training and everything to do with plot. It's considered later that day after training. You'll see Dior and Castor for a bit, but I promise it's only because Katherine is a Mentor.**

 **Also, my sweet baby angel faces, not to be the neediest of the needy, but please keep in mind the bloodbath is right around the corner. There's a few tributes in this that are in danger merely because I'm not knowing if you're reading. Like I said I don't need a review EVERY chapter. I do want to know that people are responding though, and maybe if you feel compelled drop a review.**

 **-douche rant over.-**

 **For those of you who are going to be really confused on this backstory, Katherine has had a tragic event happen in her childhood. At Wits End explains it in chapters 4 and 20.**

* * *

 _But you see, it's not me_

 _It's not my family_

 _In your head, in your head_

 _They are fighting_

 _With their tanks, and their bombs_

 _And their bombs, and their guns_

 _In your head, in your head_

 _They are crying_

* * *

 **Katherine Farrow, 18**

 **Victor of the 17th Games**

These two are seriously going to be the death of me. Here I am in one of the most difficult and stressful situations I've come to face as of yet, and they're arguing. _Again._

"I cannot believe I didn't run that show today. Who does this pumpkin think she is?!"

"Dior. I have no time to listen to you talk right now. I have paint to watch dry or some shit."

"CASTOR LISTEN TO ME I'M TALKING."

That's it. I'm sick of this. I storm out of my bathroom and out into the hallway of the District 1 suit in the training academy. It's weird being in this place again after last year, but the Victors rooms are much nicer than the tributes's rooms.

Dior sits with her legs crossed in a pair of black yoga pants, and oversized red sweater. Her face is stuck in a pout, and Castor is walking outside to the balcony probably to get his next high. He's wearing an open blue flannel and a pair of sweatpants as he goes and sits down on one of the balcony chairs.

"Can you two just shut up?" I say angrily.

Dior looks shocked as I don't think she's accustomed to being talked to in that way. Castor merely scoffs as he pulls out a lighter and begins to light his next blunt. Dior dead eyes me as she stands up and gets in my face.

"You're not in charge of me. If I wanted my mom here in the Capitol with me I'd have brought her."

"Little girl." I say as I get closer to her face, because if she wants to take it here we can. "If you want to try and play the big bitch game I can gladly show you who invented it. Know your place. Shut the hell up, and get to your room."

She stares at me eyes wide open in fury. It's about 5 seconds of silence before Castor bust out laughing and is on the floor grabbing his stomach.

"It hurts! I'm weak. Damn Dior need milk! She need some milk!"

Dior looks like she's about to say something back to him before I clear my throat and she turns back to me. Her face sinks back into composure, and she walks by me and towards the hallway. She stops and turns though before she makes her "grand exit".

"The only reason I'm even doing this right now is because you are in charge of sponsors. And though I'm not nervous that I won't get any, you control when I get them."

"Girl quit trying to act like you hard and shit." Calls Castor from the balcony. "Go drink bleach or something. Sorry Katherine I'll keep it down."

"Thank you." I say as I turn and walk down the hallway back towards my room. I guess I owe them a thank you. That was 5 minutes right? It had to be 5 minutes.

Walking back into my room is one of the scariest things I've done. Mind you I sat through a Hunger Games, and have been shot in the stomach. _Oh my gosh. I've been shot in the stomach._ What if that causes a complication...if I'm...Katherine calm down. You're fine.

Something stops me though from walking into that bathroom. Because one way or another my life is about to change. One way or another I'm going to experience a new sensation. I'm going to experience a sudden relief, or I'm going to experience the greatest fear that I have ever experienced in my life.

Both has consequences. Relief will come with a more careful approach to how I handle things with Clyde, and in turn could damage our relationship a lot. Fear because what if this isn't what he signed up for and I'm left alone...

I pull out my phone and begin to dial the familiar number on the keypad, only to close the screen again and stare down. Calling Clyde could change everything. This is a defining moment, and I don't know if I can handle this potential change right now.

He deserves to know though...doesn't he? Clyde has been through so much for me. Given up so much..I can't keep this from him. This is something that I can't lie about.

Dialing the number again I stare at them as they flash back in my face, and then in one quick motion I press the green call button and press the phone to my ear.

"'Hello you." Says Clyde as he answers the phone on the fourth ring.

"Hey." I say hoping my voice doesn't sound as shaky as I feel.

"Kat..is everything okay...you sound off."

"Clyde I need you to come over."

"I'll be there in 5 minutes...but Katherine..what's going on."

"Clyde I think I'm pregnant."

* * *

 _Don't you wish that you could be a Fly on the Wall_

 _A creepy little sneaky little Fly on the Wall_

 _All my precious secrets, yeah_

 _You'd know them all_

 _Don't you wish that you could be a Fly on the Wall_

* * *

 **Daniel Fleshman, 22**

 **Patriot Engineer/Rebel**

Well do you hear that? Katherine Farrow is scandalously pregnant and unwedded. Well, supposedly pregnant. The bug doesn't have visual, just ears in the room.

"Clyde." Says the voice of Katherine as her voice carries into the earphones that are promptly pressed against my ears at all times. "I'm not exactly in the best mood, and I just really need you here right now. Can I answer questions when you get here?" She ask him desperately.

He obviously obliges because she mentions how she loves him too, and I want to barf.

"What are you hearing?" Ask a familiar voice. I smile as I turn around and see Sadie standing in a flannel and jeans as she stares curiously at me.

"Nothing too interesting."

"That look does not say nothing too interesting. Spill. I do personally know them after all." She says in a sarcastic tone.

I laugh as I remember that a year ago so much was different. The only thing that I really worried about was getting Sadie out of the arena. Katherine wasn't supposed to win. If Snow had it his way the boy from 2 would still be alive, and his plan would not hit every hole in the wall. Something about this girl though..she's like a cockroach. You step on one, and all of their cousins run out.

"Look, it's not something I can really tell you...yet" I say as I give her a look.

"You used to tell me everything. If I'm such a vital part to this plan why am I always in the dark? I feel trapped and I don't like it."

Sadie looks at me in the same defiant look she would get when she was on a mission with me back in three. Back when we were trying to bring America back. Back when we thought that the land of the free and the home of the brave..was actually free. Not just a place full of cowards. The videos Snow showed me though.

Videos of hate, and racism. Sexism, abuse, robbery. America didn't know what hit it. If we hadn't begun to get things cleaner, the earth itself would probably be a wasteland just from the fact that they were so wasteful. By the time we took it over we were a saving grace. And honestly, if I was in the same position...I can't say I wouldn't make the Hunger Games a thing either. I just don't think I would make it 12-18 year olds. Maybe use soldiers from the rebels as a pool.

We don't want to make America great again. We want to make the Capitol great again, and get it out of the hands of the Mercays. They have no idea how to run this country. We are the lowest part of the United Nations of Panem. Snow will change that.

"Look Sadie, I know you're upset." I say as I turn and face my computer again. "Something is going down though, and I really need to be able to report-"

"Yeah whatever Daniel." She says as she walks out.

Part of me wants to go after her, but before I get a chance to act on my impulses I hear the magic words I was looking for.

"Kat...we're going to be parents."

I pick up the phone on my desk and dial the number of the man who is going to change the way we see the world. The way we see this country. Everything is going to be brilliant again, and anyone who stands in our way will fall.

"Snow. Hey it's Daniel. I have some news I think you'd want to hear."

"Kid this better be good. I'm in a big meeting."

"Tell Imogen you'll be back." I say confidently. "You'll want to hear this."

"Very well." He says as I hear the movement from the other side of the phone and a light hurry back as he gets up from the bed. A shudder shoots down my back, because it's disturbing, and kind of twisted he's sleeping with the mother of the man he's trying to take down.

"What is it Daniel."

"Katherine Farrow is pregnant."

I could almost hear the smile creep across his face at the news that I just told him.

"Yes son, that is something I wanted to hear indeed."

* * *

 _When you feel my heat_

 _Look into my eyes_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _Don't get too close_

 _It's dark inside_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

* * *

 **Katherine Farrow, 19**

 **Victor of the 17th Games**

 **Expecting Mother**

* * *

" _Mom! Stop! Calm down!" screamed my sister Lisa as she was trying to separate my other two siblings and myself from my mother._

" _You're hiding him from me!" she screamed as she was swinging her knife at Lisa, "Where is he?!"_

 _Lisa was dodging knife swings left and right, and finally my mother grabbed hold of her arm and slashed her neck. The blood flew across the room, and splattered on the wall across the parlor._

 _I watch in horror as my 16 year old sister sinks to the ground and goes white. Vanishing right before our eyes as she takes her last breath. "Run." she manages to escape before her eyes gloss over._

 _Andrew was next as mommy stabbed a knife into his forehead. Why is she doing this...what is going on?_

" _KATHERINE RUN! HIDE AND SEEK GO!" Screams Hillary as I get up from under the table._

 _I run out of the kitchen away from the screaming and yelling. I don't understand why Mommy is hurting us. I don't get it. Why is Lisa and Andrew not waking up?_

 _I settle on my favorite hiding spot, my closet. Mommy never looks for me there until the very last second, so I should be safe from whatever is going on for awhile. I hear the screaming stop downstairs and I think that means that it's time for the seeker to come and find me. I bury myself low into the clothes that I threw down in a tantrum that morning because I didn't want to wear any of them._

 _I hear footsteps approach my door as Mommy walks in. She flicks on the room light and there is a bunch of red stuff on the ground, and when she walks into the room Hillary's head is thrown into the middle of the floor. I bite my lip in an attempt to hold back a scream, but Mommy hears it anyways as she inches her way towards the closet._

" _Kat, come out and play. Mommy just wants to know where you hid her treasure."_

 _Mommy always carried a necklace with a white powder in it, and she would always get really mad at me when I would wear it, but earlier that day..I snuck it off of her while she was sleeping and I broke it. She got really mad when she woke up._

 _The closet door opens and I feel the clothes being dragged off of me, and standing before me is Mommy covered in blood as she looks down at me with a sharp glare, and an even sharper knife._

" _There you are little bitch. Time to pay up!"_

* * *

"KATHERINE!"

I awake to sweat dripping down my entire body. I haven't had that dream in so long. When I wake up and see Clyde at the TV trying to turn it off, I know why I had the dream.

"Yeah Mommy, just kill Katherine."

It was my fear simulation from last years games.

"I swear it just turned on in the middle of the night. I've been trying to turn it off for like 5 minutes but it won't." Says Clyde.

I watch in horror as I kill my siblings one by one as they come and try to attack me in the simulation. The Gamemakers were cruel last year. Using someone's fears against them is not something that makes for a good Hunger Games. It makes you twisted and sadistic, and just because someone conquerors their fear doesn't mean it doesn't leave a scar.

Finally Clyde unplugs the TV and the power turns off. I just sit there red faced and breathing deeply as I avoid all eye contact with him. I've never shared about my family history with him for exactly this reason. He wouldn't understand. He's had a great homelife.

"Katherine...what was that?"

"Clyde...I don't want to talk about it."

"Katherine. What was that?"

Tears well up in my eyes as I start to remember the events of that night. The necklace, my mother's withdrawal fever, my siblings dying one by one. It's something that will live with me forever. It's the reason that I don't know if I can have this baby.

"Clyde..you know I have a messed up family life."

"I didn't realize that it was murderous." He says as she comes and wraps his arms around my shoulders. I flinch as he comes near, still shaken up by the dream and he backs down as I give him an apologetic look.

"My mother was a crackhead, Clyde. She would be high all the time...and she had a necklace. When I was 5 I broke it, and when she woke up she went on a rampage. She called it her son because it was so precious to her. She killed my siblings one by one, and the only reason she didn't kill me was because my Dad walked in...and then he brought her back. And that's why I volunteered."

I realized I hadn't breathed in the entirety of that monologue and take a deep breath to quench my lungs as they thirst for the oxygen. I take a few deep breaths and I can finally calm down enough to look him in the eyes and tell him what I'm thinking.

"Clyde...I can't become my mother. I don't want to bring someone into this world with my history. I'm tainted Clyde."

"No. Stop." he says as he carefully reaches for my hands. I oblige and let his strong hands grab onto the hands that are responsible for so many deaths. "You're nothing like her."

"Clyde I'm a Victor. I have the same amount of blood on my hands."

He looks at me with sternness in his eyes. It's a fierceness that I've yet to see come out of him, he looks brave. He looks strong. He looks like a Victor.

"Katherine. I love you more than I loved anything. There is so much that's gone wrong since the games, but being with you is not one of them. This child is lucky to have you. It's lucky to have us." He says as he brings my hands up to his lips. "We can do this…"

His fierceness disappears as he suddenly gets red and bashful. I stare confused as he takes a deep breath and looks me dead in the face and says, "Katherine marry me."

And to my utter shock I say, "Yes."

 _Ding_

I lean over and look at the clock. Who would be texting me at 3 in the morning.

 _Awh, how cute. Are we invited to the wedding? Better be a quick one. I heard baby fat is a bitch to lose._

 _Xoxo,_

 _Patriots._

 **Well my sweet baby angel faces there we have it. I really am excited for the plot that's coming along with these games, and I know I say that often but I honestly don't think you guys know what's going to happen.**

 **SHOUT OUTS!**

 **My irl friend named Jenna, you guys know her as betttyy maybe? Anyways Jenna is new to writing, but she is really good, and her writing is only going to get better. She is writing her first SYOT and I'm really excited to be apart of it. You should go check her story out, "The Power Within: The 3rd Hunger Games". Submit, she has all spots open rn.**

 **Ansley, though he doesn't need a shout out because he's famous af, has a story called "Secrets Inside". All of you people know how talented he is, and how great of an author he is. Go read his story.**

 **Wizard, who I don't need to type the rest out because again y'all know him. Also has a SYOT that he is writing. It's called "Battles of History: The 58th Hunger Games". Go check it out.**

 **What do you think of Katlyde and their current situation?**

 **Opinions on our little Sadie?**

 **Lol did you get my Trump reference with Snow?**

 **And as always….**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	22. Training: Part 2

**I don't think I was ready for my emotional outpour that happened last chapter. I was honestly expecting to not go there quite yet...but then it just happened. Oh well. Hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **Anyways, I made a blog. It's up and i just forgot to post about it last update. It's located at Journeytothetop18hg . weebly . com. It shows faceclaims and predicted placements, and my other characters as well. Blog reviews, or at least letting me know you looked at it are always acceptable. :D**

 _ **Also, new poll. Vote please.**_

* * *

 _Every storm runs, runs out of rain._

 _Just like every dark night, turns into day._

 _Every heartache will fade away._

 _Just like every storm runs, runs out of rain._

* * *

 **Teddy Green, 17**

 **District 7 Male**

This morning I awoke to a bucket of water being splashed on me. Not just any bucket of water, no that would be to easy. This water was cold enough to freeze my manhood straight off my body.

She just stood there over me. She threw a towel and a change of clothes on the bed, nodded at me, and then left the room. Don't even get me started on how awkward breakfast was! All she did was avoid eye contact with me, and when I asked her why she splashed me with water this morning, she simply responded with a glance in my direction, and then went to the elevator.

"HEADS UP!"

A weight falls directly next to the left side of my foot. It's a very big weight, and I expect that a career would have ahold of this, but at the same time why would a career drop a weight like that? Wouldn't that be the ultimate embarrassment?

Instead, what I see when I look up is the boy from District 3 staring at me with huge buggy eyes. His face is a pale that I've ever seen a face go pale, and he stands stiff and frigid as he is having an internal freak out.

I bend down and pick the weight up and set it back onto the stage. His eyes are constantly watching my movements, as if any moment I'll just take the weight and smash it into his head.

"You probably shouldn't be heavy weights if you never lifted before." I say as the bell signifying that lunch is ready is ringing. I turn around and begin to walk towards the buffet line with the other tributes when I hear a tiny pair of footsteps following behind me.

"Wait!" He says as he catches up. "I'-I'm sorry. I just...I feel like everyone is looking at me like I'm some weak and easy to kill tribute..it just..I don't know what to do."

"You're good kid. Don't worry about it." I say as I grab a plate from the start of the line.

They're serving turkey and cheese sandwiches today. Today is just getting worse and worse. Don't get me wrong. I love turkey and cheese sandwiches, but...there is a history with them.

Arden, my girlfriend. Our first date was a picnic. I was so excited, and I had made a really nice lunch, and everything was just going to be perfect. So I sat everything out all romantic like, and we were arriving to the secret spot, when it began to rain and literally ruined all the food.

I thought I had blew it, like royally. When I looked over at her though all I saw was her laughing. She grabbed my hand, and we went back to her house and ate turkey and cheese sandwiches, and for the past two anniversaries that's what we've done.

"Are you going to move...or are we just all going to stand in line waiting all day?" Ask the girl from District 4 as I snap back into reality.

"Hey. Back off." Says a familiar voice from behind me.

"I'm sorry who are you?" Ask another catty voice who I'm guessing belongs to District 1. Sure enough when I turn I see Squirrell mixing it up with both the girls from 4 and 1.

"I'm just saying, there isn't a reason to be rude." Says Squirrell as she calmly states. Her face is unchanging, and her voice shows little emotion.

"And remember that time that she wasn't talking to you? So why don't you be like a good little bloodbath and go on?" Says the girl from 1.

I've honestly had enough of this thing with Squirrell. I appreciate that she is trying to look out for me, and I appreciate that she is trying to be nice. She's going to put a bigger target on my back though from how she keeps doing things like this.

I set my plate down in the line and walk to where she is and grab her hand. I lead her out into the hallway as she follows behind me confused and not really understanding what's going on.

"Is there an issue?" She says as she stands with a plate still in her hand from the line.

"Yes! There is! Why are you so invested into me? I don't understand."

Her face hardens. You can tell that this isn't something that she wanted to talk about. She begins to twirl the plate in between her hands, and the finally clears her throat.

"You don't get to give up yet Teddy." She says as she stares at me with a hurtful expression.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're already acting like you're dead. I've seen the group you travel with Teddy. You're a good guy. Better than them. Better than me. You don't get to lie down and play dead. You're not out of this yet, and I refuse to let you think you are."

She hands me the plate she had in her hands and walks back into the training center. I follow her in and try to talk to her about what was just said, but she's already disappearing into the girl's bathroom when I round the corner.

* * *

 _You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

 _You shine it when I'm alone_

 _And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_

 _And dreaming when they're gone_

* * *

 **Blair Coir, 17**

 **District 8 Female**

"Janson, this air vent is small and it's not going to hold us forever. I need you to come on."

Crawling into the air vent was definitely my idea. The Capitol wants to use technology to snuff me out, well I'm not going down without a fight. Hence me going super spy mode. After all, they've done it to me for 17 years. I can do it for an afternoon right?

"Blair..I just don't feel like we should be doing this. I mean we should be trying to get allies, and making arrangements for the games coming up."

I roll my eyes. He doesn't understand. I'm not going to win. They'll see to that. The minute I step into the arena I go from a healthy perfectly normal teenage girl, to a dead normal teenage girl. At least if I can see what's going on...then I can prepare for myself.

"If you'd like to go back, feel free." I say as I persist forward. His presence doesn't leave from behind me though, so I know that he hasn't left.

It's funny, before this situation I always would be freaked out about not being able to see what was going on behind me...but the irony of this situation is I feel safe around Janson. In a room where 23 of us are going to die..I just happened to find the one person I can trust.

"And we're sure this will hold us?" He ask as we continue to crawl towards the location that my mind is thinking will hold all the answers, the control room.

"No. I'm not." I say

I've been staking out the air vents since we got to the Capitol. Been following them to the best of my abilities in the different rooms, in hopes that eventually we will come across a way to gain access over the control panel.

Right, left, left, right, left, right, right.

"It should be right around this corner." As we round the last right in the vent.

Directly below my is a air conditioning vat as I look down into it I see the computers that I have been longing to get my eyes on for the past 3 days of being in the Capitol.

"How do we get down?" Ask Janson

I take a deep breath and slam my hand into the vat, and it gives way. I crawl over the whole, and position my feet into it, where I hope, I'll be able to slide down onto the ground safely.

"Blair I don't think that's a good idea…"

"Oh relax I'll be fin-"

I am interrupted by gravity as a my butt makes impact with the floor. The ceilings are short, but at the same time there is definitely going to be a bruise.

"BLAIR! ARE YOU OKAY!?" Whispers Janson in an intense tone

"I'm fine." I say as I stand up rubbing my butt.

The sound of footsteps interrupts my train of thought as I run and duck under a table and pray that they don't notice the fact there is a air conditioning vat on the floor. How do I constantly get into these situations?

Better yet how could I be so stupid?! Of course they wouldn't let me be in this room. They're watching. Always. They knew I would I be here.

"I finished modeling the girl from 1." Says a voice that I'm unfamiliar with. "I can't wait until these kids get to the cornucopia. They're going to be in for the shock of their lives."

That's interesting. What's going to happen at the cornucopia?

"Bob, I'm off to see the wife. She's been raining down my neck about putting in the extra hours. Saying I need to spend more time with the kids." Says another voice who isn't Bob in a sarcastic tone.

"I'll walk you out." Says who I presume to be Bob. "I need to get a coffee anyways."

I hear the door click, and they exit the room, and when I look up Janson is lowering a piece of rope that we stole from the training room.

"Blair. Let's go!" He says urgently.

I grab onto the rope, and begin the slow process of climbing back up to the air vat.

* * *

 _Everybody's always talking at me._

 _Everybody trying to get in my head._

 _I try to listen to my own heart talking._

 _I need to count on myself instead._

* * *

 **Leif Achroite, 18**

 **District 2 Male**

I'm able to find a moment of peace away from everyone at the swords section. You'd think a bunch of careers there would be more swords...but there isn't. It's just me.

It's nice. I don't have to hear Payne's snarky remarks, listen to Dior whine about God only knows what's bothering her in the moment. I don't have to listen to Cascade make passive aggressive remarks about both of the career girls.

It's just too much.

Sometimes I think it would be easier if the boys just branched off from the girls. Like obviously we couldn't do that, because I have a feeling the females that have been selected are the scornful types. Also, if I don't win..I kind of want it to be another career district.

I'm not a snob. Don't get me wrong, I can appreciate a good outer district tribute. I was even rooting for the guy from District 6 last year. I just think it's a bit embarrassing that there are 6 individuals who train their whole lives for a moment, and then none of them walk away successful.

Imagine that look on parents faces when they get that box with their child in it. The box that could have not happened had they not volunteered. The box that symbolizes how their child failed. Do they feel bad as a parent? Do they feel like they've failed for letting their child face off in this?

"So are you going to remove the sword or are you just going to leave it in the dummy?"

I snap back from my thoughts and see that the entirety of the career alliance is surrounding me. All seem a little confused by what's going on, except for Castor who looks a little dazed.

"You okay dude?" Ask Neptune as he stares me up and down.

"Yeah." I say. "I was just thinking about home."

They nod. And right away, as if she was just waiting to be semi-polite, Dior takes over the conversation and begins to instruct us on what we need to be doing.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but it's officially the second day of training and we don't have a leader of our pack. Interviews are coming up, and this is a really big deal to be able to talk about the dynamic of our group. So I decided that I would take the burden of being leader away from you guys and make that sacrifice."

Cascade scoffs as she rolls her eyes and starts to play with her short blonde hair. Payne, also rolling her eyes, just sits down on the floor criss cross and stares up at Dior with a sarcastic smile on her face.

Neptune and I look at each other awkwardly before following suit and also sitting on the floor, and then Castor and Cascade follow.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ask Dior confused

"Sitting down, because if you think you're going to lead our pack we're going to be here awhile. I actually would like one of us to take it home this year." Says Payne very matter of factly.

Dior places her hand over her chest with a slack jawed expression.

"I have never been spoken to like that."

"It shows." Says Cascade again passive aggressively.

"I'm sorry since when were you even in the conversation Barbie-Ken?!"

This is getting no where. Listening to them arguing has got to be enjoyable for the Capitol, because an argument from them was featured last night on multiple TV stations, but for me it's bloody annoying. I honestly don't want to spend the potential last few days of my life dealing with childish drama.

I clear my throat and stand up, and the girls keep arguing. I clear it again, and this time I get the attention of Neptune and Castor. Finally when I realize that politeness is futile with these 3 I pick up my sword and decapitate the dummy. The fake blood squirts directly onto Dior who gives me a death glare.

"You better have a damn good reason why I shouldn't shove that sword up your ass."

"Shut up and sit down."

She gives me a look that looks like she's about to be standoffish but then looks like she remembers something and sits down begrudgingly.

"Damn Honor Roll. Didn't know you had that in you." Says Payne with an impressed look on her face.

"You shut up to." I say to Payne, who again just gives me an impressed look. "And because I know you're going to chime in any minute, you shut the hell up to." I say directing my look to Cascade.

"I'm tired of listening to you three bitch all the time. I'm over it. Neptune and Castor are over it. You want a leader? Fine. Here he is. Get up, and go train. Scare tributes. Do something other than be a complete waste of academy time and resources."

I look around the gym looking for the boy from 12.

"ARES!" I say as I see him at the rockwall. He turns and runs over when he see who called him.

"Welcome to the careers kid." I say with a slap on the back.

I look around to see if anyone has anything else to say, but I'm mostly met with looks of shock, or in Dior's case, absolute fury.

"Now get away from the sword section. I've stared at you lot for too long."

* * *

 _One way or another._

 _I'm gonna find ya._

 _I'm gonna getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha._

* * *

 **Sylvia Hadley, 13**

 **District 9 Female**

"What do you think is going on over there?" Ask Lori as she looks towards the careers. "I saw that Dbag Magee went over there. Do you think he made it in?"

She talks too much. I mean I obviously knew that coming into this relationship, but at the same time I also thought it was going to be something that I was able to tolerate. However, she hasn't wronged me yet. So if she is on my side, she's the best I got. Plus, girl has a mad uppercut that makes me feel real nervous to get on her bad side.

"I think anything is possible. I'm just not to excited for the way they look to be following the District 2 boy. I was kind of hoping for it to be a girl. They don't seem to be all there in the head if you catch what I'm throwing down."

The blowdart was an obvious choice for me due to my size, but I didn't realize that using this thing required so much breath. These kids on TV make it look so easy. I feel like I've been smoking for 13 years.

I put the blow gun up to my mouth and exhale a strong force of breath. The dart flies and lands in the target, just not as precise as I would have hoped it to be.

"You're getting way better at this! I feel if we had a few more days you could be incredible." Says Lori with an encouraging smile.

"Eh, but we don't. So I won't be. Let's just focus on getting through the bloodbath-"

"Excuse me?"

I turn and see the girl from 3 standing there looking awkward and shy. She has her hands behind her back, and she was avoiding my eye contact like the plague.

"Can I help you?" I say hoping that my tone doesn't come across as annoyed.

"I'm not sure how to go about this. I'm just scared because no one has offered me an alliance other than my district partner and he's kind of useless and it makes me nervous that I'm going to die in the bloodbath and I could just really use friends."

She takes a deep breath and Lorena and I look at each other. Personally, I'm just impressed with the fact she said all of that in one sentence, and without breathing in between.

"I mean, what can you do?" I ask trying to break the awkward silence.

She tenses and her eyes get all round and scared when I asked that. She begins to get even more nervous, you know if that's possible, and I think I actually see beads of sweat starting to form on her head. At least I'll be surviving longer than one person.

"Well I think we should let her in." I say

"She hasn't even shown us." Says Lori confused

"I know, but she clearly needs someone Lorena. Have a heart."

I walk over to her and put my arm around her shoulder. I give her a sympathetic look that I hope she buys, because let's face it. I'm no actor, and squeeze her left shoulder as my arm rest on it.

"Welcome to the team...uh...wait a second what's your name?"

"Violet." She says loosening up.

"Violet. Yes. What a pretty name. Anyways, welcome to the team Violet."

"Thanks!" She says with a warm smile. Yep totally bought it. "Wait a second." Uh oh. "What's your name's?" Never mind. I'm in the clear.

"I'm Lorena. That's Sylvia." Says Lori still giving me a suspicious look. And she should, I in no way intend on keeping an alliance with this girl. She'll be my human shield in the bloodbath, and I won't blink twice.

It's a dog eat dog world out there. You can only watch out for numero uno. If that means taking down poor innocent Violet, heck, if that means even taking out Lorena. So be it.

"Oh my word Castor I swear on everything decent and good in the world. If you don't get your chim-chim-cheree ass out of my face I'm going to shove a spear up it."

I hate her. She's just the definition of a bad person. She's not in it for the right reasons at all, and someone needs to put her in her place.

"I hate that girl." I say pointing to the girl from 1.

She notices me pointing and gives me a ugly look and walks over to me.

"Is there a problem bug eyes?" She says as she stares at me with sarcastic look on her face.

"I don't like you." I say as I walk past her and nudge her in the shoulder. "Watch out in the bloodbath."

Lorena and Violet gasp as I continue walking towards the girl's bathroom. I make it to the door with just enough time to hear her scream in fury as I enter into the washroom. This just got interesting, and with Violet there as my shield, it'll make it easier for me to catch that girl slipping.

Watch your back 1, you won't bring home the trophy this year.

 **I'm not sure what just happened.**

 **Alliance update:**

 **Dysfunction with a chance of Hilarity: Dior/Castor/Payne/Leif/Neptune/Cascade/Ares**

 **Who even is this 13 year old bitch?: Sylvia/Violet/Lorena**

 **Misfit Pack: Tora/Skyler/Remi/Declan/Thorn/Eddie**

 **I'm so crazy I would probably have a bomb shelter irl: Janson/Blair**

 **What even are they?: Squirrell/Teddy**

 **Flyin' Solo**

 **Bentley**

 **Shay**

 **Rehan**

 **Cooper**

 **Fave alliance name?**

 **What do you think of what's going on?**

 **Dropped an arena hint ayeee.**

 **Check out Bettyyy and her story "Power Within: The 3rd Hunger Games", as well as Jakey121's story called Devil Inside. SYOT Open.**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	23. Private Sessions

**So I hate these long chapters where I write like 12000 word chapters and then you guys really only read the one your character is in and then comment on everyone in general :p**

 **So I'm going to do 3 POV with tributes that are actually participating in the session, and the the last POV will be everyone's score. You're welcome.**

* * *

 _Momma told me not to waste my life,_

 _she said spread your wings my little butterfly._

 _Don't let what they say keep you up at night._

 _And if they give you shhhh_

 _they can walk on by._

* * *

 **Cascade Waters, 18**

 **District 4 Female**

I'm the only career that isn't officially trained. Meaning I have to work hella hard to make it seem like I'm relevant. They haven't seemed to notice that I've been laying low in the group as far as showing off our skills. I just kind of let Dior and Payne sound off in a frenzy with me throwing comments in there every once and awhile.

Don't get me wrong. I'm really not a bitch. Like I promise I'm not...I just don't really know how to handle social situations very well if you aren't a grown man that paid to see me. That sounds awful though so we won't talk about that anymore.

Basically giving a rundown of the day, Dior walked in super confident and left super confident. Castor doesn't care and just did his thing. Payne and Leif looked solid coming out of the room, and now I'm waiting for the District 3 boy to come out so I can go in and hopefully make a semi adequate representation of myself.

"Cascade. They will see you now." says the District 3 boy as he walks out.

"No need to make it all dramatic techy." I say as I stand and straighten my shirt before taking a deep breath. "Just the game makers right?"

He gives me a reassuring smile and walks down the hall and towards the elevator.

I walk towards the door and stare at the handle. This is it. This is the moment where I either prove that I'm worthy of being in this alliance, or I die in the bloodbath. This is my chance. I take a deep breath and push open the door and strut to the center of the room and wait to be addressed.

"Ms. Waters." says a man with a chocolate brown beard and big blue eyes. His face is rounded and he has a beer gut. His skin is dyed to the color of the sea back home. It makes me a bit homesick.

"Blue man." I respond with a nice smirk.

I get a chuckle out of him as he motions for me to begin, but to be honest...I'm not sure where to go. I think I want to go and do something District 4 related...because I feel like that's something that's expected of me...but where to start.

"Feel free to start at any moment Ms. Waters." says the man.

I walk towards the net section and look at them acting like I'm trying to pick the best one. I have no idea what the hell I'm trying to accomplish right now, but they seem to be interested so hey let's keep it up.

"Can you send something scary out?" I say

He nods and he presses a few buttons on the launch pad next to him. The wall to the north of the training room begins to open, and out runs a dog with bright pink eyes. It's fur is the color of coal and it's probably the size of a baby horse.

"I said scary. Not come and kill me." I murmur under my breath.

I watch as the beast sees that I'm the only one on the floor and begins to stage it's attack. It begins to slowly walk in a circular motion towards me. The more that it circles the smaller the rings it makes is getting.

"Nice doggie?" I say as I grab the net that is closest to me.

Upon my sudden flinching the dog runs towards me at full speed. I see my whole life flash before my eyes in a matter of moments as I attach the net on my wrist with a loop that is supposed to be a holding handle. I loop the dog into the net, and he falls to the ground in a tangled mess.

I unloop my hand and stand on top of the opening just incase this is a smart mutt, and grab a trident that is on the wrack next to the net. I lift it above my head and in a triumphant battle cry I slam the sharp ends into the beast stomach.

It howls in pain as it starts to twitch and then it dies.

"Holy shit." I say. "Holy shit I did it."

"You sound surprised Ms. Waters." says the Blue dude.

"I mean. Ha, I totally knew that I was going to do that. I'm making hot dogs for dinner tonight." I say with a triumphant smile.

 _Hot dogs? Are you kidding me Cascade? What the hell is wrong with you._

I get a pity laugh from the Gamemaker as he marks down some notes onto the tablet that sits in front of him. He tells me I have 5 minutes so I go and get a 90 on an edible plants test and walk out of the room.

"How'd you do?" Neptune ask me as I walk by him and towards the elevator.

"I mean. Not my best." I say trying to sound defeated. When truth be told I feel like a complete and utter badass.

"I'm sure you did great!" says Neptune with a reassuring smile as he pats me on the back. "Bat shit crazy tends to do well in the arena." he adds with a wink.

"Good luck Neppy." I say as I pat him on the shoulder.

"Don't call me that." he says as he takes a deep breath and walks into the room.

* * *

 _There's a hope that's waiting for you in the dark._

 _You should know you're beautiful just the way you are._

 _You don't have to change a thing, the world can change it's heart._

 _The scars to your beautiful._

 _There are scars to your beautiful._

* * *

 **Rehan Chase, 15**

 **District 6 Male**

I like counting because it's consistent. There is something so pleasant about not being able to change something no matter how hard you try. It's a platform you're able to build on. It's a foundation for a never ending story. For people like me, it's a blessing.

For people like me, it's a curse also. Because here I am, and the very consistency that I've always craved is the very thing that is going to get me killed. Because if you look at this correlation...how often is there a District 6 Victor?

I almost died before coming here, and now I'm going to get a whole new experience. A permanent experience. One that is the ultimate amount of consistency. Death.

"To die will be an awfully big adventure…" I mutter to myself.

"What was that?"

I turn and see the girl and boy from 7 eyeing me down as I was staring at my scars. I pull my sleeve down, and cover up the long red marks that are on my wrist.

"I didn't realize that people were listening. I apologize." I said

"No. What did you say?" ask the girl again. Urging me to confess.

"I said to die will be an awfully big adventure."

She rolls her eyes and slams her face into her hands. She seems to be very upset, and I notice the boy is awkwardly not looking in her general direction. He glances away and looks towards the elevator.

"Why does everyone here insist on signing their own death warrant? Why can't we try and stay positive in this stupid ass situation. It sucks yes, but at the same time you're the maker of your life. If you want to live it out depressed and defeated, you go out the way you want to go out."

She looks at me and I think she's expecting a response when Skyler walks out of the training room. Her face looks very defeated as she first makes an appearance on the outside of the room, but she is quick to contort it to make it seem like she did amazing. Everyone in the room watches as she walks down the hall and hits the elevator button.

"I uh...I have to go in." I say as I walk towards the door.

"Good luck." she calls

I turn and give her a weak smile as I press my palm against the door and walk to the center of the room.

"Mr. Chase. Hello." says a man with lavender colored skin.

"Good afternoon." I say as I count how many men are standing before me. Exactly 8. That's a lot of people to impress at once.

"Mr. Chase what can we do for you today?"

"Well I believe the real question is what I'll do for you."

I walk over to the camouflage station. I like this station because you can be anything you want to be. If I had this back home I wouldn't always have to be the kid that slit his wrist. I wouldn't have to be the crazy guy that is always in therapy. I could be a rock. Or a tree? I could be something so simple. Simple, and then so wonderfully complex at the same time.

Dumping the paints out onto the ground I begin to form the color of the moss covered boulder like object that is before me. It's obviously not a real boulder, but that's okay.

I mix the blues and the yellows until I get the perfect shade of green that matches the rock, and then I begin to smear it on my arm. I cover my arm from my finger tips to my elbow, and something is still off.

The texture of the moss looks grainy, so I grab onto one of the brushes that I'm not using and begin to dab it onto my skin. Causing the paint on my arm to gradually smear and smudge exactly how the rock looks on the picture.

"Mr. Chase you now have 2 minutes left." says the man.

"Done!" I say as I hold up my arm to the rock.

He blinks his eyes twice as he realizes that he can't tell the difference between my arm and his boulder.

"That's very impressive Mr. Chase."

"Well wasn't that the point of this show?" I ask with a smirk as I walk over to the fountain and wash the paint off my arm. I don't want the other tributes knowing that I can do this.

When the green paint is finally all off I begin to dry off and thank them for inspecting my talent. I exit out of the room and before I can walk by, the girl from 7 grabs onto my arm.

"How'd you do?" she ask me.

"I got the job accomplished I needed." I respond with a polite nod in her direction.

"Squirrell they're ready for you." says one of the trainers that is standing by the door. She apparently took too long.

She rolls her eyes again and glances to her district partner. "You tell him!" she says intensely as she walks into the room and smiles back at me before entering.

"Tell me what?"

"She wants you in our alliance." he says matter of factly.

I'm in shock. I didn't think that I would be wanted for any form of alliance. What do I bring to the table other than the sympathetic looks when people see my arms?

"She said she liked your battle scars." he says

"My battle scars?" I ask confused still.

He holds up my wrist and points to them. I instantly jerk my hand away and pull down my sleeves. That was really rude. He shouldn't have done that.

"Dude. It's nothing to be ashamed of. We all have our moments of-"

"Don't talk about things you don't know." I say

He holds up his hands in a defensive manner and makes an accepting face.

"Look I didn't mean harm. I'm just saying, we'd love to have you on our team."

Staring at his face, there isn't anything that tells me that he isn't trustworthy. He seems like a genuine good natured guy. However, this is the Hunger Games, and this is a life and death situation. Even a career can put on a fake sympathy show.

But there are 24 of us. And the odds of me dying staying by myself is a lot higher than if I was with a team.

"Okay." I say

"Okay?" he ask

"I said that already."

I walk past him and press the button on the elevator. It's been a long day.

* * *

 _I don't want to be the girl, who has to fill the silence._

 _The quiet scares me cause it speaks the truth._

 _Please don't tell me that we've had this conversation._

 _Cause I won't remember, save your breath._

 _What's the use?_

* * *

 **Thorn Biver, 15**

 **District 11 Female**

Oh joy another way for me to completely humiliate myself while being in the damn Capitol.

Honestly why do they do this for the outer district? Like do these people think that we are going to be some magical killing machine all of a sudden after 2 days of training? Let's be real for a second. The tributes that do well in this are either psychopaths, or careers. Which again, let's be real for a second. It's not like those two don't walk hand in hand.

"Are you nervous?" ask Eddie as he stares at me

"No. I'm actually super excited and probably want to have a party." I say sarcastically.

"Are you being sarcastic?" he ask oblivious to my obviously sarcastic tone.

"No I'm actually excited to be judged on skills that for most people, not having is pretty positive." I say giving him an incredulous look. He leans his head against the back of the wall and closes his eyes. His strong cheek bones tense up and then release as if he's chewing something.

"What do you think of our alliance?" he ask as he doesn't change his position.

"I think we're on the bottom of the hierarchy." I respond in a hushed voice. We've all been doing our best to keep this under wraps. Even from our escort, because he seems to be a bit of a blabber mouth.

"So what do we do?" he ask

I ponder the question in my head. Honestly I'm not sure what we should do. There is no way that they will allow us to leave after we know too much. We'd be targets from the start for 2 big alliances at that point. At the same time, there is to many of us for someone _not_ to die in the bloodbath, and right now I'm just trying to figure out a way to make sure it isn't me and Eddie.

"Do you think that Tora will turn on our final 3 deal?"

If I'm being honest I don't trust Tora as far as I can throw her. She seems to...political to be trusted. She reminds me of the scumbag mayor we have back home. She is wiley, and I don't think I appreciate that.

"I think Tora will do what suits her best." I say, "That isn't to mention the District 10 kids. They seem decent enough, but I can tell that girl has something bubbling in her. I don't even think she knows what it is...it just leaves me uneasy."

Then there is Skyler. She is...ugh. It's honestly one of those situations where you don't actually know why you don't like someone...you just don't? She seems to composed all the time. Almost like she isn't real. That makes me uneasy. If I had to pick the person that I wanted to die in the bloodbath she's at the top of that list.

"I don't trust Skyler one bit either." I mention to Eddie who nods at me when I say it.

"I don't mean to be rude at all…" says The district 12 girl, "but you two aren't very good at whispering and I couldn't help but overhear your current situation."

"Well I guess we know who we are going for then in the bloodbath." I snap back super defensively and I instantly regret it the moment I say it.

"Or." she says scoffing, "You could get an ally you trust. My district partner is a little demon, and I don't even know how to handle her anymore. Like she's 13 but she scares the hell out of me."

I resist the urge to laugh only because I've seen what that girl can do. She's scary. I'll give 12 that, however I don't see her doing very well in the arena. She called out one of the crazies, and for some reason I don't see Dior letting her get away with that.

"Why would you leave a secure alliance. She seems loyal to you." says Eddie

"Playing the game with her puts a bigger target on my back then without her. I honestly think I would do better by myself at this point." she says

"What are the terms?" I ask. Eddie gives me a shocked look and nods his head no as I hold up my hand and tell him to stop. "I make my own choices Edward."

"We wouldn't kill each other until the top 10. After we break off, if the careers are broken up, if not we have one big shabang and try and knock them out. When that's done we go our separate ways and hope someone else either kills the other, or we meet in the final 3."

"How do I know I can trust you? I don't even know your name."

"You're 2 against 1 allied with me. Rather than 4 on 2 with the other group."

She makes valid points. There is no way that this girl can take on me AND Eddie at the same time. After all we have pretty good fighting chemistry. We did take a peacekeeper out the first night we met.

"Eddie?" I say

He is back to having his head against the wall with his eyes closed. Only this time instead of his jaw tensing and releasing it is merely tensed. I don't know if it's because he's upset with me, or the situation….but I genuinely think this could change our whole game.

"Let's do it." he says as if reading my mind.

"Lorena." says the girl extending her hand, "You can call me Lori though."

"I'm Eddie. This is Thorn." he says

"Ms. Biver it's time." says one of the trainers as Declan is walking out of the room. He gives us a genuine smile and wishes us luck as he walks by and presses the button on the elevator.

"Meet at the back side of the cornucopia during the bloodbath." says Lori as I get up and prepare to walk towards the door. "I'll wait three minutes, and if you don't come I'll assume you're either dead or abandoning the plan."

I nod as I walk to the door, and press my palm against the frame. I take in a deep breath as I push it open, and walk towards the center of the room.

* * *

 _Only got one shot._

 _Better get it right._

 _I'm getting ready._

* * *

 **Ares Styx, 17**

 **District 12 Male**

Of course I'm not worried one bit about what the scores are going to be. I'm a career after all. Where I come from as far as districts is irrelevant. All I know is that after tonight, I'll be seen for what I really am. A threat. And no one will take it away from me.

"How do you think you did?" ask our stupid mentor as we sit down around the TV and wait for the scoring announcements to start.

"Of course I rocked it." I say not bothering to dignify the twit with a look. "What else do you expect from me? I'm a career."

"There honestly isn't even a reason to be a dick Ares." says Lorena as she rolls her eyes.

"Lorena it's okay." says the escort with a reassuring smile. Oh please. I think I might throw up in my mouth a bit.

"HELLO AND WELCOME TO THE REVEAL OF THE LONG AWAITED TRAINING SCORES OF THE 18TH HUNGER GAMES!" says the announcer on the TV. "Joining me tonight is Katherine Farrow and current Fiance Presley Averway. Tell me Presley any relation to Clyde Averway?" ask the announcer.

"Ughhhh. No one cares about this shit." I say as I place a pillow over my face and throw my head back. "Show us the damn scores!"

They go on for five more minutes about how they're so happy to be engaged and how they're so ecstatic to be having a baby together and blah blah blah. Honestly the bitch could fall down the stairs and I wouldn't care.

Actually I think I would laugh. That has the potential to be funny.

"Katherine I'll go ahead and put you out of your misery and read your tributes scores!"

'Finally." I say as I set the pillow to the side. My elbows land on my knees and I lean forward taking in all of the scores that flash before me on the screen.

The numbers aren't exactly what I would call impressive from a career pack. They aren't bad by any means, but last years was brilliant. Although how brilliant could they actually be? Katherine won.

"Finally we get down to District 12." says the announcer. I take a breath in and forget to breath for a second. If I'm honest I'm quite nervous for this. I was a little rusty using a spear, since I haven't used it in awhile because in 12 they're illegal.

"Lorena Raulins with a score of...6!" says the announcer. Our escort cheers and Lorena is beaming with pride. Whatever. That's a nothing score.

"I have to hand it to you Claudio." says Presley as he reappears on the screen after a picture of Lorena is seen. "The tributes from 12 are contenders again this year. I'm very impressed by what this girl can do. I got to see a little into her private session. Let's just say she is very much a wild card."

As if, shut up about the peasant and get to me.

"Now for the one that everyone has been waiting for. Ares Styx. Last year his sister Nike got a training score of 5. Most people didn't really pay attention to her until she went into the games and totally crushed it. We figured out after some research into the family that they are originally from 2. AND they're trained." says Claudio as he flips his card from Lorena, to what I assume is mine.

"It's safe to say that this kid knows what he is doing. Ares Styx with a score of...WOW. With a score of 11!"

Our escort begins to clap, and even Lorena nods in approval. That puts me at the top of the career scoring. An 11! No way! I wasn't expecting that at all. Maybe a 10..but damn. An 11.

"Katherine this tribute is in the careers correct?"

"Much to Dior's dismay he is very much in the career pack. I think it'll be interesting to see the dynamic these scores play on the careers and their totem pole."

I beam with pride as I stand up from the sofa and look to Lori.

"Don't worry. I won't kill you in the bloodbath. I wouldn't want to make it that easy on you." I say with a smile as I turn around and walk back towards my room and head to bed. I have a big day tomorrow. I'm predicted in the number one spot to win this games.

"Wait, Ares. There is more!" says Lorena as she turns the TV up.

"Predicted placements for the tributes are as follows." says Claudio.

I run back into the room and watch as all of the irrlevant people flash onto the screen and see the placings. Not surprised with 24th through 10th, but what surprised me is the fact that Lorena places 8th. What the hell is this crap?!

"Coming in 5th place...the predicted placer is Ares." says Claudio as he straightens out his tie.

"This is shocking to me because of the fact he scored so high, why do you think that's a thing Presley?"

5th place?! 5th. Fucking. Place?! Who the hell do they think I am?! Nike! I'm supposed to be the Victor!

"And the predicted Victor for the 18th games is Leif Actroite of District 2!" says Claudio as he congratulates Leif on his predicted placement. "This is Claudio Minerva, Katherine Farrow, and Presley Averway signing off!"

Leif is predicted 1st?! We are going to see about that. Look out Leif. My spear might just slip during the bloodbath.

"Don't worry Ares." says Lorena with a smile. "I'm sure Leif won't kill you in the bloodbath. Wouldn't want to make it that easy on you." she says with a wink and she walks off.

 **Yass. Okay I really just had no motivation to get this chapter out. I'm sorry this is so late…**

 **Training Scores**

 **Dior- 9**

 **Castor-9**

 **Payne-10**

 **Leif-10**

 **Violet-3**

 **Bentley-3**

 **Cascade-7**

 **Neptune-9**

 **Tora-4**

 **Shay-3**

 **Skyler-4**

 **Rehan-6**

 **Squirrel-5**

 **Teddy-5**

 **Blair-2**

 **Janson-2**

 **Sylvia-7**

 **Cooper-5**

 **Remington-4**

 **Declan-5**

 **Thorn-5**

 **Eddie-4**

 **Lorena-6**

 **Ares-11**

 **What did you think of this chapter?**

 **What do you think of the Squirrel/Teddy/Rehan thing?**

 **Did you like the break down and thoughts on the Misfit pack?**

 **Sound off and let me know! Next is the interviews, and then we are finally AT THE BLOODBATH. What the hell even happened?! I'm so excited for this arena. It's going to be killer. Haha. Killer. Bloodbath. Hunger Games...okay I'm done.**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	24. Interviews and Launch

**Because I'm a shady af person and want to get to the bloodbath as soon as possible I'm updating again tonight. You're welcome. The bloodbath will be up I'm thinking Wednesday or Thursday…**

* * *

 _If you want to see the real me,_

 _just take a page from my dirt road diary._

 _It's right there for you to see._

 _Every kiss, every beer, every cotton field memory._

* * *

 **Shay Foster, 16**

 **District 5 Male**

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. A district 5 boy whose dad just happens to run things doesn't make for a good public speaker. Maybe would make for a good like...technician? Never a speaker though.

"How are you doing?"

Tora has been nicer to me since the train ride. I remember the slap vividly don't get me wrong, but at the same time...I did kind of deserve it. She seems like a nice girl. Just kind of...I don't know. Bitchy?

"I'm just a little nervous. The district 1s killed their interviews, as well as the twos."

In all honesty District 3 isn't much to work with to begin with and both were just kind of there on the stage as a procedure to the games. It was sad to watch as the boy literally fainted on the stage. The audience booed…

"Cascade what can you tell me about the careers this year?"

"It's definitely going to be an interesting games. I hope to make you guys proud!" says the girl as she flips her hair and smiles at the audience.

"Please welcome Neptune!"

One more person, and then I get to get this over with. After Tora I walk on and talk for maybe two minutes and then I get to go back to my room and cry about the fact that I'm probably going to cry tomorrow.

"Don't freak out." says Tora as she smiles at me politely. "You're still early on in the line up. So odds are they won't be bored of you quite yet." she ways with a playful wink.

"Gee that makes me feel so much-"

"Tora Wilson!"

"Good luck kid." she says as she walks out onto the stage smiling brightly to the audience. She is bubbly and charming, and you can tell that she is a political figures kid,

"Tora tell me a bit about yourself."

"There's far too much to explain in a brief amount of time we're allotted Imogen! I am afterall a complex person."

The audience laughs as she playfully winks and waves to someone in the first row acting like she hasn't seen them in a long time. They throw a rose at her feet.

"Well tell us what you're strategy is in the game?" ask Imogen pressing on.

"Hopefully not to die." says Tora with an exasperated look on her face that leaves everyone laughing hard. It's almost morbid in a way.

"Well it's good to know you have the basic understanding of the games!" says Imogen giggling.

"Overall I just hope to go out there and show my family that they've taught me well. I might not have fancy academies to train and to make ourselves awesome for the games. I do however have a lot of heart, and I'm excited to put it to the test."

"Okay last question Tora, I'm dying to know!" says Imogen. "Do you have a boyfriend back home?"

She pauses and looks down at her lap. She looks conflicted. Like for the first time she isn't sure how to finish the thought she had, or even know what to say. She finally takes a deep breath and smiles.

"I know I should say no." Tora says as she blushes at the audience. "But I can't potentially die tomorrow without him knowing how I feel. Surge, I love you so much. And if by something of a miracle I make it out of this..I fully intend on being with you. Because if I've learned anything..it's life's short."

That was brilliant. She has the audience eating out her hands. They're basically in tears as she herself is choking back her own. I can't tell if this was something she planned, or if it genuinely was a rare moment where she didn't have that political guard up.

The buzzer goes off, and suddenly everything snaps back into reality for me. I'll be on that stage in less that 5 seconds.

Imogen releases Tora from the stage with a hug, and then sits back down and wipes her eyes as if she's been crying. She clears her throat and smiles.

"Panem, please help me to introduce Shay Foster!"

Everything goes quiet. It's like I'm suddenly not able to hear anything other than my heartbeating at five times its regular beat. I just want to sit still, but I feel a pair of hands gently press my back and I begin to walk. I don't know how I manage to get to the seat, but I do, and then all I see is Imogen's lips moving.

"Shay there's a big day tomorrow. I asked if you were excited." she says as she stares at me quizzically.

"Am I supposed to be?" I respond without thinking.

She makes an appalled face and then clears her throat. She flips through her cue cards and smiles sarcastically.

"Tell me about home?" she ask

"I mean...well. It's home. I like it more than I like it here."

What am I actually doing?! This is my one chance to get sponsors. One chance and I'm blowing it. I'm not trying to, it's like my words are just slipping through my mouth and I...I..

"Well certainly it's much nicer in the Capitol than at your District?"

"I'm not threatened to die in my District."

The buzzer goes off and she sarcastically ask the audience to give me a round of a applause which they reluctantly do. I run off the stage and head straight for the elevator. I zoom past Tora and the careers, and hit the button repeatedly due to at this point it isn't coming fast enough. When it finally opens Tora slides onto the elevator with me.

"Shay, calm down it wasn't that bad." Tora said

"That's easy for you to say! You have it easy! You know what to do! You have an alliance, you have protection, and you have sponsors. I have nothing Tora! I'm going to die."

"No you aren't-"

"Don't give me false hope!" I say "Because I know that in order for you to live I need to die, vice versa." I say as I slam my hand against the wall. "Only one of us is getting out. And I know after that it won't be me!"

I run off the elevator as soon as it opens. Tora tries to follow as fast as I'm running, but she's in heels, and unfortunately for her they're rather large.

I run into my room and slam the door, clicking the lock as I close it. I run to my bed and throw myself onto it face first and begin to weep.

"Shay...Shay don't do this. Talk to someone." says Tora as she knocks on my door.

But I don't listen. I don't care. I have a blind date with destiny tomorrow, and unfortunately for me. She is a ball buster.

* * *

 _For a moment like this,_

 _some people wait a lifetime._

* * *

 **Castor Arondite, 18**

 **District 1 Male**

Today is the day I've been waiting for my whole life. Today I go into the Hunger Games.

The alarm is going off, but before I even have a chance to hit the snooze button Katherine is walking into my room making sure I'm up.

"What if I was naked?" I ask as I was staring at her with a lot of annoyance.

"Please, as if I haven't seen a penis before." she says as she points to her stomach and gives me a "duh" look. "Be out in 10 minutes. We have a lot of last minute things to go over."

She exits my room and closes the door, and I spring into action. It'll be fun today. Actually getting to put my training to the test. What will it feel like to kill someone? I mean I guess I can ask Katherine, but I don't think it'll be the same for everyone.

I finish getting ready in 9 minutes and head out to the table where they have breakfast laid out for us. Nothing to heavy is out. I guess they don't want us to throw up at the bloodbath.

"Okay, so at the bloodbath you're going to want to kill as many tributes as possible." says Katherine as she spreads some cream cheese on a bagel. "Don't. Kill one. That's enough to make you look like you're contributing, but not enough to make you weak."

"As if." says Dior as she takes a bite of her omelet. "I'm killing as many people as I can. I might even try to get the girl from 2." she says with a smile on her face.

"That's why you're going to be the first career to die." says Katherine as she takes a bite of her bagel and I start howling in laughter.

"Dang! She said you ain't nothing bitch!"

"Shut up Castor. You're so annoying."

Katherine begins to fill us with last minute tips, all of which Dior just cast aside and I find genuinely interesting. I'm going to be Leif's right hand man, and then strike when the time is right.

"Okay kids. It's time to go." says Katherine as she gets up from the table and beckons us to follow.

It's a long walk down a hall and the next thing I know I'm being blind folded and something is being stuck inside of my arm.

"Woah man, I don't do that hard shit!" I say as I feel the needle being stuck into my arm.

"Calm down kid. It's a tracker."

I'm led by my arm down into a hallway and what I expect to be a hovercar. They sit me down in a seat and I'm belted into the chair they assigned me.

"Tributes please refrain from speaking to one another until we are in the arena. We will be arriving shortly."

5 minutes of quiet before someone coughs, and I start to chuckle.

It's not that it's funny as much as I just needed to hear something. It's to quiet. It's like all these other kids are already at their funeral or some shit.

"What's funny?" whispers a voice of someone tiny sitting next to me. It's a girl, and I say tiny because it's super soft even if she wasn't whispering.

"Who are you?" I whisper back

"The girl from District 3."

"Boy from District 1."

Someone comes and I feel them sit in between us. I guess that means that it's time to stop talking and we should just continue to ride in silence.

20 minutes later and we feel the car land as we are ushered by our escort, or whoever the hell is leading us into the launch room. When I hear the door close behind me I take off the eye cover and take a good look into my room.

The room is small, and it is walled with what looks like rocks from a cave. I wonder what the arena is going to be. I definitely feel like it'll have some earthy atmosphere to it, just by the looks of this room.

This room is the room that Capitol citizens will come and visit after I win. When people go and visit the arena in the aftermath of the games there is going to be a big golden star on the door of my launch room. Just like they did with Katherine.

"Tributes you have 30 seconds before launch. Please make your way to the tube."

I walk inside the glass tube, and the doors shut behind me. This is it. This is the moment I either win everything, or die trying to win. The platform begins to rise and I feel my stomach do a backflip in excitement.

When I rise all the way to the top I try and look around to see where my teammates are but the room is completely dark. I can't even see my own hand in front of my face. What is going on?

"Tributes you now have 60 seconds before the games begin."

I see red numbers in the distance light up. All you're able to see in this place is the red numbers going down slowly. It feels like time is taking forever, and nothing is going to be the same after this moment in it.

30..29..28..

"Dior!" I scream, "Neptune! Cascade! Payne!" where is everyone? Why is noone answering me?

5...4...3..2..1

"Tributes! Let the 18th Hunger Games commence!"

 **You know what happens next chapter right? :D So this was a shorter chapter, mostly because I'm trying to study for exams, but I promise that the bloodbath is well planned out, and the arena I have in store for you guys I'm really excited for. Let me know what you thought about Shay, and predict who is going to die in the bloodbath!**

 **There is also a poll.**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	25. Bloodbath

**So it's flooding where I'm at. School is cancelled and so is work, and I can't go back to sleep. So I bring to you dear readers, the long awaited bloodbath. Goodness don't hate me.**

* * *

 _Ring around the rosie._

 _Pocketful of posies._

 _Ashes, ashes, we all fall down._

* * *

 **Remington Scott, 18**

 **District 10 Female**

The first thing I noticed when the lights go on is I'm in a tunnel. The tunnel is made of light blue crystals, and they are smooth to the touch. The next thing I notice, is the fact that this tunnel is hella long. I'm in no mood to jog on my potential last moments of life, so I walk.

It's humbling in a way. I don't know where any of my allies are. I don't know where the careers are, and I certainly don't want to accidently set off a trap or a mutt. This is something that I was convinced just wouldn't come.

When I finally get to the end of the tunnel there is a blue...mist? I'm not sure what to call it. It doesn't look all together menacing, but at the same time this is the Hunger Games. I'm not sure if I should walk through it.

"Tributes, please walk through the blue screening." says the announcer.

I guess there was multiple people that were just standing in front of it. I walk through the mist and I feel a tingling sensation shoot through my body.

"Tribute identified. Remington Scott. District 10 Female. Reflection activated."

What does that mean? I have no idea what's going on with this arena, and honestly this is scary right now. I'm already nervous that I'm going to get a sword slammed into my head, and now I have to worry about a reflection of something.

The tunnel continues after the mist, and I am feeling a little like this is getting redundant if you will. There is so much walking through this, and I have yet to get to a point where I can see another tribute. Once at the end of this tunnel I stand face to face with a wall of crystals.

"Showing reflection." says the voice.

"Oh gee, thanks. How sweet of yo-." I say in a sassy tone before being super surprised and forget what I was saying.

Standing before me is a reflection of me..but it's not just me. It's me when I was whipped for stealing. My back is lined with 10 whip marks that are all too familiar scars that I hate seeing. Reflection Remi turns around and allows me to see her face. She looks just like me, but eye liner is dripping down her face.

"Remington." says the reflection as she stares me up and down.

"Uh." I say confused as I stare at her with a blank expression. "Other Remington?"

"You never were very bright were you?" says the crystallized reflection of me. "Then again you did get caught shoplifting. I mean look at my back." she turns around and shows me the whip marks. Blood starts to drip out of them as I wince in remembrance of the pain that I went through.

"Always wanting to fit in Remington. When are you going to learn that no one likes you. Not Stephanie. Not your District partner. Shoot I'm willing to bet money not even Mom likes you."

"Shut up." I say

"Poor and simple minded Remington. Poor boring and averagely plain Remington."

"I am not!" I say getting angry. My fist are clenching. I'm so mad right now all I see is red. I want to kill this reflection.

"The best part is that after this games you'll fade into a nothing. A plain, forgotten, average nothing." says bitchy Remington as she smiles and chuckles to herself.

'SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" I slam my fist into the crystal only to fall through the wall and into a place where I can finally see the cornucopia. Bitchy Remington stands behind a forcefield, well actually I'm behind the forcefield, and she stands on the outside.

"Took you long enough." she says.

I look around and see the other tributes are slowly falling through the fall. I guess their reflection finally pushed them over the edge. What I notice though is none of these reflections really resemble what we look like in the moment.

District 1 girl is dressed like a queen. Tiara and all, but then again I guess that's pretty accurate. District 5 girl has a black eye and is covered in blood. District 7 boy is old, and fat with a beer gut. It's a lot of things to take in, and I wonder what's going on with these reflections.

After another 3 minutes all the tributes are standing around behind their respective force fields. The reflections then each take a step back, and turn around on the balls of their feet in perfect unison. When they reach the cornucopia they again pivot, and face us.

"You'll be seeing us again." they say in perfect unison. "Well...some of you." they say as they use their finger to symbolize someone's neck being cut. "May the odds be ever in your favor."

They raise their hands in the air, and then cross them when they are over their over their heads. They then disappear, and suddenly we are staring at a cornucopia full of items we will need to survive.

Then the force field drops.

* * *

 _Shed no tears for me._

 _It'll rain enough today._

 _Wishing you Godspeed, as I send you on your way._

 _This won't be the first time I'm left alone to face,_

 _the bitter consequences of an ancient fall from grace._

 _I'm a daughter of the race of Cain._

 _I'm not a stranger...to the rain._

* * *

 **Violet Bramston, 18**

 **District 3 Female**

Pure and utter chaos.

I saw myself as someone that I didn't recognize...someone that I used to be. A girl obsessed with her looks bending over a toilet at the training academy...I..I never wanted to relive that.

 _Violet snap out of it._ I think to myself. _There isn't enough time now._

I run from where my position is in the force field and instantly begin to look for Lorena and Sylvia. Sylvia stands at the far end close to the cornucopia and when she sees me she beckons me over. I do a quick scan of the crowd to see where the careers are, but they are busy digging for their weapons of choice.

I start to run to Sylvia when a knife flies towards me from my left side. I feel a hot sensation begin to run down my cheek as I touch my face to see blood. The girl from District 2 is smiling at me from the other end of the cornucopia and simply walks towards me slowly and menacingly.

"We've no time for her!" says Sylvia who has suddenly appeared next to me.

She grabs my by my hand and leads me towards the careers and where they are! What is she doing! Has she lost her mind?

"Aren't we supposed to go away from the careers?!" I ask shocked to her as she continues to drag me. I pull my arm out of hers and scan for where the district 2 girl is in the crowd. She got side tracked as I turn around to see her send a knife into Bentley's head!

"Bentley!" I say as I cover my mouth with my hand.

"You had one job oh my gosh." says Sylvia as she turns to the careers who are all just kind of talking and making plans and calls."DISTRICT 1 BITCH COME AND GET ME!"

Dior peaks her head up and then smiles as she starts to strut towards us. I turn to run but Sylvia grabs hold of me, and she is surprisingly strong for her age, or maybe I'm just weak.

"What are you doing?!" I say

"You don't think I know Lorena left me? I'm on my own now Violet." she says as District 1 is getting closer and closer. "Like I said you had one job."

And then it dawned on me. She didn't want me to be in the alliance. I'm the sacrificial lamb.

I begin to struggle and scream. This isn't fair. How can someone do this to another outer district?! Just offer someone up to the careers.

"Well I must admit this is a surprise indeed." says District 1 as she stares both us up and down. "To what do I owe this?"

"Peace offering." says Sylvia as she nudges me forward. "At least until the top 10."

Dior ponders this as she stares me up and down. "Fine. Run along now District 9."

Sylvia runs away, and grabs a backpack from the ground and is off into the crystal portal. I attempt to follow suit, when all of the sudden I feel rough hands grab hold of my neck, and a sharp object lines across my neck. I fall to the ground and look up to see the boy from District 1 and Dior fighting.

"CASTOR WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL SHE WAS MINE!"

"If you think for a second I was going to let you get a kill before me, you're a dumber hoe than I thought."

I'm so tired. My vision is getting fuzzy, and everything is going black. Just a little nap...sleep...sleep sounds nice right now.

BOOM.

* * *

 _You watch me bleed until I can't breathe,_

 _shaking falling onto my knees._

* * *

 **Eddie Dusan, 16**

 **District 11 Male**

This is not a fun sensation.

Thorn, Lorena and I are all standing in the place behind the cornucopia where we said we would meet. Something is confusing though. There are three really big, what I'm assuming are portals because I've seen people run through them.

One looks like a jungle, tropical items are all over the place, from plants to fruits I've never seen. I'm certainly not in the apple field anymore. There is another that looks like a cave environment. It's not very bright in the cave, and things look unpredictable there. The last is a beach, and it looks to good to be true.

"I think we should definitely go to the jungle." says Lorena as she breaks the silence.

We have been sitting trying to figure out a gameplan for about 5 minutes. The sound of screaming, and even scarier the sound of laughing fills the air as more and more tributes are slaughtered. I peak my head around the cornucopia just in time to see the boy from 2 slam a sword onto the boy from 9's head, and the boy from 4 to snap the boy from 5's neck.

"Let's make a break for it." says Thorn as she gets up and starts to run.

Lorena and I follow suit, and we quickly weave our way through the items on the ground picking up things we see as useful. Everything looks like it's going according to plan until I feel a knife pierce through my back and into my spine. I go down on the ground, and Lorena and Thorn stop to look at me.

"Eddie!" says Thorn.

Lorena is quick to act though and grabs hold of her arm. "There's nothing we can do at this point." she glances over, and I try and do the same. I think I see the outline of the district 1 girl walking towards me.

Thorn looks at her, and then looks at me, and she runs up to my back and yanks the knife out. "Eddie you've been such a good friend. I won't forget you." she takes the knife and stabs it into my neck.

Blood starts to drip down the side of my neck, and starts to fill my lungs.

"Thank….you….." I'm able to gurgle out.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU DISTRICT 11 BITCH!"

Lorena grabs onto Thorn and pulls her towards the portal. They disappear right as District 1 appears next to me, and then everything goes black.

BOOM.

* * *

 _Don't pretend_

 _I think you know_

 _I'm damn precious_

 _And, hell yeah_

 _I'm the motherfuckin' princess_

* * *

 **Dior Oberlin, 18**

 **District 1 Female**

What in the actual hell is going on with this bloodbath! I've assisted like 2 kills and have claimed none of them as my own. This is getting to the point where I'm going to throw a fit.

I scan the crowd looking for a potential victim and see the girl from District 8 and the boy from District 8 standing and walking super obvious, yet trying to be inconspicuous. I glance at Cascade and nod my head over and see her nod in approval as she grabs her spear and slowly works her way towards me. When she gets here we make our way to the tributes.

"Cascade why are we walking so slow? Someone is going to steal our kills."

"You're right…" she says.

"DIE BITCHES!" I scream as I raise one of my knives up and throw it at the girl from District 8. The first one misses, but when I throw a second one it lands in her forehead, and she goes down.

"NO!" screams her district partner, but he isn't standing for long either as Cascade throws her trident, and it lands in his stomach.

"Oops." I say as I get close to him and slam down on the trident. "I must say I'm not sorry for doing this." as I pull it out of his stomach and slam it into his neck.

"Well. At least we got a kill." says Cascade

"Are we surprised? I'm Dior fucking Oberlin."

* * *

 _Wake me up inside, wake me up inside._

 _Call my name and save me from the dark._

 _Bid my blood to rush, before I come undone._

 _Save me from this nothing I've become._

 **Skyler Black, 16**

 **District 6 Female**

* * *

Misfit pack is mostly in tact. Thorn and Eddie have disappeared, and we have no idea where they've run off to.

"So we have 4 people in the alliance...that's a solid number." says Tora with a smile.

"That was so brutal." says Declan as he recants the events of the bloodbath. "I saw the boy from 9's brain fall right out of his head."

"Is anyone else still shaken up from this reflection thing? Like what the heck were they?!" says Remi

"Guys we can't focus on what happened. We need to focus on what we're doing next. We have so much to prepare for!" I say. "We need to find shelter, we need to find water, set up a nightwatch."

"I agree with Skyler." says Tora as she stands up from the rock we've been sitting on. We decided to come into the cave because it looked like the least densely populated. "First I think it's been a long day, and some rest is something we need as a collective."

She's right. They looks exhausted. I'm tired as well, but my adrenaline is rushing to much to sleep at the moment.

"You guys conk out. I'll take the first watch."

The nod as they all slowly lay down on the various backpacks each of us were able to grab from the bloodbath. We haven't gone through any of them, which is kind of stupid...but at the same time this has been a traumatic day.

The truth is we're kids. All of us. Whether you're a career, or whether you're a outer district. We are just kids that are paying for things that our grandparent's generation did. It's not fair. All of those children that died...they all had a future.

The anthem begins to play as I look up at the ceiling, and the cave erupts with light.

 **The Fallen**

The words appear in big letters on the cave wall, and suddenly everything hits home. This game is real. This isn't something that's just going to go away. I'm not going to wake up and hit my alarm button anytime soon. This isn't a nightmare...it's reality.

 **Bentley Angelworth District 3**

 **Violet Bramston District 3**

 **Shay Foster District 5**

 **Blair Coir District 8**

 **Janson Ruata District 8**

 **Cooper Woodson District 9**

 **Eddie Dusan District 11**

Their pictures flash across the cave wall. The smiles and life in their eyes and it's hard to imagine that they're not alive anymore. Especially Eddie...I didn't know him well..but it hits closer to home because he was supposed to be in our alliance. I wonder what happened to Thorn…

"God rest their souls." I hear a voice say as I turn around and see Tora sitting up. Tears seem to be welling up in her eyes as stares up at the cave.

The pictures disappear, and we are suddenly staring at the seal of Panem. Then nothing. Just like that the 6 of us that died are forgotten. Probably never to be thought of again unless by their family.

"Yes." I echo. "God bless their soul."

 **Well that was an interesting time was it not!?**

 **What the tributes saw**

 **Dior-Princess...duh**

 **Castor-What he could have been if not for drugs and stuff**

 **Payne-The little girl that was left at the orphanage in 2.**

 **Leif-He saw himself as Victor...but was it really worth the pain that was behind his eyes after?**

 **Violet-Anorexic old self**

 **Bentley- He just saw himself unhappy.**

 **Neptune-As the 11 year old who was waiting for his parents to come home.**

 **Cascade-She saw herself as dirty. Like she wasn't worthy of good things.**

 **Tora-Black eye and blood from when her dad hit her.**

 **Shay-He saw himself as what he is...unliked.**

 **Rehan-Saw his wrist slit, and the fear he felt when he thought he would die.**

 **Skyler- Saw herself in the purple dress her dad hated (symbolized selfishness.)**

 **Squirrell- Saw herself as Penny. Showing she's envious of her cousin.**

 **Teddy-Old, fat, beer gut, and unhappy.**

 **Blair- Saw herself as normal**

 **Janson- Saw Gabe and Blair's ghost surrounding him talking.**

 **Sylvia- Saw herself as an ugly old woman. (We'll get there)**

 **Cooper- Saw himself in a wheelchair**

 **Remi-Saw herself whipped**

 **Declan-Saw himself as selfish denying Zia**

 **Thorn-Saw herself as social and happy**

 **Eddie-Saw himself as a psycho**

 **Lorena-Saw herself as a hooker**

 **Ares-Saw himself as a dead tribute. Nike stood over his body.**

 **Eulogies**

 **24th. Bentley- Killed by Payne Valentine: Bentley was made by me as a space filler by me because of the person that originally submitted the District 3 male kept changing details so I got mad and just made my own. He's dead. Boo hoo .**

 **23rd. Violet-Killed by Castor Androite: Violet was a rather hard character to write for. On top of it her submitter seemed to have given up on the story. So like I said, if I don't know you're reading...I probably would kill your tribute.**

 **22nd. Cooper Woodson- Killed by Leif Achroite: Again, submitter stopped reading, or at least seemed to have. So Cooper is gone. Sorry it's nothing personal.**

 **21st. Shay Foster- Killed by Neptune Fontus: Shay was actually a tribute whose submitter continued to review, so I do apologize for the fact that Shay is dead. He was a tribute that I found difficult to write for, and the fact that he was so disliked played a pretty big factor in why he died. I apologize for his dead PrinceofCorinth, thank you for submitting.**

 **20th. Eddie Dusan- Killed by Thorn Biver: Again, another case of "I submitted to a story and didn't read." nothing personal.**

 **19th. Blair Coir- Killed by Dior Oberlin: Okay, Bravo...I feel bad. I tried to arc her. I really really did. I just couldn't see Blair making it far, and keeping credibility in this story alive. She was so much fun to write, and she was so funny. So so funny. Thank you for submitting. I hope you don't hate me friend.**

 **18th. Janson Ruata: Killed by Cascade Waters/(Kind of Dior, but he was already dead with the stomach thing Dior just sped it up so I'm calling it Cascade's kill.): I liked Janson Skylar. He was fun. The form was pretty bare, so I had a lot of room to work with him. He really brought out a cool part of my writing that I didn't think I had in me. So I appreciate it. He was fun. Sorry he died.**

 **I still have one spot open for Chained:Forever a slave. See my profile for details.**

 **Also Bettyyy still has spots open for her SYOT. Go and submit! I promise you won't regret it.**

 **Surprised by a death?**

 **What did you think of the arena?**

 **Who do you want to see next chapter?**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	26. Day 2

**Well I would first like to say thank you. This story is more successful than I would have ever imagined, and I'm so blessed to have the readers and supporters that I do.**

 **363?! Like woah. Thanks guys. It really means a lot. We'll be hearing from every alliance in this chapter. (Remember to review, like Ansley said, I'm review greedy.)**

* * *

 _Did you think we'd be fine? Still got scars on my back from your knife_

 _So don't think it's in the past, these kinda wounds they last and they last._

 _Now did you think it all through? All these things will catch up to you_

 _And time can heal but this won't, so if you're coming my way, just don't_

* * *

 **Sylvia Hadley, 13**

 **District 9 Female**

There is a number of things that have annoyed me since being out here. The first of which being that I have no idea what I'm going to do without allies. This throws the trajectory of what I had planned in a whole new spin cycle that I wasn't ready for. It all falls down to one aspect.

That oaf Lorena.

She did me dirty. Real dirty. Didn't tell me she was leaving, didn't offer me a spot on the new team. I know she knew my plans for Violet. There is no way she couldn't have known! Why would she leave me all alone?! I thought we had at least a borderline friendship going on.

Even if we didn't, she's 18 and I'm 13 and she should have at least warned me in some way. I wanted to kill the girl from 1. I had to kill the girl from 1! Now I want to kill them both-

"Lost, child?"

I know that voice...she can't be here. Not now. I'm not prepared, and I have no idea how I'm going to fight her off right now. I turn my head to see the girl from 1, but it isn't the girl from 1 that is competing...it's her reflection.

"What are you doing?"

"You're in my kingdom." says the Dior clone.

"Your kingdom?" I ask with probably way too much snark in my voice to be addressing royalty.

She puts her hand on her chest and sort of leans back. Her eyebrows raise and she stares off into the distance with her lips pouted. These Gamemakers did a really good job at making these exactly like us.

"Princess Dior II." she says, "You're pleased to make my acquaintance."

"That depends on why you're here."

"You're a smart girl." she says as she strolls over around the cave that I've been hiding in. I thought I saw Lorena walk in here, but nobody has been seen since I walked into here. She crosses over to a large rock and dust it off with a handkerchief she pulls out of her corset. It's the first time I really look at what she's wearing and I'm in complete awe. Bright red dress with rubies down the middle of the corset. The bottom of the dress is lined with diamonds, and there are no sleeves on it. She rest a scarf around her shoulders, and a silver tiara that spells her name out in the peaks of it.

"I want to help you accomplish your mission. I want to kill Dior."

I pause for a second. I'm not sure what this is, or even if I can really trust this Queen, she's, after all, the reflection of my worst enemy. How do I know she's not trying to kill me? How do I know that my reflection isn't waiting to come out with a knife and stab me in my head? This is making me super nervous.

"Why would you want to do that?" I question as I take a step backwards. I slide my hand closer to my knife and get ready to pull it out just incase she decides to try something funny.

"What do you think we are, child?'

I put my hand to my hair and begin to twirl it in my fingers. I'm not actually sure what they are. I know they're reflections of us...but at the same time are they reflections of our worst fears? Of what we could potentially become? What are they is what I'm still trying to work out…

"Well?"

"One, I'm not your child. Two, you're reflections of our worst fears." I say

She smiles and then laughs. She tilts her head back and cackles as loud as she can. The cave almost feels like it's shaking from the intensity of her banshee like shriek. I thought the corset strings were going to pop off she was so loud with it. When she finally composes herself she uses the handkerchief to wipe her eyes from the tears that were welling up from her laughing so hard.

"We very well might be." she says as she begins to inspect her nails. She's not very stable...a lot like her counterpart. "However, we are the reflections of the worst parts of you. The parts that you all hide so well that you don't want any of us to see. We are. Essentially, you've become your own worst enemy."

"But you're exactly like Dior?" I say, confused.

"Why fix what isn't broken?" says the Dior clone with a laugh. "She's already the worst part of herself."

That make a lot of sense. I can see it. What I don't see though is why she wants to help me. If she's a reflection of Dior, wouldn't she want Dior to live? Because without Dior...wouldn't she be a reflection of nothing?

"I want Dior to die because she is one of the worst human beings in existence." says the Clone.

"Wouldn't you be a reflection of nothing then?" I ask confused.

"Child you still don't get it do you?" she says, standing up and glaring down at me. "You're your own worst enemy in here. As in you'll be facing yourselves at one time or another. Are you someone you can grow to accept? Or are you doomed when you realize who you really are?" she says as she crosses away from me and towards the exit of the first archway of the portal. "We'll be in touch Sylvia." and she disappears down the archway.

* * *

 _I'm sorry if I seem a bit uninterested._

 _Or I'm not listening, or I'm indifferent._

 _Truly I ain't got no business here, but since my friends are here._

 _I just came to kick it._

* * *

 **Lorena Raulins, 18**

 **District 12 Female**

Thorn hasn't said a thing since the bloodbath. I wish I was exaggerating, but no. Not a single thing. I've seen tears, but I haven't heard her say why. I thought I heard her whispering last night, but I wasn't sure if it was actually her or if I was hearing things. This jungle is crazy. There's plants all over the place that I've never seen..

We happened to come across a group of treehouses that were set up in a clearing in what I assume to be the middle of the forest. There's cots in the treehouse, as well as a makeshift bathroom. Which is really just a bowl with a hole in the bottom, and it falls to the ground. We obviously won't be able to stay here the entire time...but it's a nice start.

"Are you okay?" I ask. It's the first time I've really said anything about her state since the bloodbath. I'm not exactly a people person, and I'm certainly not a girl's girl...ironically.

She turns over in her cot and just stares at me. She doesn't say anything, just stares. Her eyes tell the story though. She really cared for him.

This is why I try not to do that. After Adrianna, I don't think I have the capability to love again. I know exactly what this girl is going through, and yet I can't bring myself to do anything about it. I can't bring myself to say it because once I allow her into that part of my life...she's there forever. Only one of us gets out here. That would be like losing my person all over again.

"He saved me from being raped." she says very plainly as she shifts her eyes away from me and towards one of the walls on the treehouse. "I was visiting where my brother died, and then a peacekeeper got a little handsy. He helped me stop him. We-he," she says as she shifts her eyes to the camera that's in the right corner of the house, "got me away from him. Then a mysterious fire happened in the district." she says putting emphasis on the word mysterious. "He was like superman. I hadn't had anyone fight for me like that since my brother."

She looks at me, and for the first time in five months I'm feeling sympathy for someone else. My whole life has been surrounded by people who make dumb choices, but this is someone who did everything right...and she's hurting.

I'm not sure what to do, like I said, I'm not a people person. Although, I guess a story deserves a story.

"I lost a best friend about 5 months ago."

"He die too?"

"She." I say, "And I honestly don't know."

She looks at me perplexed. This is the first time I haven't seen her crying since yesterday. I don't want to continue this story, but I realize I don't want her to continue crying more.

"Her name was Adrianna…" I say as I wince when I say her name. It's the first time I've said it outloud since she disappeared. "We were inseparable. I don't have the best life back home. I have nothing to lose while I'm here, but if she was still here...then yes. I would. She was my everything. My rock when I needed a new foundation. I fell in love."

Thorn perks up when she hears that, but I continue to keep talking. I don't want to chicken out, and I know that if I look at her I will.

"Her dad caught us kissing one day. It was innocent. I knew she wasn't into me, and I knew that without the influence of alcohol that it wouldn't have even happened," I pause and take a breath as I remember the moment that ruined my life forever. "but her dad walked in." Thorn takes a very audible gasp as she sits up from the cot for the first time since yesterday. "He kicked me out, and then after that...after that I never saw her again. There was a rumor going around he sent her to a correctional facility in 2 for a year..at least after these games, he won't have to worry about me anymore."

She does something I never would have expected anyone in this games to do. She crosses the treehouse and she gives me a hug.

"I know that wasn't easy for you...thank you." she says as she lets go and crosses back to her cot. She sits up and she smiles at me. I think it's the first time I've ever seen her smile. Even before yesterday.

"So does this mean you're like...into me?"

I laugh and throw my shoe at her. "Shut up, you cow."

We continue to laugh for a few brief moments, and then we hear screaming, and suddenly the realization that this isn't a slumber party dawns on us. We are still very much in the games. I stick my head out the window, and I don't see anybody that could have made the screaming noise. When I come back in we hear it again, only this time I recognize the voice.

"LORENA"

I snap my shoes on quicker than a kid that hasn't eaten in 8 days and just saw a buffet. I quickly begin to climb down the tree, because I heard her. It's her. It's Adrianna.

"Lorena! Wait!" I hear from the treehouse as Thorn begins to climb down also. When I hit the ground though, I don't bother to wait. I hit it running.

My heart is beating super fast, I haven't been this worried in forever, and I don't know what I'm running into. But it's her. It's actually Adrianna. I continue to run, until I run into the back of someone. They weren't there before. They just appeared.

"Took you long enough." says the Lorena and Thorn reflections as they turn around and face us.

"Lorena what the hel-" Thorn pauses as she looks at the two clones of us staring back at us.

"Girls, I think it's time for a chat." says Thorn clone as she cracks her knuckles.

* * *

 _There's a chip on my shoulder._

 _It's big as a boulder._

 _With the chance I've been given,_

 _I'm gonna be driven as hell._

* * *

 **Ares Styx, 17**

 **District 12 Male**

I'm the only career who didn't get a kill during the bloodbath. Do you know what this does to my reputation? Do you know what this does to my whole meaning in this games? These guys already look at me like I'm foolish, a misfit, a person that isn't supposed to be here. I have to do something big to prove myself to them.

"And did you see the way I threw that knife into her head?" says Dior as she looks on in pride and smiling big. "Priceless. I bet it made so many of the Capitol reels."

This girl never shuts up. Like honestly, I think the only time she was silent was the 6 hours she was asleep and we all rotated watch. Yes, I counted. Hearing her voice not being annoying is that important to me. It's that important to everyone. It's why we didn't wake her up.

"Yes. The story you've told us hasn't changed from the first 7 times you've said it." says Payne as she holds her fingers in a gun position at her head and pulls the imaginary trigger.

Looking at these tributes I can already tell you who's going to be trouble in the end. I can already tell you that Dior is going to be her own undoing. The girls from 1 always are. That's why when Katherine won last year, I was not only mortified, but shocked these tributes weren't able to see through that bitch and her fake interior. I'll give props in the sense that she played them like a fiddle, Dior however just doesn't seem to fit the general "mastermind" strategy.

"I wish I had actual food." says Dior as she picks away at the sandwich that Cascade made. "This sandwich just isn't cutting it for me right now." Again, proving my point that she doesn't have what it takes to win this.

Castor is interesting. He's somewhat of an enigma in the Hunger Games. This young man definitely has the skills to win, but the problem is he's high off his ass all the time. How this kid managed to sneak in the pot that he has on him right now, I'll never know. He did it well though, and now he's sitting pretty.

"If you aren't going to eat that I totally will." Castor says as he gives Dior a hopeful look.

"The only way I would give you a sandwich is if I poisoned it first." she says as a sarcastic smirk emerges on her face.

Payne will be stiff competition. She knows what she's here for. While the other kids are here for fame and money and power, she's here to change her life. We're similar in that way. She doesn't have anything to lose. Why would she care what happens in here? She's been on my mental hit list from the start of the games, and when the time is right she'll be my first kill.

She sits with her back against the cornucopia looking bored as she plays with her knives. She pokes the end of it with her fingertip and smiles as a little bit of blood comes out the top. Like I said, she knows why she is here.

Leif isn't going to last long. You can tell by the way he's been since after the bloodbath. He's been having a blank expression, and all I've really seen him do is go to the designated bathroom area of the arena. That's about all the movement he's done. He seems to be fighting an internal battle, and it's one that I'm interested to see what comes out on top for him.

Leif is yet again just sitting as I watch him staring off into nothing. Then out of nowhere a twisted smile comes onto his face. He looks up at the other tributes and stands up grabbing his sword. He's energetic, and I think he's just as unstable as Dior at this point.

"I want to hunt." he says.

"Now you're talking Honor Roll." says Payne as she stands up smiling with her knife set already strapped around her hips.

I grab my spear and glance around as Cascade and Dior decide to stay back and guard the camp. That's another one that I'm not really getting a good read on. I can't tell if she's just stupid, or playing stupid. Cascade isn't a particularly needed part of this group. I mean she cooks, and that's great. That's really only going to get you so far in this game.

"Are you two ladies sure you'll be okay?" ask Neptune as he glances over at them. Honestly who the hell cares if they're okay? If they die that's two more less people I have to worry about for the title. As much as I hate to admit it, these girls have a way better shot than the rest of these outer district tributes just because they've been exposed to training.

Neptune though...he's going to have to step into an accident one way or another. He's too noble, and he definitely has a heart of gold. That's going to get him in trouble in the final 2 if it comes down to him and let's say the girl from 9. He doesn't look like the kind of person that could kill a girl. He definitely looks like the kind of person though that would kill someone like me quickly.

Ultimately, I know I'm at the bottom of the pack. That doesn't scare me though. It makes me feel stronger, and makes me watch my back more. I'm hyper aware of everything around me without being paranoid. I think that's why I'm going to win this game.

I'm still so pissed off that they predicted me as 5th. Who do they think they're dealing with? If they don't think for a second that I can take on any number of these guys they're wrong.

"You coming Pseudo?"

That's the nickname they gave me since I'm not from a career district. Pseudo career.

"Yes. I'm coming."

I twirl my spear in my hand a couple of times before following the group as they walk through the beach portal. I don't know who we are going to run into. I do however, hope that we run into Lorena. I have so unpaid business with the girl. I can't wait to stick this spear through her chest.

"Let's ride." says Leif as soon as his feet touch the soft white sand shores. He starts to sprint closely followed by Payne, Neptune, and myself.

* * *

 _Careful the things you say,_

 _Children will listen._

 _Careful the things you do_

 _Children will see._

 _And learn._

* * *

 **Declan Peletier, 18**

 **District 10 Male**

I will not kill anyone.

7 children lost their lives yesterday, and some of these people aren't even blinking an eye. I try to tell myself that this isn't real. That this is something that will go away, and I'm going to wake up in a dream...but it's not.

I'm in the Hunger Games. It's the first time I've admitted it since being in them. This is the real deal. I'm either walking out of here alive..or not walking out at all. It's twisted really if you think about it. You get so many of us to have hope. A hope that we can beat the odds. That we can overcome this trial in our lives and win. Only to snatch out of our grasp.

The careers actually astound me for how little they regard human life. How sick and demented do you have to be to actually want to enter these things? Killing for sport. It's essentially a hunting fest for them and we're the prey.

Hate isn't natural though. It's taught. These kids have had it shoved down their throats all their lives, and it has brainwashed them to the point where they think that this is the only way to be somebody. I don't blame them, as much as I want to.

And I can't hate them. Once I do that I'm only as good as they are. My morality isn't something I am sure I can give up for my own life. Who am I to look at someone and say "you're not worth it anymore. I'm more important than you are." Who am I to end someone's existence. The only thing that is ever truly ours in the first place?

That's what the Capitol does though. It takes. It took America. It took lives, and now it's going to continue to take more. It's going to continue to brainwash kids. It's going to continue to be a place that I wouldn't want my sister to grow up in. It's going to continue to be an absolute-

"Are you okay?"

Remington looks concerned. I realize that my face was probably really contorted, and was not in a pleasant stance.

Tora and Skyler went out to go and see what they could gather in a little clearing we found inside of the cave. We aren't sure how long the few supplies we got are going to last, and they wanted people to stand guard why they left.

"I don't like that Skyler girl." says Remi

I glance over at her surprised. She doesn't normally express these kinds of views. She's normally very positive and easy going. So why is she being so negative.

"Why? What did she do?" I ask concerned.

"She's just existing and it bothers me. Like why are you breathing. Go away." she says as she turns and picks up some dried fruit out her backpack she got. It was then that I noticed the fresh whip marks on her back. This isn't Remi. It's her clone.

"Where is Remington."

"Took you long enough mother boy." she says as she rolls her eyes and stands up.

I reach for one of the knives that Tora left behind for us to defend ourselves with if anyone came. She holds her hands up in a defensive manner and gives me a calm down face.

"Dude chill. I'm not able to kill you. I'm not even able to kill her...yet."

"Where is she?!" I say again as I jump closer with my knife towards her. She jumps backwards and her face contorts into anger as she widens her eyes and stamps her foot onto the cave ground.

"I HAVEN'T TIME FOR THIS SO SHUT THE HELL UP AND FREAKING LISTEN."

I am taken aback. Because even though I know this isn't really Remi...seeing her in this state is something that I'm not used to. It throws me off. She walks over to me and slaps my wrist. I drop the knife and she smiles as she kicks it to the other side of the cave.

"She went to the freaking bathroom. Now shut up and sit down so I can explain why I'm here."

"I don't want to know."

She narrows her eyes and glares down.

"I'll kill her right now. I swear to it. I'm technically supposed to wait, but being the worst part of who she is, I honestly don't give a flying shit what the Gamemakers say."

They don't control the clones. This is valuable information.

"What is it?"

"Your clone is making a deal right now with Tora and Skyler to kill you. I want to help you. I actually like you kid. We take out Skyler first." she turns around as she hears footsteps walking towards her in the cave.

"Gotta blast." she says with a wink as she raises her hands up in the air and disappears.

* * *

 _I have died everyday, waiting for you._

 _Darling don't be afraid._

 _I have loved you for a thousand year._

 _I'll love you for a thousand more._

* * *

 **Squirrell Langston, 15**

 **District 7 Female**

I've never seen the ocean before. It's beautiful. If I was from District 4 I would never want to leave. There's something about the waves crashing along the shore that is calming. You can tell that the boys feel the same.

This is the first time I've seen Rehan calm cool and collected. He's been not as tense since we have found our camp here on the beach. It's the same with Teddy. He hasn't been mopey.

I hear laughing in the distance and realize that it isn't either of the boys. I turn my head away from the water and out in the distance I see the careers as they are running down the beach. The boy from 2 does a backflip as he runs down the sand. The girl from 2 is not far behind him as she cartwheels and they laugh.

It was almost like they had sonar. As soon as she stuck the landing of the cartwheel all of their eyes instantaneously met ours. A look that I can only describe as sociopathic. I'll never understand how someone can be so excited to make a kill. How can they be so willing to end someone's life?

"Six and seven!" scream District 2 as he runs over the a sand hill. "Welcome to the party! Shame you'll be checking out early."

"Run. Now." I say as I spring up from the sand grabbing what little supplies my hands could carry. We are running along the sand when I notice a bridge that travels under the water. I take a sharp right and the boys follow, but somewhere along the way Teddy's foot gets caught in the wood under the water. He hits the ground hard.

Rehan and I turn around and look to see where the careers are. They're not quite to the point where we were originally before this chase began. However they're gaining on us fast.

I run to Teddy and try and pick him up but he's fighting me off. "Go!" he's screaming. "Don't worry about me! Go!" I kick his arm and he winces in pain and then looks at me like I'm crazy.

"You don't get to give up yet Teddy." I grab hold of his arm and left his arm over my shoulders. Rehan runs over and takes the other side and we are running, well awkwardly galloping, away from where the careers are.

"Squirrell they're gaining on us!" says Rehan as he turns around and sees the careers at the starting point of the bridge.

I can't see anything from the end of the bridge. All I see the end. There is no building, no staircase, no anything. Just the ocean. We are all about to die.

"Guys. Drop me." says Teddy

"We aren't dropping you." Rehan and I say in unison.

"I'm not giving you the option."

He throws all of his body weight down so quickly it takes us a minute to realize he isn't being carried anymore. We are about seven steps ahead of him when we realize how close the careers are.

The back of Teddy's left thigh meets a spear thrown by the boy from 12. He screams out in pain, but quickly gives us an angry look. "Don't let me die for nothing! Run!"

I turn and begin to sprint down to the edge of the bridge. A knife soars past the side of my cheek, and I feel a drop of blood start to run down my face.

"How did I miss that?!" screams the girl from District 2.

When me and Rehan make it to the edge of the bridge we don't wait, we just jump. We splash into the water, and a current sucks us down farther. I thought I was going to be able to get away with swimming under the bridge, but apparently I'm going to die from drowning.

Rehan looks at me and his face is turning purple from holding his breath. We suddenly hit a hard surface, and the pressure from the deep water is no longer felt in my ears.

"Are we dead?" ask Rehan as he looks around the bright white room that has only a single mirror in it.

"Would we be in each other's afterlife?" I ask confused and a little concerned. I didn't think I'd have to share my death.

"You aren't dead."

We jump as that's a foreign voice. When we face where it comes from it reveals a woman in a beautiful silk ballroom dress. It's treetop green with a hint of brown on the shoulders. She is beautiful in nature, but I'm still confused as to what is going on.

A cannon boom is heard from up above us, and I put a hand over my mouth as tears fall down my face. He didn't deserve that. I'll never forget Teddy Green.

"Where are we?" ask Rehan.

The woman spreads her arms out in the open and smiles. "Welcome to Atlantis." she says

 **What the hell did I just write? I had someone Beta the first 2 POVs so sorry if it slowly started becoming crap...**

 **Fave POV?**

 **Thoughts on the clones? Like the idea?**

 **I left so many cliffhangers...I'm so sorry.**

 **Actually I'm not.**

 **Eulogies**

 **17th Place: Teddy Green- Killed by Ares Styx. Someone had to die. I'm sorry that it had to be Teddy. I rather enjoyed his character. He was normal, he was relatable. I just couldn't justify him winning. Squirrell and Rehan I still had plans for...so Teddy was my dead snowflake. Thanks for the submission. He'll be missed.**

 **Alliance update**

 **The Careers: Dior/Castor/Payne/Leif/Cascade/Neptune/Ares**

 **Misfit Pack: Tora/Skyler/Remi/Declan**

 **Secrets, secrets, are no fun: Thorn/Lorena**

 **I'm gonna kill everyone because I'm hurt and 13: Sylvia**

 **Lost and Insecure:Rehan/Squirrell**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	27. Day 2: Part 2

**I left so many cliffhangers and I'm not even sorry. I'm updating again today due to the fact that this freaking flooding is ruining my life. I'm not pleased.**

* * *

 _This one's for the girls,_

 _Who have ever had a broken heart._

 _Who have wished upon a shooting star._

 _You're beautiful the way you are._

* * *

 **Thorn Biver, 15**

 **District 11 Female**

"Girls, I think it's time we've had a chat." says the mock me as she cracks her knuckles and stares at us with an intensity that could probably freeze hell over.

Lorena puts a protective arm in front of me, she steps forward and gets her hands ready for a fight as she braces herself to take on the clones. Me not wanting to miss a party look for something heavy I can swing on the ground. To the left of me there is a branch that looks like it could do some mad damage. I pick it up and hold it like I'm going to swing at a baseball.

"So hasty to get into it." says fake Lorena as she strolls over to one of the giant roots on the surrounding trees. " I like to play with my victims first." She sits down and opens her mouth, and the voice we heard screaming comes out. "LORENA!"

Fake me leans her head back and lets out a cackle so vile that I actually want to shove the branch through her throat. It's weird that these images, or, copies of us are so vile. We aren't vile people. Well except maybe the careers.

"Where is she?" Lorena says as she threatens to launch herself at fake Lorena.

"She was never hear idiot." responds Fake Lorena. "If you didn't make it so easy to trick you, you'd probably not be dying this early in the games." she continues. "Not that you'll miss out much on life. We all know how you'd end up Lori." she says as she spreads her legs and poses seductively.

Again fake me lets out an ugly ass cackle, and at this point I'm just upset that this is what the Gamemakers see me as. I'm not an ugly person.

"I have no idea what you're laughing at. Over cackling like you're the wicked witch in Cinderella." I say looking at myself.

"Watch yourself Thorny. You might end up dead." Fake me responds as she contorts her face to one of anger.

"I think we'll be okay."

With fake me distracted Lorena launches herself at the clone and nails her in the face. Lorena continues to back the clone up with each punch. One landing after the other. Fake me is letting out multiple screams as each punch is landing, and then I'm on the ground.

"Two can play this game. Shame really. I was wanting to kill Lorena. You'll do though." she says as her teeth start to get super sharp as she smiles down on me. Her voice contorts and she sounds like a monster from an old TV show. "Shame really. You're far too pretty to die in here."

She's about to bring her teeth down onto my neck when there is a scream and we both look up to see what happened. Fake me is sitting in a plant with teeth that wasn't there five seconds ago when we were originally fighting.

Fake Lorena smiles as she slowly contorts her mouth back to a normal human looking face. "You know anything I do would be ten times better than what they'd do to you. So instead of kill you both myself. I think I'll just watch."

She laughs as she lifts her hand above her head and she disappears. We look up to see her sitting in a tree and dangling down from a branch.

"If only I had some popcorn ladies." she says waving and smiling as she looks down.

As if on cue about a dozen plants just like the one eating fake me appear surrounding us. They're multi-colored, with pinks, blues, reds, oranges. They have razor sharp teeth with two rows on each upper and lower level of their mouth. I notice that one has a crown like object on it's head, and to my shock, and absolute fear it gets up from the soil and walks towards us.

It circles around us a lot like a lion does it's prey. Every once and awhile it'll lean in and lick us or fake snip at us. After circling around us 3 times it goes back to it's hole in the soil and engrains itself again. It mutters something, but it's not in English, and that's when we decide it's probably best to make a run for it.

We break through the wall running right past the plant with the crown on it. To our surprise the plants can run surprisingly fast. Dodging the multiple things in this jungle we end up back at the treehouse that we left when we heard the scream.

"Do you think we can make it up in time?" Lorena ask as she is vastly approaching the treehouse.

"One way to find out!"

We approach the latter and Lorena jumps and ends up on the seventh ring as she begins to climb. I start from the bottom and begin the ascension up the tree. When I make it about halfway up I feel a stinging sensation on my foot. I look down and see the entirety of all the plants surrounding the latter. One opens up it's mouth and shoots out some liquid that is bright green. It misses me and hits the tree, and the tree begins to dissolve in the place where it hit.

The Plant King raises his leaf arm and mumbles something in it's language that I don't understand, and the orange flower that shot the liquid gets dosed in the others, and it melts to the ground.

Horrified that these creatures turned on themselves I finish my climb to the top of the treehouse. Lorena looks at me with a worried look as looks at my feet. "That looks painful."

"By order of the king we have dubbed you traders. The longer it takes for you to come out, the more painful your death will be."

We glance out and see fake Lorena standing among the plants laughing as the plants address us.

"I think we'll pass on that." says Lorena with a sure sounding voice.

"Very well. You have until tomorrow at dawn."

The plants walk away as fake Lorena follows with her head still kicked back as she laughs.

* * *

 _Here goes!_

 _Better throw my head in_

 _Wish me happy landin'_

 _All I gotta do is jump!_

* * *

 **Payne Valentine, 17**

 **District 2 Female**

I have no idea what just happened! One second I'm standing there watching Ares kill the kid from 7, and then the two he was with are completely gone.

"They haven't drowned…" I say semi confidently. "I haven't heard their cannons."

These kids would be freaking fish if they could hold their breath for that long, and the bridge itself is actually submerged in water...so there is no way that they are under it.

One thing I know for sure though is that I want to get them. I want to be the one to take them out. I want to be the one to find them, and kill them. They ran from me. Now I'm coming for them.

I walk over to the edge of the bridge and look down. If you're looking directly into the water there is a big black surface in a square shape. It goes about five feet by seven feet. The rest of the water you can see directly into it.

"I think they disappeared and it's somewhere through here." I say as I glance back at the boys. They are standing in a straight line side by side. Leif and Neptune look confused while Ares is looking rather confident. Woohoo kid you killed someone that threw themselves down and couldn't run away. Castor stands there looking a little out of it.

"Well. Are we going?" I ask them as I'm staring at them.

"You don't even know what's in there!" says Neptune surprised. "It could be a mutt or something dangerous!"

"I can't swim…."says Leif as she is clearly embarrassed by the comment.

"I want waffles." says Castor like he's been thinking on it for awhile.

"I'll go." says Ares as he approaches the end of the dock. He looks at me to see if I'm ready and I shrug.

"We'll meet you back in camp." I say to the other boys.

Leif, Castor, and Neptune turn around and start to make their way towards the end of the bridge. We watch them mount back onto the beach, and no sooner than their feet touching the ground, did Ares look at me and say, "you won't win facing them."

Excuse me? Who does this kid think he is? He's not even a real career.

"Kid. I know you're thinking you're some kind of Hunger Games God, but please let me do the pleasure of reminding you that you're only in this alliance because of me."

"I'm just saying. You'll probably get dragged to the end, and then offed. Or you can work with me and take out my number one target."

"Who would that be?" I ask intrigued at this point. I didn't realize we were already at the point where we were killing our own.

"Neptune." he says as he plunges himself into the water.

What the hell?! He can't just do that! This kid absolutely infuriates me...but if I'm being honest he's right. I'm hard as nails, but I know if I make it to the final 2 and it's me and Leif I'm not coming out. Even me and Neptune. Both of those boys know exactly what they're doing, and I'm not playing this game for second place.

I take a deep breath and plunge myself into the water. The water is cold, but it's nothing I wasn't expecting. What I didn't expect however was a current that drug me down. I start paddling my legs right away and to my absolute horror I sink further down.

Suddenly I'm in a white room, and Ares is standing next to me. He is completely dry and he's walking around looking for a way out.

"Are we dead? Because I swear on everything if I'm spending eternity with you I'd rather just be non existent."

"Welcome to Atlantis!"

The wall opens up and a man in a dark blue suit is standing in the doorway. He reminds me of Willy Wonka, and is definitely creepy as hell with how big his smile is.

"My sister has already received guest, and I was thoroughly disappointed that I didn't get any. Now I have two of my own. Come along now."

"Where are we!?" I say not moving from my spot.

"I TOLD YOU ATLANTIS!" screams the man in the navy suit. Ares and I jump back as his eyes are wide and his nose is flared. He went from zero to one hundred in less than seven seconds.

"I...uh...what's for dinner then?" I say trying to think of a way out of this.

"YAY!" says the man as he ushers us to follow him. "WAIT I ALMOST FORGOT."

He turns on the TV that is in the hallway outside of the room. The anthem appears on the screen.

 **The Fallen**

 **Teddy Green District 7**

The monitor clicks off and I stare at Ares confused. Doesn't the anthem normally play at the end of the day? How is it playing right now?

"Isn't it a little early for that?" ask Ares staring at the computer.

"Child! It's nearly 9 o'clock!" says the man as he continues to walk after the anthem signifying the announcement has ended stops playing.

"It was literally just daylight though-" I begin to respond

"DON'T INTERRUPT ME WENCH!" screams the man with fury in his face.

My eyes widen and I look at Ares who gives me a concerned look. This is going to be a long night. Good thing we're trained...

 **Yes, this chapter is shorter. I left some stuff out on purpose so don't hate me :D**

 **What do you think is going to happen with this…"dinner"**

 **Who do you think will die next?**

 **Do you like the story so far or am I failing?**

 **Alliance Updates**

 **Careers: Dior/Castor/Payne/Leif/Cascade/Neptune/Ares**

 **I'm going to mess you the hell up: Sylvia**

 **Misfits: Tora/Skyler/Declan/Remi**

 **This is awkward cause now Teddy is dead: Rehan/Squirrell**

 **Freaking clones: Lorena/Thorn**

 **Kgrunzrok is having an SYOT! She's super sweet and I'm proud of her for finally doing this so you should submit.**

 **Read Betttyy's story CAUSE MY GIRL IS ALL CAUGHT UP.**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	28. Day 3

**Waiting for my birthday party to start, so I'll be posting again today. Now that the flooding is over holla.**

 **You'll see a bit of everyone in this. I won't have a POV from each alliance because to be honest we've seen a lot of Lorena and Thorn xD**

 **Thanks Anna (Fat Nercrosis) for Beta. You're awesome friend.**

* * *

 _You don't know how it feels,_

 _to be outside the crowd._

 _You don't know what it's like._

 _To be left out._

 _You don't know how it feels, to be your own, best friend._

 _On the outside looking in._

* * *

 **Cascade Waters, 18**

 **District 4 Female**

"We need to take Payne out as soon as possible." says Dior as she sits next to the fire we've made out of the sponsor gifts given.

Dior perplexes me. She knows what she's doing, and in theory, I think she knows how to handle herself, but she's such a mess that I don't think she cares. I mean, this had to have worked for her somehow in District 1. Otherwise she wouldn't be in here right now.

"I actually quite like Payne." I say.

Dior pauses and looks at me with an upset look. Not one like "you just hurt my feelings.", but more like "interrupt me as I talk again and I'll lay you out."

"I don't care if you like her Cascade. I don't. She has to go."

I lean my back up against the cornucopia and sigh. I know Dior doesn't like me, and I thought by getting in with her, I'd have some sort of advantage and be able to work my way through the other Careers. I don't have any training really. That seven was a total fluke. I feel like I'm working so hard to accomplish being the Victor, and I don't even see how I could possibly be it.

"Is it true you want to be a boy?" ask Dior, relaxing her face.. Probably scared she'll catch some wrinkles.

"Yes. I do."

"Why? You're stunning."

Someone like her wouldn't get it. Someone like her who has had her whole life handed to her on a silver platter of course wouldn't get what it's like to feel trapped. My parents used my looks for everything they wanted in life, and I used them for absolutely nothing. I'd rather look ugly and manly and work for everything I have. Rather than pretty and dainty and have it all handed to me.

"Just how it goes." I say not wanting to open up to her that much.

"Well it's rather foolish. You should be flattered that I find you stunning. I don't find very many people up to par with me."

I'll add that to the things I wish I cared about. The thing is Dior is exactly like my parents. That's why I think I gravitated towards her so quickly. Because even though I hate them, they're familiar. She's familiar. She's my childhood, my teenaged years, and now she'll be the end of my life. If only District 4 was a bigger career district. After Emily and Knox died the next oldest tributes were 14.

"You ladies didn't cook us anything?"

Neptune, Castor, and Leif are all walking back to the camp. Payne and Ares are missing, and at first I get a little nervous, but then I remember I've only heard one cannon. So at least one of them is alive.

"Where's Payne and Leif?" Dior asked as she rolls her eyes at the initial comment. Clearly she decided not to respond. I doubt this girl knows a hard day's work if it bit her in the butt.

"They jumped into some water and didn't come up. I figured they're okay. We haven't heard cannons." says Neptune nonchalantly.

"Are you kidding me?!" I say as I jump up. "Guys, that's not cool! That's potentially two of us that are dead!"

"Calm down, sweetheart." says Leif in an overly confident tone. "Like we said, we didn't hear any cannons."

"Where's the water? I'm going to look for them." I say

"I'm bored. So I guess I'll come to." says Dior as she stands up clearly not worried about the other two tributes.

"It's in the beach part of the arena. Go through the portal, and it's a straight shot from there. Go until you see a group of trees, and then walk towards the water. You'll see a bridge that's submerged. If you still feel brave, when you get to the bridge...jump."

"Trust me." I say picking up my trident and a net. "I will."

"Wait, I have to get my hair wet?!" says Dior as she throws her head back and begins to stomp her feet as she follows.

* * *

 _'Cause we are broken_

 _What must we do to restore_

 _Our innocence_

 _And oh, the promise we adored_

 _Give us life again_

 _'Cause we just wanna be whole_

* * *

 **Squirrell Langston, 15**

 **District 7 Female**

Penelope is very nice. She has been one of the best things to happen to the Games since the fact I found allies. She's given us food, water, and even offered me and Rehan time to rest. We just woke up from a nap. Although I wish I knew what time it was.

"Welcome to the great hall. This is where you'll be having lunch." says Penelope. "It's with great honor that we offer you this buffet."

Rehan has been really uneasy of Penelope this whole time. Hasn't really been saying anything. I don't know why. She's just trying to make sure that her guest are taken care of. I notice movement behind me and I turn to see a man standing in the doorway with the girl from 2 and the boy from 12.

"SISTER I HAD DIBS ON THE GREAT HALL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"Calm down Blue." says Penelope softly. "We can share."

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO- wait. Someone else is here!" he says as he turns and runs from the hall and back towards the white room that we entered from.

"I apologize that you had to see that." says Penelope. "You two are welcome to join us." she says indicating to District 2 and District 12. "I hope my brother didn't cause you to much trouble. My name is Penelope."

"Payne."

"Ares."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Do sit down." she says indicating to the table.

It's the first time I really got a chance to look around the room due to Blue's tantrum. It's lavish. A wooden oak table sits in the middle of the room. Red curtains are dawned on all of the windows, and the frame of each window is of gold. The floor boards have a very interesting design on them, it's almost like water is trapped in the tile, but looking closer it looks like it's a...wait. Is that a person?

"What districts are each of you kids from?" asked Penelope as if she's used to entertaining kids competing in the Hunger Games.

"District 2." says Payne as she flops a sandwich down on her plate and grabs a handful of potato chips. "Do you happen to know what time it is?"

"Oh lovely, you have a good shot then!" says Penelope clapping her hands together and smiling. "It's in the middle of the third day now."

What!? We got here at the beginning of day 2! It couldn't have been that long. How long was our nap...it only feels like it's been a few hours.

"SISTER, THERE IS MORE AND THEY'RE PRETTY!" says Blue as he re-enters the room with the girls from 1 and 4.

"You two have to be from 1 and 4." says Penelope as she places a chip in her mouth and chews excitedly.

"Uh." says the girl from 4. "Yes. Yes we are. Can I ask you how we leave though? We don't exactly want to stay, we just came for our friends and we can get out of your hai-"

"My child, you don't get to leave." says Blue.

"What do you mean, we don't get to leave?" Rehan asked.

"My little sweet Rehan." says Penelope, "Look down at the tiles carefully."

"Rehan, don't!" says Payne as she stands up and throws the food across the room. "These mutts are recycled. I knew I recognized them from somewhere."

She runs to the window and yanks on one of the red curtains. The curtain falls and it reveals a staircase that leads upwards somewhere. She begins to run and she doesn't turn back. I grab Rehan's hand and we begin to run to the stairs, and quickly everyone else follows suit.

"PAYNE, WHAT IS GOING ON!" says Dior as she follows her. "How did you know that this was here!"

Payne continues to run, and then ushers us into a room that is at the top of the stair case. It isn't long before we hear Penelope and Blue banging on the door.

"Children! Children! OPEN UP THE DOOR THIS VERY MINUTE!" I'm not sure who is saying what anymore. We are all just looking at Payne for what to do next.

"Those tiles hold dead tributes in them. They've used these two in three other Hunger Games. The 4th, 9th, and 11th. They fill the chamber with water, and then they use some sort of shrinking thing to make you small. Then they cement you into the ground."

"I'M TO PRETTY FOR THIS DAMNIT." screams Dior as she jumps up and down on the floor. To everyone's surprise she almost falls through as another secret passageway gives, and a ladder leading down is revealed.

"Where does this lead?" I ask, looking at Payne

"I have no idea, but whatever is down there has to beat getting killed by these two." she says as she begins climbing down the ladder.

"I always knew I'd save the day!" says Dior with a hairflip and smile. "No need to thank me. Actually, yes. Thank me by staying behind and distracting them."

"Shut up Dior." says Ares as he begins his climb down the ladder.

* * *

 _Now I am invincible._

 _No I ain't a scared little girl no more._

 _Yeah, I am invincible,_

 _what was I running from?_

* * *

 **Tora Wilson, 15**

 **District 5 Female**

Our group dynamic has been a bit weird over the past day and a half. Declan has been super quiet, and Remi is always looking over her shoulder. It's little things really. The two aren't making it exceedingly obvious that something is wrong, but when you grow up in politics you can tell when something is happening.

I watch as Remi is walking back and forth in the center of our camp. She is distraught, obviously. Declan sits on his butt looking at a wall, and every once in awhile if Remi says something he jumps. Skyler is the only one being normal, and it's weird because I don't even know if I like Skyler.

"Okay, what's going on?" I say as I look at everyone as they are doing their things.

"What do you mean?" ask Skyler. She has just thrown a rock across the cave. I listen as the echo goes through the cavern.

"You two." I say pointing at Declan and Remi. "You're both acting super sketchy, and I just really don't appreciate it. So tell me what happened."

Remi looks down and then sits down on the floor. She looks like she's about to cry and then covers her eyes with her hands. Declan goes over to comfort her and sits next to her. He puts his arm around her and she puts her head in his neck.

"Your reflection visits me." she says looking up at me.

My jaw drops. I didn't realize that our reflection could visit other tributes. Let alone tributes in our alliance. Is this some sort of thing to make us doubt each other? Is this some cruel trick played by the game makers?

"What did she say?" I ask with fear in my voice.

"She wants to kill Declan." she says as she starts to cry hard.

Declan moves his arm from her and stares at Skyler. I can tell he has something to say to her, but he isn't sure how he should bring this up. "Remi's reflection visited me, and she wants to kill Skyler."

Skyler, who has not been listening at all, looks up at that statement and stares Declan down as if she is about to plunge a knife into his throat. She clearly doesn't like her name being brought into the conversation.

"I've done nothing to you." says Skyler as she stares at Declan

"I know! I haven't planned on killing you Skyler! You're on my team." replies Declan.

"I don't trust you now." she says as she stares him down. "Like 100%."

Everything I've built is falling apart before my eyes, and I can't even handle it. I thought these kids were smarter than that. I picked them because I saw something in them. They weren't typical outer district kids. They had a fire in them. A desire to get out.

"Everyone stop it!"

They're all looking at me in shock as I scream at them. They are acting like children, and if they can't handle a group where everyone is equal, I'll make it to where there is a leader. Me.

"You're all acting like children! Just because these reflections appear to us doesn't mean that we have to do what they want."

"We don't know what kind of mind control that it has on u-"

"Shut up, Skyler. No one is killing anyone and we are together through the top 10 like we promised."

"Maybe we tried to kill the wrong person." says a voice that sounds like Remi but with more harshness in the tone.

We turn and see the 2 reflections staring at us, Declan's and Skyler's reflections join them and they stand in a line as they look down on us.

"Should have just killed them, kids." says Declan reflection. He takes a step forward with a vindictive smile on his face.

* * *

 _And now I'm all alone again,_

 _Nowhere to go._

 _No one to turn to._

 _Without a friend, without a home, without someone to say hello to._

* * *

 **Rehan Chase, 15**

 **District 6 Male**

What the hell is going on?!

We're running down some corridor that we have no idea what is down here. The siblings that put tributes in tiles are potentially chasing us as we speak.

"Payne, where are you taking us?!" says the pretty girl from District 4 as she is running closely behind the girl from District 2.

"I told you all I remember is that they are reused. I don't know the layout of the entire mutts. The tributes they showed us in "History of Games" class didn't make it this far."

We continue to run until we stop at a fork in the hall. Both sides look identical and I assume that it's just a matter of hoping you don't hit a dead end. I start to walk down the passageway on the left, when the girl from 2 holds up her arm and blocks me.

"I remember this part also, Payne." says Dior as she walks up to the fork. "One side is cleared, and the other side is booby trapped. It's impossible to get through. This happened in the stairs last time, I don't know why they moved it." says continues. "Two people need to volunteer to run them."

"I will." says Squirrell immediately.

"Squirrell no!" I say quickly.

"If they catch us down here just standing, we're dead, anyways. At least this gives you a fair shot."

She takes off at a sprint down the corridor that I was about to walk through. She makes it about halfway before a spear shoots out of the wall. She dodges the first one, and a second flies and hits her in the side. She falls to the ground, and the entry way begins to have a glass screen come up and block it.

"NO!" I scream as I try and jump over the barrier. The boy from 12 grabs on to me and holds me back. "SQUIRRELL! SQUIRRELL!"

Water starts to rush in the hallway and Squirrell begins to struggle to be above it. She is pushing up and continues to go to the other end. Maybe if she can reach the door we can help her!

"CHILDREN, STAY WHERE YOU ARE! ONE OF YOU ARE ALREADY BEING MADE A TILE, THE REST ARE NEXT!" says Penelope as she and Blue have busted through the door, and found us.

Payne begins to sprint down the opposite hallway of Squirrell. Nothing happens in this hallway, and we all make it to the other end. I stand and wait for Squirrell to emerge from the other door, and I'm greeted with my worst fear.

BOOM!

"No, Squirrell!" i scream as I bang on the door and begin to cry. I didn't even know her that well. I don't know why I'm so upset. I'm all alone again though. I don't want to be alone.

A knife flies through the air and it lands in the girl from 4's chest. She falls wide eyed to the ground as her eyes are quickly glazing over. Blue and Penelope emerge from the door and are quick to try and throw more knives.

"RUN!" is the last thing the girl from 4 says. Her cannon goes off and her eyes glaze over.

I am first this time to run down the hall and I end up at another door. When I open it, I'm in the middle of what looks like a tree house. I'm quickly pushed through the door as all of the careers ram into me, and slam the door shut.

Upon closing the door, it disappears. Blue and Penelope are nowhere to be seen, and now I'm standing in the middle of a treehouse with three careers, and no way in hell I get out of this alive.

"So, what do we do with him?" ask Dior as she stares me up and down.

 **Holy crap I really enjoyed writing this chapter. It was fun. At the same time super hard. If your tribute made it past the bloodbath, me deciding who the hell I was going to kill is super hard. Nonetheless someone had to.**

 **Eulogies**

 **16th Place:** **Squirrell Langston, 15, Killed by Penelope and Blue: Transcendentelvnranger, I'm so sorry to kill Squirrell she was great, and she was selfless, and she was observant. Mostly she was brave. I felt like I initially flubbed her in her reaping. So I felt really bad, and then I tried to bring more qualities into the form. I really hope you enjoyed her. I'm sorry she didn't make it farther.**

 **15th Place:** **Brooke when I originally got Cascade, and the forms were still coming in, I thought she was my victor. I enjoyed her. People enjoyed her, but as I wrote her something just didn't click. I didn't understand what was going on, or why she was so hard to write, and then I felt like I wasn't doing her justice. I'm sorry she died.**

 **Announcements:**

 **I have all of my tributes for Chained: Forever a Slave in. So I will start getting those out as soon as possible. Yes, I will be juggling two stories. No the quality of either will not be affected. I'm on a time crunch currently and would like to get everything out.**

 **Secondly, I decided to do another All-Stars, but this one is with a huge twist. I'll have the form up on my profile soon. So be thinking about which tributes you'd like to get into those games. There is 24 spots, and to my outer districts...don't be concerned if your tribute isn't a career...this game is going to be stellar. Please do not just submit me tributes that I've already written for. My favorites last time were people that I read and fell in love with, anyways forms are on my page. AND RULES I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T FOLLOW THE RULES I'LL STRAIGHT UP NOT EVEN RESPOND.**

 **Lastly, new poll open, and I'm interested to see your views.**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	29. Day 3: Part 2

**Writing Ghost of Our Past intro was amazing. Writing for Rachel felt like putting on an old glove. I do hope that you'll submit to it!**

 **Back to Journey to the Top...I'm super freaking pumped.**

* * *

 _Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman_

 _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_

 _Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't_

 _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout_

* * *

 **Sylvia Hadley, 13**

 **District 9 Female**

I'm scared as hell walking around this cave, checking over my shoulder every three seconds. With fake Dior following me, and knowing where I am at all times I never know if I'm going to get a knife stuck in my back. She says that she wants to kill her counter part, but I honestly can't be sure of anything in this games. I certainly don't trust the real Dior, so why would I trust the fake one?

"Should have just killed her, kids." I hear as I continue to walk deeper into the cave.

I enter an area where the light is streaming down from the outside. It falls in a circular pattern in the middle of the landing, with glimpses of supplies and packs everywhere. Standing in the center of the light circle is the girls from 5, 6, and 10, and the boy from 10. In front of them, and slowly edging closer is the clones of the respective tributes.

"Wait. This isn't something you want to do." says the girl from 6 as she is backing up towards the darkness of the cave.

"I wouldn't do that, sweetheart." says her counterpart in the purple dress as she smiles with a sinister look.

Gassy looking black hands reach out from the cave attempt to grab the girl. She quickly moves back into the light, and closer to the clone of herself. The clones begin to transform slowly. Their teeth begin to become jagged as they get closer and closer.

"If you kill us won't you cease to exist?!" Asked the girl from 5, as the clone of herself is about 5 feet away from her now.

"Silly children. Don't you understand? We aren't reflections of you. We're reflections of the worst part of you." says the clone of the girl from 5. "The parts that you're afraid to show, the parts that you're hating to even admit you have." she strokes her counterparts face as she stares deeply in her eyes. "Your worst part, Tora, is the fact that you're your father's daughter."

She pulls her hands back and she slaps the girl in the face three times. All it took was that one movement, and utter chaos broke out. Clones attacking originals, and the originals aren't that great. The district 10 girl is lying on her back as she is being choked by her counterpart. The boy from District 10 and his clone are squaring off, and he's surprisingly holding his own in hand to hand combat. District 5 is a scrapper, and I'm honestly shocked that she is so brutal when facing her clone.

I can't see District 6, but I know she still has to be here. I begin to search the darker parts of the cave, when someone runs straight into me. I fall to the ground and scrape the palm of my hands on the hard rocky surface. The district 6 girl is breathing heavily as she is swatting things that are flying around her face, but from what I can see there isn't anything there. She begins scratching at her face, and blood starts to run down the girls once gorgeous face.

"Have you lost your mind?! Stop it!" I say as I try and grab her hands.

"OW THEY'RE HURTING ME. HELP ME!" screams the girl as she continues to scratch and kick me off. I fall back and watch as her clone comes out of the shadows holding her hand up and having a face of concentration.

"THEY'RE INSIDE OF ME!" screams the girl as she pulls one of the knives in her belt out and attempts to stab herself. I grab her hand and take the knife out of it. I aim it at the clone and hurl it. It lands in her stomach, and when I look back at the District 6 girl to my horror she has a knife sticking in her stomach as well.

"I can't see." she says suddenly calm. "What happened to the bugs that were inside of me?"

"They never were." I say soothingly as possible. To be quite frank, I'm very disturbed from this.

"I tried to cut them out of me." her breaths are getting shallow and her eyes are glazing. She smirks to herself as she is fading. "At least I'm free now." she says as she takes deep breaths in. "Dad, I'm sorry."

BOOM

A sudden rage fills me. Who are the Gamemakers to tell us what our worst personal trait is? I will not stand for this, and I will not let another tribute die for the sake of their clone. I grab a knife and sneak up behind the girl from 10's clone. The girl from 10 has managed to get the clones hands off her neck, but she has been hit a good few to many times.

I slam my knife into the back of the clones head and watch as it falls over. The girl from 10 sits up and grabs her neck gasping for breath. She is taking in deep breaths as she looks at me with gratitude in her eyes. "Thank you." she says staring at me.

I don't respond. Instead I hurl the knife at the boy from 10's clone. It hits him in the thigh, but it was enough for the boy from 10 to grab his clone by the neck, and snap it. The clone falls to the ground neck slightly gapped as it lays there with it's eyes wide open. The girl from 5 has just finished pushing her clone to the black hands on the outside of the light when I stand up and begin to walk away.

"WAIT!" says the girl from 10.

I turn and look at the three of them. "Where is Skyler?" she asks me as she gives me a worried look.

"She didn't make it." I say as I turn and continue walking. "Consider this your one warning. Don't let me see you again."

I continue to walk, but something inside of me is stirring. A fire that I've never experienced before. A desire unlike any other. The desire to win. It's something that seemed so far away before, but now...let anything come at me. I will succeed. Sylvia Hadley will be District 9's first ever victor.

"Well looks like I don't need you anymore." I hear fake Dior say as she appears in front of me.

"What's that mean. I haven't heard another cannon."

She winks and then disappears.

* * *

 _One is the loneliest number that you ever knew._

 _Two can be as bad as one._

 _It's the loneliest number since the number one-uh._

* * *

 **Lorena Raulins, 18**

 **District 12 Female**

The sound of another cannon awakes me from the rough sleep I was already having. That was the second one today. I can't believe we are going through people so fast. Human life should never be toyed with like this. Ever.

"Are you okay?" ask Thorn as she shifts from the cot she was sitting on into a laying down position. "You were stirring a lot. I was debating waking you."

"Just a bad dream." I say as I turn over and face the wall.

Not just a bad dream. The worst dream. Adrianna was lying on the ground, in a puddle of blood, and standing over her was none other than Bryley Featherly. I'll never forgive him for making me go through this, and that's if I survive. I can't imagine what life is back home for Addy and Coael are doing at home...what's mom making them do? Has Addy had the baby? Will I ever get to meet it?

"Don't over think things." says Thorn from behind me. "It isn't good for the psyche. If you want to get home, you have to remain sharp."

She's right. I know she is. It's just hard to keep your eye on the goal, when the constant paranoia of someone coming in and stabbing you as you sleep is looming over you. It's like a knife poised above your head. No one is holding it, but it can drop at any moment.

"What do we do with him?"

We both perk up when we hear a voice that isn't our own. The treehouses are connected by bridges, and if someone is close enough for us to hear, they are to close for comfort. We get up, and we dig through the packs we managed to snag in the cornucopia. I grab a machete out of the bag, and Thorn grabs a dagger. We inch our way out of the treehouse that has housed us since the beginning of the game. Our home in this place that is so unfamiliar.

We cross over to the treehouse right next to us and duck near the window. "A little help would be nice." I whisper to myself as I see three careers surrounding the poor boy from 6. There standing in the far left corner of the treehouse is Ares. He stands cocky and tall with his spear being held like a staff.

They are discussing ways to kill the boy when a beeping silver parachute falls from the sky. The careers all turn and notice it. The girl from 2 comes out to grab it when I sucker punch her in the stomach. She falls to the ground, and the other two careers brace himself for a fight. I rip open the package and see that it's a flamethrower. Who sends a flamethrower to a freaking treehouse?!

I aim it at the three careers and have my finger on the button that lets the flames loose.

"No one has to die now. There's already been to much spilled blood today. Give us the boy, and we will walk away." And, of course, take the flamethrower.

It's silent. The three careers are clearly contemplating what to do next, and I have them cornered. You can tell that the academy doesn't train them for this. The girl from 1 is the first to make a move.

"Or," she says confidently. "You can both die, betches." she hurls a knife that she literally pulled almost from thin air, and I'm expecting it to make impact with my face. When I don't feel the sting of pain, I turn and see the knife sticking out of Thorn's chest. She looks horrified as she falls backwards, and with a thud on the ground her cannon sounds.

BOOM.

"ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY SHE HAS A FLAMETHROWER IN A TREEHOUSE!" screams the girl from 2.

I stare in shock. What the hell just happened? She was standing next to me alive one minute, and then...she's gone. The idea of human life being spilled like this sickens me, but before I'm able to stop, I'm screaming.

I let out a blood curdling scream as I launch myself at the girl from 1. The girl from 2 tries to grab my neck, but I stab her in the arm with the machete I had on my pocket. Ares stands still in the corner of the room, shock in his eyes. The boy from 6 runs over to the flame thrower and grabs it.

It isn't long before the shock of being tackled by someone wears off on the girl from 1. She grabs my by my hair, and I scream out in pain before just chopping more than half of my hair off. With nothing to grab onto I have this fight in the bag.

I slam my fist into her face over, and over, and over again. She screams out in pain as she kicks me off, and I fall towards the door opening in the treehouse. The girl from 1 mounts me, but the kid from 6 kicks her in the face, and then helps me up.

"Thank you." he says as he hands me the flamethrower and runs out of the treehouse. I look around and notice that the girl from 2 and Ares are no longer in the treehouse either. I smile as I look down at the weapon in my hands.

"This is for Thorn, betches." I say in a mocking tone.

I step out of the treehouse and onto the opening, and set fire to the whole house, before I look the girl from 1 in the eye. Fear is written all over her face as she stares at the flamethrower in my hand and realizes what is going to happen next.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to play with fire?" she asked tauntingly, not wanting her confidence to be shaken in her last moments of life.

"My mother always taught me to fight fire with fire." I say as I erupt the flamethrower and watch as it engulfs her in flames. She screams out in pain as the fire is consuming her body, and then rushes towards me in an attempt to hug me.

I fall backward and fall out of the tree, and hit every branch on the way down. There is a pop as I land on my butt from the impact, and my right ankle is on fire. I try to move it, and it still works though. I don't think it's broken.

BOOM

I look around on the ground and still see Thorn there lying with her eyes wide open. I crawl over to her in a rapid speed and throw myself over her body and wail. Why does this happen every time I open up to someone? Every Time I start to truly care about someone, they leave me on my own.

A small hand appears on my back and I jump back ready to fight off whoever it is. The boy from 6 stands beside me with a sympathetic look on his face. His eyes are watering as he stares at me.

"I am sorry." he said. "If I hadn't of been there in the first place she'd still be alive."

I wipe my eyes and nose as snot has engulfed most of my face. I reach to pull my hair back into a ponytail when I realize that I don't have hair anymore.

"It's the name of the game, kid." I say as my voice shakes as I look down at my once living ally.

He reaches out and hugs me. At first it was a surprise because, well quite frankly, who the hell is this kid? I realize though it's nice. To feel someone. To feel comfort in times of stress.

"Everyone I ally with dies." I say into his shoulder.

"I have the same problem." he says

I pull apart from his hug and look at him. "You saved me back there you know." I say staring at him with gratitude. "Had you not kicked the girl from 1, I wouldn't have been able to fight her off." I suddenly remember that the girl from 2 and Ares are nowhere to be seen and instantly tense up. I'm in no position to fight off two more of them. Especially not Ares.

"They aren't here." says the boy. "I've checked."

Another parachute flies down from the sky and lands in my lap. When I open it, there is a note on top.

 _Thank you for taking care of my baby._

 _I'd never seen her so alive._

 _Win Lorena._

 _-A. Biver_

In the capsule is a pill labeled bone healer. I set it aside and stare at what's also in the box. A crown made out of flowers lies there. It's colorful, with pink, yellows, and oranges. They're exotic, a lot like the flowers that tried to kill us the other day, just don't look deadly.

I place the crown on top of Thorn's head. I close her eyes shut as I begin to cry again. The boy from 6 grabs my hand, and I hold on to it for dear life.

"It's almost as if she's sleeping." he says.

I lean down and kiss her on her forehead. "Thank you." I say.

The boy from 6 helps me up and I grab the pill and pop it in my mouth. I begin to waddle out away from the scene of the deaths, but eventually my ankle begins to feel better and I'm walking normally.

"Rehan." he says after a long silence of us just walking.

"Lorena." I say

We turn and watch as the hovercrafts put out the fire in the treehouse and lift out the girl from 1. Then we watch as that same hovercraft lifts up Thorn.

 _Peace be with you._ I think to myself as tears begin to well up in my eyes again.

* * *

 _But tell me, did you sail across the sun?_

 _Did you make it to the Milky Way_

 _To see the lights all faded_

 _And that heaven is overrated?_

* * *

 **Castor Arondite, 18**

 **District 1 Male**

That was the fourth cannon today. What the hell happened during the third day that everyone has lost their shit and decided to die on us? Not that I'm complaining. Four more dead? Not a problem. One more step for me to Victor.

All these idiots think I'm just some high dumbass, when in reality, I'm not high all the time. Though, I do feel the need to let them think I'm a dumbass. By allowing them to underestimate me, I am given the perfect opportunity to strike when they least expect it.

"The sun is setting. We'll know who is left soon." says Leif as he stares at me as if reading my mind. "I don't think it was one of us. It's awfully early for careers to be dying out."

He gives me a soft smile, and I can't help but feel a little bit uneasy. Kid is batshit crazy. He goes from these really intense moments of depression, to excitement as he makes a kill, and then to total and utterly plain as hell Jane. Like who is this kid? They should have a psych test to get into the damn games.

We hear footsteps coming at us fast, and we all brace ourselves for a fight. To our relief we see Payne and Neptune running towards us from the jungle portal. How'd they end up over there? Where is Dior and Cascade? I instantly get a little worried when I see Dior isn't with them.

No, it's not that I care about her, but she was from home. Sure, she was all the parts I hated, but it was something. I watch as the two slow their approach and both sink to the ground. They look like they've been running for a long time, and I don't doubt they've experienced some hardships along the way.

"Where is everyone else?" we ask as we approach them. They are breathing heavy and Payne is lying face first in the ground, not answering. Ares looks up at us, and begins to try to explain what happened.

"Cascade...dead...Dior...not sure." he says in between breaths.

Neptune falls back and eyes are wide. He puts his hand over his mouth, and begins to walk back towards the cornucopia.

"What do you mean Dior not sure?" I ask trying to ignore the fact that it kind of rhymed.

"She...she was fighting with the girl from District 12. She had a flamethrower that I'm assuming was going to be given to us because it was sent to the treehouse we were in. She got her hands on it first because she sucker punched me. I can't wait to kill that bitch." says Payne as she stares at me. "Dior killed the girl from 11, and then the bitch from 12 went crazy. Like she cut her hair off when Dior grabbed it."

Damn, it doesn't sound like Dior got out of that one.

The anthem appears in the sky, and the seal of Panem is plastered across the entirety of the arena. President Bryley Featherly appears on the screen though instead of the pictures of the fallen.

"Hello Tributes," he says as he smiles lightly into the camera. "I would like to congratulate you for making it this far in the games. The top 11 is nothing to be ashamed of. Let us take a moment to mourn those that we've lost."

He is silent for a moment as he looks down from the camera and towards his desk.

"I'd like to thank you for providing such a fantastic game this year, because of that, I'd like to offer you a chance to visit the feast. This year it will not be at the Cornucopia, however. It will be in Atlantis, which...uhhem. Some of you are already accustomed with." he says with a sarcastic tone. "For those who don't follow the beach to the underwater bridge, and jump on in. The feast is tomorrow at noon. Now, join with me as we honor the fallen."

 **The Fallen**

Appears as we watch the screen change from the President to the typical programming in the arena. Seeing the face of our dead peers. I have never been praying more to not see Dior's face light up the sky, but sure enough.

 **Dior Oberlin, District 1**

 **Cascade Waters, District 4**

 **Skyler Black, District 6**

 **Thorn Biver, District 11**

President Featherly appears on the screen again. This time with Katherine Farrow and her-soon to-be-husband.

"Tributes, don't lose hope. This is the most important part of the games." she says as the seal reappears and the anthem plays.

We all sit in silence as we watch the fire that's burning at the cornucopia. Payne finally gets up from the spot she's been laying in and walks over to the packs and grabs one. She looks at Ares as she is walking and ask him, "Are you coming?"

"Wait where are you going?" I ask.

"I think we should split up." she says as he turns and continues to walk. "No need for a bloodbath."

Ares gets up and follows her out of the main opening, and into the beach portal. Just like that the mighty career alliance becomes 3.

 **What the hell just actually happened. I was writing, and then for whatever reason my whole brain was like.. "Yeah Caleb. Kill them." so I did. Now I'm a mess emotional and physically. My mom keeps asking what's wrong.**

 **Anyways, if I killed your tribute...I'm so sorry.**

 **Eulogies**

 **14th Place: Skyler Black, Killed by suicide: I didn't understand the hate on Skyler. She was an interesting tribute, and I didn't see her as OP at all. I mean, I know you guys are entitled to your opinions. I just feel y'all didn't give her a chance. Rebekah, thanks for submitting. I'm sorry she died. I thought she would have a couple of more chapters...but it was the right time.**

 **13th Place: Thorn Biver, Killed by Dior Oberlin: ABBY MY SWEET BABY ANGEL FACE. I KNOW THAT THIS IS HARD AND I'M SO SO SORRY. I wasn't supposed to kill Thorn here, but it seemed like the proper place for it to happen once the scene was set. I'm sorry she'd dead. I know you really liked her. I really liked her. She was never a Victor though. You still have Clyde bb.**

 **12th Place: Dior Oberlin, killed by Lorena Raulins: Nellie, I'm sorry she had to die. I'm sorry I killed her here. She was supposed to be 10th. I was just writing, and then the flow happened, and I couldn't explain it other than it just felt right. Dior was so fun to write. She was freaking flawless. She will forever be one of my favorites I've had the pleasure of writing for...betch ;)**

 **Alliance Update**

 **Kind of scary for a 13 year old tbh-Sylvia**

 **Oh wow I lowkey ship it-Payne/Ares**

 **The Frat House: Castor/Leif/Neptune**

 **Oh-man-one-of-us-just-died-what-the-hell: Tora/Remi/Declan**

 **I just felt it tbh: Rehan/Lorena**

 **We have our Top 11. Who will die next? Sad to see someone go? Shocked? It's a long road to the top, huh? Give me your predictions in the reviews.**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	30. The Feast

**I feel exceedingly venomous today.**

 **Also, I'm sitting in the tech lab of my school, and some girl is totally writing fan fiction. How do I know you ask? Cause as I walked by I read District 7 Male at the top of the screen. You do you, boo boo.**

* * *

 _All my life I've been good, but now?_

 _I'm thinking what the hell._

 _All I want is to mess, around._

 _I don't really care about._

* * *

 **Remington Scott, 18**

 **District 10 Female**

It's empty now that Skyler is gone. We all watched in tears last night as the hovercraft came and picked her up. I don't think I was made for something like this. The games isn't something that I am able to win. I'm too squeamish. I'm not used to the sting of goodbye, certainly not one that could potentially be forever.

"Do you want to go to the feast?" asked Tora, staring at me and Declan.

She has been quiet since last night. I don't know if it's the loss of Skyler, or her realizing that she is the odd one out in our alliance of three. She knows that Declan won't turn on me, and I'm certainly not turning on Declan. I'd like to make it to the Finale with him.

"I think that it's potentially a good strategy." says Declan. "We would have to move now though. I don't want to get tricked into dying in the bloodbath 2.0. The careers are out for blood. Especially since two of them died yesterday."

"That's still so surprising to me." I say with my head down. "Training your whole life for something, and then suddenly just...dying? It's cruel. They could have lived long and happy lives."

"But they were stupid, and wanted glory." says Tora, standing up. She begins to pack the bags that we managed to grab at the cornucopia, and is rolling up sleeping bags. She pauses once she gets it in the bags. She closes her eyes and glances towards Declan and myself.

"I think we should split up after the feast." she says, "The numbers are getting too small for an alliance as big as ours, and I don't want to have to worry about any of you in the finale."

Declan and I both look at each other. There really isn't anything we can do. We can't really keep her in the alliance if she doesn't want to be in it anymore. We nod.

"So it's agreed, have each other's back until the Feast is done." she says with a light smile. I don't really think smiling is appropriate right now, but it sure seems she's trying to make it less awkward.

"Yes." I say. "Of course we will have your back in the feast."

She smiles genuinely this time and tosses us a backpack and we stand up and begin our hike to the beach portal. It's about seven o'clock in the morning. We have 5 hours to get there before everything unfolds, and really that means we have 4 hours to get there. We need a plan.

"Has anyone got any ideas on how we are all going to survive this thing?" ask Declan as he almost stumbles over a rock. "Just pretend you didn't see that." he says with a light chuckle.

"What if we just waited until everyone left?" says Tora.

"They'll take the supplies meant for us then." says Declan as he continues to go.

He's right. We need to think of something big. Something that would catch the careers off guard.

A silver parachute falls from the sky. It lands in front of us and we all just stare at it. Finally, after two minutes I pick it up and look what is inside. It's a piece of paper. _Read this out loud._

 _Roses are red,_

 _violets are blue._

 _Look in the mirror,_

 _and I see you._

 _I'm not always nice,_

 _but whoever is?_

 _Imperfections I point out,_

 _Because they exist._

I read the poem out loud and then look at Tora and Declan. What does this have to do with anything?

"Oh my gosh, who the hell gave you that?!"

We jump as standing before me is the Remi reflection who tried to kill me last night! I thought she was dead. How is she back here?!

"You're supposed to be dead!" says Tora angrily. She looks like she's ready for a fight.

"Relax, Princess," says Remi clone, "I'm not here to hurt you. Bimbo over here read the poem, and now I'm at your beck and freaking call." she says. Her eyes rolling higher than any of the stars in the sky could ever be. "Besides I'm a reflection. We don't die."

"Oh my gosh. I know what we can do." I say.

Tora and Declan look at me curiously and then get wide eyed as they comprehend my plan. Use the clones as distractions, while we get through the feast, and grab our supplies.

"Quick read this!" I say as I hand them the paper. One by one, they read it out loud. Their clones appear and they stare at them with hatred in their eyes.

"I don't want to be a sacrificial lamb." says Clone Tora angrily.

"Get over it." says real Tora. "We have a feast to get to."

* * *

 _They think I'm callous_

 _A low-life hood_

 _I feel so useless_

 _Misunderstood_

* * *

 **Ares Styx, 17**

 **District 12 Male**

I need to take Neptune out. Payne is stuck on this idea that Leif is the real target, and that we have to get him out to ensure we go further. I honestly think she's just looking out for herself though. I don't blame her. We are careers. It's what we are raised to do...literally.

"I still think not taking out Leif would be a mistake." Payne says. She's chewing on a cracker that she pulled out of the sack. It looks stale, but when you are trapped in an arena, you don't have a lot of options.

"Excuse me, miss?" we turn and see a little girl standing in the doorway of one of the beach house frontiers we found exploring the area a little more. It's a quiet little house really. Not really anything extravagant. However, it suited the needs we had and it's close enough to the bridge where we can be the first ones there and surprise people.

Upon seeing the little girl though, Payne stiffened. For a brief second, I saw behind her walls. This tough party girl thing she tries to act out was a mere veil to be torn down. Standing before me is the real Payne Valentine. It's not to long before I realize that the little girl standing before me IS Payne.

"Go away." she says coldly and harsh. She swallows a deep gulp and then stands to enter another side of the house.

"I can't find my mother." says the little girl as she continues to follow Payne. She grips on to her shirt and pulls down on it. "I asked you a question. Answer me."

"You said excuse me, child." says Payne as she shoves the girl's hands off of her shirt and continues to walk away from her.

"But-but-but I'm scared." says the little girl as tears start to well up in her eyes.

"Life's a bitch, kid." she says walking out of the house. "You'll learn that soon enough."

I watch as the little girl wanders around the house looking for her mother. She kept repeating she was sorry, and that she would be a "good girl", and that she just wanted her Mom to come back. It's hard to imagine Payne was ever like that.

I exit out of the door to see her sitting on one of the sand dunes that are all over the beach. She has her face in her hands, and she...is she crying?! What is going on?

I walk carefully over to where she is and sit next to her. She doesn't move or stop. She just continues to cry quietly into her hands. I'm not sure what to do, but somehow putting my arm around her feels right.

She stiffens when she feels my arm go around her, and then without really any warning she just leans in against my shoulder. She sits there for a moment, and then leans back up and pulls herself together.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." she says embarrassed.

"What's going on?"

"That little girl is a reenactment of my life when I got dropped off at the training academy in District 2. I was considered a...trouble child." she says finally deciding on her word carefully. "Nonetheless, it's hard seeing memories you blocked out come back and bite you in the ass like that."

"I know how you feel." I say, I don't typically open up to people, but I felt I needed to in this instant. "It feels weird knowing that my sister died her last year. It feels weird that I could have the same thing happen to me. It's around the same time she died last year. I try and act like she's some failure, but the truth is that I really miss her."

"You're not a dick after all, then?" ask Payne with a slight smirk.

Before I know what's happening, we're kissing on the sandy shore of the beach. It's not something that was planned as much as it was a spur of the moment thing. I'm comfortable with her, and I think she's comfortable with me.

"TRIBUTES THE FEAST IS IN 3 HOURS."

We pull apart and she turns red as we both clear our throats and look away from each other.

"I...uh. I think we better go to Atlantis then." says Payne as she gets up to go back in the house. Little Payne is nowhere to be seen, and Payne is noticeably more relaxed.

"What the hell just happened?" I mutter to myself as I get up to follow.

* * *

 _Cause baby now we got bad blood._

 _You know we used to be mad love._

 _Just take a look what you've done._

 _Cause baby now we got bad blood._

* * *

 **Sylvia Hadley, 13**

 **District 9 Female**

Walking into this plain white room is very creepy. It's a plain white room with a awkward pair of siblings in super eccentric clothing.

"We aren't supposed to tell you this, but you're like the last one here." says the female sibling leading me down the hallway. "We've been instructed to not make you into tiles, and to also let you chose a room, but be careful. The person you dread most might be behind the door."

I look out into the room that the feast will be held in, and it's full of all sorts of supplies. Everything from food, like actual food, to medicine. Food like pizza, burgers, and pastas. It's a stockpile, and it's all a trick to get us all in the same place at the same time. Stupid Capitol.

"I don't think I'm going into a room." I tell the sibling pair as I walk towards the goodies.

The look at each other and shrug. "We weren't told what to do if you guys ignore us…" says the female of the pair. She and her brother hook arms and walk away towards another hallway of the lavish building. "TRY NOT TO GET BLOOD ON OUR CARPETS!" they should in unison as they close the door.

I go into the room and grab a slice of pizza and begin to eat it. It's literally the best pizza I've ever had, but then again, it's one of the only ones. Then again, I've been living off crackers for the past 3 days so pizza would be great even if it wasn't the best pizza I've ever had.

I quickly gallop to a hiding place behind a mountain of backpacks as I sit and continue to eat the rather generous slice of pizza, and it isn't long before we get an announcement that it's time to start the feast. Oops.

The girls from 5 and 10, and the boy from 10 are the first to walk out. They look pretty banged up from their time in the games. I guess after I saved them that one time everyone just kind of fell to shambles. It figures.

The question is, should I kill them? I did warn them not to let me see them again. I don't think any of those three have it in them to let themselves kill another human being. I honestly just don't care at this point, it's time for me to get home. If for nothing else than to just get to grow up.

Then I see her, she's standing with the boy from 6 behind the food. She's putting a lot of it in a backpack with a giant "12" on it. How did I miss her? I will say this though, bitch isn't getting away this time.

"LORENA!" I scream in anger. She goes wide eyed as she sees me stalking towards her. I pull out my knife, and the girl from District 5 is in reach, I'm so mad. I stab her in the neck as I walk by her, and keep on moving. Her allies really don't do anything else, but then the ground starts to shake.

Spears shoot out from the walls and I hit the ground hard as I duck to try and avoid them. The pair from 10 get speared, and I'm wondering where their cannons are.

When the spears stop shooting, I stand up and see that Lorena has gone, and so is the boy from District 6. I throw my head back and let out a loud scream as anger overtakes my being! That's the second time this bitch has gotten away!

I turn around and stalk towards the backpacks when I see the girl from 5 and the girl from 10, the boy from 10 is nowhere to be seen.

"I thought I killed you!" I say as I run over to the girl from 5 and stick a knife in her neck again. This time blood squirts out, and she goes down wide eyed and terrified. The cannon sounds and she lays there on the ground with her eyes wide open. The girl from 10 throws a pack at me, and I fall. I hit my butt hard on the ground, but before I can get up and do anything, she and her district partner are already leaving out of the main room.

Let it be known, Sylvia Hadley is not pleased.

I dig through the backpacks and find the one with the giant "9" on it. When I look inside of it, I'm not disappointed. It's a diamond studded knife set, and a note from a sponsor.

 _Since you like playing with sharp objects._

 _Careful young lady, that anger of yours will be your downfall._

"Yeah, whatever. Shut up." I say as I roll my eyes and attach my new belt to my waist. It fits perfectly and I smile. Back home, I would kill for something like this. Do you know how much money this could bring my family?

 _Do you know how much money winning would bring to my family?_

We could finally get out of debt for my brother's funeral.

I'm packing away the rest of the food and supplies that I can stuff in the sack, including the boy from "4"'s backpack, and that's when I'm grabbed on the collar of my shirt.

* * *

 _Wanna know who burned you so bad._

 _Left your heart in ashes on the ground._

 _Made you promises, took them right back,_

 _Left you sad and in pain and all you know is the scent,_

 _Of goodbye. You don't let anyone inside_

* * *

 **Neptune Fontus, 18**

 **District 4 Male**

"I believe that is mine." I say to the District 9 girl as I have the collar of her shirt in my grasp. She freezes when she feels my hand on her neck, and then she goes slack.

What the hell? I haven't even done anything.

I let go of her as she slumps to the ground and just lays there. There has been no cannon, and I'm really confused as to what I just witnessed. She was completely fine and then...nothing.

"Woah dude, you didn't even do anything. That's how boss you are bro." says Castor as he walks over wide eyed staring at the girl.

I still haven't heard a cannon. I decide to lean in and see if she's still breathing, and as I get close to her slacked over body she lifts her knee last second and kicks me in the face. I fall to the ground hard, with a shocked expression on her face. Castor and Leif are on the ground as well, only this time they are laughing.

"DUDE, SHE JUST SUCKER KICKED YOU AND YOU JUST FELL FOR IT!" Screams Leif as he is hysterically laughing.

I roll over onto my back, and then a spear flies over my nose. The only person that has used spears this entire games has been Ares, so why is Ares throwing spears at us right now? Are we really going to do this now?

Castor, Leif, and I all get up and get ready for battle. Payne and Ares appear from behind the mountain of supplies with cocky smiles on their faces.

"Told you you'd miss." she says as she chuckles under her breath.

"We are really going to fight each other?" ask Leif, "You know that only gives way for an outer district tribute to win. We should stand strong and-"

A knife whizzes past his face as he looks in shock that his district partner would even consider trying to kill him.

The truth is I knew that something like this would happen. I didn't want to believe it, but I knew walking into the final 11 with most of the careers still alive was a recipe for disaster. Although, I do kind of wish they would have held off until the finale. I don't want an outer district to win either. Career districts are on a roll from last year with the girl from 1 winning, and though I didn't train I do acknowledge my career district status.

"Wait, guys. Not yet." says Castor as he holds his hands up in defence. He throws his sword down on the ground and stares up at both of them. "We've already lost two of our own. Let's work our way around taking out the other districts and-"

A knife is thrown directly at him. Castor sidesteps and then dives for his sword. He stands up in a defensive position and readies for their next attack. "Or fuck you too." he says loud enough for them to hear.

Then chaos strikes. Payne runs to left, while Ares takes off towards the right. They clearly have a defined target, but we aren't sure who they're going for. Payne pulls out a rope that she had pre knotted, and somehow manages to get it on Leif's wrist. She pulls hold, and yanks his arms towards herself. There is a loud pop as Leif screams out in pain. I think she just dislocated his shoulder blade.

"Hey-" screams Castor before I hear a loud smack.

I turn to see Ares fist still clenched and Castor on the ground. He takes his sword and tries to swing it, but Ares jumps over his swing, and lands on the blade. Castor gets up and tries to jump on Ares back, when Ares flips him over, and Castor is knocked out.

It doesn't take a genius to realize that I'm the one they're going after. Why spare the other two if it wasn't me. I instantly start into a sprint. I knew I would be the first male they turned on. Intuition at it's finest.

I hear footsteps behind me, and suddenly feel a pair of feet slam into my back. I fall to the ground smacking my face onto the floor, when a pair of small boots make impact with the middle of my spine. Payne appears on top of me, and chuckles a bit to herself.

"You knew we were coming for you." she says, "You had to have. You make it past this point, and the crown is yours."

"Why not take out your district partner? Or Castor? Payne, we could work together."

She sighs as she stands over me, I hear iron going against the side of the belt that she holds her knives in.

"Silly boy, this is the Hunger Games, not the partner games."

She lifts my neck up and slits my throat.

No! No this isn't fair! I've worked so hard, and encountered so much to get to this point! I've lost everything, and now everything is fading quick…

It's getting blurry, and the sides of my vision begins to fade. It's getting harder and harder to breath as my throat is draining all it's blood. Suddenly a hand touches my shoulder and I glance over and see Cascade standing next to my body.

"It's okay, Neptune, come with me."

 _It's okay, Neptune...come with…._

BOOM.

* * *

 _I'll give you a taste,_

 _one drip will erase,_

 _All your defenses._

* * *

 **Declan Peletier**

 **District 10 Male**

We just left Tora there. We didn't know what to do. By the time we had realized what was going on she was already dead. Of course we wanted to help her, but there wasn't time. The girl from 9 is a psycho. She makes me really uncomfortable.

"Declan we are awful people." says Remi as she stares off into a tree that is in the clearing.

There looks to be like there was a tree house before a fire or something ruined it. It's a big empty clearing now, and all around it is ash. I see blood stains in the very center of the circle, and what looks like an outline of a body.

One of us died here.

The sound of a cannon makes Remi snap out of her trance. She is ready and prepared, and her mind is on full alert. I've seen these games change her. She was once a light, and a joy to be around, and suddenly...well...suddenly she's broken.

"I haven't felt this way in awhile." she says as she looks down on the ground again upon feeling safe, or as safe as one can feel in the Hunger Games.

"What do you mean?" I ask

"This broken feeling. This feeling of helplessness. Like I need a constant. I need to feel in control Declan. I need something that can make me feel powerful...something real."

I stare at her concerned. I don't know what's going on, but this doesn't sound healthy. I don't know a lot about Remi's past other than she once stole something. The friendship has been very surface level, and I think we both did it as a game strategy. Can't miss someone that you didn't really know, but at the same time she really means a lot to me. If I'm not the one that wins, I'd want it to be her.

"Remi what are you talking about?"

"My life was in shambles. She continues completely ignoring my question. Friends were turning on me, my parents didn't understand. I needed an outlet, and nothing seems to be working, and then I just stopped."

"Stopped what..?" I ask concerned.

"Eating, Declan. I stopped eating."

Now that she mentions it I can't imagine the last time I saw Remi eat in the arena. It's been four days now, and her face is really sunken in. She looks weaker, and her body looks like it's been through a hell of a lot.

I pull crackers out of my bag and throw it at her.

"Remi. Eat."

"That's not how it works Declan." she says rolling her eyes.

Tears start to well up as she is probably reliving what an awful time she had the first time. I can't imagine what it would be like to have something like this be happening in a situation such as this. The games bring out the worst in people, and Remington is really hitting it hard.

"Why not just nibble on something Remi. Something small to make you more strong for the games."

"Declan. I'm so mad at myself already, I don't need you talking to me like I'm made of glass. I'll do whatever the hell I want. Besides if I'm out of the way it's more easy for you to pull through right? Maybe you'll actually bring a Victor home from District 10. Because I'm not the type of person that-"

I slap her in the face. Her eyes widen and mouth drop and she is staring me in the face. She looks pissed and then suddenly she's punching me in my...downstairs area.

I fall over and she kicks me in the face, and is suddenly on top of me. Punching, and punching and not stopping.

"Children. Please." says an angry voice.

We both snap out of our little fight, and Remi and I look up to see Reflection Tora. She stands with her hands on her hips with a tile in her hands. She tosses it over to us, and looking down at the tile, we see a dead Tora wide eyed, and frozen in a piece of rock forever.

"Thought you would have her back." she said.

We're honestly a little taken aback that she's here. Why is she here? We of course didn't mean to let Tora die, but at the same time only one of us is getting out.

"We tried t-"

"That's the thing, kid. You didn't. And now I'm left conflicted. See, I wanted her dead. I just wanted to be the one to kill her, and you took that from me."

She sticks out her pointer finger and starts bouncing it back and forth between Remi and me, and her finger stops on Remi. She pouts and looks at her. She shakes her head no.

"You see, the thing is I just like you more than I like him. I mean don't get all touched, because it isn't a lot honey, but still. This is the one boys."

She points to me, and suddenly plant like objects sprout from the ground, and grow limbs from their stems. The leaves act as their arms and legs as they walk towards me, and try to pick me up.

"What the hell?!" I say as I try to fight them off.

The plants shoot a blue liquid at me, and suddenly I'm unable to move. Remi tries to run and help me, but plants grow from the ground and hold her back. She's screaming for me to run, but I can't move. My body is physically not capable of moving right now. The more I try to move, the more my muscles ache as the liquid they shot at me sinks into my skin.

The plants then pick me up, and suddenly I'm moving. Remi is still shouting my name as they walk me away from the clearing, and past the trees. There is a giant cliff that they walk me to, and they set me down to where I'm standing at the edge of it.

To my horror I see a giant plant, like the size of an abyss, open it's mouth from the center of the of the canyon. The plants mutter something unintelligible, then Reflection Tora appears next to me. She is standing with a huge smile on her face, and a devious glint in her eyes.

"In case you were wondering what they were saying," she says, "all you really need to know is that it won't be pleasant. Hope you like salad." she pushes me into the abyss, and the last thing I see is the light of day being swallowed around me before I'm sitting in total darkness.

Liquid starts to fill the plant's mouth, and it burns. Like really, really, burns. I feel like my skin is on fire, and then I just don't feel anything anymore.

BOOM.

* * *

 _Listen here, because it's who we are_

 _I'm just a man, I'm not a hero_

 _Just a boy, who had to sing this song_

 _I'm just a man, I'm not a hero_

* * *

 **Castor Arondite, 18**

 **District 1 Male**

"You disappointed me Castor, I thought for a second there you actually weren't a waste of space." says Ares as he and Payne are escorting me and Leif to some undisclosed area. The arena part that we are in is the cave, and they seemed to have planned this well before hand.

"What are you planning on doing?" ask Leif as he winces in pain. His shoulder blade is still dislocate, and he's in a lot of pain.

"Eh, I figured we would just kill you." says Ares as he continues to push me by the center of my back with his sword tip pressed against it. "However, I think we can have some fun, no? After all we are friends guys."

"Ares don't be a dick. We don't have to be awful and kill them." says Payne as she loosens the straps on Leif's ropes and lets him fall to the ground. She walks over to him, and sits down next to him. "This is going to hurt." she says

"Wait-"

Before he has a chance to say anything else, she snaps his shoulder blade back into place. He howls in pain, but she manages to get his hands back together and in a knot before he manages to compose himself. They sit us back to back, and then discuss what they should do.

I feel for Leif's hands, and begin to work on the knot, when he jumps.

"What the hell man?!" he whispers softly to me. "I'm flattered, but I don't float that-"

"Shut the hell up and let me untie your damn hands."

It takes about five minutes before I finally start making progress on the knots, and that's when Payne and Ares stand up and begin to monologue. Can they get anymore freaking typical?

"I'm sorry it has to end this way." says Ares as he paces back and forth," This is something that we all knew was going to happen though. Right Castor? Right Leif?""

Just a little bit more and I can...GOT IT!

Leif springs his hands forward and grabs a knife off of a surprised Payne's hip. He cuts my ropes and I spring up, and the career bloodbath begins. Leif and Payne squabble over at the other end of the cave, while me and Ares are fighting.

Ares tries and punches me in the face, while I sidestep it and push him in the back. With a cocky smile meant to piss him off, I kick him in the butt and he falls forward. He falls into the dark part of the cave where the light isn't reaching, and suddenly black hands are reaching out for him. He fights it off, and then he runs back at me. I take another sidestep and punch him in the back of the head.

I start to laugh as he gets more and more frustrated with me as he tries to fight me off.

"Not so tough now that you can't sucker punch me like a little bitch, huh?"

I hear Payne let out a scream of anger as I see Leif hustling away from the cave, and towards the exit. Are you kidding me?! He just left me after I saved his ass?! Typical two's man!

Payne and Ares both run at me this time. Swinging and kicking. Their punches aren't consistently landing, but nonetheless, they are still landing some. I can't fight off two people at once. It's bullshit they have to team up on me to beat me.

"What a shame you two can't beat me when it's a fair fight." I say as I swing Payne over on her back. She falls hard and she can't breathe. Ares looks worried as he sees his partner fall to the ground, and now this idiot just gave me his weakness.

I kick Payne in the stomach, and she yelps in Payne as she attempts to get up. Ares gets mad and attempts to tackle me, only to have my sidestep and he falls on his face. I begin to laugh, but then I feel a sharp object go into my thigh. I fall over in pain, and suddenly Payne is on top of me. Ares is quick to follow suit.

We are on the edge of the cave where the darkness meets the light. I see the hands creeping forth slowly as they edge their way closer to me.

"Neither of you will win. You're to much of some punk ass bitches."

"We'll see Castor. Any other last words?" says Payne clearly annoyed.

"Eat shit. I'm not giving you the pleasure of taking me out."

I stretch my hand into the darkness, and the hand grabs hold of me, dragging me into the dark side of the arena. I don't feel anything, and then suddenly I feel something sticking it's hand down my throat. My eyes widen in horror as the arm goes deeper, and deeper down my esophagus. Finally it gets to my chest, and I feel a very hard straining feeling.

My heart falls on the ground next to me, and then everything goes black.

BOOM.

 **Well...it was the feast. What were you expecting?**

 **Congrats to our Top 7! Payne/Leif/Rehan/Sylvia/Remi/Lorena/Ares. Thanks to their submitter, you guys are awesome. Now for a not so exciting part...**

 **Eulogies**

 **11th Place: Tora Wilson: Killed by Sylvia Hadley- Okay, so Tora was my victor for over half my story. Honestly, I was really excited about it, and then I thought how crappy of me it would have been to reward someone who wasn't reviewing, and leave people who have been following my story with a dead character. How ironic the person that was supposed to die in her place is actually my Victor now. Sorry Wolfie. Tora was great, I just feel you gave up on the story…**

 **10th Place: Neptune Fontus: Killed by Payne Valentine- Will, I'm so sorry. Like honestly I am. I liked Neptune a lot. Like a lot. However, I just felt he was OP and honestly a really REALLY predictable victor. Thanks for submitting him though. He was fun to explore.**

 **9th Place: Declan Peletier: Killed by mutt- Danny, I'm sorry. This was nothing against you at all. Just was Declan's time man. He was a great tribute, but I needed to further Remi, and I ran out of ideas for Declan, and I'm just a crappy person. I'm really sorry man. He was great really. He was.**

 **8th Place: Castor Arondite: Killed by Mutt: So Ansley, I thought about how you would like Castor to die, shoot, I even asked your opinion and took it. However, I feel like if I learned anything about Castor is that he does things his way. From training, to the games, to dying. He did what Castor does best...Castor. I hope you enjoyed him. I know you get pissed af when I write your tributes, and it honestly makes me nervous to write for them *nervous laugh.* I'm only kinda kidding….BUT HEY NEW PLACEMENT.**

 **Tribute spots for Ghost of Our Past is open until the 15th.**

 **I really hope you guys are liking this story as much as I love writing it...I'm loving your feedback.**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	31. The Top 4

**I'm really attached to these characters. For those who are confused as to what day it is, because I know my last chapter didn't tell you guys it's day 5. I've enjoyed writing these games so much, it's sad that they are almost at the end!**

 **This will be shorter...I just wanted to update for you guys.**

* * *

 _This I've heard it said,_

 _that people come into our lives_

 _for a reason._

 _Bringing something we must learn, and we are led._

 _To those who help us most grow, if we let them._

 _And we help them in return._

* * *

 **Ares Styx, 17**

 **District 12 Male**

That was a super cowardly move on Leif's part. Leaving Castor like that to die on his own. Had Leif stayed he probably could have overtaken us, and they would be the ones winning this games.

I say us, and I really know that only one of us, me or Payne, will make it out. It's weird. Coming into this game, I knew that I would have to kill anyone that stood in my way. I can't bring myself to do that with Payne though, at least not yet.

Everything in me is screaming at me to cut my losses, but it's different with her. We kissed. This is going to sound shocking, and yes I know maybe even a tad unbelievable, but I had never had my first kiss until being in here.

In District 2 girls weren't really my thing. I was always so focused on training that dating just didn't seem right. Not that it seems right now, but maybe when I get out of here I'd be more open to it now.

"If I know my District Partner," says Payne, "and I totally do. He should be in the beach portal."

We walk through the portal, and suddenly we are standing on a tropical paradise. A paradise marked with the blood of our fellow tributes, and mutts that have yet to be discovered. As we continue down the beach Payne pauses and looks at the footprints in the sand. She points to a very nondiscrete footprint path.

"If this is Leif's then he is either planning something, or he has completely lost it." I say looking down.

We sneak along the beach shore. Surely if he has a plan, he can't take on both me and Payne. Payne told me about their little time in the train. Completely laid out. We make the way to the end of the footprint path, and stop when the path ends. Leif is nowhere to be seen, and we are staring at a bunch of trees. Across from the trees are a group of houses that we were staying in before the feast happened.

"Welcome to my home."

We turn and see Leif standing inside of the house. He has a crazed smile over his face, and his eyes are wide. There's a certain emptiness about them that makes me uneasy. He's snapped.

"I'm afraid no one is home because they're all dead. Please come on in though. It makes for plenty of room."

We follow him cautiously into the little beach hut, and see that he has a bunch of piles of sand scattered around the room. Payne and I glance at each other as we see him walk over to a rather large pile and pretends that he is stirring something, and he pretends to taste it.

"Still a little bitter. I don't think it's quite ready yet. Please have a seat at the table." he points to a large pile in a square shape on the floor. It's really..awkward. Payne rolls her eyes and ignores his request as she walks towards the pile of sand that Leif is "cooking" at.

Upon Payne getting to the fake stove, Leif throws a pile of sand in her face. She screams out in Payne as she retreats backwards towards me. Leif stands with his hand on his hips and wags his fingers at us. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Killing the host is not acceptable. Payne I expected more of you."

"What the hell you psycho?!"

Leif slams his foot down on the floor. He begins to jump up and down and throwing his hand in a weird formation, and then faces us again. "I'M NOT CRAZY. I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY MOM." he begins to sing the at the top of his lungs, "I CAN'T HEAR YOU, I CAN'T HEAR YOU."

"Leif...man..are you okay?" I ask

"I'M NOT GOING BACK!" he screams "I REFUSE, I REFUSE, YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE. NEVER EVER EVER."

"You're right about that!"

Payne throws a knife into the air, and Leif catches it in between his hands. He smiles as he catches it and then lets out a maniacal laugh. He takes a knife and throws it into the ground and stares up at me and Payne with a disappointed look. "All right, now I'm mad."

He runs straight at Payne and begins to scream. He takes her hair and throws her down on the sandbank and begins to stick her head into the grains. She is having trouble fighting him off, and he seems to be winning. I instinctively make my way towards them, but then I pause.

If Leif takes care of Payne right now, I can easily take on Leif later. I wouldn't have to kill Payne and everything will work better in the end. It's deeper than that though. Payne and I kissed. We had a moment. I can't let her die in the hands of a crazed tribute. If anyone is going to kill her..it's going to be me.

I run over the knife that's on the floor where Leif tossed it down. I pick it up, and hurl it into Leif's back. He falls onto his side and begins to laugh.

"I'm not bonkers Mom. I'm misunderstood."

BOOM.

Payne stands up and gasp for breath. She runs to the backpack that we have been carrying this whole time and swishes the water in her mouth. She gargles it and then spits it out. Then she stares at me with an angry look.

"WHAT THE HELL ARES!"

I hold up my hands in defense as she is inching towards me. "I saved you, Payne!" She looks at me with a crazed look that could give her district partner a run for his money.

"AFTER HE ALMOST KILLED ME."

I grab her by her shoulders and tilt her head towards me. She pouts as she glares daggers at me, but seems to be softening as the moments go on. "Look, I wasn't going to let him kill you. It's you and me baby, final 2."

"Promise?" she ask.

"Promise." I say

She embraces me in for a hug, and then we pull apart just enough for a kiss. She pulls apart and then smiles at me, and I smile back. Then I feel it. A sharp pain in the middle of my back. It digs around in the center and then pulls out.

I fall to the ground and staring at the girl who just betrayed me. I stare at her with a shocked expression as fear fills my eyes.

"Why?" I manage to choke out in between the blood that is spilling out my mouth. I cough it out, and she steps back and uses my shirt to wipe the blood off. She pushes me down onto the ground and then sits on the giant sandbank that sits on the opposite side of the room.

"Karma is a bitch, Ares." says Payne as she begins to count her knives and hangs them up in her belt again.

"But...but...final 2."

She lifts a knife above her head and smiles at me. "Goodbye, Ares."

BOOM.

* * *

 _I can feel you all around me._

 _Thicking the air I'm breathing_

 _Holding on to what I'm feeling,_

 _savoring this heart that's healing._

* * *

 **Remington Scott, 18**

 **District 10 Female**

I officially have nothing. No friends, no food, no desire to live anymore. Everything is falling apart and everything is rapidly declining on my once semi-mediocre life. What did I expect though? After all I am in the freaking Hunger Games. Who has something positive happen to them in the Hunger Games?! Even the survivor doesn't go unscathed.

"Well Remington, this is one situation that we are just going to have to undue."

BOOM.

BOOM.

We're in the top 5 already? Who would have thought that I was making it that far. Who would have thought the little girl who didn't know herself, the little girl who was desperate to fit in, and tried to be "popular" in a situation like the Hunger Games. This is a girl who made the top 5.

"I'm in the top 5." I say.

"That just goes to show how this is a pure game of luck."

I turn and see the reflection of me as she stares at me from the roots of a tree. "Gosh, you're annoying. Do you know how long I've been sitting here? How you made it this far I have no clue. You have no observation skills. I could have killed you 5 minutes ago."

"Yet you didn't." I say as I turn and face her.

I don't know what kind of a relationship I have with my reflection. She did help in the feast, but at the same time...she was kind of forced to. What kind of a visit is this? Is it a pleasant one, or a dangerous one?

"You know, you won't win, right?"

I stare down at the ground and begin to play with a stick at the base of the floor. I draw my old house, what it looked like. My room, with all the inspirational quotes. My bed with the millions of stuffed animals on the bed.

"I refuse to listen to your negativity." I say

"It's not negativity Remi. It's honest. You can't do it. You can't kill. You're the only one in the top 5 other than that dreadful boy from 6 who hasn't killed, and trust me. His time is coming. It's not in your constitution. It's not in your morals. You're stuck here, forever Remington. This is your death-"

There is a snap of a stick on the ground, and I turn around and see Sylvia creeping towards me. I hear a loud sigh coming from the other way and reflection Remi appears next to me suddenly.

"It's unbelievable. You had one job. One freaking job."

I turn and stare at her in disbelief.

"Are you FREAKING KIDDING ME?!" I start talking calmly which turns into a yell. I turn towards the girl from 9 and run at her. I slam my body into her and she falls to the ground. She smirks at me, as she begins to struggle and works her way around me. She lands on top of me, and holds a knife above my head, and then before she can slam it into me I slam a wooden stick on the ground next to me into her face.

She falls to the side, and then quickly recovers as she moves closer and jumps side to side. She jumps towards me and I sidestep and quickly look for another thing I can use to fight her off. Not having a weapon is something that is crappy in a place like this.

I find a rock on the side of me, and grab it as she runs towards me again. She punches me in the face, and then my neck, and my chest. I fight her off again, and I'm on top this time. I bring the rock above my head and attempt to slam it into her head, but she moves it last second, and again throat punches me.

I grab hold of my neck and can't breathe as I grab hold of my neck. She pushes me off, and then punches me again.

"You're more of a threat then I was thinking."

"You're more of a sneak than I could imagine." I respond.

"I just can't believe I get a front row seat to this." says reflection Remi.

"May the best girl win." says Sylvia as she clutches two knives in her hand, and then runs at me. It's a dodging act as she swings the knives at me. I'm not as focused when she slashes at my arms and legs. I'm more focused on when she swings at my face, and neck.

I knee her in the stomach as she lunges and attempts to slam the knife into me. When she hunches over, I'm not quite sure what to do but settle for a karate chop in the neck. Sylvia goes down. She falls over and she isn't moving.

"Oh my gosh, I killed her."

I drop to my knees and begin to pick her up. She stares up blankly at me, her eyes are fading quickly. I can't believe I did this to her...I...I just killed someone.

"You dumb bitch." says Sylvia as a knife makes contact with my neck. I grip my neck as blood begins to squirt out, and the begin to fall. I feel my head getting loopy, and I'm fading quickly. I can't believe this is happening...I'm...I'm dying.

"You should have been more careful." says Sylvia as she gets up and stands next to me.

"Good job, kid." says reflection Remi as she high fives me.

 _Well Remi, at least you kept your morals…_

BOOM

 **Well that's my top 5. I'm sad. I love all these characters. :(**

 **7th Place: Leif Achroite: Killed by Ares Styx- Well dang. Wizard Leif was fun. His little moment that I just wrote was one of the funnest that I ever wrote. I think that he was interesting...he just...hmmm. I didn't see him as a Victor. He was great though, I'm sorry Man. YOU'RE AWESOME!**

 **6th Place: Ares Styx: Killed by Payne Valentine- I LOVED ARES OKAY. I wanted him to originally make the final 3….but then it was like...how would he not win? Then I had to ask myself. Would Ares lose? What it be okay if it did? Would it be bad, and would people decide to hate me for it? In the end...this is what I saw best.**

 **5th Place: Remington Scott: Killed by Sylvia Hadley: Jenna...I'm sorry. I loved Remi. I know that you loved her. I loved her. I'm sorry that she had to die. She was a great tribute, and I know that she was your first. She was great. You're great. Love you.**

 **Top 4: Lorena, Rehan, Payne, Sylvia.**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	32. The Finale: Part 1

**Bet you didn't think you'd hear from me so soon did you? I just want to thank everyone for their continued support on my writing. It's been such a pleasure writing this story, and I can't wait to get on with Ghost of Our Past.**

* * *

 _Can we pretend that airplanes,_

 _In the night skies,_

 _Are like shooting stars?_

* * *

 **Rehan Chase, 15**

 **District 6 Male**

"We are in the Top 4, Rehan."

Lorena leans back against the rock that makes up one of the walls in the cavern we are currently in. I'm surprised that today has gone by with so many deaths. I wonder who it was? Who was the unfortunate person that had their life ended today.

Looking back I never imagined that I would make it to the top 4 in the Hunger Games. I'm just a boy that's known for being the "Suicide Kid" in his district. I have a chance now though. I can taste it. A new life, one with the title of something more than the "Suicide Kid."

"This is crazy." I say as I cross over to the backpacks and pull out a stick of beef jerky from our pack.

The anthem comes onto the ceiling of the cave and me and Lorena look up as the faces of the fallen feel up the night sky.

 **The Fallen**

 **Leif Achroite, District 2**

 **Remington Scott, District 10**

 **Ares Styx, District 12**

"No way." says Lorena with a bit of shock in her voice. I see tears start to well up in her eyes and she looks into the air with a confused expression. "Why am I crying?!" she ask herself as she wipes the tear off her cheek. "I didn't even like the kid. These games are ruining me, Rehan."

I walk over to her and wrap my arm around her, and she leans into my grasp. She puts her head on my shoulder and we just sit there for awhile, until I break the silence. "He was from your home. It's okay to feel bad." I say, trying to comfort her.

"This is just so weird. The concept that we started with twenty-four, and now we are down to four. Twenty children had to die for us to get here, Rehan."

She pulls away as she looks forward and her face instantly hardens. Standing before us are the two reflections of us that we saw in the beginning of the bloodbath. My reflection isn't bleeding anymore, but he's shining with pride as his wrist are scarless. I look down at my own wrist and tug on the sleeve of my shirt so that I'm sure they're being covered.

"Can we help you?" ask Lorena, after sitting there just staring at them for awhile.

"Follow." says Reflection Rehan as he turns, and Reflection Lorena and him walk off out of the cave portal.

"Where are we going?" I ask, getting up from the position I was in against the wall.

"Don't ask." says Reflection Rehan. "Follow."

* * *

 _Burn me with fire._

 _Drown me in rain._

 _I'm going to wake up._

 _Screaming your name._

* * *

 **Sylvia Hadley, 13**

 **District 9 Female**

Top 4.

I can't say I'm surprised. I knew coming into this I was one of the only people who had what it took to win. Everything about these kids screams weakling. I refuse to not go home at this point. I've made it to far not to.

One thing I definitely miss about the Capitol though is the air conditioning. This jungle is a humid mess, and I just don't appreciate sweating every time I try to take a step toward my destiny. I'm not a princess, I'd just rather not die of heat stroke.

I look at the body of the dead District 10 girl. I wanted to leave, but I just couldn't. Like it or not, this girl was good. She was sweet, caring, and you saw it in all of her being. Someone like her deserved to win this games. Someone like her didn't deserve to die to someone like me.

I put my hands over my ears and squeeze.

 _What am I thinking?!_

I worked my ass off to get here. I am _not_ a bad person. I did what I had to do to make it to the end, and it seemed to do me well. Because here I am. Top 4 in the 18th Hunger Games. I can almost see that tiara.

"Good riddance 10." I say as I nod in respect and get up from the stump I was sitting on and walk away. It takes absolutely no time for me to hear the hovercraft as it approaches her body and lifts her up to it.

"Child, you're just as crazy as I remember."

I turn holding my knife ready to attack whoever it is talking to me. When I turn however I see a little old lady. Not just any old lady, but the one that I saw in the bloodbath. I've been wondering who she was.

She sports a grey hood, and she stands at about 4'11 if I had to guess. There is a hump in her back that makes her shorter than she actually is, and she walks with a brown cane. She takes off her hood to reveal dark skin, with a bunch of wrinkles in it.

"Who are you?"

"Have you honestly not figured it out?" laughs the old woman. "I'm you, Sylvia. You if you win the games."

I take a step back. Again, I don't want to sound princessy here. I'm fucking fabulous. Who is this woman, looking like Quasimoto's grandma, think she is saying she's me.

"You're ugly." I say.

"You're ugly." corrects the woman as she waddles over to a stone and takes a seat. "That's what greed and power do to you, kid."

What is she talking about? I don't want anything fancy. I don't want power. I just want to get home, and see my family again. Maybe pay off the debt we are in for my brother's funeral. Nothing extravagant. Just basic survival needs.

"Sylvia, you can't win these games."

"Why the hell can't I?" I ask in defense.

She takes her cane and points to the stone across from her telling me to take a seat. I reluctantly follow as I sit down and look at her. She sits her cane down, and then stares me in the eye and smiles. "You're really a sweet kid now. Misunderstood, and kind of selfish, but a sweet kid. Let me tell you a story."

She clears her throat as she grabs my hands and squeezes them, almost in an endearing manner.

"Once upon a time, I was you." she begins. "I was in the Hunger Games. I was going and killing everyone, and finally it got down to me and final tribute. They were a scrapper. Really put up a fight. I finally killed them, against all odds I might add. We weren't the biggest 13 year old." she jokes, but I don't laugh. I don't like where this is going. "I got out of the games, got my wish. With great power though, comes even greater responsibility. I went crazy. Parties, drugs, breaking the law. The President tried to pull me into the Capitol to maybe get me help, but even then I didn't care."

She wipes tears as they start going to her eyes. "I ruined my life. I stopped caring. The Games made me turn off my humanity. If I did that I wouldn't have to look at the faces of the dead tributes I faced every night. I wouldn't have to be honest with myself and realize how selfish I was. I was just a party girl, with a lot of money."

"That's not going to happen to me." I say dismissively.

"It already did, child." she says as she stands up and uses her hands to indicate she is right in front of me. "I'm supposed to tell you to go to the cornucopia. I just couldn't send you without knowledge of what you'd become."

I take a knife out of my belt and slam it into her neck. "I knew you would do that." she chokes out. She pulls the knife out and hands it back to me. "It's what I did."

She evaporates into thin air. I'm left standing in front of nothing as I contemplate exactly what I just heard.

"You don't know anything." I say as I move away from the spot and head toward the cornucopia. This game is mine.

* * *

 _All girls wanna be like that_

 _Bad girls underneath, like that_

 _You know how I'm feeling inside_

* * *

 **Payne Valentine, 17**

 **District 2 Female**

Well all part of the process I suppose.

I walk over to Ares body and pull the knife out of his forehead. I wasn't planning on killing him yet. I had every intention of bringing him to at least the final 3. However, when he didn't jump to save me, I knew I couldn't trust him anymore.

It sucks. I worked hard to get that boy on a leash. Slowly making him get feelings so that when the finals came around, he wouldn't be able to kill me. I guess I didn't do as well as I thought, because here I am. Standing over his dead body.

"You weren't even a good kisser." I say as I roll my eyes and walk out of the front door of the beach house.

I can't say I'm surprised I made it to this point. I mean I did train for this. Out of everyone in the careers alliance, I knew I would make it the farthest. Now what's standing in my way? I know the girl from 9 is still alive, and she's kind of freaky, but nothing I can't handle. Then there is the boy from 6, and let's be real. How the hell did scar boy make it to this point? Then there is District 12 girl, and all I can really think about is how she killed Dior. I really should thank her. The Capitol should throw a freaking party in her honor. However, I am a little worried about her. Especially if she still has that flame thrower.

"Excuse me, miss?"

Not you again. I turn and see little me standing in the doorway as she looks annoyed at the mess that is in the house.

"You made a huge mess. What is your deal, Lady?!" she ask in an antagonizing tone.

"I see you guys have been working on getting me more accurate." I say with a sarcastically pleasant smile to the ceiling, because I'm sure there is a camera somewhere in here.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but you're making me really angry."

"Kid, get used to it. It only gets worse from this point."

She pouts and stares at me. She walks over to the nearest bank of sand and sits on it. It also happens to have Leif's dead body about 3 feet away from it. She gives him a semi-sympathetic, and semi-"you're pathetic" look.

"Looks like he's had a bad day."

Nothing compared to what these other kids are going to. I assume she's here to bring me to the end. Today is the day. Day 5 here in the 18th Hunger Games, and the showerless final 4 are going to be in the "bloodiest finale ever"!

"You're going to win today, right?" ask Tiny Payne as she adjust her bottom to the banks of the sand. It's honestly the most comfortable thing she's ever sat on. Those beds in the foster home of the academy just didn't work well for anyone.

"Yes. I am going to win." I say.

"Good, they'll be waiting for you at the cornucopia." she says with a bright smile.

I walk over to her, and tousle her hair. "Thanks kid. See ya soon...maybe?" I say not quite sure what happens to them once we leave the arena.

"Oh you won't see me again." she says with a kind of sad face on. "It's okay though, my mommy is coming."

I walk out of the house as my heart breaks for the once tiny me. I can't even get out of my past with a mutt created to annoy me in the Hunger Games.

"Once abandoned, always abandoned." I say as I continue to walk down the shore. "I'm winning this games for myself."

* * *

 _If your love, could be caged._

 _Honey I would hold the key._

 _And conceal it underneath._

 _The pile of lies you handed me._

* * *

 **Lorena Raulins, 18**

 **District 12 Female**

These clones have been having us walk for miles with no break. Everytime we try and break for a second they flash their crazy sharp teeth, and it scares us enough to get us moving again. If they're attempting to tire us out to the point where we are going to die in the last minutes of the games, then their plan is working.

"Can we just stop?!" I ask angrily. Finally letting my temper get the best of me.

"We are done." and they disappear.

Standing before me though, is the girl from District 9. She is angry, and I'm not sure if it's a clone or if this girl is real.

"Hello Lorena. Long time no see." she says with a angry pout in her lips. She holds out her knife and starts bouncing back and forth between Rehan and myself. "Eenie, meenie, minie, moe." she says as she stops on Rehan and runs at him.

I immediately grab her by her waist and throw her off of him. She falls to the ground on her butt, and then gets up and cracks her neck.

"I see you can help him, but you couldn't help me!" she says as she again runs towards Rehan.

He is ready this time however, and he punches her square in the jaw. She falls back a little, and then looks shocked. She wasn't expecting him to fight back, in all honesty, I wasn't expecting him to fight back.

"You piece of filth!" screams Sylvia as she runs towards him again.

This time she was ready for a punch, and even a kick. Her small body was bouncing around in so many places, that neither me or Rehan knew what to do about her and her attacks. She is moving so fast, and suddenly I hear it.

A bone crunch as she slams her foot into Rehan's leg. He shouts in pain as he falls to the ground. I go to grab her, but she is to quick, and a knife is plunged into his neck as she smiles with vengeance in her eyes. The moon is taking a higher place in the sky, and then suddenly in the arena it gets very bright. Sylvia has a glint in her eye that is ready for anything.

She stands up and inches closer to me. She moves slowly, a lot like a lioness that is stalking her prey. She stops about 5 feet away from me, and then smiles. "Any last words Lorena?"

BOOM.

Rehan's cannon goes off, and tears start to well up in my eyes. He didn't deserve that. He didn't even deserve to be in this games. He was such a good person.

"You're an awful person, Sylvia." I say. "Vile and disgusting."

"Music to my ears, babe." she says with a twisted smile.

"I hope I'm not late to the party. Seems we've already gotten to the fun part." says the girl from District 2 from behind me.

"Welcome to the finale, bitches." says Sylvia as she smiles with a knife in her hand.

* * *

 _It takes two, I thought one was enough._

 _It's not true. It takes two of us._

* * *

 **Sylvia Hadley, 13**

 **District 9 Female**

Something's about to go down. And it isn't going to be me.

District 2 is the first one to make a move as she runs towards Lorena. She grabs hold of her shirt and throws her on the ground, and that's when I run up from behind her and jump on her back. She was ready though and flips me over on my back, and Lorena manages to punch her directly in the jaw.

Not only has this bitch flipped me onto my back, but she's managed to again steal the joy of finally killing Lorena of District 12 from me. Now I'm mad.

I jump up, and try to catch my breath as Payne and Lorena are going back and forth. Lorena has managed to get the knife belt off of Payne's waist and it is a bare knuckle fight. Lorena might actually be able to pull this off, but I'm not letting her have all the glory in this moment. I run back into the fight, and attempt to kick Payne in the knee. Payne sees me coming, and punches me in the face before I can get to close. Benefit of long arms.

Lorena and her are really giving it their all in this moment. Lorena has a bloody lip, and her knuckles are all beat up. She isn't going down without a fight though. Slamming her fist into Payne's nose, she lets out a tiny yelp. Payne on the other hand lets out a gigantic scream. Her nose is definitely broken. If I couldn't tell from the sound it made upon impact with Lorena's fist, I can definitely tell by the way it's crooked and to the side.

Payne lets out a roar of rage as I try and again, kick her in the knee. She slams her foot into my stomach, but I catch it as she tries to pull back again. Breathing is nonexistent at this point, but Payne does what I wanted and falls to the ground. I manage to climb on top of her with a knife and attempt to stab her in the face.

She dodges all my attempts until she finally gains control over the shock of falling and pushes me off. I fall to the ground, and then she's on top of me.

"This will be fun 9." she says with a sickening grin. "Don't worry. I won't make it to painfu-"

The sound of her neck snapping is all I hear as Payne wide eyed, and in shock falls over on the ground and her eyes are gleamed over.

BOOM.

I stand up and prepare myself for a fight against Lorena. She holds up her fingers and tells me to wait as she is breathing in deep. I take this time to catch my breath as I breath in through my nose and out through my mouth.

"You know, I always knew it would be us two." I say as I stare her down. "You're a scrapper."

"Let's just get this-"

* * *

 _Can you hear the whistle blowing? Yeah they're calling for a change_

 _Can you feel the sun is getting warmer? There's no time to waste._

 _You hear me?_

 _You hear me?_

* * *

 **Chanel Lourd, 20**

 **Vice President of Panem (282 years in the future)**

I turn off the TV and stare at Rachel. Something about this doesn't seem right. This games that she's planning. The way we are doing this, it isn't sitting well with me. I'm fine with doing whatever we have to do to contain the public, but starting the games after just finishing them seems redundant.

"Are you serious?" ask Rachel annoyed. "You can't do this everytime we watch a finale Chanel."

"Listen Madame President." I say with a snarky undertone to let her know I mean business. "I don't care what you say about this. I still don't feel right about these games. There has to be another way to handle this-"

"Chanel, we've made the announcement already. We are doing this. Now press play."

I slam the remote down on the table and stare at her face with an intense glare. "Who is going to train these kids? What are we going to do with them once we have to raise them until they are 18? How do you expect to not get attached? Don't be stupid Rachel. You can't handle this."

"You were all for this the other day!" she says accusingly. "And I can't answer those questions until we decide on who gets to come back! That's why I'm watching all these games to make my choices!"

"I support you because I'm your Vice President, but I've seen you start to walk down a dark path. What would Marissa, or even Addison say in this moment right now?"

"Don't you dare speak of her to me like you knew her!"

"Listen Quasi." I say trying to break the mood a little bit. "I know you're stressed, but you don't even know who this Obsidian guy is. What if he doesn't even rise to power until you do this? What if this is your undoing Rachel?"

"It isn't. Star Fire showed me my undoing."

"I don't trust her."

"You don't have to. Now hand me the remote."

I hand her the remote and walk out of the room. I want nothing to do with this. I do know who I'm going to recruit for training though. If these kids want a fair shot, they'll be given the best. I'll make them the best prepared tributes Panem has ever seen.

 **Shameless advertising, and my way of letting you know that I still need characters for Ghost of Our Past, Form and submission list is on my profile.**

 **Eulogies**

 **4th Place: Rehan Chase: Killed by Sylvia Hadley- Reader, Rehan was great. He was fun, and different, and I had never seen a tribute much like him. He made it this far, because he, and all the others in the top 7, captured my heart. I was toying with all four of these tributes as a Victor from one point, Rehan just didn't have an arc potential that I need to carry this story out. Thanks for writing a beautiful character.**

 **3rd Place: Payne Valentine: Killed by Lorena Raulins: DAMNIT FRANKIE. Had you sent this girl to any of my other stories she would have won. Hands down. She was brilliant. I absolutely loved her. Her snark, wit, feelings about things. She was beautiful. I decided at the very beginning of this story, right after the third chapter to be exact, that I didn't want a career victor. I have many, and Payne would have made a GREAT addition to it, however, I just couldn't bring myself to do it. She'll be missed. Honestly.**

 **Congrats to We're All Okay, and Lokithisismadness for making my top 2. This wasn't an easy choice, and I'm really glad that I decided on you two's characters. I wasn't expecting either of them to make it this far..but hey. That's how it works in SYOT world. May the best tribute win.**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


	33. The Finale: A Star is Born

**READ THE BOTTOM CAUSE I AM PISSED, YO.**

* * *

 _Gonna shout it from the mountaintops_

 _A star is born_

 _It's a time for pulling out the stops_

 _A star is born_

 _Honey, hit us with a hallelu_

 _The kid came shining through_

 _Girl, sing the song_

 _Come blow your horn_

 _A star is born_

* * *

 **Katherine Farrow, 19**

 **Victor of the 17th Games**

They circle each other for a long time. Inching closer and closer. Slowly coming to face that eventually one of them going to die. That's when it happens. They both jump at the same time to make a move.

Lorena slams into me, and I try and use her weight against her. Doesn't work out the best for Sylvia as she end up with a punch in the jaw. Falling to the side a little was all Lorena needed to grab ahold of the situation.

She kicked Sylvia in the hip and Sylvia fell, but before Lorena managed to crawl on top of her, Sylvia brought her knee up and kicked Lorena in the chest. She fell backwards a few feet and lost her breath, which gave Sylvia enough time to get up and compose herself.

"This brings back memories." I mutter as I reach for Clyde's hand and squeeze. It's not something I wish to remember. I still remember Leonis' head rolling as my whip wrapped around his neck.

Sylvia made the first move this time. Slamming her shoulder into Lorena's stomach, Lorena fell to the ground and let out a small yelp. Reaching for anything on the ground that could potentially be used as a weapon. Lorena manages to grab a knife from the belt that was on Payne's waist before she died, and it scared Sylvia enough to where she backed up.

Lorena stood up and crossed over to Sylvia, and then full out lunged at her. Which is what Sylvia was hoping she would do. She grabs Lorena's arm, and side step it. The knife cuts at her ribs, and Sylvia manages to disarm Lorena and bring her face to the ground. Lorena lets out a cry of pain, and then gasp as Sylvia slams her foot into her chest.

Lorena tries to get up, but Sylvia ends up kicking her in the stomach. Lorena lunges in pain, as she struggles for breath, and Sylvia mounts her and prepares to choke her. She was turning blue, in the face when Lorena finds the knife that Sylvia disarmed her from, and stabs it into Sylvia's stomach again. There is a lot of blood on the ground, and this is anyone's game.

Lorena kicks Sylvia off, and then stomps on her knee hard. We hear a pop, and a facial expression, that can only be described as pure anguish, shoots across Sylvia's face. Lorena manages to work her way on top of Sylvia and prepares for the final blow.

"Any last words?" she ask

Sylvia reaches around on the ground, and realize that there is rock about the size of a baseball sitting next to her leg. She grabs it in her hand, and looks Lorena in the eye.

"Yeah, I do." she says as she smiles innocently at the girl.. "Fuck. You."

She takes the rock and she slams it into her head, and Lorena falls to the ground. Sylvia manages to get up, with her intestines starting to hang out of her body, and she slams the rock into her head a couple of times. By the fourth blow the cannon sounds, but she doesn't stop. The rock continues to go up and down, up and down. She refuses to acknowledge that she just won. That she won't get up.

A latter appears next to her, and that's when it sinks in. That's when everything is clear. She just won the Hunger Games.

"Panem, join with me in congratulating our latest Victor of the 18th Games, Sylvia Hadley of District 9!"

Sylvia looks around, and then lets out a triumphant yell. Who would have thought that the 13 year old from 9 would pull off such a big win? She is letting out roars, when all of the sudden she stops.

"Uh, Sylvia. We need you to grab the latter."

She looks at the latter, and the camera zooms in on her face. I bet the Gamemakers immediately regret it. As soon as it's zoomed her eyes roll into the back of her head, and she falls to ground. A cannon sounds signifying another death. The mentor's video room gasp as the Victor has just died.

"What the fuck just happened?" ask Clyde as he looks at the screen.

"She's...she's dead." says one of the mentors from 2.

We all stare at each other. This is certainly something that's never happened before. How are they going to handle this? We expect some kind of an announcement when screen cuts out, and we are staring at a black screen.

"Well, this sucks." I say.

I walk out of the room and close the door softly behind me. Poor girl, she didn't even get to experience what it was like to be a Victor. Didn't get to go home, didn't get to see the relief on her parent's faces. Didn't get to bring food to her people. I wonder what's going to come of the Victor's prizes.

"Are you okay?" ask Clyde. "I know this stuff hits home for you."

"I just can't believe they're both gone." I say. I don't think I'm upset. I'm more shocked than anything.

"Well what is on the to do list today Future Ms. Averway?" he ask with a goofy grin on. He's trying to change the subject. He hates seeing me sad. That's why I love him. He's so good to me.

"Cake tasting, a venue interview, and I need to find a bridesmaid." I say with annoyed tone. I hate everyone pretty much, because people are fake as hell. So I don't really make friends often enough. I was hoping it could be Sylvia, but she's dead so...

"Well we have a long day ahead of us, let's get started." said Clyde as he starts to walk, and guides me down the hallway.

* * *

 _Shed no tears for me, it'll rain enough today._

 _Wishing you God's speed as they send you on your way._

 _This won't be the first time I'm left alone to face._

 _The bitter consequences of an ancient fall from grace._

* * *

 **Sadie Amaya, 15**

 **Survivor of the 17th Hunger Games**

There is a big board meeting going on right now. One that I wasn't invited to. I swear after my little excursion in the Capitol I became nothing more than a trophy to these people. The trip to the Capitol hardly caused a lot of stir anyways. What did it raise? Alarm that there is a potential zombie apocalypse. They should have taken into account that these people are freaking idiotic.

Not to mention I don't trust Snow. He creeps me out, and he is always staring at me. I don't know if it's something that I'm wearing, or if he just doesn't like me? Whatever the case may be, he still is a psychopath. He's plotting against a woman he's sleeping with for crying out loud.

Which is why I'm here. Sitting in a the room next door with a stethoscope and my ear to the wall. I want to know what's going on, and what to expect.

"We attack at the wedding."

I gasp. I knew the people that are here are ruthless, but ruining someone's wedding day is a bit much. It's more like a slap in the face than strategic thinking.

"Everyone will be there, and the security for the day will be focused on the wedding. Not on the walls of the Capitol. From there we can accomplish the mission and we can kill the president, and transfer the victors. I hate to say this but the girl from 9 dying is a new era. No victor, means that this games failed. The last games the Mercay's ever produced, are the failure that is bringing this country a new legacy. That of Sno-"

"What are you doing?!"

I almost jump out of the shoes I'm wearing. I was just caught. I don't know by who, but slowly turning around I see a pair of bright red heels. I see the robo-Viola staring at me. I take a deep sigh of relief. I thought she was one of the council members.

"Maybe you could do me a favor and not give me a complete heart attack?" I say as she crosses over to the table and crosses her legs.

"You know Sadie, I'm insulted. I know everything that's going on in there. Mostly because I was created as a memory storage system, and you haven't asked me anything. Instead you chose to spy and find out yourself."

I roll my eyes. This girl is just like Viola from last year. Who was nice enough I guess, but being around her 24/7 is kind of annoying. She's more turned into my babysitter if anything else. "Sadie don't do that!", "Sadie watch your head!", "Fuck it, fall off the staircase for all I care you careless little shit.".

"You won't tell me anything anyways. You aren't designed to."

"Sadie I'm designed to be Viola. Since when has she ever played by the rules?"

I smile to her. Is she being serious? Will I actually be able to get some information out of her?

"Okay, what's the plan then Robo-Vi? I know a bit of it, but what's the whole thing?"

She smiles as she looks at the door to make sure no one is coming. "I thought you would never ask."

 **-282 years Later-**

 **Rachel Callowgwey, 21**

 **President of Panem**

"THEY BOTH DIED?!" screams Chanel as she slams her head onto the desk several times. "This is why I didn't want to watch this Quasi! This is sad! This poor little 13 year old girl overcame EVERYTHING and she died. She just ate it!"

Chanel is right. This girl overcame the odds, and she didn't get to reap the rewards. However, with this year's games we can bring people back. I think this girl deserves a shot. She's interesting, and I would love to see her play out in an environment where training is a priority. She wasn't trained last games, imagine what can happen when she's trained?

"Chanel, we can give her a second chance!" I say.

Her eyes widen with excitement. She jumps up, and then looks at me confused.

"Where is all this maternal stuff coming from? I don't even like children!" she says as she looks up into the ceiling with her classic whine.

"Save it girl. You have 18 years of maternal to go through."

 **I'm upset. I'm upset because I created a story that I fell in love with. I was happy with everything that happened in it, and I was content with the Victor. Then I find out that the Victor was resubmitted, and she is in multiple stories. It was sad, because I really grew to care for her. This wasn't an all-stars story. This was a regular SYOT.**

 **2nd Place: Lorena, but she should have been 24th had I known sooner about the resub.**

 **1st Place: Sylvia Hadley- Megan, she should have won the whole thing. Honestly. I had so much love for this character, and the fact that the first go around resulted in her dying honestly sucks. You were such a gracious loser, and such a gracious friend. Sylvia was the most diverse character that I received over the course of this story. Thank you for being paitent with me, and for understanding the need to rewrite this. You have a Victor girl.**

 **Keep it classy AND DON'T RESUBMIT CHARACTERS DANG IT,**

 **Caleb**


	34. Journey to the Top

**Welp, this is just a continuation of the last chapter. Lemme know.**

* * *

 _Time stands still_

 _Beauty in all she is_

 _I will be brave_

 _I will not let anything take away_

 _What's standing in front of me_

 _Every breath_

 _Every hour has come to this_

* * *

 **Katherine Farrow, 19**

 **Bride to Be**

The death of both tributes shook the country to it's very core. The country needed something to grip to, lucky for me I had a wedding coming up.

Walking down the aisle is the scariest thing I've ever done. It's ironic if you will. This whole last year has been about lives being taken. The Hunger Games, the patriots, Andrea. Now though, as I'm walking down this walkway and seeing my future husband at the end of it. Knowing that our future baby is inside of me..everything seems perfect.

When I get to the end of the walkway Bryley brings me in for a hug and plants a kiss on my cheek. "I'm so proud of you." he whispers. I smile as I walk to the altar and join my to-be Husband. His eyes have a sparkle in them that I haven't seen for awhile. I'm so lucky to have someone like him.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Katherine Farrow, and Clyde Jenkins. If anyone has a reason that these two shall not wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"And if anyone does speak right now, they won't have to worry about finding peace, I'll hand it to them with my fist." I whisper to Clyde. He chuckles and squeezes my hand as the ceremony continues.

"The couple has each decided to say their own vows. Katherine, Clyde, please turn and look at each other. Deliver your vows."

I clear my throat and take a deep breath. This a big step for me. I don't know what it is about declaring my love for someone that scares me so much, but I feel so awkward right now it's ridiculous. I'm opening up to so many people, and this is a televised event!

"Clyde, I'm so lucky to have you." I say as the tears are starting to well up in my eyes. "I can't tell you how much of an impact that you've had on me. You've made me feel safe in dangerous situations, you've been my confidant, you've been my shoulder to cry on, my lover, and now my husband. I've had so many first with you. I can't wait until we have more on this adventure together. Thank you for choosing to love someone like me. Thank you for seeing past the guard that I'd hide behind to see someone real under there." Full tears are falling at this point, and like a good Maid of Honor, Lorena pulls a tissue out her dress and hands it to me. "Thank you for believing in me. I promise to be all those things I've mentioned for you and more. I love you."

The people in the seats are awing as I wipe my tears away trying not to smear my makeup, I know it's useless because the minute Clyde starts talking it's game over for my made up face. However, I'm going to look fabulous for as long as possible.

"Katherine, I love you so much. There are days that it's all I can think about." he says, and then he chuckles to himself. "then there are days I want to push you in front of a car." The people in the seats laugh, and I laugh. Typical Clyde. "I promise that from this day on, that there won't be a single day you don't know how loved you are. That from this day on you won't ever feel alone. That from this day on, you will know that I'm here and I always will be. Katherine I promise that whatever life throws at us, we are taking it on together. From this point on. You're my happily ever after."

So long make up.

"Now may we have the rings?"

Karavana, the district 2 victor from the 6th games hands the minister our wedding rings, and he hands me Clyde's. He has us repeat that with this ring I take you to be my husband, or wife in Clyde's case.

"By the power invested in me, by the great state of the Capitol. I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. Clyde, you may kiss your bride."

He grabs me by my waist and pulls me in for a kiss like no other. This is our first kiss as a married couple. The first kiss that says we chose each other. That I'm his, and he is mine. I can't believe I'm married. This is the happiest moment of my life.

We pull apart, and a gunshot rings through the room. At first I thought it was a champagne bottle, but then I realized people were screaming. I look over to the audience to see Bryley lying on the ground with blood dripping out of his head. Imogen looks at her son lying on the ground in shock. Jaw slack opened, eyes wide in fear.

Like all happy moments for Clyde and I, it's fleeting.

Soldiers in uniforms I don't recognize come storming into the room, and suddenly are lining the rows. My wedding day is an invasion. Great, like this year couldn't have gotten worse. To my complete and utter surprise, Snow comes marching down the middle of the isle. He strolls straight up to the altar and stands before Clyde and myself.

"Katherine, Clyde, Congratulations."

"Don't you know it's rude not to RSVP?" Clyde remarks as I'm still frozen in shock with my hand over my mouth staring at the dead Bryley. Imogen is on the floor screaming and wailing as her dead son lies beneath her. Snow snaps his fingers and points at her, and another gun shot pops off. The last of the Mercay family is lying in a pile in the middle of my wedding.

"That was for Andrea." says Snow as he turns to face the audience.

I fall down to the ground, and just sit there, I'm having a panic attack and this dress is too restricting to breathe. Karavana, probably knowing what was going on, reached down and unzipped my dress. That made it a little easier, but I still am hyperventilating.

"People of Panem," remarks Snow. "Let's give a hand for the happy couple, shall we? These kids have persevered more than their fair share of troubles for as young as they are. Haven't you Mr. and Ms. Averway?"

The audience gasp as Clyde's eyes widen. He hadn't been called Clyde Averway for a long time. We have no idea what's going on. My emotions caught up with my eyes however, and the once tears of joy stream on my face have turned to those of sadness.

"People of Panem, you have been under the rule of a lying family for the entirety of this country's existence. It was time to make a change. Time to change the new. Set in a reign of power." Snow says, "So without further ado, I present the new President of this great nation." he does a spin and then looks shocked and begins to laugh. "Me!"

The audience gasp as he begins laughing again.

"Katherine and Clyde, I hope you don't mind taking a seat in the audience, because now I have a marriage of my own to get underway."

Clyde helps my non-moving body make my way to the seat, everything in my wants to fight this man back. Wants to his tiny head off his body. I'm not just my own life anymore though. There is one living inside of me. I can't risk something happening to this baby.

The doors to the room open, and Sadie Amaya of last years appears in all white. She looks petrified as she walks down the aisle with her white gown. She trembles as she makes it to the altar, and the audience is shocked that Sadie is actually here.

"I know, it's like Ms. Averway really isn't even a Victor." says Snow.

"She's like, 16!" says Clyde as he stands up protesting the marriage. "You can't marry her."

"Mr. Averway, something you just need to learn is how to mind your business." says Snow as he turns to the minister to do the wedding. Sadie begins to tear up as she begins to repeat the vows that would marry her to the monster that has just taken over this country. Sealed with a kiss, her soul was sold to the devil. I just wonder what the price is?

"Thank you for turning up to this joint wedding. Now if you don't mind, all of the Victors from past games should be in attendance. I need all of you to follow me peacefully, or we can do this the hard way."

19 people stand up and we begin to follow Snow and his new bride out of the room that just held the saddest, and happiest moment of my life.

"Well. We did say for better or for worse." says Clyde as he grabs my hand.

 **This is just a continuation now that Lorena and Sylvia are both dead. I apologize if anyone is threatened, or stressed out by this. There was so much to consider in making this decision, and to both the tributes that were in the final 2, I apologize we had to do this twice.**


	35. Happily Ever After?

**It's so weird to think that this story is almost over...here is the LAST chapter. I decided to make it the last because, well. I didn't want to end on Chapter 36...**

* * *

 _Master of the house,_

 _Quick to catch your eye._

 _Never wants a passerby to pass him by._

* * *

 **Cornelius Snow, 34**

 **Reigning President of Panem**

"Have they loaded the hovercrafts?" I ask.

"Yes, they're about halfway to 13 right now."

If I had to describe my life in two words right now, I think I'd have to go with these: Fucking. Perfect.

This whole thing went on without a hitch! I was expecting some kind of trouble from those brats that have been on my tail the entirety of this year, but they were so caught up in their wedding that they didn't even have time to notice something fishy was going on! This is possibly the best day of my life, and dare I say it: I'm happy.

"Perfect. Let the reigning mayor there know that they will have eighteen new citizens coming. Though, I guess with the Averway baby it'll be nineteen."

"Yes Mr. President."

I like the sound of that.

My plan is simple. When District 13 agreed to go underground, they were written off the face of Panem. They don't abide in the Hunger Games, they don't watch the Hunger Games, but they do have to pay taxes every year for not participating. They also must throw a party in the Victor's honor, and though they never have seen the children's face...they know their names.

So, me being the brilliant man that I am, came up with a different idea. Change the children's names.

I smile as I look over the list that is sitting before me. 19 different aliases, and just like that Katherine Farrow and Clyde Averway, or should I say Emily and Micah Coin, are out of my hair!

I know what you're thinking, why send them away? Because I have somewhat of a heart, you know. These children have already been through the grind of a Hunger Games, it isn't their fault that I took over. They just have to much power and sway among the districts. They're respected, even more so than the President. I couldn't have that.

A successful takeover leaves the people with no other options than the one taking over. Ms. Farrow was a threat to me reign, she had to be taken anew. Why just stop there? I have a vision, you see, a vision of a new Hunger Games. A new wave of terror that sweeps Panem. A way for a new legacy to take over this country. A legacy that will send shivers down the spine of anyone who dares to talk negatively of Cornelius Snow. I _will_ reign supreme.

A knock at the door awakens me to my surroundings. I'm sitting in Bryley's old office, and it smells like fratboy. Cologne of the cheap variety fills my nostrils, as the gaudy and ugly eccentric blue office chair that I'm currently sitting on has a rip in the cushion. Yes, I will be redecorating.

"Come in."

Sadie walks into the room in sweatpants and a t-shirt. She looks at me with disgust as she strolls over to the desk and sits at the chair opposite of me. I smile at her, and she flips me off. She's spunky. It's why I chose her.

"You wanted to see me?" she ask with a very annoyed tone.

"Yes my dear, we need to go over the arrangements of this marriage."

She freezes as she stares at me with concern. I love that she's not scared of me. I get up from the ugly chair and walk across the room to the in office bar that Bryley built for celebrations like these. I pull out the oldest scotch I can find and pour two glasses, and walk them back to the desk. I hand Sadie one of the glasses, and then lean back in my chair. She takes the shot down in one gulp, and then walks over to the bar and pours another glass.

"Well, someone's a happy little bugger, aren't you?" I ask.

"You ruined my life. You ruined me." she said.

"Relax," I say. "I have no intentions of actually being with you. You can see whoever you please, so long as you know that I will too. There will come a time when I will need an heir, but that's to be worked out after you're of age." I say.

She pauses as she takes a sip of the scotch that she poured herself.

"Then why did I have to do this? Was this just some power play?"

"I need someone like you, Sadie. Someone brave, someone smart, someone powerful. You're a brilliant girl. Someone that I need on my side. With a little help from you, we could rule this country down to the core. We would be feared, and revered. The Snows."

She rolls her eyes. "I'm honestly not interested in this."

"Are you interested in the fact that I poisoned the scotch before I gave you yours? You have about 15 minutes left unless you agree to my terms."

She goes wide eyed for a second, and then begins to laugh. She throws her head back, and begins to laugh so hard she actually begins to cough. She falls out of the chair,due to the fact she is laughing so hard.

"I don't understand what is funny?" I ask.

"I've thought about killing myself since the moment I was forced into this marriage." she says in between fits of laughter. "Thank you for doing what I was far too scared to do!"

Twelve minutes go by, and she still isn't budging. She's beginning to sweat as her body is trying to fight off the bacteria, and failing.

Thirteen minutes past, and now I'm getting worried. I think I might have underestimated her hate of me.

Fourteen minutes pass, and I've had enough. I uncork the vial, and pry open her mouth and pour the antidote in. She begins to soothe, and her fever begins to go down. She is exhausted, however. This is why I need her on my side. This is why I have to force her to join me. She's devoted to her causes. To the ones she loves.

 _To the ones she loves._

"Harmony, can you please send young Daniel in?"

Sadie's eyes are wide with terror as 5 minutes later, Daniel enters the room. He is excited and eager, and totally caught off guard when I pull the pistol out and aim it at him.

"Sir, I'm confused what is going on!?" ask Daniel in fear.

"Submit Sadie." I whisper as she stares wide eyed.

"Okay!" she says in a rush of terror.

"Great." I unclick the gun and slide it back into my desk. I wave my hand dismissively at the boy who's been a loyal follower this whole time. "You may go."

 **-7 months later-**

* * *

 _Oh she's got him wrapped around her finger._

 _She's the center of his whole world._

 _His heart, belongs to that sweet little,_

 _Beautiful, wonderful, perfect all American Girl._

* * *

 **Katherine Farrow (Emily Coin), 19**

 **Victor of the 17th Games/Birthing Mother**

"CAN'T YOU TRAVEL ANY DAMN FASTER ON THIS THING?!" I scream

Giving birth in an underground warehouse is not the lavish luxury that you'd think. I'm currently on a stretcher being pushed up several ramps to get to the damn hospital wing. Who's idea was it not to have an elevator? They should be bombed. Like, they should have to go stand outside in the wreckage and experience what the district did!

"Kat-I mean Emily, baby, just breathe." says Clyde as he reaches for my hand.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! YOU DID THIS TO ME YOU HORNDOG!" I scream as I slap away his hand.

That whole breathing thing? Yeah, it's all a lie. Doesn't work. It still feels like you're trying to cram a bowling ball out of your stomach as the baby is shifting. This is not a good day, this is not a good day at all.

"Emily! I'm here!" screams Lorena as she is by my side, literally out of no where. "Is there anything I can do?"

"GET ME A DAMN EPIDURAL!"

When we finally arrive at the hospital section of the building structure, medical advisors are breathing heavy, not able to catch their breath. The nurse brings a wheelchair over to me, and I wait for them to come and help my down, but no one moves.

"Oh please, don't let the woman who's about to shove a human out of her bother you." I say as I climb down. Clyde finally wising up and helping me into the chair. I'm wheeled into a room, where again, I have to get up and get into the bed. Five minutes later, the Doctor finally comes in.

"Emily, my name is Doctor Shields, I have good news and bad news."

"As long as I get my epidural, you can tell me my dog just died and I would be okay." I say hopeful as the sweat beads are falling down my face.

"Well that's the bad news." says the Doctor. "We are unable to get medical services like that here. They're considered a luxury."

 _Are. You. Kidding. Me._

"The good news is we can put you to sleep, or we can do a C-section and-"

"JUST GET THIS THING OUT OF ME!"

 **-3 hours later-**

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Coin. It's a girl."

The most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life walks into the room with the nurse wrapped in a pink blanket. The baby has a full head of hair, and has Clyde's eyes. This is going to be difficult to explain to the Doctor. Because though Clyde looks a certain way, this baby looks like old Clyde, not Clyde 2.0.

"She's beautiful." says Clyde as he touches our daughter's blonde hair. She has her eyes closed, and she is so tiny. So fragile. This is it, I'm responsible for another human being. I'm this tiny human's soul survival.

"What are we going to name her?" he ask.

"How did we not think of this!?" I say out loud. "We are going to be awful parents. Oh my gosh, we can't even name our child."

"Ms. Coin, I assure you, you are not the only person who doesn't have a name yet upon birthing the child."

It takes me a minute to remember that Ms. Coin is me. Funny how when I would walk in the Capitol, I would pray no one noticed me. Now, I would love to hear my actual name other than when it's just in our apartment.

"I've always liked the name Alma." says Clyde.

"That's really cute." I say as I touch my baby's cheek. She's so beautiful. I still can't believe she came out of this tragic year. That something good came out of something so disastrous.

"Welcome to the world Alma Coin." I say as Clyde and I look at each other and smile.

"Get in close for a picture!" says the nurse as she instructs Clyde to sit on the bed. "1, 2, 3!" The flash goes off, and frozen in history is the happiest day of my life.

 **-2 years later-**

* * *

 _Wake me up inside._

 _Wake me up inside._

 _Call my name and save me from the dark._

* * *

 **Sadie Amaya-Snow, 18**

 **Mother-to-be**

Can someone explain to me how I got here? I'm still confused. Here I am, sitting as the first lady of Panem, pregnant, and 18 years old. Had I known that the Hunger Games were going to do this to me, I would have died in the bloodbath.

That's the thing about life though, it screws you over if you aren't in the lucky few. Those who say people find their own happiness are full of shit. Yes, that's right. Full of shit. If that were the case, where is mine? Can someone show me the bright side of this all. I'm carrying a monster's seed, forced against my will into a loveless marriage, and forced to listen to his constant paranoia of who is out to get him.

 _Everyone_ is out to get him. It's kind of impossible to not make enemies when you're someone as prominent as Cornelius Snow.

"Sadie, how is our little slugger doing today?" ask Snow from behind his morning paper.

"Still the heir to hell, if that's what you're asking." I respond.

"You'd think you'd be a little grateful to me for all I've done for you." he says.

"Don't make me laugh Snow. You're a coward, and I can't wait until the world knocks you on your as-"

Oh no. Not now.

I look down and my water is all over the floor. This is not good, I thought I had more time.

"You can't wait for life to what? Say it Sadie. What?!" he says

"My water just broke."

 **-5 hours, and an epidural later-**

It's a boy. Just like he wanted.

I sit here holding my son, knowing that he will truly never be mine. Knowing, that even after all I've done to protect this baby from the monster of a father it has, it'll never be safe from his grasp. There is no where I can run, no where I can hide. This baby will grow up the same as his father. Ruthless, a monster, an arrogant asshole who is only focused on gaining power.

"What will you name him?" ask the nurse. She has a nervous vibe going on. I would be nervous to if I was standing in front of the president and his wife.

"Cornelius Snow Jr." says Snow as he takes the baby out of my hands and holds him. "My have I got plans for you." he says. "You're going to be my perfect little soldier."

"God bless him, because at some point especially with you as a Dad, he's going to need it."

Ignoring me he walks over to the rocking chair in the room and sits with the boy as he rocks back and forth.

"I want to tell you a story child. A story about a game that changed everything, a girl who almost foiled a plan, and a hero that comes in and saves the day. It's a true journey to the top."

 **I apologize for the fact that I had to rewrite this story. For those who read it, I'm sorry if this takes away the credibility. I just couldn't justify Lorena winning once I found out what happened. No hard feelings, none at all.**

 **Overall thanks for supporting me.**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


End file.
